Stupid Mooching Kittens
by CherryHearts13
Summary: Yes, another KittenFic! Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Hana, Itachi, Nagato, Konan, and Deidara, get mysteriously sent to a different dimension as cute little kittens. You can be as sure as Naruto loves Ramen, that there will randomness. Not to mention some Romance, Drama and Action! Rated T. READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know what y'all are thinking. Another KittenFic, eh? I've read some really great ones and I wanted to try my luck at writing one. No I am not new to writing FanFics. Yes I am new to writing Naruto FanFics. I have big plans for this story. Though I might know the destination, I don't know how to get there. I don't really know what else to say other than, please read my story!**

**Disclaimer: Honestly people! It's called Fan Fiction for a reason.**

**Edited: July 19, 2013**

**Chapter 1**

It was mid-afternoon. The sun was shining in brightly in the sky over *Gunthersville, Texas. It was half-way through the second week of October. It was hot out, but the weather was slowly growing cooler with every passing week. At an auto repair shop, two girls were hard at work. Well, one was. She was leaning over the left side of white Prius performing the routine check-up and oil change, while the other girl observed from the other side of the car. She was looking at something on her phone, and would hand the other girl tools when asked.

The 'observing' girl was wearing a blue jean mini-skirt, *a black capped-sleeve t-shirt that had skeleton hands gripping the breast area from behind and exposed two inches of her stomach, and a pair of white ballet flats. She wore her wavy shoulder-blade length golden brown hair down parted to the left. She had hazel green eyes, and tan skin. She was tall at five feet seven inches and was thin.

The working girl was almost the complete opposite in the looks department. She wore a pair of denim jeans, a lime green form fitting tank top with her black button up work shirt, with her name printed over her right breast in a white bubble, over it with the sleeves rolled up to just below her elbows, and a pair of black Converse All Stars. She had slightly curly ebony colored hair fell down to the small of her back which she wore in a bun. She had dark, practically black, brown eyes, and peach colored skin. She was short at five feet four inches and had a curvy body figure.

"Hey! Guess what," the hazel eyed girl said brightly as she handed her friend the bottle of motor oil she had ask for. She had placed her phone into the back pocket of her skirt, and leaned against the side of the car. Curiously she touched something inside of the car, and pulled her hand back quickly when it burned her.

"I don't know, what," the dark eyed girl asked, not really paying much attention to the other girl. She was too busy focusing on the task at hand.

"I'm moving in! Ain't that exciting," the brown haired girl said jumping up and down clapping her hands excitedly.

"My dad is letting you move in? When did you ask him," the dark haired girl asked turning away from her task of performing an oil change on a customer's car.

"Well... You see... I didn't..." girl number-one trailed off, looking anywhere but at her friend.

"So... You're just going to move in," girl number-two concluded. She had figured something like that had happened. Her friend was not exactly the type to plan ahead, and would wait to the last minute to do things.

"Yep! Pretty much," she confirmed.

"Why?"

"What you don't love me? I'm hurt, right here," the girl whined pointing to her heart. Her finger was hovering above her right breast. She was also pouting and making sad eyes.

"Your heart is on the other side," her friend stated moving the other girl's pointer finger to hover over where her heart was. The action caused her to get a bit of motor oil on her friend's hand, to which her friend grabbed a rag off of the giant, in her opinion, red tool box, and rub furiously to remove the oil. She continued, shaking her head at her friend's antics, "but that's not the point. It's just that doesn't this seem a bit sudden. Not sudden, per se. More like out of nowhere."

"Father is being an ass again. You know, favoring his step-children over me to impress the wife. Letting the wife blow all of his money on shopping sprees. He stopped sending me money, and you know that my job at the mall doesn't pay very well. It does pay well just not enough to keep living where I'm living. Basically, I don't have enough money to make rent, and I haven't even made a payment in about five months. I'm going to be evicted soon, and I really don't want to leave the city," the brown haired girl explained to the girl she considered a sister.

"They can't evict you. You haven't even gotten a 30-day notice. Or have you..." the dark haired girl trailed off not really wanting to hear her friend's answer.

"Yeah, they did. About twenty-three days ago," her friend responded nervously anticipating her friend's reaction. Just as the ebony haired girl expected. Her best friend waited till the last minute to do something, like always.

"Jade!" She did not disappoint. Jade was lucky that her friend had completed the oil change, because if she hadn't she would have had be splashed with oil when her friend swung her arms around; the bottle still firmly clutched in her left hand.

"Shut up, Kim!" She paused, "Hey do you hear that," Jade asked her friend. Then her head snapped to attention when she heard something in the distance.

"Hear what," Kim asked confused. She had not heard anything other than the sounds of her working.

"Shh, listen," she put a finger to her mouth and a hand behind her ear to better hear the noise that had caught her attention. Her friend closed her eyes to block off any distractions, so as to better focus on the sound Jade spoke of. It was a technique she had taught herself, because she would be easily distracted and lose focus.

Meow.

Meow.

Meow.

"A cat," Kim asked incredulously. "Jay we get lots of stray cats wandering around here," she started to explain. The shop only attracted stray cats because she would always feed them.

"I know, but what if he's hurt with no one to take care of him. The poor little injured kitty could die," her friend retorted with a very convincing sad face. Jade knew that pulling the injured animal card would work on her friend.

"I hate you. Using my weakness on me like that," she grumbled out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, It's not my fault that you're so caring and have to take care of every injured or sick, animal or person that comes your way," Jade reasoned to her brooding friend. She had a point.

"Shut up! Let's just go find the damn cat." Kim closed the hood of the car with a huff and walked away in search of the cat. The two girls began searching throughout the garage. They spent about ten minutes searching and found not one but nine kittens. During that time an old lady arrived to pick up her car.

"What the hell! I only heard one cat meow not nine," Jade exclaimed in shock. She stared at the nine kittens looking up at them. They were all sitting around where Jade was standing looking at the two girls curiously.

"My my, my. Those are some nasty looking rats," the old lady muttered. Then she turned her attention to the girls and looked at them in disgust. She looked both girls up and down mumbling about how proper young women should behave and dress. She continued mumbling that there was no place in the auto repair industry for women and how they shouldn't be exposing so much skin, as she made her way into the car.

"Jade. Don't," Kim warned her friend before she could say anything. "As much as I would like to set that old hag on fire, I can't. She's a valued customer, and she always tips generously." She watched the old woman get in her car and drive away with a scowl on her face.

"Wow. That must really suck for you." At that point the nine kittens were looking between the two girls that were sitting on the cement floor, listening to their conversation with interest.

"You haven't seen the rest of it yet." Kim's face contorted into a look of disgust.

"What do you mean?" Jade loved to hear juicy gossip.

"She likes to flirt with my dad. She clings onto his arm like a fucking leach, saying nasty stuff. Stuff that I never wanted to hear. The mental pictures it got were horrible. One time she gave him a picture of herself in sexy underwear," at that she involuntarily shivered. "Hell, she even proposed to him one time."

"Ewwww! No, just no. Did she ever say anything else? About you, I mean."

"Well... She called me fat one time, and told me that I needed to exercise more and go on a diet. Then another time where she told me that it wasn't healthy do be dying my hair such a dark shade. Then I told her that I don't dye my hair, it's natural," she paused to think. "Oh, and let's not forget the first time I met the hag. She didn't believe me when I said that my dad was my father. She kept calling me a liar. Saying nonsense about how it was impossible since my skin is so light and his is so dark. Honestly, just because my skin tone is a few shades lighter than his does not mean that he isn't my father. I have his eyes, his hair, hell I even have his face. She needs to go up in flames or get blown up!" At that the two girls thought they heard one of the kittens snickering, and shouted 'Katsu!' They shared confused glances.

"Damn... and since I'm going to be moving in soon, I'm going to be seeing a whole lot more of her," Jade sighed in defeat to which her friend just smirked. "Do you think we should name these little guys? Some of them are weird colors, but they're still cute."

"Sure why not." Jade then picked up one of the kittens. The kitten was an indigo color with pale lavender eyes. They would have thought she was blind, but the way the little kitten shied away when Jade's hands got near proved otherwise.

"Bluey!" Kim face palmed.

"You suck at naming," she stated.

"Oh, like you could do any better."

"What about... Blueberry or Berry?"

"Okay... so maybe you are better at this. You and my future husband get to name my future kids. We now dud thee Berry," Jade said in a false British accent before putting the kitten down. She then picked up a blue kitten with amber colored eyes. She had a strange gray marking just below her mouth. "I would say Amber but that's mommy dearests' name, and I might accidentally take my frustrations out on her."

"How about Mari? It would be short for mariposa," Kim asked.

"What's a mariposa?"

"Mariposa is Spanish for butterfly."

"That is so pretty," Jade said with a sigh. "Hey!" Kim looked at her in confusion. "You named both of the blue cats, but you hate the color blue."

"I don't hate the color blue. I just never wear it because it makes my skin look orange, and I don't want to look like I work at a chocolate factory," she explained. Then she started to hum the song from Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory.

"Heh heh. You're already short, so all need is green hair dye. Or blonde hair dye and just leave it in for too long," Jade stopped her pondering when she saw the glare that was directed in her direction. A few of the kittens backed away from the dark haired girl in fear. "Okay so no green hair. What do we name this one?" In her hands was a golden blonde kitten with icy blue eyes, and a tuff of fur covering his left eye.

"I don't know," Kim said softening her eyes and inspecting the cat. "Wait... Isn't he the one that got all excited when I was talking about making the old hag explode?" As if to answer her query, the kitten meowed excitedly, and made that 'Katsu' noise again. "I think this cat might be a terrorist in disguise."

"Oh! I know. We can name him Dynamite." She paused. "Hey! I actually came up with a good name. I deserve a pat on the back," Jay said while patting herself back. Kim just muttered something that sounded like 'freak.' She then set that kitten down and pick up another. The kitten had brown fur with two downward facing purple triangle shapes on her cheeks, and onyx colored eyes. "Ooh, we can name this one Fang. ''Because, ya know, the purple markings look like fangs. Man I'm on a roll," she exclaimed happily before setting the kitten down and repeating the process with another kitten. "I would say Spot, but that's more of a dog's name. Tiger! He looks like a tiger, what with his orange fur and all the black markings. What do you think, Kim?"

"I like it. Not to mention his purple eyes make him seem like a little bad ass," she stated scratching behind the kitten's ear before setting him down. Jade suddenly jumped up and sprinted across the room. "If you're getting into my dad's stash, bring me some beef jerky," Kim yelled to her friend. She came back about three minutes later with a Styrofoam cup and a plastic bag. "Did you bring the stuff," Kim whispered.

"Yeah, I brought the stuff. Do you have the money," Jade questioned in her best impression of a gangster.

"Bitch, I'm going to let you live here! You best be giving me my stuff free of charge."

"You my friend are addicted. I suggest rehab," she joked throwing her friend the package of beef jerky. Kim just stuck her tongue at her friend before biting off a piece.

"Yeah I could see the headlines now." She lifted her arms up in the air and spread her fingers out. "Seventeen year old girl enters rehab for beef jerky addiction."

"Don't forget those candies that you dad makes us. Cherry Hearts are so good," Jade said dreamily.

"Looks like you're coming with me to rehab," Kim smirked. "Come on, we still have four more kittens to name."

"Hmmm. Pinky, Lemon, and we could just get rid of the last two. Black cats are bad luck."

"Or we could just get rid of you. Besides I was born on Friday the 13th, and I'm not bad luck."

"Well that explains how you're so damn clumsy. Always tripping over everything and nothing even your own feet," Jade stated as she brought the steaming noodles of her ramen to her mouth.

"Hey! I resent that. Let's see... The pink one with the sea foam green eyes that remind me of the springtime, can be named Blossom. The blonde one with the really bright blue, and judging by the way he's eyeing your food, can be Noodle." Jade set her cup beside her and Noodle ran towards it sticking his head in.

"Damn cat is eating my ramen!" Kim could only laugh at her friend's misfortune. Jade noticed something that freaked her out a bit. "Eh!"

"What?"

"The two black cats are just sitting there staring at you. They've been doing that this entire time. It's starting to get creepy. Maybe they think you're a witch or something."

"I'm not a witch Jade." Kim leaned forward to pick up the two black kittens. They looked almost exactly the same. They both had black fur and onyx eyes. The only difference was that one had shaggier fur on his head while the other had spiked up fur. "So you two must be brothers. How cute. Well since you two are brothers, I want to name you guys something similar... Oh I know. I'll name you Crow," she said to the kitten with the longer fur. To the kitten with the spiky fur, "and I'll name you Hawk. Both after birds."

"You named them after birds. You do realize that cats eat birds, right?"

Meow.

"Eh! I thought we had all the cats," Kim questioned when she heard the meowing. She was still petting the two black cats in her lap.

"Well, looks like we missed one."

"Ten kittens. My dad's going to love this."

**A/N: So, I had posted the first chapter to this story already, but I didn't like the way it turned out. I deleted it and decided to try again, and ended up with this. Personally I like this version a whole lot more than the other one. The first one seemed so boring and slow. I've been told that the best genre that I write is humor. So beware of the randomness that is bound to occur.**

**Romance? It's not exactly my strong suit, but I can try. I'll probably only do romance if enough people request it, and if I agree with the pairing...**

**OCs? There will be three main OCs. Kim, Jade, and Ren (Kim's dad). The other OCs will be like extras in a movie.**

**Characters? I only chose my favorite Naruto characters for this.**

***Gunthersville, Texas - It is not a real city in Texas. Well I don't think it is. There will be a clothes shopping scene at the mall. So if anyone wants to create their own stores and whatnot I'm all ears... Or is it all eyes... Hell no! I'll stick with ears; I don't want to look like Danzo!**

***Skeleton shirt - It's a real shirt. I had a friend, couple years older than me, and it was her favorite shirt. It always seemed like she wore that shirt every day. She said she loved it because it looked like the hands were grabbing her boobs.**

**Should I continue this, or should I just give up on it.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**CherryHearts13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, I would have had the money to hire someone else to deal with my aunt and her 'pregnancy brain', and all that other nonsense.**

**Edited: July 19, 2013**

**Chapter 2**

The meowing had stopped. Kim sighed and looked down at the cats that were resting comfortably on her lap. She started scratching them both behind the ear. Then she felt something rubbing against her left thigh. She reached her left arm out beside her and picked up the mysterious cat up.

With the cat held out in front of her, she took a good look at the tardy kitten. He had shiny white fur, and onyx colored eyes. His left eye was shut, with a diagonal pale pink scar running down it. Kim being the sap that she was couldn't turn away an injured person or animal.

"Aw. You poor baby kitty," she cooed. Pushing the black cats, much to their dismay, off her lap, and cradled the white kitten in her arms like a newborn child. The kitten in her arms started to squirm in her arms out of embarrassment. Then he stretched out on her lap liking the way it felt when she started stroking his fur.

The other kittens seemed to be laughing at the white cat. Most of them meowed once happily to show their amusement. It was noodle that was expressing his amusement the most. Blossom mewed a few times, but Noodle... He was rolling around all over the place and jumping on the other kittens. It was when he jumped on top of Hawk did he stop laughing.

Hawk hissed at Noodle, which only prompted Noodle to hiss back. As the two cats fought, everyone, the two girls and the eight other kittens, just sat back to watch. They started circling each other, waiting for the other to strike first. Noodle was the one to make the first move when he pounced at Hawk with his claws out. The two cats started fighting all over the floor. They would back off only for one of them to hiss, and then the fight would start over again.

"Jade you should stop them. You know, before they kill each other."

"No. They'll just claw my hands. I don't really want cuts on my hands," Jade retorted hold up her un-clawed hands for Kim to see. Kim's eye twitched.

"Ugh! Jade stop being such a girl!"

"Well, what do you want me to be? A man?"

"I didn't mean that. I meant stop being a priss bitch, but if you want to be a man... I will still be your friend," Kim replied with a smirk.

"You're such a jerk. Fine, but if I get any scratches you're going to pay for my next manicure," she said with a glare. When the girls looked down at the fighting cats they saw Blossom hissing at them both. Hawk and Noodle turned to look at her, and then they continued their fight. Blossom got angry when they ignored her. She calmly started walking over to the two brawling kittens.

The yellow cat noticed her first, and started backing away slowly with his ears pressed down on his head. The black cat just sat down calmly, almost as if he knew the little pink cat wouldn't dare hit him, and smirked at the yellow blonde cat. When she got in front of the black cat her eyes narrowed and she hissed at him then head butted him before chasing after the yellow cat. The black cat's eyes were wide, and then narrowed when the other black cat meowed happily at him.

Blossom chased Noddle all around the garage while hissing at him. When they made it back to where everyone was sitting, Noodle sighed in relief having had lost Blossom, but when he least expected it she pounced on him. She head-butted him and then walked away. Noodle mewed out in pain, which made Blossom round on him. She stalked towards him, hissed, bit his ear and walked away and sat down between Berry and Fang.

"Okay," Jade said looking at the cats.

"Weird ass cats," stated Kim.

"Though they are entertaining," Jade pointed out tilting her head to the side.

"As long as they don't break anything I'm good." Kim raised a brow in the cat's direction. "So... what do we name him," she questioned holding the white cat up facing him towards Jade. She then turned him around to face her, putting them nose to nose she asked, "What should we name you? You're fur is white. Clouds are white. Cloudy? No. Fluffy? No, you're not exactly fluffy. Snowflake? No. Snowball? No, when I think snowball I think of fat cats. Pearl? No that's a girl's name. Lightning is white, but I don't think like lightning would make a good cat's name."

"Hey, Kim! What about-" Jade could not even finish what she was going to say.

"BLAZE! We can name you Blaze. Thanks Jade! We should take them inside so they don't hurt themselves down here." With that said she picked up the two black cats, which didn't move from her side, and carried them through a door on the other side of the garage and into the reception area. When in the reception area she walked out from behind the receptions desk. Then went up a spiral staircase that was located to the right of the desk. At the top of the desk was a door that led into the six bedroom loft apartment that she and her father had shared for about five years. She opened the front door and went in, leaving the front door wide open for Jade, and plopped down on the black overstuffed recliner.

Back in the garage, Jade watched her friend's back as she walked away with the three cats in her arms. Then she looked down to the remaining seven cats on the ground. She stood up straightening out her outfit. Then she walked over to the same door her friend walked out of them same door as her friend. She turned back around and called out to the cats.

"I am not going to carry you guys like Kim. You'll just get fur all over my shirt." She held the door open with her foot while she stretched out to reach the system's control panel on the desk. She hit a few buttons that operated the garage's doors and shut off all the lights.

She made sure that all the cats were inside the room before letting the door closed shut. Then she led them up the staircase and into the apartment, which was going to be her new home, and closed the door right after the last cat entered the room. She then sat down on the black overstuffed sectional, and laying her head down on the armrest facing Kim. The ebony haired girl was sitting on the matching overstuffed black recliner. She watched as her best friend placed the three cats she was holding on the floor, and then turned over to face her.

"So... ten cats. What are we going to tell my dad? He should be back from that house call soon."

"Well... he is your dad. So that means you should tell him," the brunette replied with an award winning smile on her face.

"Hey you want them as much as I do, and you're going to be moving in soon, so you can help me take care of them too," Kim reasoned.

"No, I don't," Jade sang.

"And why not?"

"Well, if I'm not here when your dad gets back, then I don't have to take care of the cats. I can just play with them and be on my merry way. No feeding them or cleaning up after them." With that she stood up and started to run to the door.

"Jade! You're going to help me!" Kim got up and started to run after her friend. The ten cats could only watch as the two girls ran around the apartment. Jade was trying to make it to the front door, while Kim was just trying to prevent her from leaving.

When someone first walked in to the apartment the living room area would be to the left. There was a black sectional and a matching recliner. There was a TV stand filled with all types of movies and the satellite box, resting on top of the stand was a giant flat screen TV. In the middle of everything was a glass coffee table.

To the right were the kitchen and dining room areas. The oven and stove were against the far wall with counter space between them. The refrigerator was up against the right wall. There was an island counter top, on one side was a sink with more counter space, and on the other side, which was raised up, were four bar stools. Then there was a round table that could seat eight comfortably.

Then to the back wall, between the living room and the kitchen area was a hallway that lead to the six bedrooms. Two of the bedrooms were Masters while the others were regular bedrooms. The other bedrooms were set up a bit weirdly. It was two bedrooms connected by a bathroom. The there was a single half bath at the beginning out the hall for the guests.

That was what Ren, Kim's father, expected to see when he returned home from a house call. The call turned out to be from an extremely desperate woman who tried to seduce him all throughout the process of fixing up her broken down car. She had kept running her hand through his hair and up and down his arms and body distracting him, and made the car fixing process drag out. He was not exactly the dating type. It was not that he did not want to date, it was just that all the women that were attracted to him only wanted him for his looks. He wanted a long serious relationship, but they only wanted a short-term fling. It had been a long morning, and all he wanted to do was take a shower and spend the rest of the day watching TV and relaxing on the couch with a cold beer.

Too bad nothing ever goes as planned. When he opened the front door, he really should stop being surprised; he found everything in a mess. The sofa was upturned, and there were ten cats sitting there staring at something. All the chairs in the kitchen area were scattered all over the floor. Right in front of him was his seventeen year old daughter and her eighteen year old best friend. To be more precise Jade was on her stomach attempting to crawl to the front door, and Kim was holding onto her waist trying to make her stay. To top it all off they were throwing insults at each other.

"-at least my ass can fit in a pair of jeans!"

"At least I have an ass!"

"I have an ass, it's just little!"

"Sure you do. Well at least I don't have to be constantly worrying about my boobs poping out of my shirt all the time!"

"Shut up, Slut Butt!"

"Let me go, Big Ears!"

"Leave my ears al-"

"Girls!"

"WHAT," the girls yelled in unison. They paled when they saw Kim's father standing there in the door way. He had the same dark brown almost black eyes and ebony colored hair as his daughter. He was six feet tall, had tanned skin, and was well built. He wore a look of exasperation mixed with tiredness on his face.

He calmly opened the coat closet door grabbed two jackets, a white blazer and a black pull-over with a silver Bat-Symbol on the front, and two bags, a giant pink tote and a white hobo bag. He handed the girls their jackets and walked over to the cats, taking their bags with him. One by one he picked them up and paced five in each bag, his eyebrows crinkling at some of their fur colors. He stood back up and handed the girls their bags, before pulling out his wallet and taking out his debit cart. He handed it to his daughter.

"If you're going to keep these cats you're going to need to buy a few things. Buy them the necessities, collars, name tags, and some toys. I will not have them scratching up the furniture." Having said that, he pushed the girls out the front door. He let out a sigh of relief, and walked to the fridge.

"There better still be some beer in the fridge."

**A/N: Chapter two is completed. This chapter seems a bit... I don't know the word for it. I guess I'm just tired. I really just want to get to the part where they get turned back, 'cause that's where the fun really starts. It should be, not the next chapter, but the one after it.**

**I mainly set this story during October because I love Halloween. The costumes, the scares, the candy. It's so much fun. Any costume ideas?**

**Well... I have nothing much left to say other than...**

**REVIEW!**

**CherryHearts13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would live in a big fancy house with a giant swimming pool, and a garage full of fast cars and motorcycles. **

**Edited: July 19, 2013**

**Chapter 3**

"I can't believe your dad kicked us out," Jade exclaimed while walking down the stairs. She adjusted her bag, making sure that the kittens weren't being suffocated. She stalked across the lobby and pushed open the doors, holding it open for her friend.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Kim asked walking out the door.

"Nothing."

"Then what's wrong with you?" she questioned as the two girls crossed the parking lot. The mall was directly across the street from the shop. It didn't take long to cross, especially during work hours. Considering that it was only 3:00 PM they had about an hour be for rush hour, when everyone would be on their way home.

"It's nothing. Well... it's just that I want to get to the pet store so I can get these cats out of my bag. I just don't want them to pee on anything important. I keep my best paint brushes in there," Jade whined. "Besides I don't think that a few of them like me."

"Understandable."

"AGH! I hate when you do that!"

"Do what?"

"When you give me those one worded answers."

"Oh... would you like me to elaborate?"

"Yes." Jade threw her arms in the air in exaggeration.

"It's understandable why you would think that some of the cats hate you. I mean, you did want to get rid of two of them just because they're supposedly bad luck. You wanted to name one Bluey, one Pinky, and another Lemon. Let's not forget that you insulted a few of them as well," Kim explained.

"You insulted one too!" Jade pointed an accusing finger at her friend. "Then you practically hugged one to death. Yeah, I get that you're a sucker for injured people or animal, but don't add to their pain." Kim just stuck her tongue at her. "Real mature, Kim!" Jade shouted "We're here," Kim announced. The girls pushed through the entrance doors. They glared at each other when they got stuck in the door.

Jade grabbed a red shopping cart. The two, one by one, started taking the cats out their bags, and placed them in the shopping cart. Jade started to push the cart down the aisles. She went down the cat food isle first. Skimming the various types of food she grabbed a five-pound bag. She then went further down the aisle and picked up four large food and water bowls. Going down a different isle she picked up a box of kitty litter. She made sure she got the best kind, even if it was the most expensive one there. She then chose a litter box.

She then realized that it was quiet. To quiet. She turned around and saw Kim running up to her with a small cardboard box in her hands and a piece of beef jerky in her mouth.

"You ditched me to go get beef jerky! Didn't you already eat some before we got here?" Jade questioned, hands on her hips. She had not even realized that the other girl was gone the entire time.

"You can never eat too much beef jerky. Besides I got you some of those soft pretzel bites from that Pretzel Maker place that you love so much." Kim pulled the cup of pretzels out of the tray and held it out in front of her best friends face, and gave her a small smile.

"Did you remember to get extra cheese" the hazel eyed girl questioned, a look of utmost seriousness on her face. Kim held the tray up with her leg and pulled out there little cups of melted cheese, and held them out. "You are forgiven. Now, give me my pretzel cup." Kim handed the medium sized cup filled with the pretzel bites to her, and handed her the three little cups of melted cheese. Then she pulled out a boat-tray that had her beef jerky in it and followed after Jade to go get name tags made.

"Hello ladies," an elderly woman with graying blond hair, and light blue eyes greeted with a kind smile. She looked to be in her late fifties, early sixties.

"Hello," the two girls said in unison.

"What can I do for you two today?"

"Well, we recently found some stray kittens, and decided to take them in. So we came here to buy them all the things that they needed," Jade spoke politely. She then gestured towards the shopping cart, "We have them right here with us."

"Oh those poor kittens. What did their previous owners do to them," the old woman cooed picking up the blue cat, and petting her head. "It's those darn pet shows. They do all these crazy things to their animals, just for money." The old woman looked around cautiously before whispering to the girls. "Why, just the other day a woman walked in with the cutest dog. He was so adorable, and when she walked out he was green, with a snake shaved into his fur. The woman told me it was his theme, Adam, Eve, and the serpent." The woman put a hand to her heart. "It's just terrible what she did to her dog and just for money no less," she said shaking her head.

"That's just terrible," Jade replied.

"So, dears what names do you need printed," the woman asked, pulling out a sheet of paper and pen. "Oh! I almost forgot. What tags do you girls want?" She ten motioned to a display case that held name tags in different shapes.

"Well we could get the girls' names on the heart tags, and the boys' names on the circle tags," Kim said in a shy voice, motioning to the display case. Jade just rolled her eyes at her friend's behavior. When it was just the two of them Kim could be the loudest, but put her with people she doesn't know and she will crawl into her shell. Jade really needed to break her out of that habit, but to break a habit you need to find the source. Jade had no idea what could be bothering her friend, but that didn't mean she would give up.

"And what are the names," the woman asked, sending a kind smile in the shy girl's direction.

"The names for the girls are Blossom, Berry, Fang, and Mari. For the boys they are Blaze, Noodle, Hawk, Tiger, Crow, and Dynamite," Jade spoke with confidence.

"Okay. Here is your receipt." She handed the girls a slip of paper. "Just hand it over to the check-out clerk whenever you're ready to pay. Come back here in about half an hour, and your name tags should be ready." The girls heard the old broad mumble about how they gave the cat weird names, as they were walking away. They walked into an isle that held collars and pet toys.

"What does that old woman mean by weird names?" Jade complained when she was sure that the woman could no longer hear her.

"I know! What does she want us to name them? A person's name like... Oh, I don't know... Toby!" Kim had thrown her arms above her head to emphasize her point. Unknown to the two chatting girls, most of the cats resting in the cart, gave an involuntary shudder after hearing the name. Though the blonde one with the sky blue eyes seemed a little bit down at the mention of the name.

"So what color collars should we get for the cats?"

"I don't know. You're the Fashionista. You choose."

"Okay!" Jade exclaimed happily. She then turned around to look at all the different colors of collars. She picked several different colors. She had picked one black, silver, one purple, one green, one yellow, one orange, one navy blue, one sky blue, and two red collars. "I got the collars. What's next?" Kim took her phone out of her pocket, and checked the time.

"We still have twenty minutes left. So, I guess we could go look at some toys and then go pay. That way, we can just get the name tags and go."

"Sure, whatever."

"To the toy isle!" Kim shouted as if she was about to enter battle. Then she ran out of the isle leaving Jade behind with the cats.

"If only she could be like that around other people, she'd be golden," Jade said to the kittens. The kittens seemed to understand her, and meowed in agreement with her. She had a look of shock on her face. "Can you guys understand me," she questioned picking up the blonde cat with sky blue eyes, and bringing him up to her face. The other cats seemed to panic a bit. He just meowed at the attention and licked her nose. He started to sniff her a bit, until she let out a laugh. The other cats let out a sigh of relief when their cover was not blown, pun not intended. They did not know if they could trust the two girls and the man. "I guess I'm just imagining things. I mean, you guys are just cats. It's not like you're people who somehow got turned into cat." She shook her head. "I really need to stop joining Kim's dad when he watches those stupid movies that he likes so much."

Kim was looking at all the types of cat toys. She was holding a scratching post that was half her height. She looked really weird holding it while looking at toy mice.

"Hey Jade! Which pack of mice should we get? The gray ones, or the white fluffy ones?" She was balancing the scratching post, and holding two packages of toy mice, one in each hand.

"You look pretty stupid right now," Jade said commenting on how her friend looked at the moment. She walked over to her friend and took the scratching post from her and putting it in the cart. She put all the cats on the floor, "Okay, Cats! Go and find some toys you want! GO!"

Noodle and Dynamite started running up and down the aisle, jumping on the shelf when they saw something that caught their attention. Hawk was eyeing a package of stuffed balls that resembled tomatoes.

"Hey! What about these ribbons," Kim said grabbing a stick that had a ribbon attached to the end. She started twirling it around Crow, Tigger, Fang, and Mari. The cats begrudgingly played their parts.

Jade walked around following the cats. She put whatever caught their attention into the shopping cart. She got the tomato balls in the cart for Hawk. Balls with bells inside for Noodle. Cute little sequin bows for Blossom, Berry, Fang, and Mari. A small round device that made popping noises when he presses down on it for Dynamite.

"That toy is going to annoy the Hell out of us," Kim stated while waving the ribbon in front of all the cats, urging them to follow her to the check-out line.

Jade followed after them with the shopping cart. When they got to the line, they hurried up and put their items on the check-out counter, and handed the man the name tag receipt. Once they finished, the two girls headed back to the name tag counter. They still had some time, so they sat on the tiled floor. Jade pulled out the bag that held all of the collars.

Together the two girls took the collars out of their packages, and started putting them on their respective cat. The two red collars went to Crow and Blossom. The yellow to Fang. The green to Blaze. The orange to Noodle. The black to Tiger. The purple to Berry. The navy blue to Hawk. The silver to Mari. The sky blue went to Dynamite.

The name tags were finally finished. To the two girls' relief it was some sixteen year old boy, whom tried to flirt with Jade, who gave them the tags. The girls put the name tags on the cats' collars, and then placed all of them back in their bags. They grabbed all the other bags of cat stuff and finally headed back home.

"Hey can we stop to get more beef jerky," Kim asked when they walked out of the pet store. She had finished eating hers before they had gone to look at the toys.

"No."

"Bu-"

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"I'll make you pasta when we get back," Jade bribed.

"Sounds good to me. Let's hurry!"

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Crappy ass chapter, and pretty pointless too. Though next chapter should be better. Next chapter they finally get turned back. I'm not sure if it will be another quick update, but I promise that it won't take more than three days to a week.**

**Please leave a review, they make me happy and inspire me to write more.**

**CherryHearts13 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, I would be at some island resort getting a full body massage on the beach, and drinking out of a coconut. **

**Edited: July 19, 2013**

**Chapter 4**

BANG

BANG

BANG

"WAKE UP!"

BANG

BANG

BANG

"KIM! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

BANG

BANG

BANG

"OPEN UP-"

"WHAT the FUCK do you want at this unholy hour?" Kim growled out, swinging the front door open. She was looking like a bat straight out of hell, with her hair disarray and her clothes wrinkled from sleep. It was six in the morning. The sun still hadn't come up yet, meaning it was still dark out. Kim hated to be woken up early. She's a morning person. She could wake up at the butt crack of dawn and be in a good mood, but if someone else woke her up... well she will most definitely not be Miss Sunshine.

"Well, don't you look attractive," stated Jade as she took in Kim's appearance. She was wearing her fluffy purple sleep pants that had green little monsters, with an oversized black T-shirt. She also wore a looked of death on her face, at Jade's comment. "Sorry, Sorry," Jade said holding her hands up in a surrendering gesture. Kim just glared and turned back into her apartment to make herself some much needed morning coffee.

"What are you doing here so early in the God damned morning," Kim groaned out as she leaned against the kitchen counter. Jade gave her a nervous smile. She wasn't exactly sure how to tell her friend, so she settled to start at the beginning.

"Well... You see..." She sat down on one of the bar stools facing Kim.

"What did you do this time," Kim questioned as she brought the cup of coffee up to her lips. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"You always complain that you're short. You do know that coffee stumps your growth."

"I never complain about my height, it's you that makes fun of me for being short. Coffee does not stump your growth. That's just something people tell their already hyper children, to prevent them from drinking it and getting even more hyper than they already are," Kim stated in a monotone voice, trying to keep her eyes from drooping.

"Do you always have to ruin everything I say with your facts," Jade whined, glad that she got her friend off the topic of why she was there so early in the morning. She grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl that was on the counter and started to twist the stem.

"If you're going to make a claim, know your facts." She took another drink of her coffee before putting it down, and leaning forward on the island counter and looking Jade in the eye. "Let me ask again, what are you doing here so early in the morning? What did you do this time?" Jade hung her head.

"Heh, heh. I would have thought you would've forgotten."

"Not likely. I'm not that easily thrown off track," Kim smirked.

"I thought you had *ADHD!" Jade exclaimed.

"That's beside the point, Jade!" Kim shouted in embarrassment. She hated it when people mentioned her ADHD. "It only means I have trouble staying still and focusing. It doesn't affect my memory," she said in a huff crossing her arms. "But back to the point, and stop trying to distract me."

"Okay, okay. Don't bite my head off." Kim rose an eyebrow at her in curiosity. "I was working on a new sketch last night for the showcase tomorrow. I had just gotten the charcoal to work with me; it was going to be my first piece in about two months. Just as I was about to finish, someone knocked and I jumped. I ended up drawing a line throughout the entire picture. So... I got pissed, and I took it out on the person that knocked on my door." Kim raised a questioning eyebrow, asking what she did. "I punched him in the face!" Jade shouted hiding her face in her hands, and mumbled the rest under her breath. The hazel eyed girl was ashamed of her actions.

"What? Jade I didn't catch that."

"I said the man at the door was my landlord, and I only have until tonight to have all of my belongings out of there. If I don't he's going to throw them out." Jade hung her head in shame. When Kim didn't respond she looked up slowly, only to see her smirking. "What are you so happy about?! I'm going to be homeless!"

"You're not going to be homeless, and if you were you would be the hottest hobo I have ever seen." Jade sputtered. "I talked to my dad, the same day we got the cats after you left, about you moving in. He said it was alright, as long as you buy your own personal things. Oh, and another thing. That bastard landlord of yours got what he deserved. Every time I went over to visit you, he would try flirting with me," Kim shivered.

"So I'm not going to become a hobo, and you're going to help me move all of my things in-"

"I nev-"

"Kim! You're the best!" Jade exclaimed running out the front door. Kim stomped her foot in frustration. She really did not want to help her best friend pack. Jade had a lot of things.

"You really are a great friend, you know that," the lazy deep voice of her father called out.

"I hate you," she hissed out, stalking toward her bedroom to get dressed. She walked into her room quickly pulling off her pajama pants and throwing them into the hamper. She slipped on a pair of blue jeans, a pair of socks and her Converse All Stars. She opted to leave her oversized black t-shirt on. Brushed her teeth and walked out of her room. She walked towards the front door while trying to put her hair in a messy loop bun.

"Here take 'em," Ren said tossing his truck keys to his daughter. "You're going to need it. What with all the clothes I'm sure she has in her closet. Don't forget this," he said while handing her a red and silver plastic to-go coffee cup. "You're going to need it."

"Thanks, Dad. If I don't make it back tell my cats I love them," she replied dramatically, closing the door.

"You heard that right, you stupid fur balls!" Ren shouted out to the cats lounging forms in the living room, before heading back to bed. The cats that were awake meowed in indignation. "It's too early for this shit!"

Kim hurried down the stairs, plastic coffee cup in hand. When she walked out the lobby door, she shook the keys in her hand while motioning to Jade, whom was sitting in her car, that she would be taking her father's truck. She then proceeded to hop in the driver's seat and start the engine, and then waited for Jade to pull out before following after her. Jade drove a yellow Volkswagen Bug. While Kim drove her father's white Chevy Silverado.

They arrived at Jade's apartment complex about twenty minutes later. She lived in one of the buildings in the middle of the city. It was one of those fancy apartment building that had valet parking and bell hop services. She had it made before her father stopped sending her money, and instead using it to take his new wife and her kids on luxury vacations.

They drove down to the underground parking garage to park. They parked close to the elevator, so that they wouldn't have to walk very far when they brought all the boxes of her things down. Both stepped out of their vehicles and went into the elevator.

When they got to Jade's floor they stepped out of the elevator. What Kim saw shocked her. Jade's normally tidy abode was littered with cardboard boxes. Some seemed to be half packed, while other were over packed.

"I started packing some things last night. The furniture, TVs, and the cookware stay, they came with the apartment. Everything else goes," Jade stated as she started to pack away a few more things. Turning around to look at Kim she said, "Thanks, Kim. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"It's really no problem. So where do I start?" Kim asked looking over all the boxes.

"I have everything from the kitchen packed, and I'm almost done with the living room. Can you go start on my closet? Tops go in one box, bottoms in one, shoes in one, bags in one, and accessories in another," Jade ordered. Kim tried her best to hide a groan of displeasure. Of all the things she had to pack, Jade's closet was the worst. Jade The Fashionista's closet was a place no sane person dared to venture inside, for fear of getting lost in and never coming out of.

When Kim opened the closet door she braced herself, and when nothing popped out attacked her she slowly opened her eyes one at a time. She had the _joy_ of packing Jade's closet. Though it could be worse, she could be stuck packing up Jade's art room. If there was one thing Jade loved as much as shopping, it was art. Art is a way of expressing one's self, and Jade sure as hell expressed herself through her clothes and sketches. She shook her head and set to work packing Jade's closet away.

Jade was in the living room. She was in the middle of taping boxes shut, labeling them, and then stacking the boxes up, when she was interrupted. Her landlord walked right through the front door, and started walking around. He was mainly there to make sure that Jade didn't take anything that didn't belong to her. He walked around, stopping every now and then to glare at Jade's back.

Jade could feel his glares. It was taking everything she had in her not to turn around and punch him again. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and sent a text message to Kim.

'Mr. Benson is here so look out'

'Damn it! Keep that creeper downstairs!'

'Nah, I think I'll send him upstairs :P'

'RAPE!'

'Lol'

'Bitch.'

'Love ya too'

The two girls spent the next ten hours packing, loading up, driving, and then finally unloading all of Jade's belongings. It would not have taken so long if the girls had not have stopped at random intervals. They stopped at noon to go out to eat, turned on the radio and danced around (mainly to annoy the horrible lady that lived downstairs), and they even fell asleep for a few hours as well.

Finally at 5:00 PM they were finally done with everything. Jade had moved in to the room next to Kim's. All of her boxes were scattered all over the front area of the house, while a few were still in her car. Jade was running back and forth from her new room to the living area grabbing a new box when she was finished unpacking the previous one.

Kim had thrown herself on the couch to watch TV, *LMN, with a few of the cats. She once again had Hawk and Crow on her lap. No matter how much pleading and begging Jade did, Kim refused to move from her spot. She used the excuse that since she poured hot coffee on Mr. Benson's head, she was exempt from helping her unpack.

Jade was almost done unpacking her things. Her closet was overflowing, as per usual, her bed was neatly made, and the things that didn't fit were put away in the storage unit out back. Now all she had to do was put up her art supplies. She had set up her easel to face the window giving her a perfect view of the woods outside. She put her desk up against the wall. She was busily putting away all her paint brushes, paint containers, charcoal, papers, and canvases away in the different draws and cabinets.

Four of the nine cats were in the room with her. Dynamite was following her every move. He mainly wanted to see how good of an artist she was. He may favor his sculptures, but as an artist he respected a forms of art. Fang and Mari were lounging on one of Jade's many plush pillows. Blaze was sitting below the corner of the desk.

When Jade set the paints down on top of the desk, Dynamite jumped up to further inspect them. He bit the lid in hopes of opening it. He succeeded, but the container was too close to the edge and tipped over. The paint spilled all over Blaze whom tried in vain to get out of the way of the falling paint.

Having heard the clack the paint container made when it hit the ground, Jade spun around. She saw Dynamite siting on her desk looking innocent, and Blaze on the ground covered in orange paint hissing up at Dynamite. The little blonde cat was getting revenge on the white cat. Though he did not plan on it.

"KIMBERLY! GET OVER HERE! NOW!" Kim ran through the door with the other five kittens scampering after her. Hawk and Crow looking a little miffed about being so suddenly dropped to the floor when she had sprung up.

"What's wrong Jade?" Jade didn't say a word, she just gestured to Blaze whom was looking miserable covered in the bright orange paint. Noodle had walked up to him and was meowing happily, along with Blossom. It also seemed that Hawk was smirking a bit.

"Can you take him a bath to get the paint off? I'll keep the others in here."

"Why can't you take him a bath?" Kim questioned.

"So, you'll pay for my next manicure," Jade asked hopefully. Kim took a deep breath, before walking across the room. She bent down and picked Blaze up and walked out of the room, but not before shooting a glare at her so called best friend.

"Works every time," Jade muttered to herself.

Kim walked next door to her room, and went straight to her bathroom. She picked up a towel and placed it on the ground in front of the bath tub. She then pulled out the pet shampoo from the closet. Turning on the water, she made sure that it wasn't too hot or too cold. When she deemed the water temperature perfect she placed the struggling cat inside.

There was a loud pop, and a lot of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was a man in the place of where the cat should be. Covered in the same orange paint that the cat should be.

Kim was shocked and scared, but she tried not to show it. She failed when the man opened his mouth to speak. She didn't scream or faint, her father had taught her better than that, she punched him. Hard. In the face. The man stumbled back. Then he struggled to get out of the tub. When he managed to get out, he promptly fell over gasping for breath.

The ebony haired girl was in shock, but snapped out of it when she saw the man's face turning an unhealthy shade of blue. She noticed that he was still wearing the cat collar. The collar was blocking any oxygen from reaching his lungs and suffocating him. Hesitantly, she walked over to the man, whom was scratching at his neck desperately trying to unclasp the collar, and kneeled down. She pulled the man's hands down and got him to stay still. She looked into his eye and told him that she was going to help. Once he was still she quickly undid the collar, and let it fall to the floor. The man took a deep breath of refreshing air.

**A/N: Well that's it for now. How's that for a transformation! Of all the transformation scenes I hope this one stands out. Finally the part we've all been waiting for! Yay!**

***ADHD - Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder: a problem with inattentiveness, over-activity, impulsivity, or a combination. Basically you have problems paying attention and are easily distracted, and can't really stay still, for long or at all.**

***LMN - Lifetime Movie Network**

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I love hearing from you guys! Please keep reviewing! **

**New readers please REVIEW!**

**CherryHearts13**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I would have fast cars, lots of them.**

**Edited: July 20, 2013**

**Chapter 5**

As soon as the strange man seemed to regain some of his composure he sat up. Kim was scared though she tried not to show it. She had scooted back; her back was resting against the door. Her thoughts were too jumbled up to even think about running out of the bathroom, or to yell out for help. To top it off all of the fear that was bubbling inside of her was not doing any good for her stomach, which was spinning in in violent circles. Her stomach started spinning faster when the man looked at her. Even faster when he stood up.

"Hello, my name is Kakashi Hatake," the strange man greeted her with a crinkled eye smile and a wave. Her stomach could no longer take the spinning, and begged to be emptied. She clasped her hands over her mouth, and ran over to the toilet. Kneeling down she opened the lid of the toilet, and proceeded to empty her stomach of all its contents.

Kakashi stared in shock, and then quickly assessed the situation. He looked at it from her point of view, and realized his mistake. He should have tried to console the girl, and reassure her that he was no threat. Instead he let his excitement of being transformed back get the better of him, and cloud his judgment. He quickly snapped out of his stupor, and looked at the girl. She was kneeled over the toilet, her hands on either side of the bowl, and she would try to hold her hair back whenever she could. Kakashi walked over to her and kneeled behind her. He felt her tense when she felt his presence. He gathered her hair in his left hand, and calmly started rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I am of no threat to you, or anyone else." Only then did she allow herself to relax. She was then hit with another wave of nausea. Kakashi stayed behind her soothing her until her stomach was thoroughly emptied. He cursed his luck at having to be stuck consoling a vomiting girl, but then he realized that it was his fault for scaring her enough to make her sick. He just hoped the other two wouldn't react in the same manner.

When her sickness passed Kakashi got up to get her a cup of water from the sink. The two of them were leaning against the bathtub. She downed half the cup in one gulp.

"Who are you?" He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. "You're Kakashi Hatake. I got that, I mean what are you? Are you even human? Can you turn back and forth from a cat to a human? Are you some type of alien race? A Humcat? What if the government comes to take you away? What if they take me away too? What about the others, are they like you too? Do you guys have super powers, like super strength? Where do you come from? What planet are you from?" Kim fired of her questions in rapid succession, her eyes widening after every question, not giving Kakashi enough time to respond.

Kakashi clamped a firm hand over her mouth, effectively stopping anymore questions from coming out of her mouth. She still kept on talking even though her mouth was covered, then she final quieted down when he gave her a look. He took a moment to gather his thoughts. He sighed once and turned to look at her.

"A ninja. Yes. I not really sure. Umm, no. What is that exactly? I highly doubt that. Yes. You could say that. The Elemental Nations. Earth. Now does that answer all of your questions?" Kim could only nod. She pulled his hand off of her mouth.

"Heh heh. Forget about the whole Humcat thing," she said meekly, playing with a piece of hair in embarrassment. Her head snapped up. "Um. There is no country on earth called The Elemental Nations, and people can't turn into cats. I'm sorry, but that just doesn't happen. The only places that would happen are in comic books, or Si-Fi movies. Look I believe you. I try to look at life with an open mind, and judging from what you're wearing I can tell you're not from around here." She said motioning to his form.

It was true. To Kim he was dressed strangely. He had white hair, and from what she could tell lightly tanned skin. He wore a headband with symbol that resembled a swirly leaf over his forehead and his left eye, and a dark blue mask that covered half of his face, leaving only the area around his right eye visible. He wore a dark blue shirt, the same color as his mask, under a green flak jacket with an red swirl on the back. His pants were the same color as his shirt. He had white wraps around his right thigh, and ankles and part of his shins. A blue holster was strapped over the whit bandages on his thigh, and a khaki pouch behind his waist.

"Well, it's good to know that you believe me," he sighed, stretching one leg out. "Me and the others have talked this over, and the only plausible conclusion is that we all somehow jumped dimensions. The only thing is we don't know is, how we did it. You wouldn't happen to have any ideas as to how?"

"I'm no scientist, but my dad has a love for these types of things." She paused for a bit, thinking it over. "Whenever this happens in the comic books, something significant has to be happening. Usually the characters are all gathered together, before they get transported. Mainly because the idiot of the group pushed a red button. Before they leave they feel a huge gathering of energy around them, and then get sent away in a flash of white light. The cat part though, I don't really know." she shot an apologetic look at him.

"Nothing important has been happening. We, most of us anyway, were in the middle of rebuilding our village. Nothing significant. None, well maybe a few, of us were really gathered together. Three of us were dead, actually. There wasn't a red button, but I can think of someone who would've pressed it." He paused for a few seconds. "Though I did feel a large amount of chakra building up all around me. I don't know if the others felt it too. Now that I think about it there was a flash, but I wrote it off as a camera flash." He held his chin in his hand. "We couldn't come up with anything to explain the cat part, either."

"What's chakra?"

"A combination of spiritual and physical energy," he replied off handedly.

"Okay. Should we go and change the others back now?"

"I guess we could," he said in a lazy drawl, standing up and offering a hand out to Kim. She accepted, and followed him out the door. Before he could walk out her bedroom door, she put a hand on his arm. He looked down at her curiously.

"Can you not... mention what happened... you know... back there... in the bathroom," she trailed off nervously.

"Don't worry. It can be our little secret," he responded, his visible eye crinkling in a smile. He moved out of the way to let her through. As she went she muttered a quick 'thank you'.

"JADE! Where are you?" she shouted out into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" was the immediate reply.

"They're in the kitchen," she told Kakashi.

"So I've heard." Together they walked down the hall to the kitchen. Kim motioned to Kakashi to stand back until she was ready for him to come out.

She walked in to the kitchen first. There she saw Jade sitting at the bar eating a piece of pie. The other nine cats were nowhere to be seen. She slowly walked over to stand in front of the other girl. She looked up at her friend.

"Hey Jade."

"I'm eating."

"Obviously." She took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you-"

"You didn't kill the cat did you," Jade asked frantically.

"What! Why would you think that? I'm not you."

"Hey! I never killed a cat. I may have overfed my goldfish, but I never killed a cat," she defended herself.

"Jade, shut up for a bit." When Jade stayed quiet Kim continued. "It's about the cats. You see... I was going to take Blaze a bath, but when he got wet... something happened." She started messing with her hair. "Well, you see..." She started rocking on her feet. "Um... How about I just show you what happened." She walked out into the hall and came back pulling a white haired man by the arm.

"Hello," Kakashi said waving at Jade. Jade just stared at him.

"You see, Jade. When Blaze got wet into turned in to this man. Jade meet Kakashi Hatake, and Kakashi meet Jade." Kim waited nervously for Jade's reaction. She was a bit disappointed when Jade just shrugged it off. "You're not freaked out by this?"

"No, not really. I mean, yeah it's pretty weird, but if you trust him I trust him." She stopped to think for a bit. "Does this mean that the other cats are like you too," she asked pointing at Kakashi. He nodded in response. Kim was about to say something when Jade ran out of the room.

Jade returned a few seconds later with Noodle and a cup of water in hand. The other eight cats were trailing after her. All nine of the cat's eyes widened at the sight of Kakashi in his human form. Kakashi and Kim tried to stop Jade from pouring water on Noodle, but they were too late. Just like the first time there was a pop and a lot of smoke.

"AHHHHH! KAKASHI-SENSEI SAVE ME! IT'S KILLING ME! I'M BEING CHOKED! I'M DYING! I'M GONNA DIE! SENSEI SAVE ME, I DON'T WANNA DIE! I HAVEN'T BECOME HOKAGE YET! I CAN'T DIE!" A blonde boy was rolling around on the floor where Noodle should have been.

"Naruto, calm down and stay still. You're not going to die," Kakashi said to the boy. He had bright yellow blonde hair and bright azure eyes. He also had whisker marks on his face. He wore a bright orange jumpsuit. The jacket had black on the shoulders and around the bottom, and it had the same red swirl as Kakashi's jacket on the back. He also wore black sandals and a black headband similar to Kakashi's.

"Aren't you going to help him," Jade asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I guess I should," Kakashi said in his lazy drawl. He walked over to the flailing blonde boy. He ended up having to sit on him to get him to be still and be able to remove the collar. They spent the next ten minutes taking off collars and turning the cats back into their original forms. The two girls soon learned every one's names.

Deidara had icy blue eyes, and long blond hair, the same color as Naruto's, which he wore partly in a ponytail and covering his left eye. He wore a dark pale blue half-shirt over a black mesh shirt. He wore matching dark pale blue pants, and black sandals with white socks. He wore a black headband with an image of rocks that had a slash through it. The thing that stood out the most about him was the mouths on his hands. They most certainly were not tattoos.

Itachi had red eyes with three comma like things, and long ebony colored hair that he wore in a loose ponytail. He wore something similar to Deidara the only difference was that he wore a V-neck shirt and a necklace with three rings on it. His headband was similar to Kakashi's; the only difference was that there was a slash through it.

Konan had amber colored eyes, and blue hair that she wore with a small bun and a paper rose. She wore a black cloak with red clouds, and heeled sandal boots.

Nagato was kind of tricky. As a cat he had orange fur with black markings, and purple ringed eyes. When he got turned back he still had the purple eyes, but his hair turned red. He had straight red hair. He wore gray pants similar to Itachi's, with black sandals and white socks.

Hana had onyx colored eyes, and long brown hair that she wore in a ponytail with two strands framing her face. She had two red-purple fang like markings on her cheeks. She wore a green flak jacket without any pockets, green wrist warmers, dark blue shorts, and dark blue sandals. She wore a leaf symbol headband around her thigh.

Hinata had pale lavender eyes, and waist-length straight indigo colored hair with bangs. She wore a baggy light purple and white zipped up hoddie over a mesh shirt, short blue carpi pants, and heeled sandals. She wore her leaf symbol headband around her neck.

Sakura had sea foam green eyes, and shoulder length pink hair. She wore a red zip-up sleeve-less shirt, a pair of tight black shorts with a light pink apron over them, light pink elbow protectors, knee high sandals, and her red leaf symbol headband in her hair.

Sasuke had onyx colored eyes, and oddly styled ebony hair. He wore a light gray zip-up shirt unzipped exposing his chest, black pants, a giant purple rope butt-bow, and black sandals.

"So... which ones are the zombies," Kim whispered to Kakashi. She tried to make her voice as low as possible, but apparently it wasn't low enough. Everyone in the room heard her, and immediately turned around to face her. She started to turn red from all the attention.

"Ha ha! Zombies, good one! I like you! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted and draped an arm around Kim's shoulders. Everyone in the room started to laugh save for Itachi and Sasuke, they just smirked. "The zombies are Deidara, Itachi, and Nagato," he said pointing to each in turn.

"Wait why isn't Sasuke a zombie I killed him, un," Deidara shouted indigently, pointing a finger at Sasuke.

"Apparently you didn't," Jade stated. Deidara rounded on her with a fierce glare. Jade returned that glare with just as much fervor.

"A crappy ass artist like you wouldn't the first thing about my art. There was no way he could have survived that last explosion, un! Because art is... an explosion!"

"Okay. I have to agree with you there," Jade said with a nod.

"Well... wait what, un?"

"Art is an explosion. I agree with that. Also, I've never met you before, different dimension and all, so of course I wouldn't know anything about your art. I think we're going to be great art buddies. What kind of art do you specialize in?"

"Sculptures." He stuck his hand in one of his pouches and pulled out a lump of clay. Moving his hands expertly. He then opened them again to reveal a white clay rose. "What about you?"

"Sketches. I love all the detail you can achieve with charcoal. Though I prefer to use my finger over a rubber. I guess it easier that way for me. I especially hate it when people interrupt me."

"Exactly. Like when people insult my work. That gets to me. I work so long and hard on a piece, and it pisses me off when people-"

"Hey! Um, guys. We still have to figure out what we're going to tell my dad when he gets here," Kim said nervously looking at everyone in the room. Jade stayed quiet for a bit before responding.

"Looks like your cooking dinner tonight!"

**A/N: So everyone has been turned back! Did I do a good job? Does this seem a bit rushed? Is everyone in character so far? If there are any mistakes of facts that I get wrong don't be afraid to tell me. How can I improve my writing, if no one tells me when I'm doing something wrong? **

**Thank you to my readers, reviewers, and followers! You guys inspire me to write more!**

**Please leave a review!**

**CherryHearts13**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, I would not be writing on this site.**

**July 20, 2013**

**Chapter 6**

"I hate cooking," Kim whined, throwing herself on the recliner. Everyone had moved to the living room.

"Must suck to be you," Jade mocked. Her and Deidara had really hit it off and became fast-friends through their mutual love and respect for art. They were sitting next to each other to continue their discussion. Nagato and Konan were sitting next to them. Kakashi sat at the corner of the couch leaning against the armrest reading an orange book that he pulled out of his pouch. Sakura, Hinata, and Hana were sitting in the middle of everyone on the sectional. Naruto had moved the coffee table, and was spread out eagle-style on the floor.

Itachi was on the floor with one knee bent up, leaning against the recliner that Kim was sitting on. Sasuke was leaning against the TV stand on the side closest to Kim. She was a little weirded out by that. They were always around her, not that she minded, it was just strange. Even as cats they were always near. She didn't know if she should say something or not. She didn't want to come off as rude, but wasn't it rude to follow something.

"Kim, are you okay?" Jade had noticed her friend looked a bit troubled. She didn't know what was bothering her, but she was going to find out.

"What," she snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look like something is bothering you," Sakura added in. She had also seen the conflicted look on the younger girl's face.

"Is it that obvious," Kim questioned.

"J-just a bit," Hinata added in shyly, poking her fingers together.

"Is it girl problems?" Hana being blunt as ever questioned. All the girls snapped their heads to face Hana. The guys just shifted awkwardly, save for Kakashi whom was too absorbed in his book. Kim and Hinata's faces turned a light shade of pink.

"Hana, not in front of the guys," Sakura chided.

"What! It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's a fact of life," Hana defended herself.

"She does have a point," Konan said.

"Exactly!" Hana exclaimed. The boys, who were actually paying attention, were looking on with interest.

"Hey! How did we get to this? That's not what's bothering me." The guys sighed in relief. Relief, because they weren't going to have to sit through a talk about girl problems. "I was just wondering why Itachi and Sasuke follow me around all the time-" she cut herself off. She couldn't believe she had said that out loud. She covered her mouth with her hands, and tried to make herself as small as possible.

That caught everyone's interest. Kakashi lowered his book, and took a look at the two brothers. They were both rigid. They didn't even realize that they were sticking to Kim's side. They just wanted to be around her.

"Hey, Teme! Do you have a crush? Is the big Teme in love," Naruto teased, making kissy faces at Sasuke. Sakura liked Kim, but that didn't mean she couldn't be a little miffed at the thought of Sasuke liking her.

"Hn."

"Damn it, Sasuke! Answer me!" Naruto shouted get up from the ground. He started to push back his sleeves, in a sign that he was ready for a fight. Sasuke stood up a little straighter. Before Naruto could pounce, Sakura was already standing behind him.

"Naruto," she growled. He stood straight as a rod. He turned around slowly.

"S-Sakura-chan!" He shouted with his arms stretched out wide. She was about to hit him, but decided not to. She just narrowed her eyes and went back to her seat, with her arms crossed.

"So... Itachi. You have a crush on Kim," Nagato questioned, joining the conversation for the first time. Everyone stared between the two. Itachi turned a blank stare on him.

"No, I do not," he said calmly.

"Then why," Kim questioned, directing her question to the two brothers. The two shared a look, and came to a silent agreement. They would tell her. They only hoped that she wouldn't freak out.

"It's because when we were younger we always wanted a sister-" Itachi started.

"We used to sit around and imagine what she would be like-" Sasuke picked up.

"She would have looked exactly like you, with a slight resemblance to our mother-"

"And acted just like you," Sasuke finished. Kakashi smirked there, remembering what had happened in the bathroom.

"I hope we haven't frightened you," Itachi added as an afterthought. Everyone was stunned. Half because of their reasoning and half because they actually spoke more than a single word. The girls couldn't help but sigh at their explanation; they thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

Kim was shocked. She didn't know what to say. She took a few moments to think about what they said. Thinking about what they had said, she couldn't help but feel flattered. Never had she ever had someone dream of having her as a sister. As a child growing up she had always imagined what it would be like to have an older or younger sibling. Maybe that would be her chance to get what she's always dreamed of. A huge smile spread across her face. She looked at the two brothers beaming.

"I would be honored to be your sister," she exclaimed, jumping up. She leaned down and engulfed Itachi in a hug, and then she went over to Sasuke and did the same to him. Light barely there blushes covered the two brothers' faces, but she didn't care she was just happy someone wanted to be around her. She stepped back and looked Sasuke up and down, and looked at him with a face of utmost seriousness. "Sasuke, as your new sister, I have something important to tell you. That outfit makes you look fat. I can deal with the chicken-ass hair, but that butt-bow has got to go. What's with that shirt? What are you a pirate?" At that everyone was laughing at Sasuke's expense.

"Hey! You know what? How did the zombies die? No one ever told us," Jade broke through.

"I can tell you, 'ttebayo!" Naruto jumped up. "You see, Deidara blew himself up trying and failing to kill Sasuke." Kim glared at the other blonde. Jade laughed and muttered 'dumbass'. "After Sasuke and Itachi had an epic battle, and Itachi died." Jade stared at the brothers. Kim gave Sasuke a look. "And Nagato died using up the last of his chakra to bring all the dead people in the village, including Kakashi-sensei, back to life. He was awesome, dattebayo!" Kim and Jade both sent smiles in Nagato's direction.

After all that was over, and Deidara and Jade stopped arguing about her comment, Kim tried to get someone to help her cook her father dinner. Even her new brothers didn't want to help her. Though on the bright side she had managed to get Hana and Hinata to agree to help. They cooked breaded pork chops, with sides of mashed potatoes and corn. She even made one of the guys run out to the store with Jade to buy a case of beer.

When Ren got home, he was instantly suspicious. Jade flat out refused to cook only cooking when she felt like it, and Kim, his daughter, hated cooking with a passion. The only time she cooked was when she wanted, broke, or did something. The only question was which one was it. He sat down at the table and stared at the two girls. They seemed to be a bit jumpy, like they were hiding something. Every time he looked at them they would avoid his gaze. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura felt a sense of deja-vu.

"Okay. I'll cut to the chase. What did you do?" Ren questioned. Kim was playing with her hair, and Jade was messing with a loose thread on her shirt.

"Dad, you're looking good tonight," Jade said nervously.

"Jade you freak! Don't flirt with my dad!"

"I wasn't flirting, and besides he isn't that bad looking for an old dude." Ren made a face, he was not that old.

"Jade!"

"Sorry! I don't do good under pressure! When are we going to tell your dad abo-" Jade trailed off, looking at Ren. Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me about what?" Ren leaned back in his chair with his arms folded. "Where are the cats? Did you two kill them?" He wore a worried look. The two girls in his opinion were not exactly the responsible type.

"What! Why does everyone assume that?" Kim shouted. Ren stood up, and stared them down with his arms folded over his chest.

"The cats we had were really people from a different dimension! One of them got turned back when Kim had to take him a bath because he got covered in orange paint, which he is still covered in! Then we turned them all back! Three of them are zombies! They even have super powers, and one of them has *hands on his mouth! I mean mouths on his hands! Please don't kick me out! I don't want to be a HOBO! Even if I would be the hottest hobo to ever live!" Jade had cracked.

"Okay. WHAT!" Ren shouted. With that they went on to explain their very eventful day. They introduced Ren to the ninja, and they really hit it off. Ren was not like most fathers, that is why he was excited at the idea of having dimension jumpers in his house.

"So, how exactly are you guys going to get home," Ren questioned, taking a sip of beer. The ninja all shared a look. It was Nagato that answered.

"We're not exactly sure."

"You guys are going to need a place to stay." Ren mussed.

"Sir, we wouldn't want to impose," Itachi said.

"Don't call me Sir, I'm not that old, and I won't mind." As an afterthought he added, "Though, I don't want any moochers in my house. If you're going to be living here, you have to support yourselves. I'll give you a place to stay, but you have to buy your own things, like Jade."

"That sounds reasonable," Kakashi stated, looking to the others for confirmation. They all agreed.

"You guys can stay in the guestrooms. We have three. One of them has my old bunk beds, and the other two have two queen sized beds in them. If we do two to a bed, and then add the two singles, we'll have enough room for everyone. The girls can get one room the guys get the other, and the one with the bunk beds," Kim explained. The ninja nodded.

"We can all go to the mall tomorrow, and search for jobs there," Jade suggested. "Well, I don't need one since I already have one. I think I could get Deidara a job with me."

"Kid you should get one too," Ren said to his daughter.

"What? Why?" She was confused. She already had a job, so why would she need to find one.

"I've been getting a lot of complaints about your work." That was a flat out lie. He had been receiving nothing but complements on her work. He would not have minded if the complements were from guys around her age. That would have been perfect for him, because she could date him, fall in love, get married, and give him grandchildren. Sadly the only men that ever visited the shop most likely already had grandchildren or children the same age or older than her. To him age was but a number, but his precious daughter was still only seventeen.

"Dad, did you just fire me?"

"Yes."

"You're doing the dishes tonight, then. Come on everyone I'll show you to your rooms," Kim motioned for everyone to follow after her. Kim and Jade showed them to the rooms. Naruto and Sasuke got the room with the bunk beds, and everyone split up, guys to one room and girls to the other. The two girls left them to decide sleeping arrangements.

Kim walked to the kitchen to grab an after dinner snack.

"Kimberly, do the dishes!"

"I don't work for you anymore!" Kim ran to her room, and closed the door.

That night Naruto and Sasuke had an epic rock, paper, scissors tournament, only after Sakura and Jade threatened them when they started wrestling, to determine who would get the top bunk, did they stop making so much noise. Naruto won that match. Sasuke ever the sore loser was going to punch the blonde, when said blonde threatened to tell his sister.

In the girls' room, things went much smoother. Sakura and Hinata shared the bed that was closest to the bathroom door on the left. Hana and Konan shared the other bed.

The other room with the guys, not so much. They had to trade bedmates a few times before anyone was happy, namely Deidara. At first it was Kakashi and Nagato, and Deidara and Itachi. Deidara refused to share a bed with 'that weasel' as he called him. Then it was Nagato and Itachi, and Kakashi and Deidara. Deidara refused to sleep with the 'giggling pervert' as he dubbed him. Finally, it was Kakashi and Itachi, and Nagato and Deidara. Deidara had no more complaints fore he was too afraid of the Akatsuki leader. Then at 2:00 in the morning, it was decided that Kakashi was not allowed to read his orange book in the room at night.

**A/N: What do you guys think? I need to know. Did this chapter ruin it? Did they break character? Someone please tell me these things?!**

**Please, please leave a review!**

**CherryHearts13**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot, Kim, Jade, and Ren.**

**July 21, 2013**

**Chapter 7**

The next morning was rather strained. Ren had went and woken up all they boys at five in the morning. He found Kakashi asleep on the couch with his orange book in his hand. He handed the white haired man a set of clean clothes and directed him towards his bathroom. His next victim was Itachi, though the young man was already awake. Next was Nagato. He made some spastic movements before waking up fully, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Nagato's spasms caused Deidara to be violently thrown off the bed. The blonde was about to shout something, when he was silenced by the glares he received from the other three men in the room. Like with Kakashi, he handed the three a set of clean clothes and told them to shower and get dressed.

Deidara called dibs on the first shower. Ren's next victims were Sasuke and Naruto. Like Nagato, Naruto reacted violently. He did not know how, but the blonde boy had somehow managed to land on top of the other boy, who was sleeping in the bunk beneath him. The dark haired boy did not react too kindly to being rudely awakened, and attacked the other boy. Ren could not help but be reminded of his daughter, and made a mental note to send someone else in to wake the dark haired boy.

The guys all wore jeans, and most of them opted to wear their own shirts. Kakashi kept his long sleeve shirt on. Itachi kept his V-neck shirt on. Naruto grabbed a white shirt and wore his jacket. Deidara, Sasuke and Nagato all borrowed one of Ren's T-shirts. Ren also lent them all a pair of flip flops; he had a vast collection courtesy of Jade.

At around six, everyone was showered and dressed for the day. Jade was the first of the girls up in the morning. She showered and dressed. She a pair of pink skinny jeans, a light purple shirt with a rainbow shooting star, with a pair of black pumps. She wanted her new friends, more like new Barbie dolls, to look good on their trip to the mall. Jade walked into her closet, and started contemplating on who would look good in what. She needed more time to think, and with a smirk she walked into the lion's den, AKA Kim's room. She raided Kim's closet.

She knew what her friend liked to wear. So she chose as pair of blue jeans, a tight red tank top, a white off the shoulder shirt that said 'Believe in Me' in black letters, and her Converse All Stars. She held the clothes in her arms as she jumped up and down on Kim's bed. She jumped to the side when her best friend tried to kick her off the bed. Jade sat on top of Kim, and was met with a glare. She only smiled and held out the bundle of clothes. Kim got off her bed with an angry face, and stalked off to her bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Jade continued sitting on the bed before running over to Kim's closet and going in. She stole a few articles of clothing and returned to her room, and promptly went into her own closet.

For Hinata she chose a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top to wear under her jacket, and a pair of white flats. For Sakura she chose a pair of yellow skinny jeans, a flowy cream colored strapless shirt with a blue jacket, and a pair of black flats. For Konan she chose a dark blue baby doll shirt, a pair of black capris, and matching dark blue heels. For Hana she chose a pair of skinny jeans, a long sleeved dark pink sweater shirt, with a pair of gray flats with little bows on the toes.

Jade thought over her fashion choices in her head. She imagined what they would look like. When she was sure that they would look great, she made her way to the other girls' room. She woke them all up threw their clothes at them. When they tried to tell her they didn't want to burden her with having to wear her clothes, she told them that she didn't mind. She was just happy to have more girl friends that she could play dress up with, and that some of the clothes belonged to Kim as well.

Soon everyone was dressed and sitting in the living room. Hinata decided to forgo her jacket, which caused Naruto's eyes to linger on a certain part of her anatomy. If she would have had noticed, she would have been so red that tomatoes would be jealous. Sakura was sitting quietly next to Sasuke, and was sneaking glances at him every few minutes. When he would meet her gaze, she would blush prettily and look away only to repeat the process all over again. Nagato and Konan were once again sitting next to each other. Kim was taking advantage of her new brother and snuggled up to Itachi's side sleeping with her feet on Jade's lap. Jade was talking with Hana, whom was sitting on the recliner. Kakashi was sitting between Nagato and Hinata, reading his beloved orange book. Deidara was on the floor complaining about unfair treatment, and Ren was in the kitchen cooking breakfast muttering things about it being a woman's job, which caused him to receive many glares.

After eating breakfast they resumed their positions in the living room. Ren kicked Deidara to the side, which only caused the blonde to complain more about unfair treatment. Ren pulled out a wad of cash.

"You've been holding back on me, old man," Jade exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'you'? It's me he was holding back on," Kim shouted, which ended up in a glaring contest between the two.

"Girls," Ren shouted. They snapped their attention to him. "Okay. Now that I have everyone's attention I'll begin." He shot the two girls a warning glance. "Since our new house guests are going to be staying here for an indefinite amount of time. No one really knows how long it will be till they can find a way back home. In the mean time you all are going to need clothes, food, and other niceties. So, I'll start you all off, I will give you all two hundred dollars each." He paused. At the looks he received he started again. "You don't need to worry about paying me back. Just knowing that different dimensions actually exist, is payment enough for me. Though this is all that I will be giving you, so spend your money wisely, and I do expect you all to get jobs. I don't want any moochers in my house. I already have one." There he turned to look at his daughter.

"Hey! I'm your kid! You're supposed to support me," Kim shouted, offended at her father's remark. Her father just ignored her, and handed everyone their money. He then shooed them out the front door, following after them and shutting the door behind him.

The group stood in the center of the mall. They all had various reactions to what they saw. Sakura could not help but think that Ino would be in Heaven. Naruto was gaping at all the sights, practically shaking from excitement. Sasuke groaned at the group of girls forming behind him, even in a different dimension he could not escape his fangirls. Kakashi just stared lazily at everything in sight, taking it all in over the top of his green book.

Itachi was taking everything in with a blank face. Nagato and Konan were chatting happily, they no longer had to worry about catching Jinjuriki to bring peace to the shinobi world, they were leaving that to Naruto, and in the mean time they were going to enjoy themselves. Kim was talking to Hana about getting a job at the pet store. Jade was telling Deidara about the art supply store that she worked at, and about how they could teach classes for extra money.

Hinata was blushing and covering her chest in embarrassment from all the crude gestures some of the male population were giving her, she wished she had chosen to wear her jacket. Naruto was the only one who seemed to notice her discomfort. Being the nice guy that he is, he took off his jacket and gave it to the shy girl. She blushed even deeper when he helped her into his jacket, giving her a bright smile. All the girls could not help the smiles that graced their faces, at the sweetness of their moment.

"Okay, so where to first," Kakashi drawled lazily, putting his book away. They all exchanged looks. Kim stared at Jade expectantly. The mall was, after all, her domain.

"Okay." Jade put her hands on her hips, and squinted her eyes. Her thinking pose. "You all are going to need toiletries. Things like shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. We can go to Bath & Body Works!"

"Jade they mainly sell lotions, body sprays and perfumes."

"Your point," Jade said raising an eyebrow. Kim gave her an are-you-serious face. "Fine, we can stop at Target too. They sell the best shampoo at the Hair Garden, though. Okay! Next, they'll need clothes and underwear. We can go to places like Hot Topic, American Eagle, Express, Forever 21, and Victoria's Secret!" Kim made a face. "We can go to JCPenny too. What else... Right! Shoes! The Flip Flop Shop and that Shoe Place! After that we can roam the mall and find jobs for everyone. Sound good?" She looked over at the group. They all nodded. "Where to, first?"

"We should go to Target first. Get all the personal hygiene stuff first, then the clothes," said Kim. She added, "I can deal with lending them my clothes, but I can't deal with them stinking up the place." At that everyone turned to look at Naruto.

"Why is everyone staring at me, dattebayo?" Naruto shouted, pulling at his hair.

"Okay. Off to Target we go," exclaimed Jade, grabbing the two people closest to her arms. Hana and Itachi happened to be closest.

They all arrived at the in-mall Target five minutes later. Jade motioned for everyone to get a basket to carry their own things. As Jade and the others walked off, Kim stayed behind. She was looking at gray wigs and canes that were left on a pile of random things in a shopping cart.

"What are you looking at," a curious voice asked from behind her. Kim jumped. She wasn't expecting anyone to notice her absence.

"N-nothing much," she stuttered.

"Uh huh. Are those wigs and canes?"

"Maybe," she replied.

"What do you plan to do with them?" Before she could answer, he spoke again. "You remind me of Hinata-chan, 'ttebayo! She's always quiet and weird whenever I'm around, I don't know why. Kind of like you, only it's when you're around people other than Jade and your father, and now Itachi and the Teme!" He continued. "You know what? I'm going to teach you and Hinata-chan not to be so shy anymore, dattebayo!"

"You really don't have to do that," she finally managed to get out. "And haven't you ever thought that Hinata is only ever acts weird whenever you're around because she likes you?"

"No, that can't be it, 'ttebayo." Kim sweat dropped. Hinata's crush on him was the most obvious thing in the world. How he could not see it was beyond her knowledge. "Why were you looking at those wigs and canes?"

"Well... I don't know if you would be interested, but..." she whispered her idea into the blonde's ear. A big goofy grin spread across his face. This was going to be good.

A few minutes earlier with the others:

"Hey, Jade?" Naruto called out to the girl. "Do they have Ramen here?"

"Yeah it's in-" Before she could even finish Naruto was gone. Sakura clenched a fist at her teammate's antics. He had rushed out before he could even find out where he had to go.

"W-where's Kim?" Hinata asked.

"She probably went to go pee. I told her not to drink all that orange juice at breakfast," Jade answered. They continued walking until they reached the isles in the back. "Smell the shampoos and body washes before you buy them, and read the ingredients. Last time Kim had an allergic reaction to a body wash that she had bought. It was funny, for me not her."

"How was it funny," Itachi asked, curiosity leaking into his voice. He had wanted to learn as much as he could of his new sister. The good, the bad, and the embarrassing things. Everyone listened in, their interest piqued.

"She got a rash, and had these red patches all over her body. Me and her father tried so many things to get her to stop scratching. In the end, I had to sit on top of her while her father duck tapped oven-mitts on her hands. After that you could see her twitching and rubbing herself on anything to get rid of the itches," Jade told. She smiled thinking back on that time. She frowned remembering what happened afterwards. She had been stuck rubbing some type of lotion all over her friend's body, because Ren had refused to do it.

"Sasuke-kun, do you think this smells good," Sakura asked, holding a bottle of strawberry scented shampoo up to his nose. She gripped the bottle a little too tightly, and a good amount squirted out and onto Sasuke's face. Her eyes widened comically. "Sasuke-kun! I didn't mean to. I'm so, so sorry," she apologized, hanging her head.

The rest of the group waited with baited breath, wanting to know how the youngest Uchiha would react. Sasuke didn't know what came over him; maybe it was because he had been in a good mood for the past couple of days. He had his brother alive and well, and he had the sister he always dreamed of, so yeah. He was happy, why not act like a stupid teenager for once and have a bit of fun.

"Sakura," he spoke her name in a way that made a shiver run down her spine, the way that only he knew how.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Do you think this smells good," he questioned, and did something so un-Sasuke like. He had reached over and grabbed a random bottle of body wash off the shelf and squirted it at her form. She had a trail of light green body wash running down her front. She looked up at Sasuke, only to see him smirking, as if he were challenging her. She was never one to back down from a fight.

"Eat strawberries, Sasuke-kun," she shouted, squirting her bottle. Too bad he had excellent reflexes and ducked. Too bad for Deidara though, whom was standing behind Sasuke. Just like that the smile was wiped off his face, and replaced with a scowl that marred his boyish features.

"Oh no you don't, Pinky," Deidara shouted, getting a bottle of the closest thing next to him, and taking aim.

"Don't call me Pinky," Sakura muttered darkly, while dodging a stream of orange. Behind Sakura was Nagato, who ended up being hit. Deidara froze; he had just hit the leader of the Akatsuki with hair conditioner. Nagato took it all in stride, before a mischievous glint entered his eyes. A glint that was only ever seen in those of the Uzumaki clan. Nagato took two bottles off the shelf and took aim at the blonde bomber.

Deidara took a direct hit. He was still in too much shock at what Nagato had done. He had never seen that side of the fearsome Akatsuki leader before. Jade entered the fray when her fellow artist didn't move. Just like that Konan had entered the fray. When Nagato had tried to get Sakura he missed, and got Hana and Hinata instead. Itachi and Kakashi joined forces, when Sakura and Sasuke made a surprise attack.

Soon the isle was turned into a battle field of sorts. An array of different colors and smells coated the area. The isle's occupants smelled good and looked like human rainbows. They were all laughing, chuckling, and giggling. They were having a great time. They all laughed harder when Kakashi got a lump of green-ish yellow goop in his hair, and Sasuke had a bottle of Gorilla Boogers clutched in his hands.

"You will never take me alive, 'ttebayo!" They group froze when they heard a familiar voice shout.

"You young whipper snappers just don't know when to quit!" Another familiar voice shouted.

"They're gaining on us, Marge!"

"Gun the engine, Bert! Put the pedal to the metal!"

"There aren't any pedals on this thing! There's only handle bars, dattebayo!"

"Then squeeze them!"

The group's eyes widened as a whole, when Kim and Naruto came into their line of vision. They were both riding on the electric scooters, that the elderly or disabled used, they wore matching short curly gray wigs, and both were waving wooden walking canes high in the air.

"Hey Kakashi, get your cane and help us out here," Kim yelled.

"Yeah, us Senior Citizens have got to stick together, dattebayo," Naruto added.

"I am not old," Kakashi yelled out indigently. Kim and Naruto sent him pouts. While they were distracted by making faces at Kakashi, they lost control of their scooters. The scooters were about to collide. Naruto and Kim jumped off before they could make contact. The two stood up and walked over to where the others were standing.

"What happened to you guys," they asked in unison. They had just noticed that everyone was covered in good smelling goo-like substances.

"Sakura," they answered as a whole.

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed offended. "It was an accident. Sasuke-kun started it!"

"Hn," came the accused's eloquent reply.

"What did you guys do," Hana questioned. Kim and Naruto shared a look.

"We got bored," they answered together again.

"Hey!" A shout broke through their conversation. The group looked over to where the shout came from, only to see the manager. He paused for a bit, and they could see him mouthing numbers. "You twelve, follow me," the man ordered. They were led to a room in the front of the store. There they had their names and pictures taken and hung up on a wall. "You twelve are permanently banned from this store. If you are spotted trying to enter, we will be forced to alert the authorities." With that they were pushed out the entrance doors.

They all busted out laughing. Then they headed to the restroom areas to clean themselves off, and continue with the rest of their shopping.

**A/N: I had the most fun writing the ending. Sorry if anyone is OOC, but I honestly don't care. Everyone needs to be able to act stupid every once and a while. Next chapter they actually find their jobs. Any ideas on where some of them should work?**

**Thank you to everyone who reads my story!**

**Please leave me a review!**

**CherryHearts13**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Sadly no, I do not own Naruto**

**Edited: July 22, 2013**

**Chapter 8**

They were all laughing when they regrouped outside of the restrooms. The mood was light. They had cleaned up as much as they could. Although, they still smelled really good. A combination of something flowery and fruity.

"Well, I guess we could always go to Wal-Mart later," Kim mused, playing with her gray wig. She handed it over to Naruto for safe keeping.

"They have a stores that sells walls," shouted Naruto. Kim and Jade sweat dropped.

"No, there isn't. That's a hardware store. Wal-Mart sells just about anything you might need. They have a food market, a clothing department, basic everyday needs, a pharmacy, hunting and fishing department-" Jade was cut off.

"Okay, Jade I think they get it. Wal-Mart has everything," Kim stated the obvious. "Just tell us where we need to go next," commanded Kim.

"Fine," Jade sighed out. "We're going to JCPenny, for two reasons." She stopped to make sure that she had everyone's attention. When she was sure she did, she continued. "Reason one, we can find all their clothes and underwear there. Reason two; I don't want to get banned from one of my favorite stores. Though we did have a hell of a good time back there."

That having been said, they all headed to the other end of the mall. It took a lot less time to venture across the mall. That was only because it was still early on a Saturday morning, and all the pre-teens, teens and adults were either still asleep or at work. Thus, making all mall activity sparse.

They arrived at JCPenny a good five minutes later. Kim power walked the whole way, causing everyone to keep up with her fast pace. Though that was her normal walking speed. Who ever said short people walked slow, obviously had never met Kim.

The entire group was led to the underwear section of the store, by Jade. The boys went their way to pick out some boxers, briefs, or whatever they wore. Kim and Jade stayed to help out with the girls.

"SENSEI! YOU SHOULD GET THE ONES WITH THE RED HEARTS! NAGATO, YOU SHOULD GET THE ONES WITH THE FROGS ON THEM! I THINK I'M GOING TO GET A PAIR OF THOSE TOO!" A voice shouted out, loud enough for the girls, and probably the entire store, to hear.

"Typical Naruto," Sakura stated, shaking her head. Hinata just blushed a deep red at the thought of Naruto wearing boxers with little cartoon frogs on them. The other girls just shared knowing looks.

"So," said Jade clapping her hands together. "Panties, bras, and sleepwear can all be found right here. The stuff here is okay, but when we find everyone suitable jobs and you all get your first paychecks, then I can take you guys to my favorite underwear store," she said with a gleam in her eyes. Kim rolled her eyes at that. The underwear was fine from there; it was just that Jade liked hers to be a whole lot more sexy and lacy.

"So does anyone need help with sizes? I don't know if the sizes are different where you all come from," asked Kim.

"The sizes seem to be the same as back home," Konan stated, looking at a tag one of the nearby bras. With that the girls continued on with their search. When they were done, they met back up with the boys. Hinata was blushing like mad, at the thought of Naruto seeing her undergarments.

Kim went to check all the price tags of the things everyone had chosen, and tallied up how much everyone had left to spend. When she was done telling everyone how much they had left, they all continued their shopping.

Jade was running back and forth, making sure everyone picked clothes that weren't ugly. When she tried telling Naruto that orange was a fashion don't, much to Sasuke's delight, Kim had to jump in and pull her away. Kakashi was displeased to note that the store didn't sell face masks, but he did find a few scarfs that he liked. Sakura and Hinata were helping out each other. Konan had finished, and was helping Nagato. Hana somehow ended up helping Itachi. Deidara, done with his shopping, was arguing with an old lady whom had told him to get a haircut when she found out that he was not a girl. Sasuke was trying to avoid his little, but growing, fan club, while trying to pick out some shirts.

After all that nonsense was over they headed over to check-out. They all paid for their things, got their bags, and exited the store. Back in the center of the mall, they were at a loss. It was 9:45 in the morning. Still too early for lunch, but they were all hungry. They settled for getting fruit cups from the food court. Sitting down at a table with their snacks, they were still at a loss.

"If we're all looking for jobs, save for Jade, then we should split up," Kim stated. At the looks on everyone's faces, she lamented. "It's not a good idea to work at the same place as your friends. You'll get distracted a lot, and get fired." Her and Jade exchanged knowing looks.

"I think I can get Deidara in at the Art Studio with me. I teach a sketching class there, maybe he could teach a class of his own. We've never had a sculptor before." The ninja that knew Deidara's version of art, raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"What," exclaimed Deidara, when he noticed the looks? They dared to judge his art. "You guys don't think I can do it, un?" It was Itachi that answered.

"We now you can teach them how to sculpt, but probably not without blowing someone up," said Itachi. Deidara narrowed his eyes at his rival, and stood up from his seat.

"I can do it without blowing someone or something up." With that he grabbed Jade by the arm, and left mumbling something that sounded like 'stupid Uchiha, always judging my art with those damn eyes.' Kim gave Itachi a disappointed look.

"What?"

"You don't have to be so negative," Kim said, getting after Itachi. "At least give him a chance before writing it off as a failure."

"I'm sorry," the eldest Uchiha apologized, shocking everybody at the table save for Sasuke.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, but what's said is said. Though try being a little more supportive, next time," Kim smiled. Itachi just nodded, face blank. "Okay, before I let you all roam around the mall; I have a few things to warn you about. Try not to mention the fact that you're from a different dimension, you'll probably end up getting locked in the loony bin. Don't mention anything about your ninja abilities. From what I've been able to come up with, your home dimension is similar to Japanese culture. So if anyone asks, you're from Japan."

"So basically, we are to act like civilians, are Japanese, and try not to stick out and bring to much attention to ourselves," Kakashi summarized.

"Pretty much. Do you guys think you can handle it," Kim asked nervously.

"We can handle it, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted, jumping up. With that said, or shouted, the group dispersed, and wandered off in different directions. Kim caught Hana before she could get too far, and gave her directions to the pet store.

After a ride on the escalator, Jade and Deidara were standing inside the Art Studio. They had to be quiet because of an ongoing water-color class, in one of the back rooms. Jade and Deidara walked around the art store.

The two artists took time to admire some of the pieces on display. They gave a few comments here and there.

"Jade!" The two artists turned around to see a middle aged Italian man with his arms spread open. He had graying hair and green eyes filled with wonder. He wore dark green pants, a white button-up shirt, a black blazer, and a gray scarf. He also had a camera hanging around his neck.

"Alex! It's so good to see you," exclaimed Jade, as she walked over to embrace the man.

"Jade, where have you been? I've had to cancel all of your classes. Your students are missing you," Alex said in his thick Italian accent.

"I was busy. My father cut me off, and I got kicked out of my apartment."

"That sounds terrible," he gasped. "Are you all right? Do you have a place to stay?"

"It was, but I'm fine. Kim, my friend Kim, gave me a place to stay, so it's all good now."

"Ah! Kim! Such a sweet girl. Shy, but sweet. Very, very sweet," he smiled. "And, who do we have here?" He was looking over at Deidara. Jade threw an arm around Alex's shoulder, and lead him over to the blonde.

"Alex, this is Deidara. He's one of my friends that's going to be staying with me and Kim for an extended amount of time. I was wondering if you could give him a job."

"Jade, I cannot."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I cannot. We are-" Jade cut him off.

"Deidara's an amazing sculptor. The things he can make out of clay are amazing!"

"A sculptor, you say." Alex put his hand to his chin, in a thinking pose. "Come with me to the back. I would like to test your skills," he said walking away. As Alex walked away, Jade stopped in front of Deidara.

"Why are you being so quiet? In all the time I've known you, which is not very long, you're not one to be quiet. The only time you're quiet is when you're working," was Jade's whispered question.

"Sorry. He just creeps me out a bit, and what's with his voice, un?"

"You get used to him after a while. He's a really nice guy. He's Italian, so he has an accent," the brunette explained.

"That will take some time. So, he has an accent kind of like Kim, un. Kim's Italian, whatever that is, un?" The blonde bomber questioned.

"Not as long as you're thinking. You noticed her accent?" The blonde nodded.

"She sometimes rolls her Rs."

"Kim's not Italian though. She's Mexican or Hispanic, they're both the same. Though her accent is a lot less profound than Alex's..." she trailed off, before she realized what was happening. She herself had done it many times to her best friend. "Stop stalling!"

"It was working," he smirked. Jade grabbed his hand in a vice like grip dragging him off to the back room.

"I know he can be a bit weird sometimes, but you won't really see him around all that much. All you need to do is impress him with your skills, and you got the job. Just don't make anything explode." The blonde groaned sadly.

When they got to the back, Alex had everything set up already. The room was completely empty except for a single work table in the center. On the table was a large pile of clay. Deidara immediately set to work sculpting. When he was finished he had created a replica of the mall from the outside.

Alex was moved to tears. The fine details and the perfect textures. Soon Alex had his arms around Deidara, and told him he had the job. The blonde was scowling, while Jade was giving him a thumbs up.

Deidara had gotten a job at the Art Studio.

Sakura was bored. She had no idea where to look for a job. She had been roaming around the entire mall, trying to find a store that caught her eye. Sadly there were none. Though there were a few places she made note of to go shopping at later, when she found a job and got paid.

The pink haired girl sighed. She would bet that no one, not even Naruto, was having the same problem as her. Then she decided that she would just enter all the stores until she thought of something.

She walked into a clothing store and started looking around. To be honest, she liked what she saw. The clothes in the store were really cute. She tried on a few outfits. Though she had the most fun trying on the hats.

"Is there anything I can help you with," a voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see a woman a few years older than her.

"Yeah, a job would be nice," Sakura mumbled. Apparently the other woman still heard her.

"Well, if it's a job you want. You can have it," said the woman beaming.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. The last girl we had here quit because a fortune cookie told her to, or so she said." The pink haired girl had a look of disbelief on her face. "I know dumb reason. Though your hair might be a problem, I mean, it's pink."

"This is my natural hair color though. I wouldn't want to change it," she said fingering a lock of her hair.

"Well, I like you. You seem sweet. I'll higher you anyways." The woman smiled and led her to the check-out counter. She pulled out a sheet of paper, and handed it to her. "This is the store application. You already have the job, but I need to have one on file," she explained. "Can you start on Monday?" Sakura nodded. "Okay, I'll see you then at two." She walked out of the store grinning.

Sakura had gotten a job at American Eagle.

Hinata was having the same problem Sakura had. She was positively bored. She was getting tired of walking around randomly. The dark haired girl ended up taking the escalator up to the second floor. There she discovered a whole bunch of new shops.

As she was walking around, she had seen Jade and Deidara talking to someone. She was sure it was about him getting a job. She would even bet that Naruto was not having as hard of a time, as she was.

Hinata liked to cook. Maybe she could get a job at one of the restaurants. No. She specifically remembered Kim warning them before they dispersed, that working at restaurants were the worst jobs a person could get, and that they paid horribly.

Once again, Hinata was as lost as ever. That was until she came across a pair of cute shoes on a store display. The Hyuuga heiress wasn't usually one for fashion, but she just couldn't resist at times. She entered the store. Maybe she could get a job at the shoe store. After further inspection of the shoes, she decided. Yes, she would get a job at the shoe store. She also decided that she would buy those shoes with her first paycheck. With that thought in mind, Hinata walked up to the man sitting behind the counter.

"What can I help you with," the man asked.

"I was wondering if you were, by any chance, looking for new employees," Hinata responded.

The man stood up from his seat. He looked Hinata, up and down. He nodded.

"Alright, you've got the job." He grabbed a sheet of paper from underneath the counter. "I want you to bring this back to me filled out, on Monday when you start." He handed her the paper.

"Thank you, sir," she said walking out of the store.

Hinata had gotten a job at Journeys.

Nagato was wondering how he got into this mess. He had never had to search for a job. He was a god, and he really should stop referring to himself as a god. He never had the need to search for a job. The red head had seen a few things that appealed to him. The, there was always the fact that they all could be stuck in a different dimension for an extended amount of time. He wouldn't rely on his childhood best friend for something like that. He wouldn't abuse her kindness.

Though he had never shown it before, Nagato had a sense of humor. The only person alive who had ever seen it was Konan. The time he had spent training under Jiraiya, had corrupted his sense of humor. Just a bit. Especially, when he took him with him to go do _research_. That was why when he saw a certain store, he just had to go in and explore. He was having a blast.

"Are you by any chance looking for a job?" Nagato turned around and met a man in his thirties.

"Yeah, actually I am," Nagato said a bit confused. The man grabbed him by the arm, and led him to woman about his age. He had to fight the urge to treat him as a threat.

"I quit! You can give this weirdo my fucking job, you bitch," the man spat out. The woman just sighed as the enraged man stormed out of the store, knocking things down on his way out.

"I'll take the job, if you give it to me," stated Nagato, surprising the woman. "This does seem like an interesting place to work. I can start Monday." The woman nodded. She handed him a paper.

"Have this completed, and bring it with you when you come in."

Nagato had gotten a job at Spencer's.

Sasuke had died and gone to hell. That was what he thought at least. He was minding his own business, and walking around the mall looking for a job. There was no Sakura and no Naruto around to annoy him. He was basking in the silence. That was until he realized he was being followed. At first it was one girl, then it was two, and then another and so on until they were a group. No matter where he went or where he tried to hide, they always managed to find him. It was almost as if they were part blood hound. They were sighing at everything he did.

Then an angel came to rescue him. Though he just liked to call her his sister. Kim was walking in in his direction. She hadn't noticed him fore she was too busy trying to choose a place she wanted to work at. That was why she was surprised to hear someone call her name.

Sasuke's fan girls glared daggers at Kim. Although he didn't like them, he thought them lucky that it was Kim, and not Sakura, he had run into. He knew she grew out of her fangirl ways, but she still loved him, or so he thought. Kim felt a chill run up her spine. She looked to the side and saw a mob of teenaged girls glaring at her. Then she looked to Sasuke.

"Um, what are those," she asked, gesturing to the glaring girls. It was really starting to creep her out.

"Fangirls," was his reply. She nodded.

"Well baby brother, have you found a job yet?" The glaring fan girls smirked. So she was his sister.

"I'm not a baby; I'm only a year younger than you. I'm even taller then you. No, I haven't, not yet," he replied. The mob stopped glaring, and sighed dreamily at the sound of his voice. They had hearts in their eyes, and melted into puddles of goo. Kim stared.

"They're a bit creepy." Sasuke nodded. "Since I'm here and I want to make sure you don't end up getting raped or kidnapped, why don't we continue our search together," offered Kim. Sasuke nodded, and internally sighed in relief. He would have protection from the fangirls.

Together they continued their job hunt. Though Kim was still wary of the mob of girls that were following them. Sasuke  
stopped walking when he noticed that Kim was no longer beside him. He turned around and saw her talking to someone inside of a clothing store. She walked back up to him holding a sheet of paper in her hands.

"I got a job," Kim sang, dancing around Sasuke. He only smirked at her antics. She had a pretty singing voice. He wanted a sister, he got one. Only thing was, she tended to act a bit like Naruto at times. Though not as bad as his best friend, he was on a whole different level.

Then she suddenly pulled him into the store directly across from the one she was just in. They both came out a few minutes later. Sasuke had a sheet of paper in hand.

Kim had gotten a job at Forever 21.

Sasuke had gotten a job at Hot Topic.

Once Hana got the directions to the pet store, she immediately made her way there. She had thought she had gotten it better than the others. While the others, excluding Jade and Deidara, had to go search through all the stores in the mall, she knew exactly where to go. She was feeling excited. That excitement wore off as soon as she met the manager of the store. Low and behold, the manager turned out to be that gossiping old lady from the other day. Hana couldn't help but recognize her from, her time as a cat. She just hoped she didn't have to work near the old woman.

"Why, hello. How can I help you," the old woman greeted.

"Hello. I was wondering if you were still hiring," Hana said politely.

"Aren't you just a sweet little thing," the woman gushed. "Do you like animals?"

"Yes, very much. I'm actually studying to become a Vet," she explained, heading Kim's warning, and coming up with a lie.

"Really, now? Maybe since you're studying animals and medicine, you could warn some of these pet owners about the dangers of dying their pets all colors of the rainbow. You know I once saw this one woman walk in here with the most adorable little dog. When she walked out he was green. Green! Can you believe that? Then there were these two girls. They walked in here with pink and blue cats. How can the-"

Hana tuned the old woman out. She was getting a bit irritated. Kim and Jade were her friends. They were giving her a place to live, lending her their clothes. Heck Kim's father gave her money to get started. So, yes they were her friends. How dare this old hag, gossip about them.

"Here you go sweetie." The woman handed her a sheet. "Fill this out; bring it back on Monday when you start. Now I have to get back to work."

Hana had gotten a job at Pet Smart.

Naruto was having the time of his life. Even though they were in a different dimension, the original Team 7 was back together. That was all that really mattered to him. Hinata and Kiba's sister were with them too, along with three formerly dead and one still alive Akatsuki members. He knew he could trust Nagato and Konan. Deidara seemed to form a bond with Jade, so maybe he could be trusted. Sasuke and Itachi had most definitely formed a bond with Kim. If Sasuke trusted his brother, then so would he with no questions asked. He was just glad to have his best friend and rival back.

He was exploring all the stores. He would walk in one look through all they had to offer, and then back out. Like a few others Naruto was making a mental list of all the things he wanted to buy. In true Naruto fashion he was as loud as usual, though he was trying not to cause too much of a ruckus.

In the end he was just leisurely walking around, with his arms behind his head. His stomach chose that moment to rumble. With a new problem arising, Naruto abandoned his job hunt in favor of finding a snack. Those cookies from that one stand he had passed by smelled pretty good.

As he was walking away from the cookie stand, a man called out to him. Naruto was confused. He had a few cookies shoved into his mouth, and could only point to himself silently asking if the man was referring to him. The man nodded his head, and motioned for the blonde to walk over.

"Hey kid, are you by any chance looking for a job." He continued before the blonde could reply with his answer. "Look kid, I manage a video game store, and the guy I hired keeps scaring off all the customers. I did some research, and found out that most people don't want to buy their games from a middle aged man that still lives in his mother's basement. You on the other hand are young and cheerful looking. I'd bet you'd attract a lot of customers... It's settled you're hired." The man gave him an application to fill out and left, telling him to come in on Monday.

Naruto read over the sheet. He shrugged his shoulders, and swallowed the cookies he had in his mouth. He thought that was easy, and walked away.

Naruto had gotten a job at GameStop.

Konan was scowling. Cat calls and whistles were being sent in her direction. She was generally a nice and caring person, but even she had her limits which she was slowly reaching. Anymore and she would snap and give those perverted men the worst paper cuts of their lives. She remembered Kim's earlier warning, not to draw too much attention. So, getting back at those horrid men was out of the question. She figured, she could just ignore them all, and just hope she found a suitable place to work at soon. Very soon.

Even though she was a nice girl, Konan had taken a liking to body jewelry. The look on Nagato's and Yahiko's faces when she came back one day with her navel pierced was hilarious. When Nagato had created his six paths, she was the one who had placed all the chakra rods in. She had to admit that she had a bit of fun placing them in. That was how she ended up, looking over a display of body jewelry.

"How can I help you?"

"Are you hiring," was her immediate reply.

"Do you have any prior experience with a piercing gun?"

"I pierced my own navel and lower lip. So, I would like to think I do." The bored woman handed her a sheet of paper.

"You got the job. Fill this out at bring it in with you on your first day of work. You start Monday," said the woman, flipping to the next page in her magazine.

Konan had gotten a job at Body Jewelry & Piercing Corner.

Kakashi and Itachi had bumped into each other, and decided to continue their search together. Kakashi had tried getting a job at a book store, but then he was told that he wouldn't be allowed to read the books. Something similar had happened to Itachi, he was told that he would need to get a haircut. He walked straight out. The two men were walking together in silence. That was until they were both suddenly pulled in different directions. The thought to not react violently, was lingering in the back of their minds.

"Do you think this smells good," asked a fairly attractive blonde older woman. Itachi couldn't help but remember the same question being asked to his brother, before a soap war broke out. Not wanting to seem rude he replied.

"Excuse me?"

"It's just, an attractive man like you would know what smells _nice,_" the older woman purred seductively. On the inside Itachi's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. He was sent back into a time when he still resided in Konoha. A time when he used to be stalked by creepy fangirls. He coughed.

"Well, I wouldn't know much about what smells good," he replied a little awkwardly.

"I just thought that a _fine _man such as yourself, would know what he likes," she purred, fluttering her eyelashes. He took a deep breath.

"If you wish, I will help you find a suitable scent," he said in a monotone. Before he knew it, he had a line of women lined up behind him, all wanting some manly assistance. He couldn't help but wonder if Kakashi had found himself in a similar situation.

"I need the opinion of a man," purred one of the four women, who had napped Kakashi.

"Really," he said in his lazy drawl. The women giggled, and fanned their faces.

"And who better to give us their opinion, than a strong and mysterious man, such as yourself," one said latching herself onto his left arm, and another onto his right.

"A very, very strong man," the fourth said. Kakashi put his book away.

"Well if you insist," he said lazily, but interested. They giggled.

The women led him around the store. They picked up random articles, of things they were interested in. They were blushing and giggling. They took their things to the check-out counter. Waving good bye to Kakashi then left.

A woman walked up to him, with Itachi in tow. The two newcomers stopped in front of Kakashi.

"I have no clue what the two of you did, but I want the two of you." They both gave her raised eyebrows. "I-I meant, that I wanted the two of you to work for me. You," she pointed to Itachi. "You brought in so many customers today, and you," she pointed at Kakashi. "You got those four women to actually buy something. They come in here almost every day, and they never buy a single thing." She handed them similar sheets of paper. "I manage both of these stores. I want the two of you to come in on Monday with these sheets filled out." The two nodded, as the woman walked away.

Itachi had gotten a job at Bath & Body Works.

Kakashi had gotten a job at Victoria's Secret.

**A/N: I think I ran out of funny juice. I don't know, but to me this chapter doesn't seem as funny as it could have been. This chapter took me forever to write. Never expect another chapter of this length again. I'm not sure I could write another one this long. I hope the jobs I chose, were good fits. I also hope that I kept everyone in character. Next chapter should be a little slow, but the next chapter is going to be their first days of work. What should those be like?**

**Reviewers keep reviewing! New readers, I encourage you to leave reviews!**

**CherryHearts13**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I'm writing this on a site called FanFiction.**

**Edited: July 22, 2013**

**Chapter 9**

Before they all went their separate ways, in search of jobs, they all made an agreement. Once they had found a place to work, they were to meet back at the food court. There they would get lunch before heading back to the loft. All, but two, were sitting around a large round table, waiting to order.

"I'm so hungry," Naruto groaned, his head resting on the table. He stood up and lifted his shirt, exposing his stomach. Hinata blushed, and a few girls nearby giggled. "Look at this! Look at this! It's like I'm getting skinnier by the second! At this rate I could die, 'ttebayo!"

"Naruto! You idiot," yelled Sakura, hitting Naruto on the head. Everyone gave Kakashi a questioning look, silently asking him if he was going to do something. The white haired man just shrugged, and continued reading his green book.

"I have to agree with the idiot blonde," stated Deidara. They all sent him confused looks at his statement. Konan was the first to speak what was on all their minds.

"Deidara? You do realize that, you're a blonde too?"

"Yeah. Your point?" The blond bomber just looked confused. He had not seen anything wrong with what he had just said.

"Never mind," Konan sighed, giving up. Arguing with the blonde was a lost cause. He would get angry, lose his temper, and blow something up. No one really wanted to deal with that.

"What would you all like to drink," a blonde waitress asked, fluttering her eyes at the boys. Konan narrowed her eyes, when the girl's eyes landed on Nagato. The girl paid her no mind, and pushed out her chest.

"We'll all have sweet tea," Hana replied, putting the menu down. The girl shot her a look, and jotted down the order.

"What about Sasuke-kun and Kim?" Jade looked over at Sakura. She had forgotten about those two.

"Two more are coming. They'll have sweet teas as well," Jade said, smiling at the girl, before the waitress walked away. A couple minutes passed before the waitress returned. Deidara was in the middle of one of his rants about art.

"Oh! So you're an artist," their waitress exclaimed, as she was setting their drinks on the table. Deidara nodded, a bit miffed at being interrupted. "I love art! You know I'm planning on becoming an actress. I'll be a star, and in movies!"

"You do realize, that you're in the wrong state if you want that career," a voice questioned. The waitress turned around to see a girl with ebony hair. The newcomer continued. "This is Texas, not California." She got closer. "But you wouldn't know that. Considering that your hair dye most likely fried brain along with your hair."

Everyone sitting at the table, including the ebony haired boy standing behind the newcomer, all tried to hold back their smirks, laughs, or smiles. The waitress looked around, thinking that one of the guys would defend her, she thought wrong. She stalked away in a huff, her tray tucked under her arm.

"Kimberly! What did you do to your hair," Jade shouted, standing up. She walked over to her friend, and started fingering her hair. Kim slapped her hand away, in a bad mood, and took a seat between Itachi and Naruto. Sasuke took the only available seat between his brother and Sakura. "Well, someone's in a bad mood," stated Jade as she retook her seat.

"Hn," came Kim's reply. She crossed her arms, and slouched in her seat.

"Wow! You really are the Teme's sister," Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke glared at his best friend.

"That's why you took so long," questioned the blond artist.

"It's not like I had much of a choice. It was either this or look stupid," Kim answered.

"Why? What happened," Jade asked, concern laced her voice.

"She got stuck," Sasuke stated. Kim glared. Everyone looked at him, silently asking him to elaborate. He let out a breath. "We were trying to escape my fangirls, but no matter where we went they found us. So, we hid in a clothing rack. The front of Kim's hair got stuck on one of the metal hangers."

"But, if you untangled her hair from the hanger, then there would have been no reason for a haircut," reasoned Jade. Kim glared harder.

"I didn't think about that. So, instead, I just pulled it out. After I did that, the hair was just about down to her nose. She's been in a bad mood since after she saw her reflection," Sasuke finished.

"Do you know how much hair they had to cut off, just to make it look decent? There was a mountain of hair on the floor! Then the stupid hair stylist just had to go and add some layers in. I have bangs! Bangs! I haven't had bangs since I was five," Kim exploded, gesturing to her new haircut. The stylist had taken a razor to her hair, and gave her messy bangs, that fell just below her eyebrows, and added a few long layers to her hair.

"It looks good. Kind of like mine, only I don't have any layers, and my bangs aren't as messy," Hinata said with a smile. That encouraged the other girls to jump in, and tell Kim that it wasn't as bad as she thought. Itachi just patted his little brother on the shoulder. The rest of the guy just sent him pity filled looks. You just didn't mess with a girl's hair, especially your sisters. Deidara knew that first hand.

"Can we order our food, now? I'm starving," stated Nagato. "Where is our waitress, anyways?"

The group of twelve soon got tired of waiting on their waitress, and decided to go back to the loft and order take out. They all picked up their shopping bags and headed back home. As they were slowly approaching the shop, they saw a man get in his car and leave. They just thought he was a regular customer, and thought nothing of it. Then they made their way up to the loft.

"Hey old man we're home," Jade shouted out into the room as she threw the door open.

"I'm not old," came the indigent reply. Ren walked into the room to see them all putting their shopping bags on the floor, and taking seats on the couch tired from a long morning. "What happened to your hair," he asked his daughter. His daughter just glared at Sasuke, and stayed quiet. "Anyways... I hope you all found jobs."

"I got a job at the Art Studio, teaching a clay sculpting class. Even though my boss creeps me out," Deidara said, giving Jade a look.

"I got hired at a clothing store called American Eagle. I don't think the manager believed me when I said that this is my natural hair color," stated Sakura, fingering a lock of her hair.

"I saw a pair of shoes that I liked, and decided to work at a shoe store called Journeys," Hinata said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Some random man walked up to me, and asked me if I wanted a job at Spencer's. The he took me to the manager, quit his job, and told her to give me his job," Nagato stated, like it was nothing new.

"I saved Sasuke from his fan girls, and a got a job at Forever 21. Though I wish I had left him to the crazy fan girls," Kim muttered.

"Kim dragged me into a store, and the manager offered me a job at Hot Topic," Sasuke said, returning Kim's glare for her comment.

"I got a job at Pet Smart. I can't wait to work with the animals they have in the store," Hana gushed.

"I was eating cookies, when some old man ran up to me talking about surveys. Then he gave me a paper and told me to show up to work at GameStop on Monday," Naruto said offhandedly.

"I got a job at Body & Jewelry Corner. All the girl asked me was, if I was good with a piercing gun," Konan said.

"I got kidnapped by some random woman. Apparently, I boosted sales so much the manager offered me a job at Bath & Body Works," stated Itachi.

"I got kidnapped by a group of women, who wanted my opinion. The manager said that they went in everyday, but never bought anything, and today they did. She offered me a job at Victoria's Secret," Kakashi retold lazily. Everyone just stared.

"Kakashi-sensei you pervert," Sakura and Naruto chimed together. He just shrugged and went back to reading his little green book.

"Oh! I love you," Jade shouted, jumping up and tackling Kakashi in an embrace. "Now I can get a discount whenever I shop there! I love to shop at all those places. With the exception of Spencer's, GameStop, that piercing place, and Pet Smart, but the rest I love! Kim," Jade said quieting down. "I don't think working at Forever 21 is such a good idea."

"What, why," Kim questioned a bit confused.

"That place is super girly, and you're more of a Tomboy."

"I can be girly," Kim said defiantly.

"You hate cutting your hair, for one. You don't even own a skirt, much less a dress. Can you even walk in heels," Jade questioned.

"I guess you're right, for once," Kim muttered.

"I know I am... Hey," Jade shouted, hearing her end comment.

"But that doesn't mean that I can't work there. I'll just dress nicer, without wearing a dress and heels."

"We're hungry," Naruto and Nagato said in unison. They were both getting tired of waiting for food. Everyone made faces at the thought of cooking.

"I'll order pizza," Ren said, getting up from his seat on the coffee table. Taking his phone out of his pocket he paused, "What does everyone want?"

"Mushroom and hamburger with extra cheese for Kim. A meat lovers for me. That weird buffalo wing pizza for you. I'm not really sure what everyone else might want. Do they even have pizza where you guys are from?"

After finding out that the ninja had no clue what pizza was, the three knowledgeable ones filled them in. They ended up ordering twelve large pizzas, pasta, bread and cheese sticks, and hot wings. While they were waiting for the pizza to arrive, Ren decided to let them in on what he had did that morning.

"So, while you all were busy shopping and finding jobs at the mall, I did some things of my own. Since you're all going to be working and all, you all will need certain documents. Such as, birth certificates, social security cards, IDs, and driver's licenses."

"How didn't we think of that," Kakashi said, his eyes widening.

"There's no way we can work without those," Itachi stated.

"What are we going to do now," questioned Nagato.

"Don't start freaking out," Ren commanded.

"Kim," Jade called.

"What?"

"How can your dad be so calm, at a moment like this? They could all be mistaken for illegal immigrants, and accidentally get deported to Japan. If anyone finds out about their super powers, they could wind up in a government facility," she wondered. Kim just shrugged her shoulders, and pointed to her dad.

"O dint want to be experimented on, dattebayo!" Ren coughed to regain their attention.

"So, like I said, I did some things of my own this morning. When I was in prison, I met a man whom could create perfect documents, and even slip them into the system. I met with him, and gave him some pictures of you all. He did the rest, and came by just a while ago to drop off the finished documents," Ren said, dropping a manila folder on the coffee table. "Everything you might need is in here."

"You were in prison. He was in prison," Jade asked, directing her question at her best friend.

"Yeah. You do know that he's a reformed criminal, right," Kim asked.

"WHAT!"

"Apparently, not," Kim muttered. The ninja just shrugged it off. Ren was a kind man. They never felt and sense of killer intent coming from the man. Besides, most of them weren't ones to talk.

"What did you do to get thrown in prison," Naruto wondered aloud. Sakura hit him over the head telling him to, mind his own business. They all awkwardly turned to face the man.

"It's okay. He's just curious, but I don't really like to talk about it. That part of my life is over now," Ren explained. Just then the doorbell downstairs chimed, saving Ren from further explanation.

The rest of the day was spent eating pizza, and watching movies. Jade introduced them all to her favorite horror movies. Kim introduced Naruto, mush to the displeasure of everyone, to orange soda. They all had a good time. Jade was having the time of her life tormenting Kim. Scaring her at every chance she got. Soon day turned into night. No one went to bed until about 3:00 in the morning.

Jade being Jade, snuck into Kim's room and hid. Just as Kim had gotten comfortable, she jumped out making the ebony haired girl scream. Jade continued to torment her best friend for the rest of the weekend. By Sunday night, Kim was so freaked out she couldn't sleep. She was too afraid that something or someone would jump out at her again. Soon she couldn't take it.

"Jade that bitch," Kim muttered, as she got out of bed and walked to her father's room. The door was locked. She was freaking out. She swore she could hear footsteps. _Fuck this,_ she thought. She ran to her older brother's room, and hopped in to bed with him. She snuggled in between Itachi and Kakashi.

"What are you doing," Itachi mumbled sleepily. His eyes were barely open.

"Jade keeps freaking me out. Please let me sleep in here," Kim begged.

"Fine." With that he turned around and fell asleep. She had brought her own pillow and blanket with her. She got comfortable. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard someone speak.

"You're a weird one," Kakashi whispered.

"Hn." She turned over and fell asleep, faintly hearing someone chuckling.

**A/N: So, this was pretty much a filler chapter. Though we did get some insight to Ren's past. What could he have possibly done to end up in the slammer? I guess you all will have to read and fine out. Next chapter focuses on their first days of work. Do you think I'm going to make it easy on them? Hell no! Any ideas?**

**Please leave a review! I love hearing what you all have to say!**

**CherryHearts13**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer Me + Naruto = Yeah, right! Keep dreaming, Princess!**

**Edited: July 22, 2013**

**Chapter 10**

Monday morning was utter chaos. They all, by some coincidence, had to be at work at 10:00 in the morning. The group of twelve had set their alarms set for 8:00. They wanted to have time to get showered, dressed, and eat breakfast. Twelve people, three bathrooms, and no one liked to cook. It was chaos.

Ren sat back with a cup of coffee, watching the scene before him. He had woken up at 5:00, as was usual for him during the weekdays. He told the guys to wake up earlier than the girls, now they were all waiting for one of them to get out of the shower. Ren stood back up, his break over, and headed back down to the shop. On his way out he handed Naruto an envelope.

After about an hour and a half, they group was finished with their morning routines. Some were excited, some were nervous, and some had no feelings for their first day of work. Everyone left, heading to cross the interstate to get to the mall. They all couldn't help but wonder what their first day of work would be like.

"Okay, class," Jade exclaimed, clapping her hands to get the attention of all the people gathered in the room. "Today we're going to be doing something different." The people started muttering. "One of my very good friends, is going to be taking over for today. If anyone happens to like what he teaches, you'll be able to sign up for his new class." With that she motioned for Deidara to step forward and address the class.

"Hello my name is Deidara, and I'll be taking over for today," he said a bit nervously. Jade gave him a thumbs up, from her seat behind the desk at the front of the class. "Instead of your usual class, where Jade teaches you all how to sketch properly, I will be teaching you all how to sculpt with clay. Does anyone have any questions?" He let his blue eyes roam over the classroom. One woman decided to speak up.

"So, this is going to be like pottery?" _How dare she confuse my art, with pottery! Katsu!_

"No. Clay sculpting is different from pottery. We will not use a spin table. Any more questions?" When no one else spoke up, he started with the lesson. "In front of you all, should be a few packages of sculpting clay. Before you all start molding, be sure to press out any and all air bubbles. If there are any air pockets in your finished product, it will explode when we place it in the kiln to harden."

"Can you show us an example of one of your sculptures?" Deidara smirked, his boyish smirk. He walked over to the front desk, and picked up a lump of clay. Making sure not to use his hand mouths, he started pressing out all the air bubbles before molding the clay. When he was finished, he held up a very detailed dragon. Jade was proud.

"Remember class. Art... is a bang!" The class started clapping, and immediately got to work.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you think you could help me out a bit," a random old woman had asked her, looking confused.

"Alright. What do you need," Sakura replied, excited to be helping her fist customer of the day.

"You see, my granddaughter's birthday is coming up, and I was wondering if you could help me pick out an outfit for her."

"I would be happy to help," she smiled. "Do you know what she likes?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking _you_," the old woman replied smarmily.

"Of course," Sakura replied, her left eye twitching. She could not be rude to a customer, so with a forced smile she continued. "How old is your granddaughter turning? What size does she wear?"

"Well she'll be turning seventeen. I would say she is about the same size as you. The only difference would be that her chest is far more developed than yours."

_This old hag! Why I oughta,_ Inner Sakura made her appearance, shaking her fist in rage at the old lady.

"If you would come with me this way, I can think of a few things she would like," Sakura said in a sickly sweet voice smiling at the woman. She led her around the store picking up articles of clothing, until she had assembled a complete outfit. She checked out the woman's things and waved off. When the woman was out of sight, Sakura danced around sticking her tongue out.

"Hello, Gorgeous," a man said walking up to Hinata.

"How can I help you, sir," Hinata replied politely.

"Drop the formalities, and call me *Mitch," he replied, with a flirty smile. He leaned over the counter. "Do you think you could help me find a new pair of shoes, Gorgeous?"

"Of course," she once again replied politely. "What style of shoe are you interested in?"

"I'm thinking of trying something different from my usual," Mitch said, with a suggestive wink.

"Please take a seat, and I'll bring you some shoes for you to try on," Hinata said a bit awkwardly, before walking to the back. She took her time picking out different pairs of shoes, then walked back out to the front towards Mitch. "Here try these on."

"Why thank you, Gorgeous." With that he took off his shoes. That was when an awful smell reached Hinata's nose. She looked around everywhere, searching for the source of the smell. She located the source. It was Mitch's feet. He finished trying on his shoes. "I'll take these two."

"Follow me so I can check you out," Hinata said, leading the man to the check-out counter. She picked up something on the way over. She scanned all his items, and told him his total.

"Wait. I didn't put in any flip flops," Mitch said, noticing them for the first time, as Hinata bagged his shoes.

"No, I put those in. They say airing out your feet every once and a while helps get rid of the smell," she replied sweetly. The man paid for his items, and stormed out of the store.

Nagato was having a blast exploring all the merchandise. He unleashed his inner pervert. Konan would get angry if she saw him, but his late sensei would be so proud of him. That was what he told himself through all the gag gifts, and giggling like a school girl. Nagato had the whole store to himself, and he loved every minute of it.

"So you did take my job after all," a voice said from behind him. Nagato turned around. He came face to face with the man who had quit, and gave his job to him. He really hoped that man didn't cause any trouble.

"I see you've come back," Nagato replied.

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU, YOU COULD JUST TAKE MY JOB," the man shouted, starting to throw things at him. Nagato just dodged everything, which only served to further enraged the man. The man made a move to attack him, and Nagato side stepped, hitting the man on the temple. The man fell to the floor unconscious.

"Sir is everything all right," a mall cop asked. A passer-by had called security. The mall cop took one look at the man, and sighed.

"He's only unconscious. He left me no other choice than to defend myself," Nagato explained. Even though the man was no danger to Nagato himself, the man could have endangered someone else. The mall cop woke the man up, and escorted him off the premises.

Sasuke groaned. Kim had been shooting glares at him all weekend, and part of the morning. The stores they worked at were directly across from each other, and the check-out counters had perfect view of the other. When she would be putting something up on the racks at the front, she would turn and glare.

He hadn't meant to do it, he was just frustrated. Even in a different dimension, he couldn't escape his fan girls. Now because of them, the girl he thought of as an older sister hated him. Though that was about to change. The night before he had gotten some advice. He had cracked, and gone to Sakura for help. She had told him to be nice, and apologized to her. After a bit of arguing with his former pink haired teammate, he decided that he would apologize, no matter how much it pained him to do so.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, standing behind Kim. She turned around, hiding a smirk.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"I said 'I'm sorry'," he replied louder. That made her smile, as she engulfed him in a tight hug. He squirmed a bit, trying to escape. She let him go. He then handed her the pineapple-coconut slush he had gotten her.

"So... who forced you to apologize," Kim questioned, taking a sip.

"Sakura did," he said, glaring at nothing.

"You don't like her much do you," she questioned. She remembered how the girl liked to be around her younger brother.

"She's annoying." Kim nodded.

"You should get back to the store, before you get into trouble," she stated, pushing him away. Kim went back to fixing the shelves. A man, a year older than her, walked up behind her.

"Excuse me, but do you think you could help me pick out a gift for my younger sister," he said, folding a shirt. Kim smiled, and took the shirt away.

"You don't have to do that, and I would be happy to help." She looked up at the man. He had tan skin, jet black hair, and light sea green eyes. He was smiling at her, which made her blush. He smiled wider. Kim then led him around the store, asking him about his sister.

"Okay, I lied," he said rubbing the back of his neck. Kim turned to face him. "I don't have a sister. I just needed an excuse to talk to you. Can we start over?" She nodded, but before she could say a thing he walked away, only to walk right up to her again. "Hi. My name's Jake. What's yours?"

"Hello Jake. I'm Kim," she replied holding back a smile.

"How would you like to go out on a date with me," he asked with a kind smile.

"I would like that. How does Friday night sound?"

"I can't. My brother's always complaining that I don't spend much time with him," he explained.

"How old is your brother?"

"Sixteen, but what does that have-"

"How would your brother feel, if you got him a date with a very pretty girl. I just happen to now a certain sixteen year old girl that's still available."

"Really now. They do say, that the prettiest girls travel in pacts, and if I got him a date with one. Well... he would worship me," he smirked. "Me and my brother will meet you two at the park at 6:00. Sorry, but I have to go." Kim smiled wide as she watched him walk away.

"All you have to do is clean the animal cages, and give them food and water," the old woman explained. She was showing Hana around the store, and explaining what she had to do. "Alright then. Now get to work."

Hana nodded, and got to work. One by one, she took the animals out of their cages, cleaned them out, put them back in, and continued on to the others. Then she went around giving them all their respective food. She finished early, and had a few hours to spare before she could go home.

The old woman had motioned for her to go over to her station. Hana was wary. The other employees had warned her of the old woman's gossiping habits. She didn't need to be told that. She knew from their first encounter, when she was still a cat, of her love to gossip. So, with a groan of displeasure, Hana made her way over.

"So, dearie," the woman exclaimed, when Hana approached. "How has your first day been so far?"

"It's been good. I really like working with the animals," Hana replied truthfully. The woman smiled kindly. She then turned her head, and stared.

"Hana, do you see that woman over there?" Hana nodded. "Well, she and her husband..." Hana tuned her out. It was such a great day until, the old woman decided to talk her to death.

"What do you mean you've never played these games before," the store manager asked in shock. Naruto had just finished telling him, that he had no clue how to play any of the games. "You're a teenager! You're supposed to know these things!"

"Heh. I've never really had much time to play games. I was always busy doing other things, 'ttebayo," Naruto replied, internally sighing in relief. He didn't want to know what would have happened if he had accidentally exposed them all. He shivered at the thought of what Sakura might have done to him.

"Alright. Because I don't want inept employees. I want you familiarize with all the games," the manager stated.

"Really, Mister!" Naruto was excited. He was going to spend his first day on the job, learning to play games. It was turning out to be good day for Naruto. He walked over to one of the games they had set up to play. "How do you play that," he asked the guy that was standing there.

"It's really simple see. You just..." The rest of the day continued like that, until he got the hang of it. The day was going good for him, that was until a customer came in. The two sixteen year old boys argued about which game they thought was better.

Konan was just sitting behind the counter, reading one of the many magazines that the other girl had stashed in one of the drawers. Only a few men and women had gone in to look at the jewelry, and only a handful had actually gotten piercings. They were all simple things like the ears, the lip, and the nose.

"If I buy something I can get the piercing for free..." the man whom was browsing the selections, questioned. He was a heavy set man with pale skin, dark hair, and lovely emerald green eyes.

"That only applies to the basic ear piercing. Meaning only one piercing per purchased item. The price depends on the type of piercing you want," Konan explained. She had gotten up from her seat, and was showing him the varying prices that were printed on a poster hanging on the wall.

"Okay," the man replied, continuing to look at the displays. When he found the perfect pieces of body jewelry, he went up to Konan.

"Done with your search," she questioned politely. The man nodded and handed Konan the jewelry, which she proceeded to check out. He paid, and she led him to the back room. "What kind of piercings would you like. From your purchases, I can tell you want three."

"Yes. I want my nipples pierced and a *Prince Albert," the man replied. Konan blanched. His nipples? She did not know what a Prince Albert was. The blue haired female walked over to a desk. She took out a book. Flipping to the right page, she paled even further. If a shinobi was ever captured and had that specific piercing, his captor could pull it out as a form of torture. The same could be said about the nipple piercings.

Itachi was going to die. Again. As if dying the first time wasn't enough. Maybe it was karma. He had tortured his younger brother for most of his life, and now he was being tortured by heavily perfumed women. There was a swarm of women around him. They were all asking him for his opinion on which scent he liked the most. Pushing, shoving, and shouting is what they were doing, and Itachi was at the center of it all.

He looked over to the neighboring store. The two stores were connected by an open wall, and separated by a stand. It seemed as though Kakashi was having the same problem as Itachi.

"What do you think about this," woman asked. She sprayed the body mist right when Itachi turned his head to look at her. He accidentally inhaled most of the mist, and started coughing. He had to try hard to not let his bloodline limit activate. He started to feel dizzy.

"That smells okay," he replied, shaking his head. The women squealed in glee. They had finally gotten his opinion. All the women rushed to pick out lotions and body mists of that particular fragrance.

Kakashi had just turned his head over as Itachi fell, causing the women to gasp in horror. He rushed over to check the oldest Uchiha's vitals. Soon the manager rushed over, and called mall security to take the fallen man to the in-mall infirmary. She shooed off the frantic women, and sent Kakashi back to his station.

Everything had been slow since Itachi had been taken to the infirmary. The manager had to put up a sign saying 'Please Do Not Use Employees as Fragrance Testers.'

Kakashi was getting bored. He was sitting behind the counter playing with the pens. A few giggling teenaged girls had tried to flirt with him. He gave them all bored looks and directed them to the female employee that was there. When all attempts at ending his boredom her pulled out his trusty orange book.

"Excuse me , but would you mind helping me pick out something for my trip?" He was getting excited at having a new customer. Maybe she would want to try on a few of the more daring pieces. He put his book away, and turned around. Behind him was an older lady. He prayed to Kami, that she did not want to try on some of the more daring pieces.

**A/N: So what do y'all think? Like what I did with their first days? What should happen on Kim's date? Next chapter, someone gets a surprise visit.**

***Mitch - Every time I hear that name I think 'Mitch the Bitch.' Don't know why, but I just do. I don't mean to offend the Mitch's of the world.**

***Prince Albert(PA) - The most common form of male genital piercing, the PA piercing penetrates from the outside of the frenulum (the small tissue fold under the base of the glans) into the urethra, with the jewelry terminating outside the urethral exit of the glans. A reverse Prince Albert enters through the urethra and exits through a hole pierced in the top of the glans.**

**Keep leaving me reviews! I love them!**

**CherryHearts13**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't even think I was born yet, much less thought of, when the first chapter of Naruto came out.**

**Edited: July 22, 2013**

**Chapter 11**

The group of twelve made their way back to the loft. Most of them were miserable, save for a few. Kim was smiling and skipping. She had had a good day. A cute guy asked her out on a date, and before that her brother apologized to her. Hana would glare at anyone who tried to talk to her. She had been forced to listen to the old hag talking nonstop for hours. Nagato and Naruto were happily chatting. They were telling each other about how awesome their jobs were.

Itachi was being supported by Sasuke, who was scowling under the weight of his older brother, because he still could not walk straight. In the mind of the younger brother, he kept thinking dead weight, and did not know why he found it so funny. Konan looked horrified. Hinata was walking behind Naruto. Sakura was trying to talk to Sasuke, but he scowled at her every time she tried, so she stayed quiet for the entire trip back to the loft. Jade was congratulating Deidara for teaching his first class. He had done an amazing job, and had gotten ten people to sign up for his class. Kakashi was walking behind them all reading his favorite book. He needed something to get the image of the old woman dressed in the daring lingerie out of his mind.

When they arrived they all paused. There, sitting in the living room area with Ren, were four people that all the ninja were unfamiliar with. Kim was only familiar with the man, having met him a few times. Jade was perfectly familiar with the group of four. They were Jade's father, Logan, and his new wife, Amber, and her eighteen year-old twins, Carter and Abigail.

"Dad! What are you doing here," Jade exclaimed nervously. She had no idea as to why he was visiting. He usually called to check up on her, but never once visited. Not since he had moved to New York.

The two had never really gotten along with each other. It had gotten even worse when Jade's mother had died three years ago. A few months after her funeral, Logan had started seeing Amber. A few months after that they were married. That made the already large rift between them even bigger. Logan had went up to Jade one day and told her about his plan to move to New York. Jade of course had refused to go, and asked Ren if he would become her legal guardian. Ren, considering Jade as a daughter, had agreed, which angered Logan to no end.

"What, a man can't come and visit his favorite daughter," Logan said, getting up to engulf Jade in a hug. Jade stiffed when he approached her. When he moved to lift his arms up to hug her she lifted a hand to keep him at a distance. Everyone in the room could feel the nervous energy.

"I'm surprised you still consider me your favorite, much less remember who I am," Jade said in a monotone. It was true. Ever since he had gotten married to that horrible woman he had been neglecting Jade in order to spend more time with Abigail and Carter. Logan narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Jade! That is no way to speak to your father," chided Amber. She always tried to act as if she were Jade's mother. Jade didn't know why, Amber mainly wanted Logan for his money, and she got it in the end. Logan was a super successful lawyer. There had yet to be a case he had lost.

"Stop! Just stop," Jade shouted in Amber's face. "You are _not_ my mother. You _never_ will be my mother." With that Jade walked out of the loft.

"I'll go talk to her," Kim said, getting ready to follow after her friend. Logan stopped her, and went in search of his daughter.

"OH YEAH," Naruto shouted, jumping up. He had slightly eased the tension that was surrounding them with his cheeriness. "Ren, I got the games that you wanted, 'ttebayo." He went over to hand Ren the bag of video games. Kim just gave her father a look. Kim and the ninja all took seats around the living room.

Abigail was eyeing Deidara, which was making him shift uncomfortably in his seat. She had seen the way her step-sister seemed to be close to him. That made her want him for herself. Everything she wanted she got, even if she had to take it away from someone.

Jade had run out of the loft to the garage. She needed some air, and some time to think. Her father never came to visit. So why would he suddenly start? All the feelings she had tried to block out, came rushing back up to the surface. All the questions she never got to ask kept popping up. The ones that she never got an opportunity to ask him, mainly because Amber was too busy clinging to his arm like a sloth to a tree. Everything crowded her mind until she wanted, scream and pull her hair out, thrash around like a crazy person, or just hit something.

Her and her father had always been distant, even when her mother was still alive. Her mother was a topic she never really liked to talk about; not even with Kim, and she was her best friend. Their mothers were the only things that they never talked about with each other. Jade just assumed that Kim's mother had died, and that was why she was not around.

. She never really understood what her mother saw in her father. Logan was calm and always so serious all the time. Her mother had a temper and was so loud. Her mother once told her that opposites attack, but she could not see it. Her father was always away on business or had to work late on a case and left them at home alone most of the time. The one major thing she inherited from her mother was her looks, and for that she was beyond thankful. Why did she have to go?

_Why did he have to come? Why did he have to bring them with him, _the hazel eyed girl thought tiredly. Jade groaned in frustration.

"Jade," Logan said, walking through the door. He had found her sitting on a bench. "What do you think you were doing back in there? Are you trying to make us look bad in front of your friends?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jade replied in a dull tone.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"Then answer me this. Why did you bring _them_ with you? The first time you come to visit in years, and you bring _them_," she hissed.

"I brought them with me, because we're a family," he stated.

"No, we're not," Jade said firmly. "They are not my family. She is not my mother, nor will she ever be. She's only your whore." She was glaring now. Logan slapped her hard, across the face leaving her cheek a stinging red. He was fuming.

"Tomorrow, you will be showing your brother and sister around town. You will take them to the mall, to the park, to see a movie. I don't care, but you will spend the week with them. Then we will all, your new friends included, go out to dinner on Saturday night. You will behave, and treat us with the utmost respect. Do I make myself clear," Logan questioned in a stern tone of voice. Jade just crossed her arms, and nodded her head.

Logan walked up the stairs. He called his wife and his children down. Then they walked to their car, and left. Jade stayed staring off in the direction that they left. She wanted to cry. She really did, but she wouldn't allow herself to. Not over him. Not anymore.

She stood up straight, smoothed out her skirt, and walked back up to the loft. When she walked in, she had to hold back a laugh. Ren had pulled out his Wii, and he along with Naruto were attempting to teach the others how to play. It was really a sight to see. Kim and Sakura were standing behind the couch facing the TV, and were commentating using the TV remotes as their microphones.

Kim turned around, and stretched out her hand wiggling her fingers out at the hazel eyed girl. Jade grabbed her best friend's hand, intertwining their fingers. Kim squeezed tight, and she did the same. She would get through the week that was sure to be tough. She had Kim, who was like a sister to her. She had Ren, whom she looked up to as a father figure. Now, she even had the ten ninja from a different dimension. They were her large and crazy as hell family. She would get through it all, and she might just get the answers to all her questions.

The next day, everyone took their lunch breaks at the same time. They were all sitting around the table in the food court, talking about the things that had happened at work. Abigail and Carter were there with them as well. They had been making Jade's life miserable. Abigail had been constantly interrupting her during her classes, and Carter kept on flirting with Sakura. Which was making Sasuke angry for some unknown reason though he did not show it.

"So why don't we go out on a date," Carter had asked Sakura, sending her a flirtatious smile. The pinkette had a look of utter disgust on her face. She would very much rather go on a date with Rock Lee. Kim smacked her hand on the table, drawing all the attention to herself.

"She can't. She already has a boyfriend," Kim stated. Sasuke choked on his drink. Naruto and Itachi both hit him hard on the back, making him cough up soda. They all turned to stare at Sakura.

"I do," Sakura asked confused. Since when did she have a boyfriend that she did not know about.

"Not yet you don't, but you will soon," Kim said with a smile. "I completely forgot to tell you yesterday. I got asked out yesterday, and he has a brother. So... since he was supposed to spend Friday night with him, I told him I had a hot friend the same age. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner."

"No, it's okay. But..." She trailed off. They were all waiting for what she had to say.

"Don't worry. He's really cute. Jake showed me a picture of him," Kim reassured with a smirk. "Oh, and his name is Alex." The girls all started asking questions. The guys just groaned.

Abigail didn't care that Kim got asked out. She never really liked her or Jade in the first place. She most certainly didn't like any of Jade's friends. Although, she did take a liking to a certain blonde artist. She had knew how he and her 'sister' seemed to spend a lot of time together, and thought why not mess with her favorite 'sister' and take something away from her.

Abigail and Carter couldn't wait for dinner on Saturday night. Logan had an announcement to make, and they couldn't wait to see Jade's reaction. That was going to be a night to remember. The days until then seemed to drag on to forever.

When the lunch break hour was over they all returned back to their respective jobs. Carter and Abigail went with Jade and Deidara. Carter was making rude comments here and there, and Abigail was clinging onto Deidara's arm, much to his dismay and frustration.

**A/N: What do you think Logan's announcement is going to be? Trust me, it's going to be good. It'll be something that, I hope, no one will expect. If you do happen to figure it out, then DAMN!**

**Next Chapter: Kim and Sakura's dates.**

**Please, please, PLEASE leave a review!**

**CherryHearts13**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, I would hire a guard to watch over my computer.**

**'Text speak.' I refuse to write in text language. I, myself don't use it.**

**Edited: July 22, 2013**

**Chapter 12**

It was Friday morning, one more day before Saturday's 'family' dinner. Thanks to Abigail and Carter, the ninja had been introduced to cell phones. Needless to say they all wanted one, and Ren, Kim, and Jade had to teach them how to work them. Soon the ninja were sending texts, making calls, and surfing the Internet(Ren got the luxury of explaining that one) like pros.

The morning was slow, and the group of ten were all at work. They were all bored out of their minds.

Conference text.

'I'm so bored. - Konan'

'I'm not. I'm reading a magazine called Playboy. - Nagato'

'Why are you looking at naked women? - Jade'

'Nagato! - Konan'

'... - Nagato'

'We're surrounded by perverts. - Sakura'

'Who else is a pervert? - Konan'

'Kakashi-sensei and Naruto. - Sakura'

'I know Kakashi reads porn, but Naruto? - Hana'

'I'm not a pervert! - Naruto'

'It's not porn. - Kakashi'

'He has this Sexy Jutsu. - Sakura'

'What's that? - Itachi'

'You don't want to know. - Sasuke'

'You'll love it! - Kakashi'

'Kakashi, stop trying to turn my brother into a pervert. - Sasuke'

'Can't turn what already is. - Deidara'

'Itachi? - Sasuke'

'No comment. - Itachi'

'Told you! - Deidara'

'Shouldn't we be getting back to work? - Hinata'

'Add Kim to the list. - Jade'

'What list? - Nagato'

'The perverted persons list. - Jade'

'How is Kim a pervert? - Hana'

'You know what they say. It's always the quiet ones. - Jade'

'I'm not a pervert! - Kim'

'Yet another side of Kim. - Kakashi'

'Screw you! - Kim'

'Wow! - Konan'

'Not like that! - Kim'

'I rest my case. - Jade'

'If the quiet ones are closet perverts, wouldn't that mean Hinata and Konan are ones too? - Naruto'

...

'Get back to work! - Ren'

They all put away their phones, and got back to work. Jade had a plan to make her two friends look perfect for their dates that night. She sent the other girls a text, making sure to leave out Sakura and Kim, and let them in on her plan. They planned out what needed to be done.

When they all got back to the loft, the girls dragged Kim and Sakura off to Kim's room. They told them the game plan, before making them go shower. While they waited for Kim and Sakura to finish showering and shaving, they set up everything in the room.

Once the two girls were finished, the others made them sit down on the bed. Konan applied some type of facial mask. Hana and Hinata gave them manicures and pedicures. Sakura got red, and Kim got purple nail polish. When that was over, they moved on to their hair and make-up. They went with the natural look for the make-up, and only highlighted their features. They straightened Kim's hair, and gave Sakura soft curls. Sakura wore a red knee length dress, a brown braided belt around her waist, and matching brown wedges. Kim wore a pair of dark purple shorts, that looked like a skirt, a white shirt tucked in, a black blazer, and a pair of black platform heels.

The guys had to admit that the two girls looked great. Ren was all smiles when he saw his daughter, all dolled up, but he couldn't help but notice the way she shifted uncomfortably. Sasuke was a different story. Ever since Sakura found out about her date she had dropped the '-kun' from his name. He didn't know why that made him feel odd, but it did.

Everyone complimented the girls on how they looked. They also poked fun at the way Kim was constantly tripping in her heels. Before the Kim and Sakura knew it, Jade was giving them a ride to the park, where they would meet their dates. Jade had just drove away, leaving the two girls at the park. They were both going to get rides back to the loft from their dates. Sakura and Kim walked over to a nearby bench, and sat down.

"Trade shoes with me," Kim said to Sakura.

"No, 'cause my shoes won't match your outfit," Sakura stated.

"But they're killing me. My feet are going to have horrible blisters. How can Jade even walk in these things," the ebony haired girl complained.

"Tough," the pink haired girl said. Kim gave her a glare, to which Sakura just smiled. The two girls stood up, and walked over to the water fountain. Kim and Jake had agreed to meet there.

Soon two figures approached the girls, one a few inches taller than the other. The taller figure had light sea green eyes, tan skin, and jet black hair. Jake. He wore a pair of jeans and a white button-up shirt. The slightly shorter figure had the same light sea green eyes, tan skin, and dirty blond hair. Alex. He too, wore jeans and a purple button-up shirt with a gray tie.

Kim quickly walked over to Jake and gave him a hug. The couple walked off, leaving the other two alone. Sakura stood a bit awkwardly. She had no clue as to what she was supposed to say. Alex smiled at her obvious nervousness.

"My brother wasn't lying when he said, he had gotten me a date with a beautiful girl," Alex mused. Sakura blushed a pretty pink, playing with the hem of her dress.

"Thank you." She blushed even deeper when he directed his smile towards her.

"Nervous?"

"Just a little. I've never really been on a date before," she admitted.

"How could someone like you, never be asked out on a date?"

"Oh, I've been asked out a couple times before. It's just that..." She trailed off, thinking about a certain duck-butt haired someone.

"You had your eyes set on someone else," he guessed. She nodded the affirmative.

"I thought it was time I finally get over him. He will never feel the same way about me, as I feel for him. I don't even think he's capable of feeling anything," she stated sadly, looking down at her feet. A tear was about to fall. Alex cupped the side of her cheek, lifting her head up and wiping the lone tear away with his thumb.

"Well, it's his loss. He must be blind to let someone as beautiful as you get away," he said smiling. "I was originally thinking about going to dinner and a movie, but you look like you could use some cheering up. No one can feel sad or lonely when they go to the carnival, and there just so happens to be one close by. What do you say?"

"I would like that. Lead the way!" He grabbed her hand, and the two ran in the direction of the carnival. They ran up to the ticket booth, and Alex paid for two bracelets. Once they got them on the two walked around for a bit. They took in the sights, and the smiling people. Then they stopped in front of a ride.

"Please tell me you're not afraid of heights and being upside down," Alex begged. He had his eyes shut tight. Slowly opening one eye, he saw his date smiling widely. She shook her head no. He jumped up and gave a shout, scaring some little kids in the process. Grabbing her hand again, he led her to the line for the ride. They showed their wrists with the bracelets to the conductor, and he let them on.

Taking their seats, and strapping themselves in; they waited for the ride to start. The ride started out slowly. Rocking back and forth, picking up speed as it went. It stopped midway, before continuing. Soon they were going upside down, and back down again. When the ride ended, Alex was ready to throw up.

"Are you sure you're okay," Sakura questioned, concern coating her voice. He nodded. He stopped mid nod, and with a hand over his mouth, ran to the nearest trash can. Sakura walked over to a food stand and bought a bottle of water, and handed it over to him.

"How about a hug and a kiss," he asked, grinning madly.

"Uh... I'll take the hug, but you can keep the kiss," she replied. She giggled when he started pouting. She patted him on the head. "How about we go play some games."

"Sounds like fun!" He grabbed her hand again, and led her to the games. They stopped at one of those 'test your strength' games. "Let's test our strength," he said excitedly, taking the hammer from the man. He swung the hammer over his head, and brought it down; hitting the metal plate. The marker only went up halfway. The game man gave him a little stuffed puppy, which he gave to Sakura.

"Would the lady like to try," the game man asked, offering her the hammer. Alex pushed her forward, nudging her to try. She followed the same motions as Alex. That time the marker went all the way up to the bell. The audience all around them started clapping, and she received a giant stuffed turtle as her prize.

"Wow! That was amazing," Alex shouted, beaming at Sakura. She blushed in response. They started walking around again. They passed a crying little girl. She was scared, and couldn't find her mother. Sakura gave the little girl the giant turtle, when they had found her mother. The little girl gave Sakura a tight hug and a bright smile, before skipping towards her mother.

The pair got on all the rides. Played all the games they could, before running out of money. They were laughing and smiling. Just having a great time. When the sun started setting, they got on the Ferris wheel. The ride had stopped for the fireworks display.

Alex slowly leaned in to kiss her. She got lost in his eyes, and started to lean in as well. Then she turned her head to the side at the last second, making him kiss her cheek instead of her lips. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. It-" He cut her off.

"No. Don't apologize. I get it. You still have feelings for that other guy." He ran a hand through his hair. He looked her in the eyes. "I'm not going to push you into doing something you don't want to do, but... I will wait for you. Maybe in time you will feel the same way as you do for him, for me. When that time comes I will be right here waiting. 'Cause you're worth it," he said. He gently tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, and placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled. Maybe he was just what she needed to finally move on, and get over him.

"So do you think they're going to be okay," Kim questioned Jake, looking back at Sakura and Alex. She was worried that they would not like each other, and Sakura would end up hating her.

"Nah, I'm sure they'll be fine," Jake replied. He knew his brother would be alright. He looked over at Kim. "So, I was thinking about going to dinner, and then a movie. What do you think?"

"That sounds great," was her reply. She was trying so hard not to fall over, because of her shoes. The date had not even begun, and her feet were already killing her. At least when they got to the restaurant; she would be able to sit down and relax.

After a bit of walking, they reached their desired destination. He took her to a fancy Italian restaurant. They were led to their table, and seated. The waiter came to take their drink orders, and left. The entire time Jake had been distracted.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit distracted," Kim voiced her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," he replied offhandedly. Though she could see that it was nothing. He had been acting strange since the beginning. The waiter returned with their drinks.

"What would you like to order," the waiter asked politely.

"I'll have the Linguine with clam sauce," Jake replied. The waiter looked over to Kim.

"I'll have... the chicken Fettuccine Alfredo." Jake stared at her. "What," she questioned.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "I just thought that you would watch what you eat, is all. Pasta does have a lot of calories." Kim was shocked, and apparently so was their waiter, for he wore a scandalized expression.

"Uh... I take back my order," Kim said shyly. "I'll have the Cesar salad instead."

"Would you like to add chicken to that?"

"No thank you," she replied quietly. The waiter nodded his head, and walked off. Kim shifted in her seat, uncomfortably. Walking in the heels, that Jade made her wear, was far more comfortable than sitting there. She started playing with a lock of her hair.

The rest of dinner passed in awkward silence. Jake was distracted the entire time, and Kim was trying to look anywhere but at him. Her mind was racing with questions. Should she consider watching what she ate? Did she need to go on a diet? Exercise more? She was never skinny or thin to begin with, but she couldn't be considered chubby either. The more she thought about it, the more insecure she felt about her physical appearance.

When dinner was over, Jake suggested that they should go dance. On the dance floor Kim was a hot mess. She could barely walk, much less dance in her heels. It did not really matter though. Jake still was not paying any attention to her. He was too busy staring over her shoulder. She wondered what was keeping him distracted. Soon all the dancing came to an end. Jake hurriedly paid the bill, and they exited the restaurant. They were heading to the movie theater across the street from the park, when they were intercepted by someone. Kim finally figured out what, more like who, Jake's attention had been on all night.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, going out on a date with a fat whore like her," screeched the tall blond. Kim felt her jaw clench at the insult, and a pang of hurt. "I'm your girlfriend..."

Kim walked away, never the type to start a fight. She went as fast as her heeled feet would let her. How could the night she had been anticipating the entire week, end so horribly? He never even liked her. He was just using her. Using her to make his, gorgeous, girlfriend jealous. Well, it worked.

She continued to aimlessly walk around the park, willing herself not to cry. It was already dark out, and the only sources of light were from the moon and street lamps. Walking towards the water fountain, she sat down on the edge. Tapping the water lightly with her fingers, she lost herself in thought. She stilled when she saw a distorted reflection of a person in the water.

"I'm sorry about your date," the figure stated, in a familiar lazy drawl.

"Don't be. It's not like it's your fault it ended the way it did."

"He shouldn't have led you on like that." She was now facing him, his white hair was shining in the moonlight.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Compared to what he already has, I'm nothing special," she sighed.

"You shouldn't speak so lowly of yourself," Kakashi reprimanded. Kim gave a humorless laugh.

"I guess you're right. Promise me that you won't tell anyone what happened tonight. I can just say we didn't hit it off, or something like that."

"You seem to be really good at lying and keeping secrets," he noted. She gave him a look. "Alright, I promise not to tell. But if you ever want to talk about it, I'll listen." Kim gave him a small smile.

"How did you get here?"

"I walked."

"Looks like I'm walking home in heels. I just want to change out of this outfit, go to sleep, and forget about this this night," Kim groaned as she stood up. Kakashi smirked at her, then turned his back to her and kneeled down.

"Get on my back. I'll carry you," he commanded. She did as told, though very slowly, for she was self-conscious of her weight. Once she was on, Kakashi stood up straight and began walking back to the loft. She fell asleep halfway back to the loft. Kakashi couldn't help but wonder about all the secrets she could be hiding.

**A/N: Eh, Eh? I don't have many comments about this chapter. Oh, well. So, what did you guys think?**

**Please leave a review!**

**CherryHearts13**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: No, just no.**

**Edited: July 22, 2013**

**Chapter 13**

Finally Saturday, the day they had all been waiting for, had come. Well, not exactly. Jade wanted to get that 'family' dinner over, and done with. She could not wait to be rid of her father, his whore, and the annoying twins from hell.

The twins had been spending all of their time tormenting Jade, and the others. Abigail had taken a liking to Deidara. Every chance she got, she would cling onto his arm, and whisper seductively into his ear. She was constantly sending him flirty smiles, and giving him soft touches. Though she never received her desired reactions from the blonde, she kept on trying.

Carter had been his usual self, with his playboy attitude. That morning he was once again flirting with Sakura. Luckily for her Alex was stopping by for a visit at work. He did not approve of Carter's antics. After finding out that Sakura was already spoken for, he decided to move on to the other girls. He was not even able to get a word in, before he was being dragged away by an all too happy Sasuke.

It was a long morning for everyone. Once they were all out of work, they lazed around in the living room area of the loft. They all were doing their own things to pass the time. Sasuke and Naruto were playing video games on the TV, with Hinata and Sakura watching. Hana, Itachi, and Deidara were playing poker, Itachi was winning. Konan and Nagato were utilizing Kim's laptop. Kim was reading through a stack of Jade's favorite magazines, and Kakashi was watching her, trying to figure out what she was hiding.

Jade was freaking out. She did not want to spend her evening with her 'family.' To calm her nerves and keep herself distracted, she started picking out what she and the others would wear to dinner. Standing at the entrance to her closet, looking over all its contents, she felt calm.

All too soon it was time to head to the restaurant. They all squeezed in to Ren's truck and Jade's car. Some of them had to sit on others laps to make enough room for the rest. Almost everyone argued the whole twenty-something minute ride to the restaurant they were supposed to meet Jade's family at.

They parked in an underground parking garage, opting to walk the rest of the way. Arriving at their destination, the others waited on Jade and Kim to catch up. Jade had been having bad feelings ever since she woke up that morning. She could just feel it in the air. There was a feeling of foreboding around.

"You okay," Kim asked, concern coating her voice.

"I'll be fine," Jade said, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She straightened out her dress, and grabbed Kim's hand. The two girls walked up to the others that were waiting outside the restaurant. They all waked inside.

"We had a reservation under Rose," Ren spoke to the hostess. The hostess looked to the computer screen in front of her. She grabbed thirteen menus, and handed them to a waitress, who led them to their table, which was located in a privet room. Once seated, she took their drink orders, and left.

"Okay guys. Make sure to order the most expensive things on the menu. Get dessert if you want to. My father's paying, so make sure we put a dent in his bank account," Jade ordered.

"Don't you think you're going a bit overboard," Kim questioned.

"Daughter, it's free food. Since when have you ever complained?" She looked down, ashamed.

Once Jade had finished explaining everything to the ninja, they waited. Naruto had somehow coaxed Sasuke in to a bread eating contest. Everyone watched on in fascination and disgust. The two boy's drinks disappeared from the table, causing them to start choking. Sakura got after them, calling them idiots. When she got them both to stop choking, she turned her anger on the others. She called them stupid for encouraging them.

Jade was having such a good time, that she forgot why they were there. That was when 'they' walked into the room. Abigail took the open seat that was on the other side of Deidara. The blonde inwardly groaned, a scowl marring his boyish features. Carter sat next to his twin, Amber was next to him, and Logan sat in between his wife and Ren.

The waitress came back to take their orders. Everyone was silent as they waited for their food to come. Mostly everyone. Abigail and Carter were too busy being flirts, to really notice anything. The rest of dinner continued in the same fashion. Logan encouraged everyone to order desert. He was doing everything that he could to make what he had to say a bit more easier.

"Jade, I have something important to tell you," Logan said seriously. The ones that were eating or talking all stopped feeling the tension in the atmosphere around them. Even Naruto, who had been loud all throughout dinner, was quiet. That same feeling of dread once again washed over Jade. She griped Kim's hand under the table nervously. "Abigail and Carter are your brother and sister."

"They are not my family," Jade stated, her eyes narrowed.

"What I meant to say is, they are your half-brother and sister. They are my children. I am their birth father." Jade stayed silent. She was speechless. I was like her mind stopped working in that moment. When she finally got all her thoughts in order, she exploded.

"They're both a year older than me! You married mom three years before I was born! You mean to tell me, that you were cheating on her the entire time? While she was sick? While she was dying on that hospital bed, you were out with her," Jade shouted, jabbing a finger in Amber's direction. "Did you even love her?"

"Of course I loved her. She was my wife," Logan said outraged.

"Apparently you didn't love her enough to stay faithful. You have those two bastard children to prove it," Jade remarked. Logan snapped. He was about to hit her, when Ren intervened. Ren had him pressed up against the wall with one hand and had Logan's hands restrained in the other.

"Let go of my husband," Amber shouted. She was about to hit Ren, when Kim stopped her.

"Don't touch my dad," she threatened. She glared at the woman until she backed down, which wasn't very long. Kim's death glare made Itachi and Sasuke proud.

Jade was in shock. She could only watch the scene unfolding before her eyes. Logan had broken free from Ren's hold, and took his frustrations out on the man. Ren, never one to just sit back and take a beating, fought back. Kakashi and Itachi tried to get the two men to stop, but in the end their attempts proved fruitless.

The two men fell through the screen wall, that separated them from the other guests in the restaurant. A few panicked people called the police, while most of the teenagers took out their phones to record the fight.

Carter and Abigail stood there smirking at Jade. That pissed off Kim. So she picked up Naruto's piece of cake, that he was still eating, with her hand and threw it at the smirking twins. She might be clumsy, but no one ever accused her of having bad aim. It was Jade's turn to smirk.

"I guess revenge really is sweet," Kim stated, licking chocolate frosting off her finger. Her eyes widened when she realized what she did. Though she didn't have much time to think before a piece of pie was aimed at her. Soon everyone was engaged in a food fight. Jade couldn't help but think about what great friends she had.

The cops soon arrived. The restaurant was in complete chaos. More fights had broken out, and almost everyone had joined in on the food fight. The entire place was a mess. The officers demanded order.

Once they had everything under control, Logan was quick to place the blame on Ren. He said that Ren jumped over the table and attack him, and he had no choice other than to defend himself. When Ren tried to explain what really happened they did not believe him, because of his criminal past. He was known for starting and getting into fights. Everyone was outraged, as they watched one of the officers place Ren under arrest. Their anger only grew, when Logan told Jade that she had no choice but to go with him back to New York. She refused to go saying that she would rather stay and have nothing to do with him.

After everything had finally calmed down, they left. As soon as they arrived back at the loft, they all took turns using the showers. All were silent as they sat in the living room area. They were all wondering how everything had gotten so out of hand.

"Kim, I'm so we sorry about your dad getting arrested because of me," Jade apologized. She had been feeling guilty ever since they officer had placed Ren in handcuffs.

"What are you talking about," Kim asked confused. "Jade, my dad thinks of you as a daughter. He would do anything to protect you. Besides my dad never liked Logan in the first place. Getting to kick his ass, was like a dream come true for him." Kim smiled reassuringly.

"You and your dad are beyond awesome," Jade exclaimed a bright smile on her face. "But it still hurts to find out about my father cheating on my mother. To think, all this time he's had another family on the side. Well I hope he's happy. Though I can't say I'm going to miss him," she said.

"We'll be your family from now on, 'ttebayo," Naruto exclaimed brightly. All the others nodded in agreement. She beamed.

"Enough on the heavy. I love how Kim got a perfect shot on that slut, un!" Deidara was now standing. "The way that piece of cake landed right on her face!" Naruto was sulking the loss of his cake.

"You seemed to be having fun rubbing pie into her hair. From what it looked like, it was a deep lather," Jade joked. Deidara just grinned proudly.

"What's going to happen to Ren," asked Hana.

"He should be calling soon. If not tonight, then tomorrow morning," Kim stated.

"It seems like this has happened before," Nagato stated. Kim and Jade could only smile sheepishly. Kim's cell phone rang. It was Ren. After a short conversation, she hung up.

"What happened," Itachi asked.

"Well, he going to be in jail for about four days. The good thing is, no one decided to press charges." She took something out of her pocket, and started messing with her phone. "He said not to destroy the house, and I'm going to have to work at the shop in the meantime. _Joy_."

"Who are you calling," Sakura asked Kim, when she put her cell phone to her ear.

"No one. I'm just checking something." She hung up the phone. "So, Jade do you feel like going on a shopping spree tomorrow?"

"With what money?"

"Why, your dads of course," Kim stated holding up a credit card. They all stared at her.

"When did you... How did you," Jade was stunned.

"I took it out of his pocket before he left. This is his company credit card, it's unlimited. An unlimited amount of money to go shopping. Well, before he finds out and closes the account. It's one-hundred percent legal too. You're his daughter, and under eighteen. So by law he has to support you." She waved the card in Jade's face temptingly. "What do you say?"

"I say, hell yeah," Jade exclaimed jumping up and down. "Are you guys in," she asked all the others. At the idea of making Logan pay, pun intended, for all the pain he caused Jade, they all agreed.

"We should go without using our employee discounts, and pay full price," Hinata suggested. Everyone looked at her in shock. Who knew, that the Hyuuga heiress could be so devious. They all stared at her with their mouths gaping, causing her to turn a lovely shade of red.

"Tomorrow we shop, dattebayo," Naruto exclaimed standing up, a fist in the air.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered.

"What did you call me Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe!"

Teme!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"Shut up you two! Or I'm going to feed you to a pack of wolves," Hana shouted in annoyance. Naruto and Sasuke sat up backs straight with their hands placed on their laps. Everyone was shocked at her outburst. Once the shock passed, and everyone calmed down; she groaned. "Oh Kami-sama, I'm turning into my mother!" Itachi patted her on the back.

**A/N: I finally figured out why it's taking me so long to write these chapters now. For me drama is a little bit more harder to write that humor. Humor, it just flows. Drama, I have to be constantly stopping to think about what to write next.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**CherryHearts13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Edited: July 22, 2013**

**Chapter 14**

"Move out people! We have a lot of ground to cover," Jade shouted out to everyone like a commander of war. The group of twelve were all standing in the center of the mall.

"Don't forget not to use your discounts," Hinata added helpfully. Having said that, they all separated into their own little groups. Jade, Deidara, and Hana were one group. Nagato and Konan were the second. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were the third. Itachi, Kim, and Sasuke were the fourth, and Kakashi went on his own.

"So..." Kim trailed off. She was walking in between Itachi and Sasuke. The two brothers looked at her expectantly. "Weasel-nii, are you interested in someone?"

"What did you call me?" Itachi wore a look of bewilderment.

"Weasel-nii," she stated cheekily. Sasuke was trying to hold back a smile, and it came out as smirk. "But you're missing the point. I asked if there was someone you were interested in. Someone with long brown hair, dark eyes, a kind smile, and has a love for helping animals."

"Is this your weird way of asking me if I'm interested in Hana," he asked, giving her a look.

"I never said anything about Hana," she said innocently. "But if you like her, then by all means make a move already."

"Are you trying to play matchmaker? First it was with Sakura and Alex," Sasuke clenched his fists, "now you're trying to do the same to me," he questioned with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke's actions didn't go unnoticed by his siblings.

"You okay," Kim asked worriedly. She got no reply. After a bit of thinking she spoke up again. "You like Sakura?" Itachi and Kim looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"No and she's annoying," he finally said. He continued walking with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Annoying as in she's a bother to you, or annoying as in she's constantly on your mind," Itachi asked with a smirk. The other two just stared at him, eyes wide. "What? Okay, unlike Sasuke I'm not emotionally constipated. I have had a girlfriend before."

"I'm not emotionally constipated," Sasuke said with a frown.

"Emotional constipation is not something you can cure with apple juice. The thing that we want to know is, do you like her or not? You say no, but do you really mean it?" Kim and Itachi kept staring at him, waiting for his answer yet again.

"She's annoying, a fan girl, a cry baby, and weak. Why would I like her," he stared at his older siblings, challenging them to prove him wrong. They walked into a furniture store, and sat on some plush couches.

"She's not weak. That I'm sure of. If she can take on Sasori, a member of the Akatsuki, and win, with little to no help, then she must be strong. I also heard that she was able to create an antidote to a special type of poison he used. She is also the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama. She's trained in medical Ninjutsu, and inherited Tsunade's monster strength. There are rumors that she will surpass her teacher, if she hasn't already," Itachi finished.

Sasuke was surprised. He never knew that Sakura had grown so much since he had last seen her. She grew out of her old ways, and was no longer the useless cry baby he remembered her to be. Instead, in her place was someone different, stronger. He realized that he really did not know as much of the pink haired girl, as he thought he did. Sasuke was snapped out of his ponderings when he heard Kim start speaking.

"From what I've seen, she's not annoying. Sure she wants to be around you, and have your attention, but that's what you do when you have a crush. When you like someone, you want to be around them all the time, to have their attention, to impress them, and so much more. It makes you crazy, and do or say things that you never thought you would. Though it does hurt to have your heart broken, and be rejected by that person. Heartache hurts the same, no matter the age," she told him.

"The night I left she told me she loved me. She also told me that getting revenge would bring happiness to no one. I guess she was right about that. Considering that when I found out the truth about everything, it just made me realize that I had been living a lie. I had destroyed the one person who had cared about me the most. Everything that I thought I knew had been a lie. When I found out the truth, I was confused. I wanted to make them all pay for the pain that they put you through, nii-san." He took a breath. "But now we're here. You're alive. Before everything, I was always afraid to open up to people. I was afraid that if I got too close to anyone, that you would come back and take them all away again. And now... I just don't know anymore," Sasuke said, putting his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry," Itachi said, moving to sit beside Sasuke. "I only did what I did to protect you, and make you stronger. I told you to hate me, so that you could turn that hate into strength-"

"You sound like a hypocrite," Kim said, cutting him off. The two Uchiha men stared at her, shocked at her accusation. "Itachi, I highly doubt that you turned your hate into strength. Hate can only get you so far, before you lose yourself to the darkness. That's not a way to live, if it can even be considered living."

"You're right. I just hate that it took me dying, then coming back to life in a different dimension, to realize my mistakes." He laughed.

"What happens when it's time to leave," pondered Sasuke.

"You guys leave, and Jade, my dad, and I stay here. I'm going to miss you all so very much, but that's the way it's going to be." She perked up. "We should forget about the past, and focus on the present. What's done is done, what's said is said. Forgive, but never forget."

"I thought the saying was 'forgive, and forget'," Itachi asked confused. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow in question at her.

"I know, but if you don't learn from the past, the past is doomed to repeat itself," she stated with a smile. The two boys let what she said sink in. She was right. They would defiantly miss her and Jade and Ren when it was time to leave. "Wait!" The two boys were startled at her sudden exclamation. "Itachi you said you had a girlfriend before. What was his name?"

"Before I left Konoha, I was dating Hana." He paused. "What do you mean _he_? I'm not gay," he shouted offended. Kim and Sasuke snickered.

"I thought you were supposed to be a genius," Sasuke joked. When they calmed down he asked, "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"I loved her. I still do. Feelings like that just don't disappear, but I don't think she would take me back. Why would she," he wondered aloud.

"Like you said, feelings like that don't just disappear. I've heard the saying 'love is blind.' There is still a chance she could feel the same." She started clapping excitedly, when she suddenly felt dizziness overcome her.

"Are you okay," Itachi and Sasuke asked at the same time. The two jumped up to steady her.

"I'm fine. Just lost my balance for a bit. I'm so excited! I get to play matchmaker for my brother," she shouted, beaming at Itachi. "Sasu-cakes, you're helping me plot. Weasel-nii, you will get your woman back!" She held a fist up in determination. The two just sighed, and prayed to Kami that nothing would go wrong. "We need to find out what her favorite flowers are, and you are going to have to swallow your manly pride! Sasuke, you're going to have to reconnect with your friends."

"That was the plan either way," Sasuke muttered rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't like her," Itachi pried.

"I'm sure," the youngest of the three answered.

"Are you gay," Kim asked him seriously.

"W-W-What," Sasuke stuttered out. "I'm not gay."

"Asexual," she asked.

"He can't be asexual. He's a human. Humans need a mate to reproduce," Itachi explained.

"What if he could reproduce by budding. Just imagine a little Sasuke popping out of his shoulder." Itachi was strangely reminded of a Genjutsu that he once placed Naruto under. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!"

"When you say it like that it sounds like _sauce," _Itachi stated.

"We can call him The Sauce!"

Sasuke groaned. His older siblings were sitting there discussing his sexuality and making fun of his name. The worst part was that they were acting like he was not even there. His name did not sound like sauce. He sank into the softness of the sofa and tuned them out.

"Sasuke," Itachi called trying to get said boy's attention.

"Sauce-uke," Kim chimed.

"Sasuke."

"Sas-gay."

"Sasuke."

"Sauce-gay."

"Sasuke."

"Gay sauce."

"Sasuke."

"Sasu-cakes," Kim yelled right in his ear.

Sasuke jerked violently to the left. He had been fast asleep on the sofa between Kim and Itachi. Sometime during their conversation he had fallen to sleep. It was a pretty deep sleep at that. He had also faintly heard them calling out to him but chose to ignore it. That was why when Kim yelled into his ear he freaked out, not expecting her to do that because it was something that his so called blonde best friend would have done.

"What," he growled out. The youngest Uchiha hated to woken up.

"Weasel-nii asked you a question." Itachi groaned at the sound of her nickname for him. He was about to say something when he sensed someone walking towards them.

"Excuse me?" they all turned their head to face the source of the voice. "If you are not going to buy anything, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to leave," an employee told them. The three quickly got up and walked out of the store.

"If you're going to be our sister, you need to learn to act like an Uchiha, think like an Uchiha, walk like an Uchiha, and speak like an Uchiha. So what do you say," Itachi asked.

"I like how I act. You guys come off as jerks sometimes, so I'm good there. I graduated from school five years earlier than I was supposed to, so that must mean I'm somewhat smart. I'm a bit of a klutz, though not all the time, and you can't change that. I like to talk a lot sometimes, unlike you guys. So, what else is there," Kim questioned. The two brothers shared a look. They thought about it, and came up with an idea.

"We were forced to learn to play an instrument. I play the flute, and Itachi can play the piano," Sasuke stated. Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Do I have to," Kim whined.

"Yes," they said in unison. They wore identical smirks.

"All this is about the whole calling you guys 'Weasel-nii' and 'Sasu-cakes,' and making fun of your name, isn't it? Fine, but you guys are going to go clothes shopping with me. I have been wanting to get a whole new wardrobe, and this is the perfect opportunity to do so," she replied cheerily. It was her turn to smirk. They guys just frowned and bowed their heads, and held out an arm. Kim grabbed their extended arms, and pulled them onward.

**A/N: Shorter than what I was hoping for, but oh well. A little family moment, and a lot of contemplation. What do you guys think? Were they too OOC?**

**Please leave a REVIEW! I love to hear what you guys have to say.**

**CherryHearts13**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: No, sir.**

**Edited: July 23, 2013**

**Chapter 15**

"So... Hana, you like Itachi," Jade said nonchalantly, as she was looking through a clothing rack. She looked at a shirt, shook her head, and moved on to the next one. She repeated the process a few more times, before pulling a shirt out.

"W-what," the Inuzuka sputtered. She had spit out most of the smoothie she was drinking out on Deidara's shirt. The blonde was about to start a rant on how he should blow her up with his art for that, but Jade cut him off with a smack to the head. He lifted the one of the smoothies that he was holding to put it on the bump that was forming on the back of his head.

"You heard me," Jade stated the obvious. "I asked you, if you like Itachi? The really pretty guy with the long dark hair."

Hana was quiet. She didn't know if she should talk to Jade about Itachi. Should she? Maybe the other girl could help her sort out her thoughts. The Inuzuka looked around the store, avoiding the question at hand. Was she really ready to talk about it? When he had left, she didn't have anyone to talk to about it. Their love affair had been a secret. Late night meetings, and small similes and soft touches exchanged as they passed by.

He had been engaged to another member of his clan at the time, more of the reason they had to be kept a secret. He never loved the girl. When he was told that she was to be his wife he was shocked, but he could not turn her down. He was a part of the main family of the Uchiha clan. As an Uchiha he had certain duties to fulfill. The worst part was that the two had planned to come out as a couple the very next day. She had always considered their relationship Konoha's best kept secret.

When she heard the news of the Uchiha Massacre she could not believe it. She did not want to believe that the one that she loved was behind it. Though Itachi came off as quiet, intimidating, and unapproachable, she knew better, for she had seen him for who he really was. He was a pacifist. He often spoke about how he wished that there did not have to be anymore wars, and how the ninja world could one day be at peace.

It had always pained her to hear his younger brother, the one person Itachi cared most deeply for, speak of his goal to avenge his clan by killing him. She knew that there was something wrong with the situation. The Itachi she knew would never do something like that. When she had heard of his death, she had locked herself away in her room refusing to come out or even eat. It had scared her little brother and mother to death. They were the only reason she did not give up on herself.

When she had fist woken up in a different dimension as a cat, she was freaked out beyond belief. When she found out that Itachi was there with her, alive and breathing, she didn't know what to do. At first, she thought it was all a dream, but as the days passed, she knew it was not. For that she was overjoyed.

She knew the answer to Jade's question. The real question was, did Itachi still love her. That was the question that she wanted answered, though at the same time she did not want it to be answered. Was he even the same Itachi that she once knew. He and his brother seemed to be getting along. They even managed to find the sister they always wanted. She had no problem with all the things he had done, she could over-look it all. All for him. Love really was blind.

"I don't like him," she finally answered after a moment of contemplation.

"Ha! Take that you stupid Uchiha! Who would ever like you, un," Deidara shouted merrily. He started to dance around the two girls, drawing at bit of attention to himself. He looked really weird at that moment. He had a smoothie pressed up against the back of his head and another one in his other hand, and he was dancing while trying not to spill them.

"LIAR," Jade shouted drawing even more attention to their small group of three. She turned around to face all the staring people. "What do you all think this is?! Some TV drama?! Keep it moving people! Keep it moving," She shouted, shooing the bystanders away. When they all stopped staring, she rounded on Hana. "You like him. I know you do." Hana sighed.

"I don't like him." She paused, taking a deep breath. Letting it out she said, "Because I love him. Even after all this time, I still love him." Her head was down, and she looked like she was about to cry. Deidara stopped his dancing. Jade was worried. "Does he even love me anymore?" She chocked back a sob.

"Hey! Hana it's okay," Jade tried to console the girl. She wrapped her arms around Hana, and led her to one of the sofas by the changing rooms. Hana sat down on one of the chairs, while Jade sat on the armrest. She had no idea of what to say, so she looked to her fellow artist. Deidara shifted uncomfortably.

"I used to be sent out on missions with Itachi, un," he confessed. He could not believe what he was about to do. Though he did not like Itachi, he had started to see Hana as a friend. "Every time we went through different villages, there were always girls throwing themselves at him. It was all the time, un," he hissed out. "But he never once looked their way. At first I thought he was gay, but when I asked him he said otherwise, un." He sighed, looking at Hana. "I just figured there was someone he had his eyes on, and none of the other girls ever compared to her, un."

Hana looked up at the blonde. She had hope shining in her eyes, and smiled while throwing her around him in a hug. Jade gave Deidara a smile and two thumbs up. Deidara just scowled while awkwardly holding the crying girl.

"We're going to help you get your man back," Jade shouted jumping up from her seat. She looked to Deidara, silently asking him to agree. He nodded his head reluctantly. He would much rather prefer to make the Uchiha explode with his art, than help him get his old girlfriend back. Jade had realized something she had not before. "Wait what do you mean you still love him, and if he loves you anymore," Jade questioned.

"Before he left the village we had been dating for about six months," Hana stated, moving away from Deidara. She wiped her face, riding it of the tears. "Sorry about your shirt," she muttered to Deidara.

"What do you mean dating? Itachi said he was engaged to some girl from his clan, un," Deidara asked confused.

"He was engaged," Jade asked shocked.

"He didn't like her, and it was an arranged marriage. She was whiny and demanding," Hana replied.

"AWE! It was like a forbidden love romance movie! How romantic!," Jade squealed. Deidara just stared at her with a dull look on his face. Hana blushed, and gave a small smile. "Damn it, I'm starting to sound like Kim, and all her romance movies," she said with a look of horror, and shivered a bit.

"So what about you to," Hana inquired.

"Huh," Jade and Deidara said in unison.

"You guys are always spending so much time together. I know it hasn't even been two weeks since we got turned back, but is there something going on between you two," she questioned.

"No," they exclaimed in unison, blushes blossoming on their cheeks. Hana just gave a secretive smile, she knew there was something more going on between the two.

Nagato and Konan had run in to Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura, as they were wandering the mall. All was well, until Naruto and Nagato started being idiots. They had been talking about rather perverted things, causing Hinata to blush deeply and eventually pass out.

"Naruto you idiot," Sakura growled out advancing on the blonde. Said blonde was backing away in fear, his eyes wide.

"S-S-Sakura-chan, w-what are you going to do," he asked frightened. "You look very scary right now." Sakura hit him over the head, causing him to lose his balance and fall over on his butt.

"Poor kid," Nagato muttered not at all sounding sorry. Konan discreetly sent a paper shuriken flying in his direction. The red head, distracted by the scene the blonde and the pinkette were causing, did not notice anything amiss and was cut across the cheek. Turning to look at his blue haired companion he asked, "What was that for?"

"You're to blame as well," she stated. He pouted childishly.

The rest of their shopping trip continued in a similar fashion. Nagato and Naruto saying inappropriate things, and Hinata blushing and sometimes fainting. When she did faint, Sakura and Konan dealt out the punishments.

Kakashi was spending his time browsing a book store. As was expected he was in the grownups section. He had discovered some interesting reading material there. While he was paying he struck up a conversation with the woman at the cash register. In his opinion she was attractive, though he had seen better.

The woman was blonde with green eyes and tan skin. They had been flirting back and forth for the better part of the hour. Receiving a text message from Jade, he decided it was time to pay for his things and go. He handed her the four books he was holding.

"So you like to read. I like an intellectual man. Someone who knows what he's doing," she said seductively. Kakashi just smirked under his mask. "So mysterious, as well. I would like to uncover what you're hiding beneath that mask of yours, among other things." She started scanning the books. A frown crept upon her face as she realized what the books were about. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you for your ID. Standard protocol states that I have to check it, before I can complete your purchase." Kakashi nodded and handed her his ID. "Sorry kid, but nice try."

"What," Kakashi asked confused. The woman gave him a disapproving look, and shook her head at him.

"Come back in a year," she said, handing him his ID card back.

"I don-" He cut himself off when he looked down at his identification card, and frowned. He had remembered Ren asking him for his birthday, which he gave him, but he never told the man his age. For one the ID it stated that he was seventeen years of age. The only reason he did not give him a year was because he thought that it would be different than what it was back home.

When he froze staring at the card, the woman had called security. The lone security guard had escorted his still form out of the store. He snapped out of his trance, put the card back in his wallet, and slowly made his way back to the food court as Jade had instructed. He scowled the entire way back though no one could see it because of his mask. No one dared to approach him because he was emanating a dark aura. Getting any new reading material would be impossible, but it was a good thing he had his Icha Icha books with him.

**A/N: Sorry that the parts with the others weren't as long as the other two. My excuse was I wanted to work a bit more on Itachi's and Hana's relationship. I wanted a bit of Naruto and Nagato bonding, no matter how short. I liked the idea of Kakashi not being able to buy any perverted books. Anyone have any ideas for the next chapter? I'm sort of running out.**

**Please leave me a review. I fear that no one likes this story anymore.**

**CherryHearts13**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? I think we all get it by now.**

**Edited: July 23, 2013**

**Chapter 16**

Soon the group of twelve were all slowly making their way towards the food court. The first ones to arrive were Jade, Deidara, and Hana. They were all seated at their usual table in the food court. Their shopping bags were all hidden underneath the table. The table was by a stone wall with a few plants hanging over the side. Taking their usual seats, they waited for the others to arrive.

"Remember the plan guys," Jade said to the other two. "We have to get Hana and Itachi together at all costs. No matter what!" Hana was about to protest, but Jade continued speaking. "I don't care. We're getting your man back! We just have to push the two of you into situations where you have no choice other than to talk or spend time together."

"You guys, really. You don't have to do this," Hana finally got out.

"I can't believe I'm going to help that stupid Uchiha, but Jade would never let me hear the end of it, un," Deaidara mumbled grouchily under his breath.

Hana smiled, she knew there was more to it than just that. She knew the blonde would do anything that the hazel eyed girl told him to do with no questions asked. Ever since they, the ten shinobi, had gotten turned back into their human forms the two artists had started to spend a lot of their time together. At first it was a few hours talking about their art preferences, but no one could really know what they were talking about when they were alone.

"You do realize that if Itachi still likes me, and you help us get together then he would owe you one, right," Hana questioned.

The blonde artist's eyes widened and shined with excitement, at the prospect of the oldest Uchiha owing him a favor. He sat back in his seat with a smirk adorning his boyish features. His smirk soon grew into a bright smile as he began to think about all the things he could get the Uchiha to do. The two girls just shook their heads at their blonde companion. The feud between him and the eldest Uchiha was really something. It could be compared to the rivalry of Naruto and Sasuke.

The group of three turned their heads as they heard someone approaching them. First they saw Konan leading Nagato to the table by the ear with a scowl oh her lovely face while he was holding up to ten shopping bags on each arm. Nagato was muttering apologies to his blue haired childhood best friend, but they did not seem to have the desired effect. Then they saw Sakura lecturing Naruto, who was carrying an unconscious Hinata on his back. They were both holding a few shopping bags, and Sakura was holding on to Hinata's shopping bags as well as her own.

"What happened to you guys," Hana questioned, as the others got closer to the table.

"Naruto's and Nagato's crude sense of humor caused Hinata to faint," Konan responded, taking a seat next to Deidara. Nagato sat next to the blue haired beauty, because she was still holding onto his ear. When she realized that she was still holding his ear she let got. The red head started to massage his abused ear with a pout.

Hinata woke up to find herself face to face with Naruto. She blinked a few times. Then she blushed so red that even a tomato would be jealous of how red she got.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you're awake, 'ttebayo," Naruto shouted. Hinata's red face, deepened in color, and she promptly fainted yet again. Everyone at the table raised an eyebrow at her actions. Sakura bonked him on the head. "Owww, Sakura-chan. That hurt," he whined in his seat clutching his head as fake tears gathered in his eyes and started to spill over. The hit did not hurt as bad as he made it out to be. He was just being his over dramatic self as always.

"Where are the others," Sakura asked leaning back in her seat beside Naruto. She had just noticed the absence of the others for the first time.

"They should be getting here already. I sent them all a text message not to lung ago," Jade responded. "I see Kim, Itachi, and Sasuke," she informed the others. She pointed her finger in their direction, and at the same time was making her chair lean back on two legs. She momentarily lost her balance and almost fell over, but thankfully Deidara's arm shot out to stabilize her. Jade gave him a sheepish smile. Hana grinned at the scene, and motioned to the others to take a look.

"Hey guys, what's up," Kim shouted cheerfully, bounding up to the table with Itachi and Sasuke in tow. She had a few shopping bags dangling off of her right arm, and was carrying a guitar case with her left hand. She was grinning brightly.

Itachi and Sasuke were miserable. Both of their arms were overflowing with shopping bags. The two brothers were wearing scowls, which were directed at Kim, on their faces. Once they reached the table, they shoved the bags under the table happy to be rid of the extra weight.

"What happened to you, Teme? You looked terrible, dattebayo," Naruto shouted to his best friend as he threw his arms behind his head. Sasuke turned his glare to the loud mouth blonde.

"Hello everyone," Kakashi greeted with a simple wave of his hand. He too, like everyone else, was holding a few shopping bags on his arms.

"So Teme, what's wrong with you," Naruto asked again.

"We got played," was Itachi's reply.

"Who pulled one on the Great Uchiha Brother's," Deidara asked. Whoever that person was he wanted to congratulate them.

"She lied to us," Sasuke accused while looking directly at Kim. The accused widened her eyes. She wore a look of pure innocence and slight shock. Putting a hand over her heart she began to speak.

"I did no such thing." Sasuke and Itachi both glared at her. She smiled brightly at them. "You guys told me that I would have to learn how to play an instrument. You never once _asked_ me if I already knew how to play one. Like I told you two, my grandpa taught me how to play when I was younger along with the piano," she defended herself.

"You knew that, and yet you still made us go to practically every store in the mall," Sasuke growled out.

"Not to mention that you took your sweet time to look at _everything_," Itachi tacked on.

"I got a whole new wardrobe, and a new guitar. I regret nothing," she responded, smirking at her brothers. "So ha, Sasu-cakes, Weasel-nii, I win."

When the others heard the nicknames they all practically fell over laughing, at the expense of the Uchiha brothers. Naruto and Deidara were rolling around on the floor. Sakura was trying to keep a straight face, but every time she looked at Sasuke she started giggling. Hana was having the same problem as the pink haired girl, though her giggles were directed at Itachi. Everyone had their own confliction. The brothers had light blushes gracing their features doe to embarrassment.

Once they all had calmed down they decided they should grab a bite to eat, but only after a bit of complaining on Naruto's part. The blonde was complaining of hunger. After that he started to whine about the lack of ramen at the food court. They were all seated at the table once again.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright," Sakura asked having noticed that his eyes were droopier than usual, and that he was sitting with more of a slouch than was normal. Everyone turned to look at the resident white haired man. Kakashi sighed.

"I'm feeling, dare I say it, youthful," he responded with sadness leaking through his lazy drawl. He was twenty-nine years old not seventeen. Though he could not tell the cashier that. She would have call the authorities, they would arrest him, and then they would start asking questions about why he had a fake ID in the first place. Then something would go wrong and their identities would be exposed, and they would have to hide from the government. Then Kim's, Jade's and Ren's lives would be in danger. That or he would end up in a jail cell. Either way it was all too, as Shikamaru would say, troublesome.

"What are you talking about Kaka-sensei," Naruto asked through a mouth full of cheeseburger. When he talked some of the chew up food landed on Sasuke's face. As retaliation Sasuke threw his fork at the blonde, and when he realized he had nothing to eat with he stole Itachi's. Itachi in turned tried to steal Kim's fork, but was smacked. He ended up having to call over the waitress and ask for another one.

"I'm seventeen years old, at least that's what my ID says," he told. He took out his identification card to show them. The others took out their cards to inspect them.

"My card has the right age," Hinata stated. Deidara, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto confirmed that their ages were correct as well.

"It says I'm eighteen," Konan said. Itachi's, Hana's, and Nagato's all said they were age eighteen. "Oh, I even have Jade's last name." Naruto took one look at Nagato's card before he took it out of the man's hands, and gasped.

"Why do you have my last name," Naruto questioned. The others all raised an eyebrow at the two, and stared on in curiosity.

"Because I'm a descendant of the Uzumaki clan," he stated.

"Does that mean you're my cousin, dattebayo," he shouted in to Nagato's ear, causing him to flinch from the loudness of the blonde's voice.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Naruto started beaming, and threw his arms around the red head in a bone crushing hug. Nagato retuned the hug full force. Naruto had started to tear up, as did Nagato. Though some of them would never admit it, they were all touched with the sight of the heart-warming scene that was playing out before them. Two orphans, who had thought they had no family left in the world, had found each other, and all it took was them getting somehow sent to a different dimension as cats.

After they had all calmed down, Nagato and Naruto wearing stupid grins the entire time though no one could really blame them, they decided that it was time to head back to the loft. After a quick argument over who was going to pay the bill for their dinner, they finally decided that Kakashi, and Deidara would pay. Though when they looked back the two were nowhere in sight. Itachi and Nagato were the next to mysteriously disappear. Soon all the guys had fled from the restaurant leaving only the girls behind. Jade then realized that she still had her father's company credit card, and used that to pay. Gathering all their bags they left the mall. The entire trip back to the loft was filled with their complaints about how useless men could be at times.

When they made it back to the loft, it was already eight o'clock at night. As they walked into the loft they shot glares in the guys' direction for just leaving them there. They had left at around nine in the morning. Spending practically the whole day shopping; they were all exhausted. After putting all their purchases away, they all got ready for bed because most had work the next morning, and the others were just plain tired.

Though what they didn't know that the next day would be filled with scares.

**A/N: Sorry for another short chapter. I hope the next chapter is much longer, and more interesting than this one. I liked my little Naruto and Nagato moment. I thought it was cute.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**CherryHearts13**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: If I did, I would get my mother that dog she really wants. You know the one that looks all droopy. I don't remember if it was a pug or a bull dog.**

**Edited: July 23, 2013**

**Chapter 17**

It had been two days since their little shopping trip. For those who had to wake up early for work Tuesday morning, it was slow and tiring. While Sakura, Hana, Nagato, Itachi, and Sasuke, were all still sleeping in the others were sluggishly moving around the house getting ready for the day. Kim did not have to be at work that day, but she had to wake up early to run the shop, while Ren was away.

Sasuke was yelling at Naruto to stop making so much noise. Nagato and Itachi were having the same problem with Deidara and Kakashi. Deidara was only making so much noise to bother Itachi. Kakashi was doing it for reasons unknown to them, but he was really enjoying it on the inside. Naruto probably was rubbing off on him, or maybe he was just a sadist; there was a chance that it could be both.

The girls were having little to no problems. The only problem they had run in to that morning was who got to use the bathroom first, though that problem was easily resolved when Kim had told them that they could use hers as well. Sakura had slept through all the noise, after years of camping with Naruto on missions, she was pretty much used to all the noise. Kim was sitting at the kitchen bar, trying to keep herself from falling asleep in her cup of coffee.

"Kim," Jade shouted in said girl's ear. The ebony haired girl jumped in fright. She sent a glare at the brunette, and rested her head back on the table.

"Go to hell," Kim growled out.

"Well aren't you the a ray of sunshine this morning," Kakashi said. He was sitting on the kitchen counter, eating a bowl of cereal. Kim shot a glare at him, and he gave her one of his famous crinkled eye smiles.

"Do you guys want some bacon," Hinata asked, holding up a plate. Kakashi and Jade both took a few pieces, and Naruto and Konan were having a stare down for the last one. Hinata offered the last piece to Kim, to which she just shook her head silently saying no. Deidara walked up and popped the last piece into his mouth. Naruto and Konan faked sobbed.

Kim stood up to finish getting dressed. When she stood she was hit with a dizzy spell. She lost her balance and had to grab onto Jade's shoulder to steady herself. When the others asked her if she was alright, she waved them off, and told them that it was because her foot was asleep. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing about it.

All too soon it was time for them to head off to work and start the day. Jade straightened out her hot pink skirt, and rolled Kim's sleeves up to her elbows. She then started complaining about how Kakashi should take off his mask, with Naruto supporting her. Kakashi just tuned them out as he finished his cereal. Kim went downstairs to open up the shop. Five out of the ten ninja and Jade walked to work.

Kakashi spent the entire walk to the mall reading his book, and ignoring the others. Jade and Naruto were contemplating all the different ways they could get him to take off his mask, or see him without it on. Konan was trying to get Hinata to admit to her crush on Naruto. Deidara was on another rant about his art that no one was really paying any attention to. Once the group reached the mall they all went their separate ways, aside from Jade and Deidara.

The work day had started off slow. There weren't that many people out shopping that day. The people that were there were aimlessly wandering around the mall looking for something new. Since there were no customers to tend to Kakashi was, yet again, reading his beloved orange book.

He paused in his readings, and let his mind wander off. He thought back on to Kim. She had been acting strange for the past few days. He noted that her strange behavior had started the day after her date with that guy. Had he done something to her? Kakashi was not sure. She never talked about it. He remembered the promise she had made him make to her; that he would not tell the others of her bad date. He did not know how it went bad, but it seemed to have a lasting effect on her. What had happened?

He had been keeping an eye on her, which was something strange for him to do. Usually he would not even bother to care, much less, worry about someone else's wellbeing. He would just shrug off their problems as if they were nothing, fore they did not concern him, and be on his way. He blamed Naruto for that. The blonde was rubbing off on him, though in a good way.

Sitting down behind the check-out counter, he pulled out his phone. Staring at his phone's screen, he debated on what he should do next. He could call and ask Kim herself, but there was always the chance that she would deny anything being wrong. Then again he did tell her that she could tell him if anything was wrong. Maybe Jade had the answers he was looking for, but the Fashionista seemed unaware of any strange behavior.

It was a possibility that, that was normal behavior for Kim. Thinking more on the subject, he realized that it was not normal behavior for anyone. With that in mind, he decided to search the internet. He had remembered back to when Ren was telling them about the internet. Ren had clearly stated that the internet had all the answers, and all he had to do was know which questions to ask.

Kakashi spent the better part of the morning searching the internet. He got on to Google, and started randomly asking questions. What he found did not make him feel any better. It only raised more questions, and served to make him nervous. All he could think was, how could something like that could happen to her. He prayed to Kami that he had come to the wrong conclusion. Being a child genius had its rewards, but it also came with a few drawbacks. Kakashi did not know if it could be considered a reward or a drawback.

Ever since they had been turned back into humans, none of the ninja had their guards up. They had felt safe, considering that they were the most dangerous things around for miles. The shinobi part of Kakashi had started to sense danger. Not a danger to himself, but for Kim. He did not know if he was just being paranoid or if the danger was real, but it would not hurt to check up on her.

That was why he found himself heading back to the loft on his lunch break. He clocked-out and left the store. On his way back he felt a sense of foreboding in the air. That was never a good sign. He kept sensing danger. Red flags were going up in his mind, but he just wrote it off as him being paranoid. He picked up his pace, wanting to get there faster. It seemed that everything was against him. The traffic was going by slowly, preventing him from walking across the freeway, and over to the shop.

In the end he became impatient, and sprinted across. He pumped chakra into his feet to increase his speed, and became a blur as he ran. If anyone spotted him, he would have looked like a flash of white and write it off as nothing. He stopped directly in front of the shop. It was almost as if he was afraid of what he might find. He knew she was in the shop and that there were other ninja around, but even ninja could not prevent everything. He also knew that Kim hated when people bothered her when she was busy working in the shop.

After a bit of stalling, he finally pushed himself forward. He walked straight through the front door making the little bell chime. Then he walked across the reception area and through the door behind the large desk and into the garage. When he first walked in, he heard no noises. The only sounds that he could hear were coming from the traffic on the freeway. He walked into the garage fully. He should have heard the sounds of tools clanging or tightening of bolts.

Kakashi froze, and his entire body went rigid. His sensitive nose picked up a scent that as a shinobi he was very familiar with. It smelled like a combination of rust and salt, the scent of blood. The scent was so strong that he could almost taste it. He started to slightly panic, as a feeling of dread filled him. He started to search frantically.

He found her. She was unconscious beneath a large white pick-up truck. The truck looked as if it had fallen off the *jack while she was lying on the *creeper underneath it. Her right arm was bent at an odd angle. It looked as if she had tried to stop the vehicle from crushing her. When the truck fell it bounced on the tires causing the exhaust clamp to pierce straight through her lower abdomen on the left side. She was lying in a pool of blood that seemed to be steadily growing by the second. The pain had been too much for her already weakened body that she passed out almost instantly.

Kakashi quickly ran to her side. He walked up to her prone form and started to pull her out slowly from underneath the truck trying not to cause her any more pain. Once he had succeeded in doing that, he pulled her closer to him. He practically pulled her flush against him. She was cold, her skin was deathly pale. Bringing a shaking hand up, he checked for a pulse. It was faint but it was there, and that was all that mattered.

"SAKURA," he shouted at the top of his lungs. Pulling out a wrench that had pierced her thigh, he placed a hand over the wound to halt the flow of the blood. He then placed his other hand over the wound created by the exhaust clamp, the one that caused most of the blood loss.

Sakura, with the others in tow, ran down to the garage. She had been in the middle of cooking lunch with Nagato, when she had heard the panicked shout of her sensei. Dropping what she was doing, she rushed to the source of the shout. Once they were all at the origin of the panicked shout, they all froze.

Sasuke and Itachi rushed over to their sister's side in an instant. Sakura entered medic-nin mode. She hurried over to the unconscious girl, pushing the two brothers out of her way. When they refused to move, she forcefully moved them out of the way. Before they could even say anything, she had started questioning Kakashi on the unconscious girl's state.

**A/N: Uhhhhh… Don't hate me! I'm not going to kill her off… or am I? Dun, dun, duuuunnnnnnn! What's going to happen next? I don't know! Okay maybe I do know. Although I would like to hear what you guys think would happen next. **

***Jack – It's a tool that mechanics place under a tire that allows the vehicle to be lifted; so that they work underneath it.**

***Creeper – It's that skateboard-like thing that mechanics lay on that allows them to get under the vehicle. (It's really called a creeper!)**

**Okay guys! Please leave a review! The more reviews I get the more I am encouraged to write. So…**

**CherryHearts13**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: My little brother cracks me up! I went to go take a shower after him, and he drew on the mirror. You know when the mirror get all fogged up from the steam of the shower? Well the little idiot drew Uzumaki swirls all over the place. Too cute!**

**Oh Yeah! I went back and made some changes to chapter seventeen. So if you want to, you can go back check it out. I wanted everything to be precise and realistic so I asked my father for his input, so yeah, it should be accurate. **

**Disclaimer: Saying this all the time is like rubbing salt in a cut. It's so damn painful.**

**Chapter 18**

"What happened," the pink haired girl asked frantically. She had Kakashi slowly move one of his hands away, as she focused on closing the wound on the ebony haired girl's lower abdomen. The wound there was the worst. It was as if something had pierced right through her body, but luckily away from any vital points or organs. When Kakashi had lifted the car, it caused that particular wound to further bleed out.

"I don't know," he replied calmly. It would do no good to panic. "When I got here she was pinned under the car." He ran his free hand through his hair, a nervous gesture, coating his hair red. "Why didn't anyone else… Why wasn't anyone else around? She could have died."

"Itachi and Sasuke were down here, but she kicked them out; telling them not to disturb her work," Hana replied. "She told us that she couldn't have any distractions, and that she would come back up to the loft when she was finished."

"Hana, her heartbeat is dangerously slow. I need you to try and bring it up," Sakura ordered. They had all stopped talking, giving Sakura and Hana complete silence as she worked. Hana rushed over and placed both of her hands over Kim's chest, steadily pumping her chakra towards her heart.

The two girls worked on in silence. Kakashi held the injured girl in his arms, almost as if refusing to let her go. Hana kept her heartbeat up, while Sakura worked on closing the wounds. She was not trying to heal them completely she was only trying to stop the heavy flow of blood that was pouring out. It took some time, but she had closed it enough. She quickly moved on to the puncture in her thigh.

"Sakura," Hana called out slightly panicked. "Her heart is failing. She's lost to much blood. She keeps on bleeding from the other smaller cuts, and her head wound."

At that Nagato had to restrain the Uchiha brothers from rushing forward. They struggled and fought with him, trying to break free of his hold. Sakura snapped at them, say that they would be of no help, and would make matters worse. She then turned back to her job.

Sakura did a quick scan over Kim's body. She found that Hana was right when she said that she had lost too much blood. The girl had lost about thirty-nine percent of her blood, approximately four pints, and she had yet to stop the flow of blood from pouring out. One percent more and she would lose her. Sakura needed to perform a blood transfusion, and fast.

The pink haired girl ran into a few problems. She knew that she could perform the transfusion with little to no problems, but where would she get the blood. Ren was still in jail, and she needed a match. She would have asked Kakashi since his blood type was O, the universal blood type, but she could not risk Kim getting blood poisoning. What she needed was Ren or a blood type match, and that was not the only problem. The donor would have to be willing to donate about twice the normal amount.

"I going to need to perform a blood transfusion," Sakura stated. "The problem is; Ren isn't here, and there's no way that he would get here in time. I need to do it now, or as soon as possible. We don't have much time to waste. Hana can only keep her heartbeat going for so long. I need to get her heartbeat stabilized before I can even think of healing any broken bones."

"Well I could donate. Don't they say that type O is the universal blood type," Kakashi offered.

"Can't," she said. "I can't risk it. She could get blood poisoning. I would need an exact match. Not only that, but that person would need to donate twice the usual amount," she stated, whipping her brow. "The only reason she would need so much is because of all the injuries she sustained." She finally finished healing the wound on Kim's thigh.

"What's her blood type," Hana wondered.

"AB," Sakura stated.

"I'll do it," Itachi and Sasuke shouted at the exact same time.

"This is perfect. This way I won't have to take so much from one person. Since I don't have the proper tools, I'm going to have to figure something out. Maybe I could do something similar to my poison extracting technique." She thought for a second. "Nagato I need you to prepare me a saline solution. Sasuke, Itachi I need you two to get ready for the extraction. Remove your shirts and get close," Sakura instructed.

Nagato sped up the stairs to the loft. He had remembered seeing a first aid kit somewhere in the kitchen. Once he found it, he grabbed two bowls and ran back down the stairs. As soon as he made it back to the others, Sakura instructed him on how to prepare the solution. Following her instructions, he poured the correct measurements into the two bowls.

Itachi quickly complied, and did as he was told. Sasuke hesitated for a bit. When his brother nudged him, he followed her directions. The two brothers took seats within arm's reach of the pink haired girl.

"Hana get her shirts off. Nagato bring me one of the bowls, and get ready to hand me the next one when I need it." Turning to face the brothers she asked," Are you guys ready? Who's going first?" Itachi scooted closer, and laid down. "This might hurt, so Sasuke, please try to hold him down."

Sakura placed one of her hands over the solution, and concentrated her chakra. When the solution formed a bubble around her hand; she lifted her hand. Placing one hand on one side of Itachi's abdomen, she pushed the solution into the opposite side. She looked to him silently asking him if he was ready; he nodded his head in the affirmative. She took a deep breath, and slowly started to lift her other hand. When her hand came up, causing Itachi's body to spasm; so did a pint and a half of blood.

Moving over to Kim's body, she slowly pushed the solution directly into her chest; pulling her other hand up along with the pain saline solution. The pink haired girl placed the solution back into its bowl. Hana quickly got to work getting Kim's heartbeat to circulate the new blood. She nodded over to Sakura, silently saying that she could proceed.

Sasuke took his brother's place on the ground. Itachi, even though he was a bit dizzy, held down his younger brother's shoulders. Nagato held out the second bowl of the solution. She followed the same motions as before. Sasuke swore that he saw her smirk at him when she extracted his blood. Once she had successfully completed the transfusion, she sat back exhausted. Nagato caught her. They watched on as Hana continued to circulate the new blood.

The Inuzuka nodded her head confirming that Kim's heartbeat was stable. Everyone let out a sigh of relief at that. Sakura had to wipe away a few stray tears. She sat back up, and started focusing on healing any broken bones. Kakashi stopped her.

"Wait till you've regained enough chakra before you start healing her bones. It wouldn't do to have you passing out from chakra depletion," Kakashi stated. "The same goes to Hana." The two girls nodded.

"Sensei can you carry her to her room? We need to get her cleaned up," Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded, lifting her up gently. He cradled her in his arms, and made his way up to the loft. Hana followed after him.

Sakura stayed sitting down, as Itachi and Nagato made their ways back inside. She laid down on her back while taking a deep breath, and then letting it out slowly. Throwing her arms out to the sides, she sighed in exhaustion. Sasuke stood staring at her. One thing he knew for sure; she was not the same Sakura that he had left behind.

Walking over to her he nudged her leg with his foot. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke standing over her with a hand outstretched towards her. Grabbing hold of his hand; he pulled her up to her feet. She blushed lightly when she bumped into his chest. Putting her hands on his chest she got lost in the depths of his eyes. When she realized that she was slowly leaning into his embrace, she jumped back. His eyes widen a bit.

"Sorry," she muttered embarrassed. "I didn't mean… I mean… uh… We should be heading back inside now." She slowly made her way back to the loft. Sasuke stayed put for a second lost in his thoughts, before making his way after her.

_Flashback_

_"I have a plan," Kim said jumping on Sasuke, who was sitting on the couch watching TV._

_"A plan for what," he questioned, never once looking away from the screen._

_"To get you and Sakura together," she replied in a 'duh' sort of tone._

_"Do I really want to know?"_

_"Yes you do." She looked at him expectantly._

_"Fine, go on."_

_"Be her friend. Show her the part of you that cares, the part of you that you're constantly trying to cover up with that cold attitude of yours. Although, from what Hinata has told me she always loved you cold attitude, and all. Prove to her that you're better than Alex. If you just show her you care she'll love you in no time, 'cause I know I do."_

_"I know I consider you my sister, but how can you say you love me. You don't even know that much about me."_

_"Though that may be true… Um… I can't really explain it. I love you because you're my baby brother, and I would do anything for you. Love isn't something you can explain, it's just something that you feel. I know you love her even if you won't admit it to yourself, I can see it in your eyes when you look at her. Just like when Hinata looks at Naruto." _

_"Have you ever been in love before?"_

_"I can't say that I have."_

_End Flashback_

About thirty minutes later Nagato, Itachi, and Sasuke were sitting around in the living room area. Sakura and Hana had fallen asleep in their room. After a bit of persuading, Kakashi had gone back to work. They had put Kim in her room to recover, after they had cleaned her up a bit. The ebony haired girl had yet to recover.

**A/N: Eh… I have no clue if the whole blood transfusion scene was plausible, but I made it up on the fly. Go me, for being creative! The entire time I was writing this chapter, my sister and I were playing some weird guessing game. She would show me nine pictures at once, and then she would try to guess which ones that I liked. It was random, but it was really fun.**

**Please, make my day, and leave a REVIEW!**

**CherryHearts13**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I feel like such a badass. I mean how many people can say they read a book before it was even published? Not that many, I would think. I haven't read it yet, but I plan on doing so soon. I chose to write this chapter over reading the book. I don't know if it can be considered a book yet it's still only printed on computer paper. One of my mother's co-workers wrote it, and she says it's really good. She also said he's in the process of getting it published. It kind of makes me want to write my own book.**

**Disclaimer: I am running out of things to say here.**

**Chapter 19**

Early Thursday morning, October twenty-fifth, an ebony haired man with tan skin walked up to the shop. He took out his keys and opened the door. Closing the door behind him, he walked across the reception area over to the spiral staircase. Once he reached the door at the top of the stairs, he ran into a problem.

He unlocked the door with no problem, but when he tried to open it there in lay the problem. The door would not budge. Putting more force behind his push, the door would not move. Letting out a groan, he put his back against the door, and used his legs to push. He got the same results as before, nothing. The more he tried to use his legs, he started to slowly slide down the door. He slid down until his butt hit the floor.

"Son of a bitch! Someone open this goddamn door," Ren shouted, losing his patience. He was jiggling the doorknob and pounding on the door with his free hand.

On the other side of the door, there was a groan and some shuffling. After a bit, the door slowly opened. Look up at him was the resident blonde terrorist. The blonde was on his knees, struggling to stand up straight. Rolling his eyes he grabbed hold of the blonde's arm and hoisted him up, as he walked through the threshold.

"Morning," whispered Deidara as he was trying to steady himself, when Ren had let go of his arm. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he walked over to the kitchen bar, where he promptly fell asleep.

"Ren, you're back," stated Sakura as she had walked into the front area.

"How is she," he asked getting straight to the point.

"She's perfectly fine. Though I think I went a bit overboard with healing her. All we have to do now is wait for her to wake up, which could be at any time now," she replied smiling. Ren nodded his head.

"I can't believe that this happened to her. Sure she got a few scratches and bruises, and sometimes the occasional cut, but never anything like this. Never any broken bones. Yeah she doesn't have the best sense of balance, but her reflexes are amazing," Ren stated as he was walking towards his daughters room.

"That's the exact same thing Jade told me," Sakura mused.

"I'm bored, 'ttebayo," Naruto whined.

"For once I have to agree with you Dobe," Sasuke said.

"What Teme!"

"Tch, Dobe."

"Shut up," Sakura shouted. Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. They both sat back in their seats quiet. The other guys, Itachi, Kakashi and Ren, in the room snickered at them. Sakura and Hana gave them all looks that instantly quieted them down.

"This is why Hinata-chan is my favorite, she's not scary like Sakura-chan," Naruto said leaning over to hug the indigo haired girl. Hinata started to turn a lovely shade red and then passed out. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto started shaking the unconscious girl in hopes that she would wake up. He started to panic. "Oh no! I killed Hinata-chan!"

"It's a wonder how he could be so clueless all the time," Hana stated. "Every time she's around him she stutters and blushes like there's no tomorrow. Do you guys think he'll ever realize that she likes him?"

"Did you guys say something," Naruto shouted.

"I would say that's a no," Kakashi said looking up from his book.

At that moment two things happened. Nagato, with Konan trailing behind, came bursting through the front door and Jade and Deidara ran out of her room and into the living room area. Nagato was holding a white blonde golden retriever puppy. Konan was holding a few shopping bags. Deidara and Jade seemed to be fine.

"Look at the cuteness I found," Nagato exclaimed as he walked over to the group sitting in the living room. He held the puppy up for all to see. Konan rolled her eyes, dropping the bags at his feet, and taking a seat on the other side of Naruto.

"We need help," Jade and Deidara yelled out in sync. They were standing shoulder to shoulder with their arms hidden behind them.

"I'm not cleaning up after that," Ren said pointing to Nagato and his puppy. He then turned to face the two artists. "What did you do this time?"

"What makes you think I did something wrong," Jade questioned feeling slightly insulted. "It wasn't only me, it was Deidara too."

"Hey! You were the one that screwed it up, un," retorted Deidara.

"Shut it, Dei! It was your idea in the first place," Jade accused.

"How cute she has a pet name for him," Konan gushed. Deidara shot her a glare.

"I'll ask again. What happened," Ren said in a tone that demanded an answer.

The two artists shared a look. They had a quick silent conversation before nodding. They started bumping shoulders, almost as if they were trying to decide who would make the first move. Jade sighed and lifted her left arm, Deidara doing the same with his right, from out behind their figures. When they held up their arms, their arms from the wrist down were incased in some type of clay or cement like substance.

"What happened to you guys," Naruto said as he fell to the floor laughing, taking Hinata down with him. Nagato laughed, and Itachi smirked which caused Deidara to glare at him. Ren let out a sigh of exasperation.

"You two," he said pointing at the conjoined artists. "Come with me." He led them both down stairs and out behind the shop to an old tree stump. "Wait here. I should just leave you two stuck together for the rest of the week. I swear if it's not one thing, it's another."

"Hey, it's not my fault. It was an accident," Jade defended.

"Put your thing on the stump," Ren instructed. He picked up a hammer. "Don't freak out."

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that," Hinata asked. She was still sitting on the floor next to Naruto.

"It sounded like Jade," Sasuke stated.

"What should I name my dog," Nagato inquired.

"Google it," Hana offered. She took out her phone and typed into the search engine. "The top ten names are Bella, Coco, Bailey, Pandora, Ladylove, Anna, Zailey, Pepsi, Lexi, and Lady. Which one do you want?"

"Konan," Nagato asked his blue haired best friend.

"I like Coco," Konan decided after a second of contemplation.

"Hi Coco," Nagato cooed to his new puppy. The girls awed at the sight.

"Fearsome leader of the Akatsuki, right," Sasuke drawled. "At least Kakashi never acted like that."

"Apparently you've never seen him-"Itachi was cut off when a couch pillow was thrown at his head. He turned his head over in the direction the pillow had come from, and saw Kakashi nonchalantly turning a page in his book.

"What happened out there," Hana asked as the three walked back inside the loft. Jade broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Deidara started screaming when Ren brought the hammer down on the block."

"It's not my fault. I've lost both my arms before, and one time was because of him, un," he yelled pointing at Kakashi. Kakashi just gave him one of his eye curl smiles.

"Wait! So that wasn't Jade screaming! You scream like a girl, dattebayo," Naruto shouted. Deidara turned red at the statement.

"What do you guys want for dinner," Ren asked. Before anyone could reply he spoke again, "Well you'll eat what I cook."

"Why do you ask, if you not going to listen to us," Jade said. Ren just shrugged.

"Where did Sakura-chan go," Naruto questioned no one in particular.

"She went to go meet with Alex," Hana answered him.

At hearing where his former pink haired teammate was, Sasuke sunk into the sofa brooding. Itachi patted his little brother on the head, only to have his hand smacked away and be glared at.

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for the crappiness of this chapter. It didn't come out as good as I had wanted it to. I've come down with a case of writer's block. I have no clue what I'm going to do for the next chapter. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions, please leave them in a review or PM me. I need inspiration.**

**CherryHearts13**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: A longer chapter how exciting!**

**Disclaimer: UGH!**

**Chapter 20**

It was late at night, at around two in the morning. The wind outside was blowing wildly on the cool night. There were no sounds in the house save for the wind blowing outdoors. All the occupants of the house were sound asleep, all except for one.

He could not sleep for some reason. No matter how hard he tried, no sleep came to the white haired man. He would have read a book until he fell asleep, but thanks to some rule stating that he could not read one of his beloved books in the room at night. He resorted to walking aimlessly around the loft while reading his book.

The man came to a stop in front of a door. Slowly opening it he peered inside. A stream of light leaked into the room highlighting a sleeping figure on the bed situated in the center of the room. Leaning against the doorframe, he studied the girl's prone form. She was small, small compared to him and most others; though she was taller by a few inches than his pink haired student and the blue haired girl. Although in time those two would probably end up taller than her. She had peach colored skin with a very faint tan, though at the moment her skin was pale. Her long ebony colored hair, which framed her face, was spread out over her pillow with her bangs hanging over her eyes.

"I know you're awake," he stated. "How long have you been up?"

"I woke up about an hour ago, but then I fell asleep again. I only just woke up when you let the light in," was her quiet reply. Her voice was hoarse from not having used it in a few days. "What happened? All I remember was, I was working under some man's truck, a lot of pain, and then everything went black."

"The truck you were working under fell off the jack, and… You were stabbed by a wrench in your thigh, and the exhaust clamp went straight through your lower abdomen on your left side." He took a seat at the edge of her bed. "You had lost a lot of blood, and we had to give you a blood transfusion."

"But my dad wasn't here. How did-"

"Itachi and Sasuke donated. They were perfect matches."

"Why am I in my room? Shouldn't I been in the hospital? I'm confused," she asked all at once. Her head was starting to hurt.

"Sakura is a trained medic. She performed the transfusion. Though she didn't have all the tools she needed, she had to think up something, and it worked. She used a technique that would normally extract poison to withdraw blood, and then transfer it to you. You also had a few broken ribs, your left arm was broken, and your right shoulder was dislocated. She healed everything, although you might feel a burning/tingling sensation on your shoulder blade."

He watched her face to see what kind of reaction she might have. She had seemed a bit confused at first, and then her face changed into a dazed expression. He pushed her back down onto the bed when she had tried to sit up.

"I have to pee," she explained. He nodded in understanding, and helped her to stand. He face contorted into one of irritation at the soreness her body experienced. At first she was a bit wobbly on her feet, but with the help of Kakashi she made it to the bathroom door. "I'm sure I can make it to the toilet on my own."

While she was in the bathroom taking care of business, Kakashi took a seat on her bed contemplating. Should he confront her about his suspicions now, or wait till later? If he waited till later, there was no telling when later would actually come. He decided to ask her now rather than later. At the moment everyone was sleeping the night away, ensuring that they would not be interrupted.

"Get dressed," he said as soon as Kim had walked out of the bathroom. She watch him walk out of her room before turning around and getting dressed slowly. Running the brush through her hair a few times she was done. She opted to put on an oversized pink sweater, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of Jade's tan colored boots with cream colored fur lining them. Walking out of her room and down the hall she met up with Kakashi.

"Where are we going," she questioned.

"Out," he said vaguely. He had thrown on the pair of jeans he had been wearing earlier that day, and a long-sleeved navy blue shirt over the one he usually wore that had his mask. She nodded her head and followed him out the door.

He led her to her father's truck. Kim immediately walked over to the driver's side and got in. Kakashi gave her a look before he lifted her up and dropped her into the passenger's seat. She stared at him as he closed the door, put the key in the ignition, and drove off.

"Since when can you drive," she asked bewildered.

"It wasn't that hard to learn. I've watched you, Jade, and your father enough times to get the gist of it. Then there was also that book I found in one of the kitchen drawers," he answered, smirking slightly under his mask.

It was quiet for the rest of the ride. He pulled off the road, and into a parking lot. Putting the tuck in park, he took out the keys. Looking over to Kim he told her to get off. Walking over to the front of the building she stopped.

"Mary's Diner," Kim said raising an eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulder, and followed in after Kakashi, who was holding the door open. The two walked over to a random booth.

The diner had a 50s theme. There were black and white checkered tiled floors. Red leather booths lined the walls. Swivel barstools lined the counters. Tall circle tables were on the open floor area. There was a jukebox pushed up against the wall. The white walls were decorated with records and pictures of famous recording artists of the 50s and early 60s.

"Hello, kids. How may I take your orders," a kind elderly voice asked. The woman was plump with gray hair. She wore a hot pink poodle skirt, a white shirt with a matching pink scarf, and a kind smile. When she took notice of whom she was talking to she beamed. "Oh Kimberly! It's been so long since I've last seen you. You're looking as beautiful as ever. Oh! Who is this? Is he your date?"

"N-n-no! Mary were just friends," Kim stammered blushing. The old woman pouted.

"Well, if you don't want him I'll take him," Mary said jokingly. Kim giggled when Kakashi choked on his spit. "Just kidding darling. So what will it be? The usual?"

"No I'll-"She was cut off.

"She'll have her usual, and I'll get the same thing," Kakashi ordered for them. Kim threw him a look.

"Two usual's coming right up. I'll have your drinks in a jiffy, but your food will take about thirty minutes," the woman smiled, sending a quick wink in Kim's direction before walking off.

"I can order for myself," Kim huffed. The old woman came back and dropped off their drinks, and returned back to the kitchen. Kim mixed the vanilla ice cream and the Coke with her straw. Kakashi watched her, contemplating on how he should confront her. He decided to be blunt, like always.

"Do you have an eating disorder?" Kim stared at him.

"What would make you think that," she questioned glaring.

"Why are you getting so defensive," Kakashi asked skirting around her question. She looked down. "You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone else. I just want to know why. You look fine to me. So" what would have caused this? Was it something that guy said to you?"

"I guess you could say that he said some things that triggered it," she replied quietly looking down at the table. She could feel a lump in her throat.

"Triggered? So this is an existing problem. What caused it the first time," he asked. He heard a sniffle. "Kim?" She looked up at him with tears in his eyes. He forgot that it must have been hard for her to talk about. "You can trust me. I just want to help."

"Why is it always you that sees me at my worst? Not even Jade has ever seen me like this. Though I am kind of glad that it's always you," she said giving him a watery smile. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"The beginning is always the best place to start," Kakashi offered. She took a deep breath and released it.

"I guess it all started with my mother." She stood up and walked over to a rack of magazines. Skimming through a few she found the one she was looking for. While she was busy doing that a waitress brought over their orders, a cheese burger with fries and pickle spears. Sitting back down, she opened the magazine to the right page. "My mother," she said gesturing to the woman on the page.

"Your mother is a model," Kakashi said, examining the picture. The woman had the same peach slightly tanned skin as Kim. She had icy blue eyes, and medium brown hair. She was also very tall, at five foot eight inches. The woman was extremely beautiful. "I don't get it."

"She was the top model, and then she got pregnant with me. If it was her choice, she would have given me up for adoption, but it wasn't. My grandma made her keep me, and she wanted to avoid a big scandal. For some reason she wanted to keep my dad out of the picture. She always resented me. Because of me she had to miss out on a lot of the things she would normally do. I remember she had gotten so mad at me when she had to miss fashion show in Paris, because I had the flu.

"It was really hard growing up, especially with a model as your mother. You always had to act and appear a certain way. If one hair was out of place, it was noticed. It was so hard. When I was a kid I was chubby. My grandma thought it was adorable, but the media didn't. They started writhing things, and calling me overweight. Some even called my mother a bad parent. So she started making me go on all the different diets when I was five.

"It got even worse when my grandparents died when I was nine. They were the only ones who actually cared about me. My grandmother was always the one who let me be a kid. My grandpa always took me out on fishing trips, and get dirty. Mother would get so mad at me when she would pick me up and find me covered in mud. When they died she became so cold, and just plain mean. I wanted her to love me, and accept me. So I thought that if I became the perfect daughter, she would finally notice me.

"So I tried to lose the weight for her, but no matter what I tried it just wouldn't go away. When I was at a photo shoot with her, I had heard some girls talking. They said that the less you ate the more weight you would lose. I tried it, and it worked. When I told her about my progress she seemed so proud of me. So I decided to cut out more foods, and then it got to the point where I would only drink water.

"Then one day I had had enough. I wanted the parent that all the other kids had. The parent that would plays silly made up games with them, take them to the park, take them swimming, or just tell you that they loved you. I had always thought it was weird that I never knew my dad. So I did some searching. I found my birth certificate, and all I had was a name. It was so hard, but I never gave up. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of having a parent that cared and loved me.

"Eventually I found him. He was in prison though. At first he didn't believe me, but when I showed him my birth certificate… the look on his face… there are no words to describe how happy he looked. He hugged me, and told me that it was the best day of his life. A month after that he got let out on parole, and he took my mother to court to gain custody over me; I was eleven at that time. He's stayed out of trouble since then. When his father died a year later we moved into the loft, and it's been great. I met Jade a little after that, and we've been best friends since then.

"I guess when everything started to get better my eating disorder just went away on its own. I was finally happy with my life. When Jake made that comment about how I should watch my weight, it just brought up all of my old insecurities. Not to mention that the other girls are so beautiful and thin, and I'm not," she finished. Her eyes were red, and slightly puffy.

"Thank you for trusting me," Kakashi said. "If you want it bad enough, I can train you. Ninja training is a great way to stay in shape." She gave him a bright smile, and pushed her empty plate to the side, leaned across the table, and threw her arms around him. "I'll take that as a yes. If you want me to train you, you're going to have to eat more."

"So, I can get a refill on my Coke float," she asked shyly, sitting back down. Kakashi just laughed, and waved the waitress over. Kim wore a face of curiosity. She asked him the question that had been on her mind ever since she had first met him, but had been too shy to ask. "What's under your mask?"

"Another mask! Cool right," Kakashi said excitedly. Kim banged her head on the table, as her white haired companion laughed.

Mary the old lady smiled at the site before her. The two looked so cute together.

**A/N: So now we know a little more of Kim's backstory. Was this what you guys were expecting? Her mother is a model. Should I do something with her? I'm thinking, no. This chapter just flowed from my brain to my fingertips. **

**Please leave a review!**

**CherryHearts13**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: No.**

**Chapter 21**

BANG

BANG

BANG

Ren walked down the hall, at six in the morning, banging on the doors. Just a few minutes ago he had received a phone call pertaining to four of his house guests. When banging on the doors failed he resorted to plan B. Walking into the rooms he turned on the lights and pulled off the covers. He was met with a bit of resistance from some, but those he just smacked awake. Soon he had them all sitting in the living room area in their pajamas.

"So, I got a phone call this morning," he started. No one was paying him any attention. "Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke have to go to school." That got everyone's attention.

"What," the three sixteen year old shouted jumping to their feet.

"The three of you are only sixteen years old, and like all sixteen year olds you have to go to school," Ren said.

"But we graduated from the academy when we were twelve," Sakura tried to reason.

"I think that since you guys are from a different dimension, it doesn't count," Jade put in. "Obviously they don't have any records of you guys so, you have to go." The four ninja made faces of distaste. "It's either got to school, or pay a fine and your guardian goes to jail. Right Kim?"

"Don't ask me. I've never been to school before," Kim replied, snuggling further into the sofa.

"Why do we have to go?! Kim's never gone, dattebayo," Naruto shouted. He was hit with a decorative sofa pillow.

"I was home-schooled, idiot," Kim stated.

"Can we be home-schooled as well," Sasuke asked.

"No," Ren said bluntly. "Mainly because someone would have to be making sure that you guys would actually do all of the assigned work, and the other reason is, no one actually wants to do that."

The four sixteen year olds looked at the other occupants of the room. Every person that they made eye contact with shook their heads in a silent no. Some smirked at them. Sasuke glared at nothing in particular. Naruto pouted. Sakura and Hinata just took it like champs.

"When do we have to go to school," Sasuke asked.

"In an hour," Ren replied. Everyone's jaws dropped. Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke all groaned. The others laughed at their misfortune. Jade jumped up, grabbing Hinata and Sakura by their arms and escorted them to her room.

"We have about an hour to make you guys look cute for your first day of school!"

"Someone carry me back to bed," Kim moaned. They just scoffed at her and returned back to their rooms to get some more sleep. Naruto and Sasuke begrudgingly went to get dressed for their first day of school. A figured stood over Kim.

"Come on," Kakashi said. "Let's get dressed and start your training." He lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. She started pounding on his back.

"I don't want to! It's too damn early! If you fart, I'll kill you! Let me down! I changed my mind! I can walk to my bed," she yelled from behind him where she was hanging upside down. "Sleepy! I want to go sleepy pillow!"

"Stop complaining. You agreed to do this my way," Kakashi said. He was trying to hold her legs down and prevent them from kicking anything 'important'. Entering her room he dropped her on her bed. "Get dressed in something comfortable and flexible."

When he closed her door, she stuck her tongue out at him and pulled the skin if her eye down. She got up and rummaged through her drawers looking for something to wear. In the end she found a pair yoga carpi pants and a green tank top. Putting on her Converse she laid back down on her bed.

Just as she was about to fall back to sleep, Kakashi decided to barge into the room. She screamed in fright. Kakashi walked over to where she sat, and took hold of her ankle and pulled her off the bed. When he tried to pull her out of the room she held on to the door frame. He tickled her side causing her to let go. Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and carried her downstairs and out back.

"Okay kids, now we head to the front office. Where I have to fill out a bunch of paperwork to get you all enrolled," Ren said as he was leading the four sixteen year olds to the schools main entrance. They walked in through the doors and were met with the school's receptionist.

"Hello, how can I help you today, "the woman asked looking up from her computer screen? She was an older woman who looked like she got a bad face lift, and wore too much make-up.

"I'm here to enroll my children into school," Ren stated. The woman blushed when she had gotten a good look of him. The four teens behind him shivered, a bit disturbed. Sasuke felt sympathy towards Ren. Fan girls were no fun.

The woman kept smiling at him as she handed him a four small stacks of forums for him to fill out. The five took seats as they waited for Ren to be done with the papers. Every few minutes he would look up and asked them a question. After he was finished with that, he handed the receptionist the forums and waited for her to enter the four into the school system. The woman handed him their school schedules.

"Here are your class schedules," Ren said as he handed them out. "Class starts in about five minutes. Don't do anything stupid and get yourselves expelled. Try going a sports team or a club or something. Have fun kids."

"You seem oddly happy about this," Sakura noted.

I never got to do the whole child's first day of school thing with Kim, so I'm going to use you four," Ren explained, smiling sheepishly. "Head to your homerooms, and don't do any ninja things. Got it," he warned looking at Naruto and Sasuke. Then he walked out of the school waving goodbye.

The four ninja stood and compared their schedules. They had a few classes where they were all together like homeroom, Chemistry third period and Gym class seventh period. First period Sakura and Hinata had World History, while Sasuke had Latin and Naruto had Algebra II. Second period Sasuke and Sakura had Algebra II, while Naruto had Latin and Hinata had English. Fourth period Naruto and Sakura had Art class, while Sakura had Latin and Sasuke had World History. Fifth period Naruto had World History, Sakura had Art class, Sasuke had English, and Hinata had Latin. Sixth period Naruto and Sakura had English, while Sasuke had Band and Hinata had Algebra II.

With that the four headed off to their homeroom class before the bell rang.

"WATER! I NEED WATER!"

"FEEL THE BURN! FEEL IT!"

"STOP SPENDING SO MUCH TIME WITH MY DAD! IT'S CREEPY HOW MUCH YOU'RE STARTING TO ACT LIKE HIM!"

It was barely nine o'clock in the morning. The two had found a clearing deep into the forest. They decided that it would be a good place for training. Kakashi had created a whole work-out routine the night before. He had her stretch for about thirty minutes before moving on to the other things. Then it was the usual push-ups and sit-ups. More stretching. When he made her do pull ups it took a while before she was able to lift herself up; he would have to work on building up her upper body strength. He made her do lunges around the entire perimeter of the clearing. Then he had her running laps.

"Can I please take a break," Kim asked collapsing in front of him. She spread out eagle style on the grassy ground. He breathing was labored.

"Yeah we can take a little break," Kakashi responded taking a seat next to her prone form. He handed her one of the water bottles that he had brought from the loft. She drank all but a fourth of it.

"Are you trying to kill me," she asked rhetorically. "What's next?"

"How about… some combat training. Do you know how to throw a punch," he questioned. She gave him a look. "That's right! I almost forgot. You punched me in the face when I first met you."

"Hey! In my defense I was pretty freaked out. You were a cat one minute, then the next you were a man. Don't go making it seem like I punched you at random," Kim hissed, her eyes narrowed.

"You tried to kill me," he said dramatically, the back of his hand on his forehead. Then he smirked under his mask. "Yeah, because a little tiny person can kill me."

"I'm not tiny or little," Kim screeched jumping to her feet. "And given time, I bet I could beat you in a fight."

"Let's start working on your hand to hand combat," Kakashi said standing up. He took a few steps back and got into a fighting stance. "Or is the little person to scared," he taunted.

Kim narrowed her eyes yet again, and ran at him.

"SASUKE-TEME I'VE FOUND YOU," Naruto shouted from down the hall. The other students in the hall covered their ears from the loudness of the blonde's voice. Some of the girls had hearts in their eyes. He ran over to the aforementioned person, jumping on his back.

"Dobe, get off me," Sasuke growled, trying to pry the blonde off of him.

"I've missed you Teme. I haven't seen you since third period, 'ttebayo," Naruto stated as if it had been years rather than less than two hours. "Have you seen Sakura-chan or Hinata-chan?" He had put a hand over his and started scanning the crowd of students. When her spotted pink her grabbed Sasuke by the arm and dragged him over to the pink haired girl.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke," Sakura greeted when the two boys came to a stop in front of her. Sasuke frowned at the lack of the 'kun' at the end of his name, though it went unnoticed.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san," Hinata greeted shyly. Naruto threw his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I've missed you! I haven't seen you in years," he exaggerated, rocking the girl back and forth. The shy girl started to turn beet red, though she didn't faint (which was a first).

"B-b-but N-Naruto-kun, we had A-art class right before t-t-this last period," she stuttered out. Sakura saw that the indigo haired girl was about to faint, and pried her away from the blonde's grasp.

"We should head to lunch already," suggested Sasuke. He just wanted to get out of the hall. He didn't like the looks they were all receiving. They all had somehow gained their own little fan clubs.

The other three nodded their head in agreement and followed after the Uchiha. When they walked in the cafeteria all head turned to them, before they looked away. They got in the lunch line. Naruto was muttering something about ramen. Hinata was the only one to pay any attention to him. Once they reached the end of the line they all had faces of disgust. The group walked over to an empty table and sat down.

"What is this," Sakura asked, poking at the thing on her red tray with a fork.

"It's pretty good," Naruto stated. The others pushed their trays towards him. He shrugged before eating their lunches too.

"I guess the only thing edible is the fruit," Hinata inquired. Sasuke and Sakura nodded. Hinata looked over at Naruto, but something behind him had caught her attention. "Sakura, um… you might want to see this."

"See what," the pink haired girl asked facing the only other female at their table. Hinata pointed to a scene happening behind Naruto. She looked over to where Hinata was pointing and her mouth fell open. The boys looked over to where the shy girl had pointed. Their eyes narrowed when they caught sight of the scene.

There sitting at a nearby table was Alex. He looked pretty comfortable with the red headed female that appeared to be trying to suck off his face. The girl was straddling him in his chair, and he had his hand placed low on her hips.

Naruto and Sasuke were pissed. They wanted to break every bone in that cheater's body. Sasuke would go first, and then Naruto would get what's left. From the corner of their eyes they saw their pink haired teammate get up from her seat. She casually strode over to Alex.

Kim lay on the ground panting heavily. Her chest was rapidly rising and falling. Scratches and already forming bruises littered her body. Kakashi was not one to wait to get to the good stuff. He wanted to see if she had any skill. If there were things he had to teach her from the basics, or if he could work with what she already knew and build up from there.

From what Kakashi picked up she could throw a pretty decent punch, when she could actually land one. Her balance was not as good as it could be, but her reflexes were good; if not a bit slow, but good. She was always moving it was almost as if she could not stay still, and she was highly alert. She lacked physical strength, but she made up for that in speed. Overall she was not that bad, not the best, but she had potential.

"Are we done yet," Kim gasped out.

"Yeah, we're done for the day. Do you want to continue training tomorrow," Kakashi asked looking over at the girl.

"It's hard work. I know for a fact that I will be sore tomorrow, but… I want to keep training. Today was fun," she said smiling. "I want to see how far I can go."

"We should go get something to eat now. We did skip lunch," Kakashi stated.

"Can you carry me," she asked. Her eyes were wide and glossy, puppy dog eyes. Kakashi looked away. When he looked back she had stuck her lower lip out. Sighing he crouched down in front of her motioning for her to get on. Once she was on, he placed his hands under her legs to steady her, and walked back towards the loft.

"I want a grilled ham and cheese sandwich, and orange soda. Oh, I wonder if we have beef jerky!" He swore that she was a long lost member of the Akimichi clan, but he preferred her that way.

**A/N: The whole going to school thing was completely random, but I thought it fit. I don't really have much to say here.**

**Leave a REVIEW!**

**CherryHearts13**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. Well longer than usual wait. My little brother had gotten sick, and me being the nice sister that I am, decided to play nurse. In the end I got a head cold. My headache was so bad that it hurt to open my eyes. I was squinting so much I looked like I was high on something. **

**Disclaimer: No, just no.**

**Chapter 22**

Once again all twelve of the loft's occupants were lounging around the living room area. The four youngest of the group had just gotten back from their first day of school. They were relaying the highlights of their day.

"You should have seen her, dattebayo! I didn't think she was going to do anything, but I was wrong. Dead wrong, 'ttebayo! Sakura-chan just got up and walked over to him calmly. When she got there she started acting all cute, like she hadn't just seen him sucking face with some other chick. Then as she was talking she grabbed a handful of spaghetti, and then BAM! She threw it in his face! She even shoved garlic bread down his pants! When that other girl tried hitting Sakura-chan, she tripped her! That girl landed in another girl's cake! After that the entire cafeteria broke out into a food fight! It was so much fun, dattebayo," Naruto retold the events of their lunch break.

Hinata was shaking her head and giggling along with Konan and Hana. Sasuke sat there smirking. Itachi was shaking his head at his brother. Kim, Deidara, and Nagato were full out laughing. Kakashi was surprised to hear that was all she had done to the guy fore he knew of her temper that rivaled that of the Hokage's. Jade was raving on about their ruined outfits slightly reminding Sakura of Ino.

"Did any of you join a sports team," Ren questioned them eagerly. "I've always wanted to be able to go to my child's games or meets, but Kimberly ruined that for me."

"What the hell, dad! I was practically finished with school by the time I even met you," Kim retorted.

"No one told you to graduate FIVE years early! You damn nerd," Ren said crossing his arms in defiance.

"I wasn't even in public school! I was home-schooled, remember?"

"Excuses," muttered Ren. Kim threw her arms up in exasperation. "So did anyone join a sports team?"

"Once me and the Teme learned how to play, the coach asked us to join the basketball team," Naruto stated nonchalantly. Ren was so excited that he jumped up and gave the aforementioned boys a bear hug.

"This is so exciting," Ren exclaimed. "What about you girls?" They shook their heads.

"You guys should join the cheerleading squad," Jade shouted. Kim rolled her eyes. "I was a cheerleader in high school! It's so much fun! You get to go to all the sporting events and cheer the players on, and you get to wear the cute little uniforms," she gushed. The two girls told her they would try out, causing her to squeal in excitement.

"I'm bored," Hana stated at random.

"Movie marathon," Kim suggested. "Hana picks the first movie."

Hana nodded and got up from her seat. She walked over to the shelf that contained all the movies they owned. Skimming through all the movies she found one that she thought would be cute. Holding up the movie for the others to see, she waited to hear their responses.

"Beauty and The Beast, an animated Disney Princess classic," Jade stated. All the guys groaned when they heard the word: princess.

After the movie finished.

"Oh! That was a beautiful ending, dattebayo," Naruto shouted wiping a stray tear. "The feels!"

'Sakura get to pick the next one," Hana shouted.

The pink haired girl rose from her seat and look through all the movies. She could not decide on a good movie, so she just chose one at random. She ended up choosing the 1978's Superman. The group ended up watching the 1980's Superman II, and Superman Returns. All the guys congratulated Sakura on her choice of movie.

After that they all went to bed fore it was very late at night, and some had work and others had school in the morning.

Kim woke up slowly the next morning. Sitting up groggily and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. As she stretched her arms out over her head, she glanced at her digital alarm clock. Looking straight ahead and then turning her head, giving herself whiplash, back over to look at the clock. She hoped she had read it wrong. Staring at the clock for a few minutes, before jumping out of bed and scrambling to get dressed. She was two hours late for work.

Stumbling as she tried to put her shoes on as she ran out of her bedroom and then running back in as she realized that she had to pee. Walking back out of her room slightly more composed, she headed straight for the front door.

"You're not late for work," Kakashi spoke as she passed him on her way to the door. She stopped in her tracks extremely confused.

"I was supposed to be there two hours ago," she shouted. "And don't you have to be at work too? If you continue being late all the time you're going to get fired."

"I won't get fired. I bring in to many customers for them to even consider it," he said smirking slightly underneath his mask. "Besides we are already at work."

"How the hell can we be at work when we're still in the loft? Are yo-"

"Shadow clones. Although I don't have enough to make as many as Naruto can, I can still make two, one for me and one for you, and sustain them for a few hours."

"What's a shadow clone?"

"You can learn that when you learn to mold chakra. Get changed and let's get to your training," he said standing up and grabbing an apple.

Kim quickly ran back to her room, and took her time changing into her workout clothes. She opted for a pair of black shorts and a yellow tank top. Once she was changed she walked out back and towards the clearing in the forest.

"Well you sure took you time." She smiled cheekily as a reply.

"When do I start learning to mold chakra, whatever that is," she asked excitedly.

"Chakra is the resulting form of energy when two other energies are mixed together, having those other two energies become more powerful, and will in-turn make the chakra more powerful. These other two energies are physical energy, which is collected from the body's cells, and spiritual energy, which is built up through experience and meditation," Kakashi explained.

"Now I know what chakra is, but what does molding chakra mean," Kim asked still confused.

"Molding chakra means to extract energies from both the body and the spirit, then mixing them up in your body. And the amount of each energy will differ from the type of technique you wish to execute. In other words, the mixing will be different. You are not able to use your chakra effectively. Even if you are able to mold a large amount of chakra, If you cannot control the balance, your technique will only be half as effective or not executed at all. Wasting energy will create a weakness of not being able to fight for a long time. Do you get it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. So basically I'm going to have to build up my physical strength, and start meditating," she replied. "Once I do that then I can start molding chakra, and learning how to control it. How do you release it? I would hate to think that I'm just leaking chakra out all the time."

"We don't leak it. We release it with hand signs," he said laughing. "We release our chakra with hand signs. There are twelve hand signs. They are bird, boar, dog, dragon, ox, tiger, serpent, rat, horse, monkey, hare, and ram," he explained forming the hand seals as he spoke their names.

"How about we focus on building up my physical strength, and working on meditation before we go into all that confusing stuff," she asked smiling sheepishly. Kakashi stared at her. "Don't look at me like that. I understand what you've said. Are you going to keep up with that shadow clone thing every day so we can train?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"How many laps?"

"No laps. Today we are going to focus on meditation."

"WE'RE HOME," Naruto shouted as he walked into the loft. Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata trailing behind him. Sakura was about to yell at Naruto for being so loud when Jade ran up to her. The hazel eyed girl grabbed the green eyed girl by the shoulder and started shaking her.

"Did you guys try out? Did you make the team," Jade demanded.

"We both made the team," Hinata spoke softly.

"Yes," Jade exclaimed happily. She then turned around skipping and then plopped herself down on the couch next to Deidara. Sakura and Hinata both shared bewildered looks.

"What do we do now," Konan asked.

"We continue on with the movie marathon," Nagato offered. The others agreed to that.

"I want to pick the movie, dattebayo," Naruto shouted as he ran into the living room area and over to the shelf filled with movies. He took his sweet time choosing a movie. When he finally picked a movie he chose, Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief.

Everyone settled in, getting comfortable. Somehow they had convinced Deidara and Itachi into making them all snacks. The two rivals came back from the kitchen with bowls of popcorn, pickles, candy, and cans of soda.

"That dude's wearing a skirt, 'ttebayo," Naruto shouted at random when Poseidon walked onto the screen at the beginning of the movie.

"My turn," Kim shouted when the movie had finally ended. She already knew what movie she was going to pick since the day before. The group ended up watching the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. All four of them.

"Hey Konan," Jade whispered later on that night after everyone had gone to bed.

"What do you want," was the questioned girls reply. She knew Jade was up to something, and she was going to find out whether she wanted to or not. Putting down the perfectly folded paper bird, she turned to face Jade.

"Keep your voice down," Jade whispered harshly. Regaining her composure she asked, "Want to join in Operation Matchmaker?"

"Do I even have a choice?"

"You catch on quick. Listen…" Jade then went on to explain her idea of getting Hana and Itachi together. When Konan asked why they were getting those two together, she explain their tragic love story. Then she went on to explain that she was going to help the others get together as well. In the end Konan was on board.

"How are we going to get them all together," the amber eyed girl wondered aloud.

"Yeah, I haven't come up with that yet. All I know is the couples I want."

"I've got it! Halloween is coming up right?"

"Yeah," Jade said unsurely. "Wait, how do you know what Halloween is?"

"The internet, but that's not the point."

"It's not?" Konan shook her head.

"Nope. My idea is to use the costumes to try and get them together."

"You mean like costumes for couples?"

"Exactly!"

"Tomorrow the two of us are going costume shopping. I already have a few costumes ideas in mind."

The two kept on plotting into the night. They worked out which couple would get which costumes.

**A/N: So… random ending, Maybe, not so much. The things about chakra and chakra molding I got off of a random website I found. Oh, yeah! Sakura's and Hinata's cheerleading uniforms. Anyone want to come up with the school colors, name, and uniform designs? Maybe even draw a picture? The same thing goes for Naruto's and Sasuke's basketball uniforms as well.**

**Leave a REVIEW!**

**CherryHearts13 (I almost put 'hats' instead of 'hearts')**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This is basically a filler chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

**Chapter 23**

"Morning everyone," Kim said cheerfully as she walked into the kitchen area.

"Ahhhhhhh," Naruto shouted as he fell out of his seat.

"Dobe, what's wrong with you," Sasuke asked monotonously.

"Kim-chan! Don't push your bangs to the sides like that," the blonde shouted, not paying any attention to his best friend.

"Kim-chan? It sounds weird, but I'll get used to it," Kim said shrugging. Then she remember something. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"You look even more like the Teme when you do that, dattebayo!"

"Well, at least my hair doesn't look like a duck's ass."

"It's doesn't look like a duck's ass," Sasuke retorted haughtily.

"She has you there little brother," Itachi added as he walked over to them.

"Kim-chan can you help me," Hinata asked shyly. She had her hands on the top of her head holding all of her hair in place. Kim nodded, and followed after the shy girl leaving the guys to finish their debate. She led her to Kim's room, and asked her to close the door.

The shy girl dropped her hands from her head before Kim could ask what the problem was. When Hinata's hands were away from her head, her hair puffed up at the top. Hinata explained that she had tried to crimp it, but it did not come out right.

"I can try to fix it, but we don't have much time." Kim got straight to work on the other girl's hair. At first she tried to see if she could do anything to give Hinata the hairstyle she wanted. It would not come out right. In the end Kim straightened her hair. Hinata's hair was a bit lumpy at the crown.

Telling the crazy, at the moment, haired girl to wait, Kim went into her closet. She came out with a pink and green square box. Opening the box she pulled out a lavender colored knit hat.

"Try this on," the ebony haired girl instructed. The indigo haired girl did as she was told. The hat had done its job of hiding the messy hair. Sighing in relief Hinata sat down on Kim's bed. Something had caught her eye the box that was placed beside her. She pulled out a black pouch, and inside was a white handheld video camera.

"Oh hey! I've been wondering where that went," Kim exclaimed when she noticed what was in the other girl's hands.

"What is it?"

"That's right; you guys aren't as technologically advanced as we are. It's a hand held video camera." She then went on to explain how to work it. "You can have it if you want."

"I couldn't," Hinata tried.

"No it's okay. I never use it anyways. I'd rather take pictures with my camera then record videos," she explained.

"What would I film with it?"

"Anything you want!"

"Konan! Commence Operation: Matchmaker," Jade shouted as they walked into the entrance of the mall.

"I'm standing right here! There's no need to yell!"

"You're yelling too!"

"Touché," Konan said waving a finger at her partner. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"Well my dear blue haired friend, we are looking for costumes," Jade said as she was looking through the window of a clothing store.

"I get that, but why can't we just go to a costume shop," Konan asked slightly confused.

"It's because everyone in this city will get their costumes there. So if we look for cut clothes that we can turn into costumes, we will be unique and we won't have to worry about someone else wearing the same costume as us," the brunette explained. She then grabbed her partners hand a pulled her along.

The two girls ended up searching inside of a thrift shop.

"Hey what about this puffy shirt," Konan asked, holding up a yellow-white loose puffy sleeved shirt.

"It's perfect! What do you think about this red and white polka dots dress?" The red dress was long with long sleeves, and big white polka dots all over. Konan pulled a face. "I'm going to fix it up."

"Okay, that is something I'll have to see to believe," the amber eyed girl replied.

"Oh my Kami! This is like a blue version of the spandex suit Kakashi's friend wears," Konan exclaimed holding up a dark blue spandex suit.

"I have an idea for that," Jade stated. "Wait Kakashi has a friend that wears a blue spandex suit? I thought he was one of those cool guys."

"Well it's not blue, it's green," she corrected. Jade shivered muttering something about freaks from a different dimension.

The two girls continued their search. They had been finding thing that would make perfect costumes for themselves and their friends. Konan had found a short sleeved purple dress. It started off purple then faded to white under the bust, and then lightly darkened to a solid purple again. Jade found a pair of red male skinny jeans, and the top half of a tuxedo (for some odd reason there was only the top half).

After a bit of intense searching they found the bottom half to the tuxedo, and various belts. They also found the top half to an old marching band uniform. Konan had found a short black pencil skirt and a black corset with a black ribbon tie up. Jade had found two white dresses. One was an off the shoulders peasant dress that stopped at the ankles, and the other was a white baby doll dress. The two also found a pair of black slacks, a golden yellow ball gown, a red vest with black lining, and some random armor from an old production.

Once the two had paid for all of their items, which was not that expensive, they headed to an arts and crafts store. Going to the back where all the fabrics were located, they began their search again. They got some red spandex material, red velvet material, gold tinted material, and some black material. They also got two types of see-through material, one in white and the other with a black rose design, and they got black and white materials to make petti coats.

When they were done there the two went to a costume jewelry store. That was the quickest stop they had during the day. They picked some gold and silver pieces of jewelry, and some additional props to make the costumes complete.

Jade and Konan left the mall when it was ten minutes to closing. The girls had a good day shopping.

"Hey guys, we're home," Jade yelled as she walked into the loft. Konan just shook her head.

"What's with all the bags? Did you two go on a shopping spree," Ren asked from the kitchen.

"Something like that," Jade said in passing as she and Konan walked to her room. Everyone just shrugged.

"You all disappoint me," Ren hissed at Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Nagato, and Deidara. At random Ren decided to teach the guys how to bake cookies, and it did not go so well. The first batch looked good, but tasted horrid. The second batch looked horrid, and tasted good. The third batch was completely burnt, and the fourth was undercooked. Then not to mention they had been getting the ingredients all wrong.

"What smells burnt? I could smell it all the way from the middle of the forest," Kakashi stated as he walked into the lot after Kim. They had gotten back late from training. The guys standing behind Ren hung their heads in shame. They were ninja and could do the impossible, but they could not make a decent batch of cookies.

"I'm making ramen, 'ttebayo," Naruto yelled as he walked over to the cabinets.

"Dobe, you ate the last of it this morning," Sasuke inputted. Naruto just stuck his tongue out at him.

"I know that, Teme! I'm going to make it homemade, dattebayo!"

"I want a bowl," Kakashi, Sakura, and Hinata said simultaneously. The others all raised a brow.

"N-Naruto-kun makes a-a-amazing homemade ramen," Hinata stated blushing while she twiddled her pointer fingers together. Kakashi and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Awe! Guys! It's not as good as the old man's," Naruto said blushing slightly at the compliments, and rubbing the back of his head.

"This I have to taste to believe," Sasuke said.

Naruto ended up cooking dinner for everyone that night. The others were impressed with his ramen making skills. Most only thought he could only make instant ramen, and not homemade.

"So Teme did you like my cooking," Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply. The blonde haired boy jumped up and hugged his best friend/rival in glee. He knew that it was Sasuke speak for it was good.

**A/N: Does anyone have any guesses as to what the costumes are going to be? Who is going to get which costume? What couples are Jade and Konan pairing together? I would love to hear your guesses.**

**I want to say thank you to all of you who read this story, and leave reviews. Also if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask, or if it's just a suggestion. I don't want anyone to be confused. **

**I command thee to leave a review!**

**CherryHearts13**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: When Halloween come I'm going to be a bitch… I mean witch! Yeah, I meant to say witch.**

**Disclaimer: I am sticking my tongue out at the word 'Disclaimer'.**

**Chapter 24**

"Kakashi," a soft feminine voice whispered. "Wake up. Kakashi wake up," the voice continued. The girl stood back up sighing and crossing her arms. She looked out the window to see the moon still situated in the center of the night sky.

Looking down she glared at the sleeping man. He was lying on his back sprawled out on the sofa in the living room. His book was lying open on his mask covered face. The other occupants that shared a room with him had kicked him out, yet again, for excessive giggling. In the end them man had fallen to sleep in the living room.

The girl was getting impatient. She had been trying to wake him up for the past fifteen minutes. It seemed as if everything she tried failed in a way. She had tried shaking him, and yelling. Standing pack for a bit she tried to think up a way to wake him up. Coming up with an idea she turned her back to face him, and jumped up. Landing on his stomach she checked to see if he was awake. He was not.

Groaning in frustration, she crossed her legs. She turned on his stomach to face him. She sighed and placed her elbow on her leg, then her cheek in her hand. She was at a loss. How could he still be sleeping after all she had been doing? It was a mystery to her. Picking up the book off his face and placing it in her lap, she decided on a new method. Her hands hovered over his face for a few seconds before she pinched his nose and covered his mouth with the other.

Kakashi's hand popped up and removed the smaller ones from his face. When he opened his eyes he was met with a glare.

"Care to tell me why you were trying to suffocate me in my sleep," he asked curiously. The amusement was plain as day in his voice. Her glare hardened. "Kim?"

She sighed and let her arms go limp.

"I wanted to know if we could start training a little early today," she asked.

"Are you expecting to start training now," he pondered. When she nodded he asked, "Why?"

"Today is Jade's birthday and I wanted to do something for her. Like take her to that haunted house. Before that I need to do a bit of shopping for the party me and one of her coworkers are planning," Kim explained.

"The whole world celebrates Jade's birthday?"

"No dumbass! It's Halloween. The whole world celebrates Halloween today which so happens to be the day Jade was born. Hey," she exclaimed slapping Kakashi on the chest. "You can help me with the party shopping!"

"Where is this party even going to be at?"

"Her coworker Joey is going to be renting this huge old mansion for the party. It's really expensive, so I told him I would take care of the decorations and the food. Please will you help me? Please," she pleaded. Her eyes were wide and her lower lip was jutted out.

"I'll help you! Now will you stop with the face," Kakashi said exasperated. "What time is it?"

"Four."

"Good morning everyone," Jade shouted joyfully as she walked into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday," Kim shouted running up to her best friend to give her a hug. The others did the same though a few of the guys did not give her hugs. Jade was beaming with happiness.

"Chocolate chip pancakes for the birthday girl," Ren said as he placed a plate in front of her. He gave her a hug. "You kids grow up so fast," he cried squeezing Jade, rocking her side to side. Everyone sweat dropped.

"You still have me, and I'm your daughter," Kim said indignantly.

"I don't like you very much," Ren stated.

"What why?"

"You refuse to give me grandchildren," was his answer. Jade laughed into her pancakes. Deidara patted Kim on the head in a soothing gesture.

"Before you all decide to get dressed, Konan and I have something to give you all," Jade said shoving the last piece of her pancake into her mouth. She, along with Konan, walked into her room. When they returned they had ten shopping bags between them.

"A few days ago we went to the mall to find things to make costumes," Konan started.

"This year I decided not to buy one, and make one instead," Jade added.

"We were inspired by the movies we had watched during our marathon."

"So we went to the mall to find things we could use."

"And we had been working on them ever since."

"So here," Jade finished as they handed out the bags, which were labeled. "We decided to do couples costumes, so no one feels weird or out of place," she lied.

"Awesome I have a skirt, dattebayo!"

"Yeah, I made your costume to look exactly like Poseidon's from that Percy Jackson's movie," Jade explained.

"I'm a god, 'ttebayo! Beat that Sasuke-teme," Naruto shouted challenging the dark haired boy.

"Don't call yourself a god," Konan commanded.

"Why not," the blonde boy questioned.

"Then you will start sounding like Lord Pein in the Ass over here," she answered pointing over to where Nagato was standing.

The red head gave his childhood best friend an offended look. The two blondes in the room started laughing at his expense.

"I'm Superman," Sasuke said, answering Naruto's previously asked question, and pulling the suit out of the bag. Naruto cried.

"Yeah, and Sakura is Lois Lane, and Hinata is a Greek goddess," Konan explained. Sasuke smirked to himself. "Kim and Kakashi are pirates, Itachi and Hana are the Beast and Belle, Nagato is a devil, and Deidara is Mickey Mouse. I'm an angel and Jade is Minnie Mouse. Oh, and Ren is a sexy fire fighter." Kim gagged at the last one.

"Yes now everyone go get dressed! I want to see how everyone looks," Jade commanded. "Ladies come with us."

The girls were all led to Kim's room, fore it was the biggest. Once the door was closed and locked Jade got started on everyone's hair and makeup. After that she had to fight with Kim to get her costume on.

"We decided to go simple for the shoes. So we all get to wear a pair of rounded toe heels that we found," Konan explained.

"I can't believe you convinced me to forgo a bra," Kim grumbled as they made their way back to the front room.

When they were all in the front room Jade made them all stand next to their partners. She wanted to get a good look at her handy work.

Hana was Belle. She wore a shortened version of Belle's dress from Beauty and the Beast. Jade had tailored it to go about mid-thigh, and she added a white tutu underneath to make it puff out. She wore a pair of yellow rounded toe heels. Her hair was done up just like in the movie.

Itachi was the human version of Beast. He had on a white silk button-up shirt, the bottom half of the tuxedo with a shiny yellow waist coat. Jade had sewed on yellow stripes on the sides of his pant legs. The marching band jacket was styled to look like it did in the movie. He wore a pair of black boot, and had a red plastic rose as a prop.

Konan was an Angel. She wore a white baby doll dress that had a silver ribbon criss-crossed over her midsection. A layer of sheer see-through fabric had been added over the lower half of the dress. She had worn white arm bands that had some more of the sheer fabric forming sleeves. She also had short rounded angel wings, a fluffy halo hovering above her head, and a pair of white rounded toe heels.

Nagato was a Devil. He wore a black silk button-up shirt under a red vest that had a layer of black rose patterned lace over it. He had on a pair of black slacks. He also had a red velvet cape. There were red-black devil horns on his head. For shoes he wore a pair of black Vans, and he had a red pitch fork.

Jade was Minnie Mouse. She had cut the sleeves off the red dress with large white polka dots and made them short and rounded, and cut the length to about mid-thigh. She added a black tutu underneath to make it poof out, sewed a black ribbon around the collar and added a bow in the middle. Her accessories consisted of and black belt, black mouse ears, and a red bow with white polka dots.

Deidara was Mickey Mouse. He had on red skinny jeans that had giant yellow button stitched on to the front, a white button-up shirt with black buttons, and a black tuxedo jacket. He also wore black mouse ears and a pair of dark yellow Converse.

Sakura was Lois Lane. She wore a high-waisted pencil skirt that went about mid-thigh, Jade sure had a thing for making things mid-thigh, and a magenta short sleeved button up shirt with her bra peeking out. Konan had forced her into a black lace push-up bra. Her hair was parted to the right, and she wore a pair of black rounded toe heels.

Sasuke was Superman. He wore the dark blue spandex suit. The suit had the red and yellow S-shield on the chest, and the signature red undies with the yellow belt. He had a red cape and matching red boots. He looked very much like the Superman from Superman Returns.

Hinata was a Greek Goddess. She wore the purple dress that faded to purple to white the back to purple. Jade had cut it to resemble a tank dress that went mid-thigh. On the straps were three gold chains going across. Under her bust was a golden ribbon, and she also had one tied up in her hair as a headband. She had a golden arm band on her left arm. Her shoes were gold colored rounded toe heels that had gold ribbons criss-crossing up her leg.

Naruto was Poseidon. His costume was an exact replica of the one seen in the Percy Jackson movie. Jade and Konan had to press in all the fish scales in the chest armor, and the arm guards. He wore Greek styled sandals. He also had a trident.

Kim was a Sexy Pirate. She wore the peasant dress that hung off the shoulders that was cut to go mid-thigh. She had been forced into a black corset that went under her bust, and she was not wearing a bra; which made her a bit peeved. She had a black pirate hat, and wore black rounded toe heels.

Kakashi was a Pirate. He wore a white puffy pirate shirt that was cut into a V-neck that had white strings criss-crossing over his black sleeveless shirt with the mask, a pair of black pants, and a pair of black pirate boots. He had a black belt with a square buckle around his waist.

"Wow! Everyone looks amazing," Jade squealed when she had gotten a good look at everyone. "To bad it's time to go to work already."

"Nee-chan, since you don't have work today, can you bring us lunch," Sasuke asked.

"Is the school food that bad," Kim questioned.

"Yes," Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke a said at the exact same time.

"Okay then… What do you guys want?"

"Something with tomatoes," Sasuke said shrugging.

"Really now… Alright, just write down what y'all want on a piece of paper, and the time lunch starts," she instructed. The four sixteen year olds did as instructed, and were soon out the door and on their way to school.

Soon the only ones still left in the loft were Kim and Kakashi.

**A/N: It was murder trying to describe all their costumes. I hope I did good. Does anyone have any requests for Halloween adventures? **

**Leave a review!**

**CherryHearts13**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I would like to say thank you to all those who left me reviews. I'm going to use a few of your suggestions, but I'm going to mix them up a bit, though they won't be in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot, Ren, Kim, and Jade.**

**Chapter 25**

"I still don't understand why we had to get all this stuff… Okay I get that we need it, but why did we have to buy, can this even be considered bulk or just abnormally large," Kakashi complained for the tenth time that morning.

The white haired Jonin's arms were filled large bags of groceries. They were full of all the things that they would need for the party that night and then some. Normally he wouldn't complain, but the large bags of flour and sugar were weighing him down.

"So much for being buff," Kim said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "Just a few more steps and you can put the bags down in the kitchen, you big baby." Kakashi glared at her for her last comment, which she ignored and opened the door to the loft.

The two walked in and set the bags down on the kitchen table and the bar countertop. Quickly sorting through the bags they arranged everything on the table, and placed the things that needed to be kept cold in the refrigerator. Once done with that task Kakashi walked over to the sofa, got comfortable, and pulled out his favorite book: Icha Icha Paradise.

"Did you guys get everything," Ren asked as he walked over to the table.

"Yeah," Kim answered. "What time is it?"

"About 9:30. Why," Ren asked.

"The guys wanted me to take them all lunch to school today," was her reply. "So I have about two hours and thirty minutes until I have to leave."

"Okay I need the both of you to help me out here," Ren said, picking up the bags of flour and sugar and then taking them to the kitchen counter. The he went back for the vanilla extract, salt, baking powder, milk, eggs, and butter. He took out three purple mixing bowls out from under the counter, and got out the measuring cup and measuring spoons. "I'll bake everything, but I'm going to need the two of you to decorate them. Kim you know the drill, and don't forget that you need to start on making all the party food. Kakashi you help her," he ordered.

Soon they were all hard at work. Kakashi had to take off his white pirate shirt, not wanting to get it dirty, and Kim went to go change into an orange tank top and a pair of short black shorts. All they could hear was the pitter-patter of Kim's bare feet, as she would run back and forth to get something she forget something. She had slipped a few times, and one time she tripped and hit the closed oven door face first. Ren ignored it, fore to him it was common thing, and Kakashi muttered something that sounded like 'weirdo' when she stood back up rubbing her nose.

"Does Jade even know about the party," Kakashi asked at random, while mixing together rice cereal and melted marshmallows in a bowl with his hands. He lifted them up only to find them covered in sticky white goo. He was about to stick a finger in his mouth, when Ren came up behind him and smacked him on the head telling him 'no'.

"She doesn't. It's supposed to be a surprise party. I made Deidara spend the entire day with her, while we did everything," Kim explained. "He thinks he got off light, by not having to cook, clean, or decorate, but the truth is he got the hardest job. He has to keep her away from everything until tonight, and knowing Jade well… you get the point."

A timer went off, and Kim jumped to her feet leaving the bowl of cookie dough on the counter. She walked over to the oven. Looking around for a second she grabbed the oven-mitts and slipped them on. She opened the oven and pulled out a cookie sheet.

"What are those," Ren asked. "I thought you were baking cookies."

"Yeah, I am, but it's almost twelve and I got hungry. So I made pigs in a blanket. Want some," she offered, brandishing the pan covered in little pork sausages wrapped in pastry dough. Grabbing a plate and a spatula she put all her little creations on a plate to cool. Picking a few off the plate, she said, "I guess I better go and get the brats their lunch."

She walked back to her room and put her costume back on. Quickly walking out of her room then out the front door, grabbing her father's truck keys on the way, she made her way to the big white truck. Hooping in, she started it, and drove off. She had no clue what to get them for lunch. They had all asked for different unspecific things. In the end, after a bit of driving around, she decided to get them all Subway.

After paying the lady, she made her way to the High School. It was 12:10 when she had gotten there. She found a parking space near the front, got down. She walked to the front office. She had hoped that they would just call them in to pick up their food, but no. They made her deliver it to them. So she signed in as a visitor and made her way to the cafeteria, after getting directions.

As she made her way to where the cafeteria was, she saw a bunch of brightly colored teens. They were wearing all sorts of costumes. A lot of the girl's costumes put her dress to shame on the shortness scale. Some of the guys sent wolf whistles and catcalls in her direction, which she ignored. On her way she had created her own little fan club. Her fan boys followed her everywhere she went. They sighed and got little hearts in their eyes every time she spoke to tell them to go away.

Finally reaching the cafeteria, she quickly scanned the sea of costumed teens. With quite a few of them wearing brightly colored wigs she had some trouble locating the ones she was looking for. She felt awkward just standing there being stared and glared at. Guys were staring at her with adoration, and girls were glaring at her with hate and malice.

"I'll take that," a voice said from her right. Soon the tray of drinks she was carrying disappeared. Turning to face the voice, she threw her arms around its owner once she saw who it was.

"Sasu-cakes, do you know how many people I've seen dressed as Superman since I've gotten here," she said rhetorically.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her, and led her over to where the others were sitting. As they were walking the glares from the female population of the school grew fiercer. Most of the guys were sending glares towards Sasuke. When they got to the table she set the bag down in the center, and gave them all their respective lunches.

"Kim-chan," Naruto shouted giving her a hug before she could even take a seat. "You smell good. Like cake and other sweet thing, dattebayo!"

"Well I have been baking all morning," she said, pushing him of her and back into his seat.

"Baking? For what," Sakura asked from across from her.

"Jade's birthday party is tonight," she informed them. "It starts at eight."

"We can't g-go. It's a s-school night," Hinata shyly inputted.

"Yes we can-"Naruto was cut off by Sasuke.

"Dobe, if we go then we will be too tired to focus tomorrow," he stated.

"That is true. You four can't go because you all have school tomorrow," Kim stated. Naruto and Sakura were about to protest when she continued. "But it would be very unfortunate in the school started having maintenance problems, like the toilets backing up from being stuffed with too much toilet paper, something rotting in the vents, or perhaps a flood. Then school would be cancelled tomorrow, hypothetically speaking of course. If something like that were to happen in the next, oh I don't know, fifteen minutes then I could take you all back home before lunch ends," she said nonchalantly, giving them all a wink at the end.

"I suddenly have to use the restroom, 'ttebayo," Naruto said taking a bite of his sandwich. His stood up and make his way out of the cafeteria.

"Wait did Naruto just understand what you implied," Sakura asked dumbfounded. The others shared her sentiments as well. Though Hinata love the blonde haired loudmouth, she knew he could be a bit dense. From all the time that Sasuke had spent with his self-proclaimed best friend, he knew that it took a bit of explaining to get the point across.

"What did I imply," Kim asked in mock confusion then smirked. She reached over and stole Sasuke's bag of chips. He glared at her. "I asked for extra tomatoes." He inspected his lunch and nodded in approval. The three girls rolled their eyes.

"Hey guys I'm back," Naruto shouted plopping down in his seat. He held up five fingers and slowly brought them down one at a time. When he reached zero a horrid smell reached all of their noses, and there was a loud explosion.

"Dobe what did you do," Sasuke questioned with wide eyes.

"All I did was use the bathroom," Naruto said innocently. Kim gave him a high five.

All of a sudden a random girl shrieked and jumped on top of Sasuke. She shot a glare at Kim, and started to snuggle into Sasuke's chest. He tried to pull her off of him, but the girl would not budge. Every time he did try to remove her, her arms would just tighten their hold on him.

"Sasuke you smell so good like cake and cookies," the girl said in a high-pitched voice.

"Um… that would be me," Kim informed her. "I was baking before I came here."

"No one asked you. Why are you even hanging around my Sasuke? It's only okay for the weird chick because she's so in love with that loud guy, and Pinkie is beyond ugly."

Sasuke clenched his jaw. Naruto and Hinata both got deadly quiet. Sakura was silently fuming. She only tolerated one person calling her ugly, and he was in an entirely different dimension. Then there was the fact that she hated being called Pinkie. Kim was confused. What exactly did the other girl mean by 'her Sasuke'? She remembered quite clearly that he had his sights set on that 'Ugly Pinkie'.

They, aside from the brunette on Sasuke's lap, could feel the tension rising in the air. It was so thick that they could take kunai to it and cut a slice. Kim and Sakura jumped up slamming their hands down on the table at the same time, and then started shouting.

"What the hell do you mean by ugly?!"

"What the fuck do you mean by 'your Sasuke'?!

"Who the hell dyes their hair that shade of pink? Not to mention that is the flattest chest I have ever seen! Though you do make up for it with that giant forehead of yours" The unnamed brunette had jumped up to her feet. Then she looked down at Kim. "Why would my Sasuke want to go out with a fat midget like you? I'm pretty sure your breasts are fake. Then again they could be your fat," she said snootily.

"This is my natural hair color, and my forehead isn't that big," Sakura yelled in her face.

"So what if I'm short and fat! I don't care what you or anyone else thinks," Kim yelled.

By then everyone in the cafeteria had stopped what they were doing, and turned their attention to face the three arguing girls. The other three that were still seated at the table watched on with interest. They all knew of the girls insecurities about their physical appearances. Sasuke was getting angry. Naruto looked like he was about to jump up and do something, though he did not know what. Hinata was quietly watching the scene before her, and stealthily recording it.

"Wait," Kim said suddenly, causing everyone to look in her direction. "How old are you," she asked at random. They were all confused by her questioned, but they paid more attention wanting to find out where she was going with it.

"Eighteen," she answered. "I'm all the woman that he will ever need," she finished with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Like hell I'd let my baby brother date someone two years older than him. You *cochina marana! Oh and since you're eighteen…" She looked around the cafeteria, when she was satisfied she swiftly punched her in the face. "Hit me back and go to jail for hitting a minor." She smirked, and sent a kiss in her direction. The girl was sitting on the floor clutching her nose. "There's going to be a party at Stonewall Mansion tonight, be sure to come," she announced to the entire room. As an afterthought she added, "Sixteen and up only!" That last comment caused all the fourteen and fifteen year olds to shout in protest.

All of a sudden a few girls started screaming. Some had even jumped up to stand on top of the tables. The girl unnamed brunette clambered up to her feet. She was shouting some nonsense about her butt getting wet.

"Aren't you a little too old to be wetting your pants," Naruto asked, well shouted. The girl was about to slap the blonde when a small hand stopped her. That hand belonged to the shy Hyuuga heiress. She ripped her arm from Hinata's grasp and stomped away.

"W-w-why is she wet," the shy girl pondered out loud. They all stopped to think, and as one they all looked down to the floor for the first time. There they saw about a centimeter of water.

"Heh heh, I guess I forgot about that," he said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"_Attention students, due to a few maintenance issues were are declaring immediate early release. If you get picked up, please call whomever it is that does so, and if you ride the bus home, they will be arriving shortly. Also due to the severity of the situation school will be cancelled for the remainder of the week. Have a Happy Halloween,"_ the voice from the intercom said pleasantly.

"TO THE TRUCK," Naruto shouted. He threw an arm around Hinata's shoulder and led her out of the school. The poor girl turned a deep red, but surprisingly did not faint.

"I guess we should head out to. I mean they won't get anywhere without me since I have the keys," Kim said.

Sasuke held out and arm for her and the other for Sakura. The two girls thought what the heck, and linked arms with him, and walked out of the school. Sasuke shot a smirk at all the jealous boys in the premises. Kim noticed and rolled her eyes. Sakura was blushing at the physical contact that Sasuke himself insinuated.

**A/N: Lame ending! Lame I tell ya! I'm thinking the whole birthday/Halloween arc is going to last for about two to four more chapters.**

**Leave a review! **

**CherryHearts13**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: On the last chapter I forgot to explain what 'cochina marana' meant. It means a feminine 'dirty pig'. The masculine version is 'cochino marano'. Cochina/Cochino does not mean dirty, it means a person who is dirty. As in dirty minded or does gross things.**

**Disclaimer: Hawww! **

**Chapter 26**

"Where are we going," Sasuke asked randomly from the backseat of the truck. He had gotten in an argument with Naruto about who would get to sit in the front with Kim. Kim had gotten frustrated and ended up pulling Hinata from the back seat to sit in the front. Sakura had to sit in between the two boys. Whenever they tried to hit each other she would threaten them, and they would stop.

"I want a smoothie, so we're going to this fruit place I like," she responded. "You guys want one? Hinata can you text either my dad or Kakashi to ask if they want one?"

Hinata texted one of the two men, and the others took time to think about what they wanted. They soon arrived at the drive-through window. After asking what they all wanted, Kim ordered their drinks.

"You know, I can't believe that you and Naruto both fell down the stairs," Sakura told Kim as they were walking up the stairs to the loft.

"She tripped me, 'ttebayo," Naruto shouted pointing an accusing finger at the ebony haired girl.

"What the hell! You tripped me." Kim was glaring at the blonde.

"And I can't believe the Dobe understood something without having someone explain it to hi ten times," Sasuke added.

"Who are you calling a Dobe, Teme?!"

"Tch, Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Well I think they're home," Kakashi said to Ren when he heard all the shouting.

"Whatever you say Pretty Boy," Ren said nonchalantly as he places another pan of cupcakes into the oven, and took one out. Kakashi glared at the back of the man's head. A little bit after Kim had left, Kakashi decided he wanted to eat the sticky treat from his fingers. When he pulled his mask down Ren had seen his face, and ever since then Ren had been making pretty boy jokes.

"Hey guys! We're back," Kim announced as she walked through the front door. She handed her father and Kakashi their drinks.

"Why are my cute little students back," Kakashi asked.

"They're not the only thing that's cute," Ren muttered. Kim gave the white haired man a look, to which he just shook his head.

"The school ran into a few maintenance problems." She waved it off like it was nothing. "I thought you would be done with those by now," she said gesturing to the rice crispy treats. He made her a face. She held her hands up in surrender.

"Hey you four, don't just stand there come over here and help," Ren ordered. "Start making the mini pizzas. As many as you can make. You guys can use the second oven." He told them to take the already made dough out of the refrigerator, how to make the sauce, and to grate the cheese. The four had just gathered the things that they needed when they were interrupted by Kim whom had just walked back into the kitchen.

"Wait change out of your costumes before you start. That way you won't get them dirty," she explained. She pointed to herself, Kakashi and Ren as an example. She was back to wearing her orange tank top and short black shorts. Kakashi was only in his tight black sleeveless shirt with the mask and a pair of green basketball shorts. Ren was in a t-shirt and jeans.

The four did as told and changed into their gym clothes. Naruto wore a pair of black basketball shorts and an orange t-shirt. Sasuke too wore black basketball shorts and a purple t-shirt. Hinata wore a pair of yoga capris and a blue tank. Sakura had on a pair of black shorts and a red camisole. After they had changed they all got to work.

Naruto took the premade dough, separated it into workable pieces, and started to roll it out. Sasuke got to work on making the sauce, and Hinata grated the cheese. Once the dough had been rolled out Sakura took the large ghost, pumpkin, witch hat, and cat cookie cutters, and cut the dough. That having been done Sasuke added the sauce, and Hinata added the cheese.

"What is that supposed to be," Kim asked, staring at the cupcake in Kakashi's hand.

"It's a monster," he replied.

"No it's not. It looks like a fuzz ball… With eyes… Like a furry green animal." It was true. The cupcake that Kakashi had decorated looked exactly as she had explained. "That is not scary. Who would it even scare?"

"It's pretty scary."

"No it's not."

"Just imagine seeing this under your bed every night. It would scare you."

"It was under your bed, wasn't it?"

"… No."

"Right," Kim said dragging out the word. "Are you sure it wasn't just a fuzzy toy that you forgot about?"

"Don't worry Hot Stuff, I'll protect you," Ren whispered into Kakashi's ear while rubbing his cheek over his mask. He grabbed his butt and winked before walking over to check on the cupcakes.

"Ha ha Kakashi-Sensei! I think I'm jealous, dattebayo," Naruto shouted laughing.

"Wait I thought Naruto and Sasuke were in love," Kim asked randomly. "Didn't you guys kiss twice already?"

"What!" They all turned to see Nagato, Itachi, Hana, and Konan walking through the door. Nagato and Itachi were the ones that shouted. Hana had heard about them kissing one time, thanks to her little brother. Konan just watched on wide eyed.

"That's right! The first time was in front of everyone at the Academy, and then the second time was when we were on a mission. They got conjoined by the hands, and had to do everything together for three days straight. Although they did have amazing teamwork for those three days," Sakura explained.

"They were both accidents, dattebayo! The first time someone pushed me, and the second was because we tried to get rid of that sticky stuff! That stuff was like a bungee cord, 'ttebayo!"

"Why is it always you," Sasuke shouted in Naruto's direction.

"It's a love triangle," Hinata stated. "Naruto-kun was jealous when Sasuke spent so much time with Kakashi-sensei. When Sasuke left, and Naruto-kun returned to the village, he started to spend a lot of time with Kakashi-sensei… But Kakashi and Naruto-kun tried everything they could to bring him back… so maybe it was a threesome."

"Exactly," Sakura exclaimed. "Because of all the fighting Sasuke thought that Naruto and Sensei were turning against him, so he left. Then they started to feel bad about what they did, so they wanted to bring him back home to apologize. I get it know! Thanks Kakashi-sensei! We just have to look underneath the underneath."

"That's not what I meant," Kakashi shouted indigently at the same time Naruto and Sasuke started shouting at the girls. Itachi was glaring a hole in Kakashi's head. Soon they were all arguing with each other. Hana and Kim were cracking up. Konan just stood back and watch the scene before her, and Nagato was lecturing Naruto.

"Get back to work," Ren yelled out. "Konan! Stop eating the frosting! The ones, who aren't doing anything, get to work on something! Itachi start carving pumpkins, and when you finish that wash the seeds, salt them, put them on a cookie sheet, and then into the oven. Konan make chocolate covered strawberries, make them look like ghosts. Nagato make candy and caramel apples. Use the hot plates to melt the candy, and then make them look pretty. Hana you get to make spiders out of Oreos. Use the red or black licorice for the legs, and M&Ms for the eyes," he ordered them all.

"Why does Hana get to make cute spiders," Nagato asked.

"Because she's my favorite right now," was Ren's answer.

"My cats," Kim shouted when she heard the oven beep. They all gave her strange looks. "Their chocolate cookies. What the hell did you guys think? That I put cats in the oven?"

In a few hours they had finished ever

"My cats," Kim shouted when she heard the oven beep. They all gave her strange looks. "Their chocolate cookies. What the hell did you guys think? That I put cats in the oven?"

In a few hours they had finished everything. Itachi, Hana, Nagato, and Konan, who were on their lunch breaks, called in to work saying that there had been a family emergency. Kakashi made about six dozen of his green fuzzy monster cupcakes along with skeletons, and mummy heads. Kim had used orange frosting for her cupcakes. She had put a decorated black cat head cookie on top of half, and the other half she put a, as she liked to call it, bitch hat. In total there were three hundred and sixty cupcakes packed away.

When they had finished making all the mini pizzas Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke made brownies. Sakura and Sasuke made their half look like grave sites, including the tombstones. Naruto and Hinata decorated their half to look like jack'o lanterns.

Konan finished and packed all her strawberry ghosts. Nagato's apples look to pretty to eat and Hana's spiders were too cute for words. Itachi was lucky that he had changed out of his costume; fore he was covered in pumpkin guts. Though he did manage to make quite a bit of pumpkin seeds. Sakura also prepared fruit and vegetable trays in order to balance out all the sweets. Ren had made deviled eggs to look like eyes. All that was left was the drinks and the birthday cake, which Ren was still in the process of making.

When the three round cakes were out of the oven and cooled Kim got to decorating. She trimmed the edges and the tops, and the she sliced them into three layers each. Placing one layer onto the rotating cake stand, she started to add a layer of frosting. She did that until she had all three layers of the first tier frosted. She covered the cake in light pink colored fondant. Removing that cake from the stand she repeated the process with the other two cakes. When they were all covered in fondant, she stated to layer them on top of each other. When she put the first cake down she put a PCP pipe down the center, to hold the cakes in place, and them she placed the other cakes over it.

She mixed a batch of black icing, and put it in a piping bag. Taking the piping bag, she made little beads around the creases of the cake. After that she started to make spider webs all over. When she was done with that she got another piping bag filled with purple frosting. She added a few hot pink spiders, and then she was done.

They all admired her work.

"What are we going to do about the drinks," Kakashi asked.

"Leave that to me," Kim said as she got out four small sized bowls. She set them on the counter, and went in search of the things she needed. In one bowl she mixed up pineapple juice, limeade, and ginger ale. The second, she mixed water, sugar, lime flavored Jell-O mix, pineapple juice, orange juice, lemon juice, and Sprite. In the third, she mixed blue Jell-O and sparkling lemonade. Then in the fourth, she mixed cherry Jell-O and Sprite. "Now taste and tell me which one you like best," she commanded.

They all tried Kim's concoctions a bit warily. After they all had a taste they couldn't decide between the first third and fourth.

"So I guess we'll just have three different types of punch," Ren stated. They all agreed on that.

"Brew Ha-ha Punch, Blue Slime, and Transylvania Punch it is!" Kim got to work on making her creations on a much larger scale. She filled up three large jugs and placed them in the fridge. Then she grabbed something out of a cabinet.

"We are not spiking the punch daughter," Ren stated. "You invited a bunch of High School kids, and I do not want to be held responsible for their actions."

"This," she said holding up the bottle. "… is not for them. It's for me." Then she took a drink. Ren tried to get the bottle away from her before she became tipsy.

"I miss Baa-chan, dattebayo," Naruto cried. Sakura had to agree with him there.

"Now we need to go and decorate the mansion," Hana stated.

A ways away from the city, the old mansion stood tall and proud behind a wrought iron gate, with the initial S.M. on them. The initials stood for Stonewall Manor. The gates parted between the S and the M. Leading up to the mansion was a long driveway. It rounded off at the front of the mansion, with a large water fountain in the center. There were three flights of stairs that led up to the building.

The mansion had a dark and creepy aura surrounding it even in broad daylight. It was made completely made out of black stone and marble. There were two floors and a flat rooftop. Six pillars that had a triangular shaped piece on top with a circular window in the center covered the entryway. The rose bushes that lined the front of the mansion were all dried up, the grass was high and brown, and the trees that lined the driveway were bare. Behind the entire building was a patch of woods. That added to the whole haunting aura.

The group got out of the truck. Some had to sit in the tailgate because there had been no more room inside the cab. They all got a good look at the mansion. The blonde male and the ebony haired female were shaking in fear. There was something about the place that just did not sit well with them. They swore they had seen something in the small circular window at the top of the building. The others told them to stop being scared, and that it was all in their heads.

They got all of the boxes filled with the party decorations down from the truck. Soon they were all at work decorating the outside out the mansion. Since they had only two more hours of sunlight, they had chosen to decorate the outside first because they wouldn't be able to see very much when it got darker, and they did not want anyone to get lost in the dark.

The inside of the mansion was large and dusty. In the center above them was crystal chandelier. There were two grand marble staircases on either side of the room leading up to the second floor. Between the staircases was a set of white wood grand doors. The door led to the grand ball room.

The ball room was huge. It was about the same size as a High School auditorium minus all the seats and the stage. The white marble floors were covered in a thick layer of dust. There were cobwebs all along the ceiling. In the center of the ceiling was another crystal chandelier. The back wall had a curve to it, like a half moon. The back wall was made of floor to ceiling windows. There were French doors that led to the back yard.

The back yard area was vast. Like the loft it was lined by the woods. There was another fountain, and a large swimming pool. They were both dried out and covered in weeds and other things.

"I guess we should just jump in and start cleaning," Hana stated.

They all got rakes, brooms, buckets, and mops. Kim saw some of the ninja walking on the walls, and gave Kakashi a pleading look. When he told her no she made her eyes grow large and watery. After she explained to him that her father could do it, he finally relented. After a few tries on the trees outside she got the hang of it, though when she lost her concentration for even a second, she would fall.

Soon the marble floors were sparkling, the pool was filled, the fountain was gushing water, and the yard was clean. They had lined up the food tables to the left of the entrance, and put on the covers. There were also tables around the ballroom, and some outside as well. Naruto and Kim had a competition to see who could blow up the most balloons though they had to stop when they almost passed out. The black and hot pink balloons littered the ballroom floor.

The guys had set up the stage outside between two oak trees. Hana had a bit too much fun with the twinkling lights. They wrapped around the trees, the stage, the pillars outside, and around the dance floor. The was also some toilet paper in the trees to give it the spooky effect. Sakura and Hinata had bought black and hot pink roses, which Kim cut the stems off of a few and threw them in the pool.

Kim had tried to walk on the water, but only ended up falling in. Itachi ended up having to help her out. When he walked out onto, she glared at him and called him a showoff.

They finished everything five minutes before the sun was to go down.

**A/N: Pretty random and boring. Next chapter should be a lot more interesting. **

**Does anyone want to come up with the story as to why the mansion is supposedly haunted? **

**Also, what elemental affinities or abilities should Kim, Ren, and Jade have? I haven't thought that far, and after the whole party arc is over, I'm going to start working on them actually learning Justus. Can someone give me a list of them? Should I use the English names or the Japanese names for them?**

**REVIEW!**

**CherryHearts13**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I just got finished watching Pitch Perfect for the first time, and I loved it. My favorite characters were Fat Amy and that sex-crazed chick. In light of my good mood here is a, hopefully, very funny and crazy chapter. **

**Disclaimer: … No.**

**Chapter 27**

"Kim why are you all wet," was the first thing out of Jade's mouth when Kim walked into the loft. The questioned girl just shot a glare at her best friend before stomping off to her room to take a shower. Jade then directed her attention to the others. "What happened to her?"

"She fell in the pool," Sasuke answered as he threw himself down on the sofa.

"How did she manage that, un," Deidara asked before Jade could.

"She tried to walk on the water, but she fell in half way," Konan explained.

"I see. So what are we going to do before my party starts," Jade asked.

"How did you find out," Sakura questioned.

"I've known about it for a week now. I found out when I found the present that Kim was supposed to give me today. Though Kim told me that I wouldn't be allowed to see any of the decorations until just before the party starts," Jade explained. "Kim can't keep anything from me."

"We h-have two hours till the party starts. What d-do we do t-till then," the shy girl of the group asked.

"Let's got Trick or Treating, dattebayo!"

"Dobe that's for little kids."

"What did you say Teme?!"

"Actually most High School students still go. Plus it's really fun. You get free candy, and to play pranks," Kim said walking down the hallway towel drying her hair.

"PRANKS," Naruto shouted jumping up from his seat. "TEME did you hear that?! We get to play Pranks! I'm the Prankster King of Konoha!" the blonde had taken his best friend by the front of his shirt and started shaking him. "We have to go!" Sasuke's head was flying back and forth, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Naruto," Sakura growled out.

The youngest Uchiha fell to the ground when the blonde let him go. Naruto went to go and hide behind his cousin. When Sasuke stood up he was slightly wobbly on his feet. No one tried to help him they only laughed when he fell over, and stumbled over his feet.

"Let's go to the rich people's neighborhood. They give out full sized candy bars there," Jade said excitedly. "And don't forget to check them for any weird things put in them. I remember the first year Kim was here she ate a bad peanut butter bar…"

"Jade," Kim said trying to stop her from going on.

"And had the runs for the rest of the night."

"Jade!" Kim jumped on her so called best friend and tackled her to the ground.

"These houses are huge, dattebayo," Naruto shouted as he caught sight of all the houses.

The group, save for Ren who was taking all the food to the Mansion, were walking around the uptown neighborhood. All the houses were two stories or more, and had iron gates. The gates were all open, with the driveways lined with elaborate decorations that led them all to the front doors. At some of the houses parties were being held, and had cars parked on the side of the road.

"We'll just go to each house one by one," suggested Jade.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They followed the crowd of people. There were mothers and, or, fathers with their young children walking around. Pre-teens to fifteen year olds were walking in groups trying to look grown up. The older teenagers were running around playing pranks on each other.

"Why hello there," a random middle-school girl said walking up to the group. Her costume consisted of what looked like lingerie, and some form of animal ears. She looked back at her little group of friends, who all gave her thumbs up and gestures of encouragement, before she focused all her attention on one member in particular. Fluttering her eyelashes in what she thought was a seductive manner, she purred, "You know if you're the Devil I wouldn't mind going to Hell."

Nagato flinched. The others just stood there staring with wide eyes. Some in shock at her foolishness, and others in amusement. Konan, on the other hand, was glaring daggers at the little girl. When the girl attached herself to the group's only redhead, Konan let out what sounded like a low growl. Like something a lioness would let out when she felt threatened, or was about to pounce on her prey.

"Little kitty," Konan said to the girl, referring to her choice of animal ears.

"Oh, I'm not a cat. I'm a puppy," the girl replied snidely, never taking her eyes off of Nagato.

"Well. Listen here Little Bitch," Konan snapped, forcefully detaching the girl from the redhead's arm. The girl glared at her and was about to reply, when she was silenced by the blue haired girls voice. "Just because I'm quiet and nice, does not mean I'm going to stand back and watch some little girl with no breasts or hips try and flirt with my man… And on a side note, you're not going to Hell or even Heaven, you're going to Purgatory."

Everyone s watched on in amazement as their normally kind friend told off the little girl. Nagato was in love. They all took one giant step away from the shy Hyuuga Heiress, except for Naruto whom was blissfully unaware. When the shy girl noticed that, she blushed deeply and sputtered a bit.

"Wait," Kim said, catching everyone's attention, along with the little girl's and her little group of friends. "Purgatory is that place between Heaven and Hell where all the monsters go." They all broke out broke out into boisterous laughter, and the normally stoic ones let out a few chuckles.

The girl stormed over to her friends, where they gave them a group glare. The ninja group returned the glared full force. All the little girls ran away screaming in fear. When they were gone, the group decided to start heading on over to the houses.

The first house they stopped at was pretty lame, and was lacking any decorations aside from two carved pumpkins on the porch. They felt generous and decided to help the owners get into the spirit of Halloween, by decorating a bit. Naruto pulled off the backpack he had on and opened it up to reveal rolls of toilet paper. Running as fast as they could, they ran around the house covering everything in sight in toilet paper. It hung from the tree, the roof, the gates, and covered the lawn, the bushes, and the front porch. Quickly running out to the street, they got a good look at their handiwork.

At one of the houses an old woman kept pinching Naruto's and Sasuke's cheeks. Then at another house a woman, whom was throwing a fancy party, gave out bags filled with carrot and celery sticks. The blonde future Hokage whipped out his trust backpack, and pulled out a few cartons of eggs. There were enough eggs so everyone could get six each. How Naruto had fit all the egg cartons and rolls of toilet paper in his pack, no one knew, nor did they care.

The woman and her guests watched on in shock as eggs made impact on her sparkling clean window. The eggs seemingly came out of nowhere. Then they all watched on in horror as words that looked to be written in blood, started to appear on the windows. The message said 'You have disrupted the sacred tradition of candy giving with your vegetables. Now face the consequences'. The woman promptly fainted from fear.

"I think it's time to head on over to the mansion," Itachi stated as they all watched the ambulance drive away with the unconscious woman.

They arrived back at the mansion thirty minutes before the party was set to start. Standing before the gates, Kim led the birthday girl, by the hand, to the mansion. Jade took it all in.

The driveway was lined with Jack O'Lanterns with candles inside with a rose stuck on top and twinkling lights. The trees that followed the driveway had lights wrapped around them, and had little ghosts hanging from the branches. When they got to the front of the mansion, her eyes were wide. Lights were wrapped around the pillars. Pumpkins were spaced-out on every other step on the staircase on both sides. Hanging in the pillars was a large banner, courtesy of Konan, which said 'Happy Birthday Jade' in bold pink letters.

In the foyer there was more lights wrapped around everything. More pumpkins, black and pink streamers, and rose petals were scattered all over the floor. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the ballroom. Pink and black balloons littered the floor. Pink and black lights glowed from the chandelier. Food tables lined the wall adjacent to the entrance. On the other side tables where there guests could eat and rest were situated. There was also a table that already had a few presents placed on top of it.

Jade ran out the door and out to the backyard. She gasped in excitement. The stage was shining between the two oak trees. On the stage was a DJs station, a karaoke machine and a few microphone stands. There were a few more tables outside. The pool was glowing with pink and black rose heads floating around in it. All the trees had toilet paper hanging from the branches, giving them a haunting look.

She walked back into the ballroom. Stopping at the cake she started jumping up and down in glee. Everything was perfect. They had done an amazing job at decorating the place. Not to mention that the location was fantastic. Jade and Kim loved scary movies, and for her to have her party at a haunted mansion was a dream come true.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you all so much," she shouted jumping up and down.

"You're welcome. It was nothing, dattebayo," Naruto said.

"Hey I fell off of walls putting up decorations," Kim yelled at the blonde.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered smacking his best friend over the head. Before they could start arguing Sakura pushed them away from each other, causing them to fall over.

"One question," Jade spoke up. "What's with the green fuzz ball cupcake? How is that scary?"

"It just is," Kakashi growled out, slumping his shoulders. He pouted, but no one could see it under his mask.

"Let's party," Deidara shouted when he heard the sound of guests arriving.

In the next thirty minutes the place was filling up with teenagers. The pile of presents on the table had risen to great heights. Ren had taken hi place on the stage acting as the DJ. Some kid had tried to spike the punch, and was promptly punched in the face. Also his liquor was confiscated. Naruto had a bright red spot on his face, Sakura was fuming, and Kim was happy.

**A/N: Any requests for something to happen during or after the party? The party arc should be coming to an end next chapter. When it does I'm planning to focus on them learning all the ninja stuff. I have not decided on what Elemental Affinities they should have, and by 'they' I mean Ren, Jade, and Kim. What abilities should they learn? What should be their main area of expertise? Should I use they English or Japanese names for the Jutsus? **

**Please leave a REVIEW!**

**CherryHearts13**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Rock of Ages is an awesome movie! I recommend it if you love music, and Tom Cruise. It's a fun movie to sing along and dance to. Just close the curtains, or the people walking by will laugh at you. Stupid joggers!**

**Disclaimer: Um… yeah… nope.**

**Chapter 28**

"Please! Someone please sing a song. It doesn't have to be dedicated to me. I just want someone to do karaoke," Jade pleaded to her group of friends. They were all standing in a group in front of the stage, by the pool.

"I need to get something to drink," Kim muttered, as she hurried away.

"Kim," Jade shouted after her, but the girl had disappeared inside. She rounded on the others. "I thought you all were fearless warriors. Hinata! Please go and sing a song," she pleaded to the girl that was standing on her right.

"O-okay. I t-try my best," Hinata stuttered out. Then she was pushed up on the stage. Ren handed her a book that had a list of all the songs that she could choose from. After a bit of contemplation she had finally come to a decision. If she was going to embarrass herself in front of everyone, she was going to sing a song that portrayed he feelings for someone special to her.

Ren set everything up, and handed her a microphone. When the song that was playing finished Hinata stood center stage, waiting for her cue to come. The music started to play. After a few measures she began to sing. As she sang she started to grow more confident when her friends started to cheer her on.

Cheers broke out when Hinata finished. When she looked over the crowd that had formed, she could help but turn red. She had been so into the song that she forgot where she was.

When she walked off of the stage she was pushed aside by the other females that wanted to get up on stage to sing and have all the attention on them. She was soon engulfed in a giant hug by all of her girl friends.

"You know that she was thinking about you right," Kakashi asked looking down at his blonde haired student with a smile.

"Congrats! The Hyuuga Heiress likes you, un," Deidara shouted slapping his fellow blonde on the back.

"Who would like the Dobe," Sasuke said with a blank expression. When his friend did not respond he looked at his face, only to see a thoughtful expression. "Naruto?"

"I know," Naruto said quietly. "Just like I know that you realized that you like Sakura-chan when you found out she moved on. I also know that Deidara asked Jade out on a date today, and that there is something going on between Itachi and Hana."

Itachi, Deidara, and Sasuke stood there gaping in shock. They were all wondering how he had found out about those things. Since when was Naruto observant? Kakashi and Nagato listened in, in interest. The former even put his book away.

"We're not talking about us right now. We're talking about you and Hinata," Itachi answered calmly. Though he would never admit it, Deidara was thankful for Itachi right then.

"She deserves someone stronger who can protect her," was the blonde boy's reply.

"You defeated all of my Six Paths by yourself when no one else could. Not even Kakashi could." Right there the aforementioned man gave the red head a look. "I brought you back to life," he said patting the man's shoulder. Kakashi's shoulders slumped forward. Turning his attention back to his cousin he asked, "Didn't you say that everyone in the village considers you a hero, and from what I've read in Ren's comic book, doesn't the hero always get the girl?"

"We'll help you get the girl Naruto," Kakashi said smiling down at him. Naruto started to get freaked out by his smile. "You're an amazing guy."

"Get away from me, you pervert," Naruto shouted, pushing past the white haired man. The other three standing with him gave him a look.

"Wow," Deidara said.

"Wait! Naruto I didn't mean it like that," Kakashi yelled, chasing after his student.

The other three just shrugged and followed after the two. Naruto ran and had hid behind Jade. Kakashi was trying to explain himself, but the blonde would not hear of it. Nagato had explained most of the situation, without giving anything away, to the others. Sakura just shook her head at her Sensei.

The ebony haired female stumbled slightly as she was trying to make her way off of the dance floor, and to a certain group. From what she could see, two people were shouting, and the other were just watching. She tripped and got a hold of some random person that was on the dance floor to keep herself from falling over. From there she latched onto another and then another until she had made it to the French doors that led to the backyard. Wobbling over to her group of friends.

"Hey guys! What's up," Kim shouted, slurring her words when she was in hearing range. She held up a silver flask and took a drink from it.

Naruto and Kakashi stopped their arguing, and turned, along with the others, to face the person who had just spoken. They watched as the girl stumble a bit. Jade pursed her lips, and shook her head. She walked over to where her best friend was standing.

"Okay princess, I think you've had a little too much happy juice," Jade said taking the flask away. The dark haired girl pouted, crossing her arms. Then something had caught her attention.

"Hey DeiDei," the intoxicated girl slurred. She started to play with the blonde man's hair. Running her finger through the long golden blonde strands, she giggled. "You hair is so pretty, so lush. It's very voluptuous. Tell me your secrets."

Everyone was staring at them in confusion, not really getting what was going on. Then they realized that the small female was in fact drunk. After that realization they decided to watch and see what would happen next. What happened next, they did not expect. Not in a million years.

"Tell me you secrets," she whispered to the palm of Deidara's hand. When she got no reply she kissed the mouth that was there. The blonde bomber was shocked, and the others were speechless. She dropped the hand she was holding and sauntered over to the shy Hyuuga Heiress. She threw her arms around her and shouted, "Hinata! I like you! Your performance was amazing! I wish I could get up on stage like that, but alas I cannot. I have a horrid case of stage fright."

"I-I l-l-like you too," the pale eyed girl replied, feeling a bit awkward. The dark eyed girl started to play with a strand of Hinata's hair.

Kim then grabbed hold of the other girls face. Cupping both her cheeks gently, she kissed her. Once again everyone was rendered speechless. Naruto started to cheer them on but was silenced by the glares he received from the Uchiha Brothers. They shy girl was turning an extremely deep shade of red. Kim pulled back with a sly look on her face, and then clambered onto Hinata's back, piggy-back style.

"You know, I like to climb on top of tall people. It makes me feel like I'm on top of the world," she explained, throwing her arms back when she shouted the word 'world.' She then scanned her group of friends. Her gaze landed on the tallest one, which so happened to be her fellow pirate.

The white haired Jonin mentally gulped. He was slightly afraid of what she might try to do to him. Though at the same time he was quite curious. He watched her small form wearily as she slowly approached him. She gave him a mischievous smile. Everyone waited with baited breath.

"You're like Mount Everest, and I want to climb it." She did a short run, and jumped on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs securely around his waist. Placing her right hand on his cheek, and the other was grasping the hair at the back of his head. "When I reach its peak, there will be fireworks. A fire will be burning so hot that it will melt all the snow." Then she quickly, swiftly, pulled down his face mask, and smashed her lips to his.

Over at the stage there was a shout of joy that almost sounded like 'Fuck yes! I'm getting grandchildren!' The group watched the scene in something akin to amazement. The Uchiha Brothers were glaring holes into the Hatake's head, and imagining all they ways to eliminate him.

Meanwhile the Hatake was stunned into stillness. He was snapped back into reality when he felt something wet rub across his bottom lip. When he gasped in shock a the feeling it gave him, the girl took her chance to explore his mouth. He could taste nothing but chocolate and other sweet treats, and a hint of something orangey flavored. Regaining his senses he placed his hands on her waist and pushed her back, then quickly pulling his mask back up.

Though the girl's 'brothers' were relieved that their sister was no longer making out with the white haired man they, along with everyone else, were pretty miffed at the fact that they missed a chance to see he white haired Jonin's face.

"Here give her this," Sakura said trying to stifle her giggles, as she handed Kakashi a small round pill.

"Sakura-chan I don't think he wants to kill her," Naruto stated.

"Baka! It's not a food pill! It's to wash out the alcohol," she seethed.

Kakashi ignored them, and popped the pill in the girl's mouth.

"I have to pee," Kim announced. Kakashi set her down, and she ran to the nearest bathroom.

All too soon the party had come to an end when some parents showed up. They were angry at the 'lack' of adult supervision. They were furious when Ren had told them that he had been supervising the party the entire night. They tried to argue that there was a drunk teenage, but Ren told them it was okay, fore she was his daughter. In the end, the infuriated parents had taken their children home, and called their friends to get their children.

The last of the guests were getting worn out, and decided to make their ways home. It was two in the morning and the only ones left were the just a few random passed out people. Ren had woken them up, called them a cab, and sent them on their way.

The group sat around the pool, looking up at the stars. Over all they had a great time, but all good things must come to an end. They were just talking about random things.

"We should go for a swim," Jade suggested.

"I don't even own a swim suit," Hana said.

"We can go in our underwear. It's basically the same thing," Konan stated.

"I can't. I'm not wearing a bra, because someone…" Kim shot Jade a look. "Told me not to wear one, and I'm not about to flash everyone.

"What was that," Naruto asked, catching the attention of the others. He was pointing to one of the windows to the mansion. He jumped up and started to make his way to investigate. The rest of the group decided to follow after him. Kim and Naruto were the firsts to reach the mansion.

When they had made it to the entrance, Kim and Naruto were nowhere in sight.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**A/N: I had no clue what song to make Hinata sing. So I'm leaving it up to you guys to imagine a love song that portray what she feels for Naruto. The party arc will finally be coming to an end next chapter.**

**Again I ask, should I use the English or Japanese names for the Jutsus? What affinities should they have? What skills should they have? **

**REVIEW!**

**Adios,**

**CherryHearts13**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: This will be the last chapter in the 'party arc.' For some parts I was greatly inspired by the movie 'The Haunting' starring Liam Neeson. It wasn't all that scary, but it was good. **

**Disclaimer: It's the same answer as always…**

**Chapter 29**

When the sound of two terrified screams reached the ears of the others, they were startled. They quickened their pace and headed straight for the mansion doors. Walking inside they realized that the two were nowhere in sight. Deciding to split up, they all went in search of the blonde haired boy and the ebony haired girl separately.

They shy indigo haired girl had activated her Byakugan, and the white haired man and the ebony haired brothers activated their Sharingan. The three scanned the house in search of their friends, but found nothing. For some strange reason their bloodline limits could not pick up anything. The blue haired woman sent out a few of her paper butterflies, but she could not locate them. It was almost as if the two had disappeared.

"ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

There is was again, another scream of terror. Though that time it was only one, and it sounded feminine. The members of the search party were starting to panic. They had been wandering around the dark mansion for about an hour, and that was the only sign that the missing two were still somewhere in there.

Hinata had traveled to the lowest levels of the mansion. She was lucky that she had her Byakugan activated or she would not have been able to see properly in the darkness of the lower level. She had also caught sight of something underground. Scanning the room she found a hidden door behind a bookshelf that led to a stair case. Moving the bookshelf out of the way she walked down the stairs. She had discovered there was an abandoned railroad underneath the mansions foundation. The oddest part was that there was a light further down the tunnel. She slowly made her way to the source of light. Halfway there something had touched her from behind. As she was about to attack something got a hold of her hand. Turning around she realized that it was the blonde haired boy that everyone had been searching for.

"Naruto-kun," she muttered as she threw her arms around the blonde in a bone crushing hug. The girl had completely forgotten that it was her long-time childhood crush she was hugging. When she pulled back to look at his face she would have blushed if not for the look of complete horror etched onto his face. "Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata-chan! We need to find the other and get out of here fast. There is something weird going on in this place. As soon as we walked in there was this thing that grabbed us. I have no clue where it took Kim-chan, but I ended up in here," Naruto explained as he grabbed the girl by the wrist and led her in search of the others.

Hana went to the second floor. The stale scent of dust was overpowering her heightened sense of smell. She had wandered down one of the many halls in the mansion. There were about ten rooms on either side. Opening the doors and doing a quick run-through, before moving on to the next. At the end of the hall there was a lone room. She had started to walk around the room taking everything in.

Inside the room was very spacious. On the right wall there was a queen sized bed situated in the center, and a nightstand and an armory on the left of it. Paintings, sculptures, drawings, and sketches covered the entire left wall. There was even an art supply station, containing all the things the artist would need. Placed by the large window overlooking the woods beyond was an easel. She stood in front of the art wall and admired all the completed pieces. The brunette ran her fingers over the supplies as she walked by examining them. Walking over to the easel she looked the window, and then back to the unfinished painting of what was supposed to be either a sunrise or a sunset.

"Deidara and Jade would have a field day in here," a voice sounded from behind her. She turned around in fright, not having heard any footsteps to indicate that someone had entered the room. Though nothing less would be expected from the man standing before her. He was an elite after all.

"Itachi! I didn't hear you come in," replied lamely. He just sent her a small smile. Then he suddenly turned serious.

"At first I thought this was a prank that Kim and Naruto were pulling on us, but now… I don't think so anymore. There seems to be something else going on."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that there's someone here? If there were, they would have been able to stop them. Do you think this could be a possible haunting? I remember my brother saying something about going on a mission and finding a haunted castle."

"I won't rule it out completely no matter how far-fetched it may sound." Just then they heard a strange noise coming from outside the room.

Jade, Konan, Nagato, and Deidara had all ended up finding each other. Jade and Deidara had gone in search together, and they had found Nagato wandering around. After a bit more searching they had come across Konan. She had been staring at a wall. Ironically it turned out to be a stone carving of Purgatory, which she did not fail to point out. Nagato face-palmed, while Jade and Deidara snickered.

"Did you guys find anything that could lead us to them or tell us what happened," Konan questioned. They were all worried about the others.

"Nothing so far," Deidara answered. "Although we did hear a bunch of weird noises, un."

"You think this place is haunted," Nagato asked furrowing his brow. He was never one to believe in the supernatural.

"Could be," Jade said. She was about to say something, but was interrupted by a high pitched scream.

"ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke had decided to follow after Sakura. He still could not understand how his blonde haired so called best fried knew about his newly discovered feelings for their pink haired teammate. Since when had Naruto ever been observant? The blonde was supposed to be an idiot, oblivious to almost everything. If Naruto had gotten smarter, who's to say that Sakura did not get stronger in his absence. He really did not know. He did not know much of who his teammates were anymore. They had changed just as he had. The two were so much closer than he had remembered.

The two had wandered around for a bit looking in all the rooms that they passed. They had come to a stop at the sight of large double doors. Shrugging Sakura pushed them open and walked in the room. On the inside were mirrors like in a funhouse at a carnival. She giggled as she saw their distorted reflections. Her favorites were the ones that made her look like she had a huge butt, and Sasuke look short and fat. She made a comment that, that was how they were going to look when they got old. Sasuke shot a glare at his reflection and patted his toned stomach.

Sakura was feeling a bit awkward. She did not know how to act around the youngest Uchiha. She did not want to annoy him the way she had when they were younger. Her goal was to befriend him. Become someone whom he could trust and count on and confide in. She understood that they could only ever be friends and nothing more. That was why she had to move on.

As they walked further into the room, they came across a spiraled floor. It was a red and yellow spiraled floor. When the pinkette had pulled a random lever that she had found, the floor began to move. It spun them around and around. They walked to the center and watched as the room spun around.

"ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kakashi was wandering around the second floor when he heard the third scream of the night. He too like Hana could not use his heightened sense of smell. Slowly but surely the white haired Jonin was getting frustrated. He had heard two more blood curdling screams since he had entered the mansion. Walking down yet another hall he went through all the rooms. Hearing a fourth scream, he decided to try something that he was not all too sure would work. He wanted to find Naruto and Kim, and get the hell out of there. The place was starting to give him the creeps. Biting his thumb and smearing the blood across his hand. He formed the proper hand seals, and slammed his palm on the ground in front of him.

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!"

He waited a for a second, but nothing happened. Standing up he began to resume his search for the missing two. Just as he was about to take the first step, he heard a poof.

"Hey boss! You called," a gruff voice called out to him.

"Pakkun," Kakashi said, his eyes crinkling in a smile. Standing before him was a small brown pug wearing a leaf headband on his little head, wraps around his right front leg, and a blue vast with a white circle on the back tied around his neck.

"Why are you dressed like that? Where are we?"

"It's a costume for Halloween. We're in an abandoned mansion for a friend's party in a different dimension. So I'm not too sure if you'll be able to go back," he explained to his summon, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Who do you want me to track," the little dog asked. "If it's a girl you should consider showing her your face."

"She's already seen my face."

"So it is a girl. Tough break. She's probably not interested in someone who reads porn all the time." Kakashi shot the pug a face. "You know what they say, set them free, and if they were meant to be yours they'll come back."

"It's not like that. Just find her and Naruto, so we can find the others and get out of here," he commanded. Just after Kakashi had said that the two heard heels clacking on the marble floors. Before he knew it something had ran into his chest and sent him sprawling on the floor with something on his chest.

"Found her boss," Pakkun stated. The ebony haired girl lifted herself off of her fellow pirate, and turned to find the source of the unfamiliar voice. When she saw a dog a confused looked washed over her face. "I know I'm cute. If you promise not to freak out about the fact that I can talk, I'll let you play with my paws."

"I'd much rather play with your ears," Kim said. "They're so adorably floppy." She looked down at Kakashi. "We need to find the others and get the hell out of here." She grabbed him by the arm and began to lead him downstairs. Pakkun ran after them.

"Wait! What were you screaming about?"

"That wasn't me."

"Then who was it? Naruto?"

"No! It was something else. I need to talk to him." They ran down the halls in search of the others. The first group they had come across was Hana and Itachi. Pakkun had started to growl at the Uchiha, but was quickly informed that he was okay. Then they came across Deidara, Jade, Nagato, and Konan.

"Pakkun they're okay," Kakashi told his nin-dog when he started to growl.

"What other missing-nin are here," the dog said sarcastically. Jade started freaking out with the dog, and stared at him with wide unbelieving eyes. He gestured to Itachi, Deidara, and Nagato. "And aren't these three supposed to be dead? How are they even alive? Isn't he the idiot that blew himself up?" Then he turned his head to the side when he caught the scent of four more people. "So Sasuke's here as well."

"Naruto," Kim shouted when the blonde came into view. "What did you do?"

"ME? What did you do? This was never part of the plan, dattebayo! We never agreed on ghosts!"

"What plan," Nagato asked catching the attention of the arguing pair. Kim and Naruto started to smack each other on the heads and call the other names.

"Well we were watching a movie about a haunted house…" Naruto started.

"Then we got the idea to make it seem like the mansion was haunted…"

"It turns out that this place is actually haunted…"

"When we walked into the house, something grabbed us…"

"I ended up in a tunnel underground."

"And I ended up in a bedroom up stairs," Kim finished.

"Wait so who was screaming," Sakura asked.

"The first time it was us, but the others were the ghosts," Kim explained.

"So we're stuck in a haunted mansion," Sasuke stated dryly.

"Who would even be haunting this place," Konan asked. "What's the story behind it?" Jade decided to tall them of the mansion's history.

"This place has been abandoned for as long as I can remember. It was built sometime in the mid eighteen hundreds by this rich man. His name was Alexander Montgomery. He had five wives. They all had their own things that made them unique. The first was a champion ballroom dancer, the second had an amazing singing voice, the third could make any garden into a flower wonderland, the fourth was a musical prodigy, and the fifth had a passion for art."

"So this man built this place, and got divorced a lot. It doesn't mean that this place is haunted," Nagato deadpanned, still the non-believer.

"He had all five wives at once," Jade stated. Everyone's minds reeled. She continued on with the story. "They each had their own bedrooms at the ends of the halls. He would spend the same amount of time with each of them, though he was a complete bastard and was rarely ever around. He was always away on business, or so he said. Even though the women were a competing for the same man's attention, they were great friends. Then one day Montgomery had fled, and his wives were never heard from again. The only reason they knew they were dead, was because of all the blood that was found in each of their rooms, but they never found the bodies. No one knew why he did it," she finished.

"So we're being haunted by a bunch of women that didn't know how to get their own man," Itachi joked.

"At least one Uchiha has a sense of humor," Naruto shouted. "But this isn't the time for jokes, 'ttebayo!"

"Wait," Kim shouted. Everyone turned to look at her. "Where's my dad?"

After that question was asked they heard a scream of terror. The scream was unmistakably a male's. Kim was the first one to break out into a run, with the others soon after her. All of a sudden a cool breeze passed through the room. The windows had frozen over. The doors had all closed shut, and would not budge no matter how much they tried. Naruto tried to run into the doors, but he only bounced back leaving the door unscathed. Sakura decided to use her monster strength. It worked, and the door shattered. When they tried to go through the pieces of the door put themselves back together like a puzzle.

"Isn't there some incantation that can banish them back to hell, un?"

"We're not dealing with demons," Kim said.

"Then what are we dealing with," Hana asked.

"Most likely vengeful sprits," Kim answered.

"How do you get rid of those," Jade asked.

"Find the bodies and burn the pieces." They all gave her a weird look, all silently asking her how she knew so much. "My dad watches this show, and Jenson Ackles is really hot." They all shook their heads at her answer.

"Where would someone stash a body," Nagato asked, finally giving in to the fact that the place was haunted.

"Buried somewhere in the woods," Kim suggested.

"I am never going to piss you off again," Jade said. "You would kill. Then I would not be able to haunt you, because you would get rid of me."

They finally decided on burning the doors. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Itachi took turns doing that. As they were running through the halls random things would be levitated thrown at them. Everything that could open and close was doing so. When they heard Ren scream again, they quieted down to be able to pinpoint his location. He was somewhere on the upper floor. Racing back up to the top floor they began to search throughout all the room. There was only one room left to search at the very end of the hall. Entering and searching the room, they found nothing.

"What now," Jade asked panicked.

"Find the bodies," Kim said as calmly as she could. Though on the inside her heart was racing a mile a minute. "If we get rid of them he would be safe, and we would only have to find him."

Everyone nodded. They made their way out of the mansion and back in to the back yard. Hinata stood at the front of the group using her Byakugan to scan the ground for the wives' remains. They searched for about an hour before they were deep within the woods. Buried beneath the riverbed, were the remains they were looking for.

Kim took of her heel and dived into the small river. Hinata, Pakkun, Itachi, and Kakashi were behind her. Hinata directed them to where they had to dig. They used their chakra to be able to stick to the bottom of the riverbed, and not float up. Kim was having a bit of trouble with it, but she managed. Soon they had uncovered the bodies. They were wrapped in bed sheets and had ties around them to keep them from falling out. One by one they let the bodies rise up to the surface where the others could grab them. With the bodies in hand they all made their way back to the mansion.

"Son of a bitch," Ren screamed. When they reached the back yard he was being dangled off the roof by a figure. The figure was a silvery blue color, and was slightly transparent. He gathered chakra into his feet, but when he tried to stick to the wall the figure would hold him out further. He caught sight of the others, and saw the covered bodies. He quickly understood what was going on. "Burn them!"

Getting to work they laid out the bodies in a row on the ground. When they went to burn the bodies they were thrown back by a powerful force. Naruto started to panic. He hated ghosts, and standing before him were four of them. Quickly creating a shadow clone he held out one hand and formed a Rasengan. He cursed loudly when he went straight through the figures. Itachi stood up and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, directing his gaze at the bodies. Black flames sprouted on them. The entities started to scream in pain, and their forms started to flicker.

The figure holding onto Ren let go of him. He cursed loudly as he started to descend. Kim sprang to her feet and raced over to her father's falling form. Gathering chakra to the bottom of her feet she ran up the back wall of the mansion. She intercepted him midway, and got a hold of the back of his pants.

"Daughter you're giving me a wedgie."

"Better than going splat on the ground," she retorted. She swung him to the side in order for him to plant his feet on the wall. They walked over to the others.

"Jade, next year all you're getting is a cake," Ren told the girl. She just nodded. He looked down at Pakkun and pointed. "I'm not cleaning up after him."

"I never asked you to," the pug stated.

"I thought Naruto was messing with me when he told me that some animals could talk. I guess he was telling the truth," Ren stated.

"Here," Hana said handing Ren a picture frame. When he turned it over he thought he was looking at black and white photo of himself. The only differences were the long hair, and the old fashioned clothes. They had the same ebony colored hair, tan skin, hard dark eyes, and same muscle build. The most shocking difference was in the eyes. Whereas Ren's held a warmness, the other man's held a coldness. He showed the picture to the others.

"I guess you look so much like him, that the women thought you were him. That was why they kidnapped you and tried to kill you. They wanted revenge even after death," Sasuke stated. Everyone rose an eyebrow at the irony of what had Sasuke said. He glared back at them.

**A/N: I just had to add Pakkun. I love that little guy. As you guys have seen, I have decided on going with the English dub names. It's easier for me to remember the names that way. And I don't speak Japanese, nor do I intend to learn it. Yes I do use honorifics and a few words in Japanese, but that's all I know.**

**Next chapter will be focusing more on their training. So if anyone still has suggestions for what type a ninja Ren, Kim, and Jade should be, this is your last chance to tell me. **

**Leave a REVIEW!**

**CherryHearts13**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I spent almost the entire morning in the pool. I even got a tan! How awesome is that? **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't.**

**Chapter 30**

"Give me some."

"Make your own."

"That's not physically possible."

"Kakashi told me you cook all the time."

"Damn him."

…

"Give me some!"

"Cook some for yourself!"

"But yours smells so good!"

"If I give you some will you stop sleeping on my bed?"

"No, because I'm protecting you."

"From what? I live in a house full of ninja. I don't really think anyone is going to attack me."

"I protect you from Jade on scary movie nights."

"Here," Kim said as she fed Pakkun a piece of bacon. "But do you really have to sleep in my hair?"

"It smells good, like cherries," was the little pug's reply. "I would have slept with Sakura. We use the same shampoo, but her hair is not as long or as soft as yours." Kim gave him a weird face.

"I'm gonna go outside to train with the others," she said, slowly getting up and back away towards the door. After descending the stairs she went out to the clearing in the woods where everyone else was.

It had been about a month since the craziness that was Jade's Halloween Birthday Bash, and was the beginning of December. Thanksgiving had been an interesting event with the ninja. Konan and Hana took it upon themselves to make dinner. Naruto had wanted to run to New York to see the Thanksgiving Day Parade, and had to be restrained. During dinner Sasuke and Naruto, and Deidara and Itachi all ended up having eating contests. Ren had smacked them all for throwing up on the floor. Everyone had stared at Kakashi waiting for him to remove his mask, but to no avail. Jade started a food fight. Sakura had developed a love for apple pie. Kim refused to give anyone whipped cream. Nagato kept making perverted jokes. Hinata sat back and recorded everything on her video camera.

The shop was closed for the day since it was a Sunday. By some turn of events everyone had the day off from work. Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke had to quit their jobs because of school. Surprisingly the four were at the top of their classes. Sasuke and Naruto were doing well on the basketball team, and were even guaranteed to become co-captains next season. Hinata and Sakura were having a bit of a hard time with the captain of the cheer squad. As it would turn out she was the same girl Kim had threatened to stay away from Sasuke, and she was taking her frustration out on the two girls.

"Hey guys," called Kim as she walked into the clearing where everyone was training. She looked down when something brushed her leg, and saw Pakkun standing there. She walked over to Deidara who was the closest person to her. "What are they doing?"

"They're trying to figure out what area your father specializes in, un," the blonde man answered. "We've tried Genjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, and a little bit of Ninjutsu, but he wasn't that good. Right now Nagato is trying to see if he's good at summoning."

The two watched on as Nagato brought out a scroll. He placed it on the ground, and rolled it out. He said some things to Ren then took a step back to supervise. Ren placed his hands over the seal and pumped out a small amount of chakra. A kunai appeared where his hands were. He picked it up and threw it at a target on a tree. There was some talking, and some nodding. Kim and Deidara decided to approach the other.

"So…" Kim said trailing off.

"Oh hey guys," Sakura greeted walking over to the two. "You know that your father is amazing at Taijutsu. He put up a good fight against Naruto and Itachi. The guys are also thinking that he'd make a good weapons master, but he doesn't think so. He said he would be more interested in creating gadgets and whatnot."

"That sounds like him," Kim muttered. "Have they figured out anything for Jade?"

"Not yet, she wanted to wait for you," Deidara was the one to answer that time. "Though I do have a few artistic ideas for her." Then he walked away. Kim and Sakura shrugged and followed after him to where the others were.

"Kim you're finally here! Come on," Jade shouted as she grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her to stand by her. "This is so exciting!" Kim rolled her eyes.

They started off with basic Academy level Jutsus. Jade had created a perfect clone. One half of Kim's clone looked droopy. It caused Naruto to burst out laughing, Itachi and Sasuke to face palm, and Jade to smirk in victory. She tried it three more times before she got it right. Next was the Transformation Jutsu. Naruto performed his Sexy Jutsu, which caused Sakura to punch him across the clearing. Jade turned into Deidara, and Kim turned into Kakashi. When Kim tried to pull down the mask, Kakashi smacked her and she reverted back to her original form.

The next jutsu to perform was the Replacement Jutsu. They performed it with ease. Next up was to test their ability to evade and deflect. Sasuke, Itachi, and Konan sent a barrage of kunai, shuriken, and paper shuriken at the two girls. It was Kim's turn to smirk when she came out with only a few scratches. Jade had cuts and scratches that Sakura immediately healed. After that they tested their tree climbing. Both girls made it up on the first try.

When they finished that it was well into the evening. Everyone had one inside to rest aside from Itachi, Sasuke, and Kim. The two brothers were in the middle of a spar. Kim was just lazing against a tree watching them move with incredible speeds. She envied the way the moved around with such grace. Her mind had wandered off. She didn't notice the two figures standing in front of her until they spoke.

"How's about some more Uchiha training," Itachi asked. Kim snapped out of her daydream, and looked up at her two so-called brothers.

"What's it about this time," she questioned warily.

"The Uchiha clan is well known for our control of the flames. Hence the reason our clan's symbol is a fan," Sasuke explained.

"I thought you clan was known for the Sharingan, and as you two already know, I don't have that," Kim replied tiredly.

"That too," Itachi mussed. "But every Uchiha Ninja must learn our signature technique: The Grand Fireball Jutsu."

"Okay," Kim said jumping up to her feet. "Show me what to do."

The two boys stood on either side of her. They went over the correct hand seals until she had them memorized. After a few demonstrations she felt that she was ready to try it. Doing as instructed she gathered chakra into her lungs, formed the hand seals, and released it. All that came out of her mouth were a few spits of flame. Not being one to back down she tried it again and again until she had almost run out of chakra, and Itachi had to carry her back inside.

Next Sunday they were all doing the same thing as last time. Ren was working on his Taijutsu with Naruto and all his Shadow Clones. Jade and Deidara were being extremely secretive about the things they were discussing. Kim was practicing on gathering chakra into her lungs, and holding it there. Kakashi was reading his book in a tree. Sakura was teaching Konan, Hinata, and Hana some more Medical Ninjutsu. Nagato was doing nothing he was just lazing about on the grass.

"I think I got it," Kim yelled catching the attention of everyone aside from Deidara who was too busy focusing on a scroll with his back turned. She gathered a large amount of chakra into her lungs, formed the hand seals, and then blew it all out.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

A stream of flames came from her mouth, and formed a giant fire ball. She had gotten a little too excited at her success, and the ball went a little farther out than she anticipated.

"Stupid Uchihas! They're all out to get me, un," Deidara shouted as he tried to put out the flames in his hair. Kim's eyes widened and she released the Jutsu. Jade squirted the water out of the sports bottle she had been drinking out of on the flailing blonde's hair. The fire would not go out. Itachi performed a small water Jutsu, and ended up drenching the blonde. When the fire was out, Deidara's hair that was down to his waist was burnt up just below his shoulders. He pointed to Sasuke, "You better not electrocute me! And YOU I'm going to introduce you to my art!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it. I just got a little carried away," Kim apologized.

Jade placed a comforting hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, stopping him from doing anything he might regret later. He pouted when she started to laugh at him. She led him back into the loft to give him a haircut. When they were out of sight the others congratulated Kim.

"I didn't teach you that," Kakashi said.

"Itachi and Sasuke taught me," Kim said smiling. "They said that I'm finally recognized as a ninja belonging to the Uchiha clan, and that there were a few more things that they wanted to teach me. So now you don't have to worry about my training anymore."

"All my students leave me. I feel so alone," Kakashi muttered, as Kim walked away to go and see if Deidara was alright.

"Someone's jealous," Pakkun stated.

"Why would I be jealous," Kakashi asked confused.

"Because the little hottie doesn't need you anymore," was his gruff reply.

"It's not like that."

"You never once complained when Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura went off and found new teachers. With Sasuke it was mainly about the fact that he deserted the village, and how you failed him as a teacher, but that's besides the point."

"What exactly are you getting at, Pakkun," the Jonin asked tiredly. "Pakkun?" He looked down and around him to see that his Nin-dog had disappeared. Sighing he took a seat on the grass and pulled out his book.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Kim had walked into the loft to see that Jade had finished trimming off the burnt parts of the blonde man's hair. When she saw him stand up, she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Every time she shouted out an apology she tightened her grip around his neck.

"If I forgive you, will you let go, un!" She nodded her head into his chest. "Alright then! I forgive you, un!" She let go of him and took a seat on the barstool. "Gees woman! First you try to set me on fire, and then you try to suffocate me. What did I ever do to make you want to kill me?"

"I don't know. I just get this feeling inside that tells me that I need to kill you," she said seriously. Deidara's eyes widened and he started to freak out. Jade broke down laughing.

"She's just joking, Dei," she reassured him.

"Or am I," Kim said mysteriously as she walked out the front door with a glint in her eye.

"It's in the blood! She never tried to kill me before the blood transfusion!" Jade just shook her head at him, and went out after her friend.

**A/N: So Ren is going to specialize in Taijutsu. Kakashi is jealous? Is Kim out to get Deidara? Jade and Deidara are working on some secret Jutsu. Whatever could it be? Really what could it be? I don't even know yet, and I'm the author. **

**REVIEW POR FAVOR!**

**CherryHearts13**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Sorry for the longer than usual wait. If I were ever to write a book, possibly a series, would you guys consider reading it? I might base it off of a FanFiction that I had written on here, but never finished and just recently deleted.**

**Disclaimer: No, but there is a chance I might own my own stories on day.**

**Chapter 31**

"Today you guys become a Genin team, 'ttebayo! Isn't that exciting," the blonde haired boy shouted.

They were all standing around in the clearing deep within the woods. Everyone was there aside form Kim and Pakkun. The two were arguing about sleeping arrangements and taking baths when they all left.

"Baka," Sakura shouted as she hit her blonde friend on the head. "They can't become a Genin team if they don't belong to a village."

"They can actually," Itachi stated. "Just like Orochimaru," there almost everyone shuddered, "founded the Sound Village, they can found their own village."

"What are you going to name your village," Naruto asked, more like shouted, curiously.

"You stupid mutt, look at what you did," they heard Kim shout as she made her way to the clearing. Kakashi sighed. Pakkun would not leave the ebony haired girl alone.

"You're the one who tripped," was the pug's gruff reply.

"I tripped over you!"

"Maybe you should start looking down when you walk."

"You did it on purpose! You even made me fall on a cactus! Why is there an abundance of cacti out here?!" They had finally reached the edge of the clearing. Pakkun just stood there examining his paws. Kim was having problems standing, and was busy trying to get all the splinters out.

"Cacti?"

"We would sound pretty stupid if we went around saying cactuses. Don't try to change the subject!"

"So close…"

"Cactus Village sounds kind of lame, and so does Land of Cacti," Jade stated. Kim, who had just reached the others, gave her a questioning look. They explained what was going on to her.

"Land of Sunburn," Sasuke grouched out.

"Teme  
you wouldn't have to worry about getting sunburned, if you hadn't lived in a cave with a pedophile for about two and a half years, dattebayo," Naruto said nonchalantly. Sasuke glared at him.

"He does have a point, Sasuke. Not even your brother has sunburn," inputted Sakura. Sasuke turned his glare upon her. He really missed the day when she always took his side.

"It's just the three of us, do we really need to create our own village," Ren asked. When everyone one nodded, and gave their reasons as to why they needed a village he sighed. "Fine, but I'll choose the name." He thought for a few minutes. "We'll be the Sun Village or Land of Sun. I'll be the king, lord, whatever of this thing."

"Alright, I'm a princess," Kim shouted doing a weird dance by moving her hands in a circular motion in front of her and moving her hips along with her hands.

"What does that make me," Jade asked.

"Village Slut," Kim answered.

"You BITCH," Jade shouted chasing after her friend.

"Now that everyone has calmed down, we can give you all your first D-Ranked mission as Genin," Naruto stated.

"What's a D- Rank mission? And what does Genin mean," Jade asked puzzled.

"In the village we get requests do to certain things for people, and then they get organized by ranks. D-Rank is the lowest ranking mission you can receive. The next is C-Rank, B-Rank, A-Rank, and then S-Rank. How you get chosen for a mission is dependent of your rank as a ninja. The ninja ranks start out as Academy students, Genin, Chunin, and then Jonin. Academy students are still learning and don't get missions. Genin receive D-Rank missions, Chunin get C and B-Ranked missions, Jonin get the A-Ranked ones, and the S-Ranked are left to the Hokage," Sakura explained.

"I think the only one that really took in all of what you said was Kim," Ren stated. Jade nodded in agreement to what he had said. "Though I got most of it."

"Kakashi is a Jonin, Itachi, Nagato, Konan, Deidara, Hana, Sakura and I are Chunin, and Naruto-kun and Sasuke are still Genin," Hinata stated. "Though Itachi and Deidara are considered Missing-Nin, and Kakashi and Itachi are ex-ANBU."

"What's ANBU," Ren asked.

"They're a group handpicked by the Hokage. There's no exam like when they become Chunin. He chooses them by their individual skill. The elite of the elite. There's no rank in the ANBU, so anyone has a chance at getting in. An Academy student could get in. They're the ones that get sent on the S-Ranked missions," Kim said in a dull tone. Everyone stared at her, aside from Kakashi who was hiding his face behind his book. "Apparently Kakashi and Itachi are considered the prodigies of the prodigies. Though Kakashi beats Itachi by three years and in experience, or something like that."

"Kaka-Sensei, I didn't know you were one to brag," Naruto said staring, along with everyone else, at the lazy man.

"No one beats the Pretty Boy," Ren said as he draped an arm over Kakashi's shoulders.

"I never said anything like that," Kakashi defended himself with his hands raised.

"I know. Pakkun was the one who told me," Kim stated looking down at the little dog.

"Shouldn't they be getting their first mission," Pakkun interrupted. "They have to catch a cat."

"What that's not fair," Jade shouted. "All cats love The Bitch!"

"Hey! Why am I a bitch?!"

"Why am I a slut?!"

"Oh like we don't see Deidara sneaking into your room at all hours of the night!"

"Oh, and you expect us to believe that you and Kakashi train at night? You can't even see his face. He could be hideous for all we know!?" At that everyone turned to stare at Kakashi.

"Don't even try," he said glaring at them. "Just get ready for your mission." He picked up Pakkun off the ground, and held him around his stomach under his front legs. "You three hours to locate and capture Pakkun."

"Wait! Before they start the mission, they should take the bell test," Sakura suggested. The others who had never heard of the bell test shot her questioning looks. Naruto started laughing, and Sasuke smirked.

"I guess we could start with that," Kakashi said with a shrug of his shoulders. He formed a few hand seals, and three stone posts rose from the ground. He pulled out his phone to check the time. Making an alarm, he held up the phone. "It's 10:27. When was the last time you guys ate?"

"At six this morning," Ren stated.

"Good. Skip lunch or you guys just might puke," he stated with a smile. Everyone, aside from his Genin team, gave him strange looks. He pulled out two bells from his pocket. "You all have until dinner to get a bell from me. The are two bells, meaning that, come dinner time, one of you will be tied to a post. You can use any ninja tools. You have to come at me with the intention to kill or you will never get a bell from me. Begin," he stated when the clock struck 10:30.

As soon as the words to start left his mouth, the three ran to take cover and plan their next move. Kim was hidden up in a tree. Jade was hidden underneath some bushes. Ren was hiding in the shadows of the trees. The others sat together off to the side of the clearing. Kakashi scanned the area around him, knowing that they would not roam too far away.

Suddenly the white haired Jonin was met with a barrage of kunai. Pulling out a kunai of his own he deflected all but one. The one grazed the inside of his thigh. _His aim is good. Especially since he's never worked with weapons before a month ago,_ he thought. Ren charged out and aimed a punch at his face. He leaned backwards, catching Ren's fist in the palm of his hand. Moving his hand to grip the other man's wrist he threw him across the clearing. He got into a fighting stance.

"Shinobi lesson number one: Taijutsu," he informed, his voice carrying out across the entire clearing. Ren stood up wiping the dirt off of his face.

"Kakashi-Sensei do _that_ jutsu," Naruto shouted. Sakura smacked the blonde on the back of the head, and Sasuke let out a smirk. Everyone else was just plain confused. They were really out of the loop. Kakashi got a contemplative look on his face, and then he disappeared only to reappear behind Ren in a crouched position.

"What's he going to do? That's the tiger seal," Itachi asked. Sasuke just smirked and motioned for him to watch and see.

"Konoha Hidden Art: A thousand Years of Pain! "

"What the hell! I'm not into this kinky crap," Ren shouted as he held his bottom as he flew in the air. Everyone, besides Team Seven, sweat dropped. He landed in the small lake that Sakura had made during one of her training sessions. Itachi had filled it up with water. He flipped midair and landed on his feet on the surface of the water. Ren disappeared into the woods.

While Kakashi had his back turned Jade decided to make her move. She jumped to her feet, and ran at him with a kunai in hand. He side stepped her attack. She used it to her advantage and threw the kunai in his direction before darting into the woods. She needed a new plan.

Kim threw her arms up to silently cheer for her best friend. When she did so she lost her balance and fell out of the tree.

"So that's where you were," Kakashi said. "Shinobi lesson number two: Genjutsu." He formed a seal, and there was a flurry of leaves. Kim lost her balance and stumbled a bit. She turned her head side to side slowly, scanning her surroundings. Pulling out a couple senbon, she threw them in Kakashi's direction. His eyes widened. _How did she see though it, _he pondered as he dodged the senbon. When he looked back she had ran off back into the forest.

Jade took the chance at another attack. As she charged at him, he vanished. She was starting to get frustrated with all his disappearing acts. The next thing she knew, a hand sprouted from the ground and wrapped around her ankle. She felt it pull her down until her head was the only part of her body above ground level.

"Shinobi lesson number three: Ninjutsu," Kakashi said to her and the others, crouched down in front of her.

"I'm really starting to hate you," Jade spat at him. He gave her one of his famous crinkled eyed smiles and chuckled. He started to walk away from her. She started to wiggle in the ground. When she had gone under she had brought both her hands up to her chest. She formed the hand seals that she and Deidara had spent countless hours working on. She took a deep breath and slowly released it. Soon there was a mist surrounding the clearing painting in a faint rose color. It even had a faint scent of roses.

"Water Style: Rose Sleep Mist Jutsu!"

Kakashi was starting to feel sleepy. The rose scent was soothing to the senses. His already droopy eyelids were on the verge of closing. Because of his heightened sense of smell, the jutsu was affecting him worse than what it would a normal person would. He snapped out of it and held his breath. Though it didn't put him to sleep, but it did make him slightly drowsy.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

His movements were slower than usual, but he had dodged it none the less. He back flipped out of the way only to have to evade a round house kick from Ren. Standing in the middle of the lake he looked at his three opponents. He watched as Ren helped Jade out of the ground. Then he looked at Kim. He met her eye to eye. She gave him a bright smile. Her arms were hidden behind her back, and he watched as Ren and Jade both took something from her. His eyes, or eye, widened when bells attached to red strings dropped from both Ren and Jade's hands. He looked down to his waist where the bells once resided to see nothing there.

"You're the only one without a bell that means you failed. You were the one to get the bells yet you gave them away. Why did you do it if you knew you would fail," Kakashi asked directing his question at Kim who still stood with her arms behind her back.

"Well…," she trailed of rocking on her feet. She pulled out an orange book from behind her back. She held it up showing him the cover. "I would much rather find out what's so interesting about this damn thing." Kakashi's eyes widened even further, as he frantically searched his figure for his beloved book.

"You three pass," he muttered. Kim had opened the book to the first page, and was about to start reading when it was snatched out of her hands by a blushing Kakashi, even though no one could tell he was blushing.

"Wait what was the whole point of the test, un," Deidara shouted confused. He voiced the question that most of them were thinking.

"Teamwork," Team Seven said in unison. A collective 'Ohh…" was heard.

**A/N: Yeah I made them take the bell test. Jade has an affinity for water, and she even created a jutsu of her own. Damn! Deidara must be a good teacher. Did this suck ass? I feel like I did something wrong, though I'm not sure what. **

**REVIEW!**

**CherryHearts13**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I know some of you might be confused as to how Kim got the book and the bells. So I would like to say this: She had been training with Itachi and Sasuke, and they are known for their speed. Jade's jutsu was supposed to put him to sleep, but Kakashi had caught on and stopped breathing. The jutsu only made him drowsy and slowed his movements by a fraction. Then Kim came and used her fire jutsu which he had to dodge, and then he had to evade Ren's attack. When he did that he gave her a small opening, and she got them. I really hope that clears up any confusion.**

**Disclaimer: Tch.**

**Chapter 32**

"Since you guys took the bell test instead of completing your 'mission' like planned, you're going to be completing it today," Kakashi droned. He picked Pakkun up off of the ground and held him around the stomach under his front legs. "You all will have four hours to catch him. Use any means necessary. Be creative. Begin!" With that he set the pug down. Pakkun shot a smirk at the 'Genin team' and raced off into the woods.

Two hours later they had regrouped back in the clearing. Half of their allotted time had passed, and they had only caught glimpses of the little brown dog. They had tried going at it separately and as a whole, but the little dog outsmarted them each time. Jade had chased them little dog and fell into the lake, and was soaked to the bone. Ren was led through a maze of trees and had come across an enraged bee colony. Pakkun had tripped Kim twice, the first time into more cacti and the second into a mud pit.

They needed a new plan and fast. The only visible part of Kim through the mud was her eyes and her hair was caked onto her head. Jade was dripping wet and shivering. Ren had bee stings covering most of his body, and was grateful to the fact that he was not allergic.

It was like a light bulb went off inside of Ren's and Jade's heads. The two gave each other wicked smiles, and looked down at Kim, who was trying to take out all the stickers from her arms. Ren grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. Then they ran inside the loft. The others could only watch in confusion.

Thirty minutes later they returned outside. Kim was clean and her hair was dripping wet. Ren was holding a container in his hands. As soon as they reached the clearing Jade forced Kim to lie down on the ground, and spread her hair out behind her. Jade then took the container, opened it, and then placed it on the ground next to Kim's hair. Kim had her arms crossed and was frowning. Once it was opened the scent of bacon reached the others' noses. Ren then took off his shirt and used it to fan out the scents.

Deep in the woods a scent had reached the ever sensitive nose of certain Nin-dog. Pakkun sniffed the air. It smelt of his two favorite scents, Kim's cherry scented shampoo and bacon. He followed his nose and was led back to the clearing. There he saw Kim lying on the ground with her hair spread out and a bowl full of bacon next to her. He was a weak dog, and ran full speed to his prize. He snuggled in her hair and started to munch on the crispy pieces of bacon.

Kakashi face palmed. Kim pulled a face. The others broke out into laughter. The Hatake walked over to where his summon was and pick him up, and pulled Kim up to her feet.

"What happened to 'I'm not going to let them get to me,' ne Pakkun," Kakashi asked rhetorically.

After all the craziness of the early morning, everyone had gathered in the living room. They were watching Christmas movies that they were giving on TV.

"We should really buy decorations," Jade stated. She was engrossed in the movie. The houses were all decorated with lights and lawn ornaments.

"Yeah Dad, when are we going Christmas shopping," Kim asked. She had put her hair up into a ponytail in hopes of getting Pakkun to stay away.

"I don't know, whenever," the questioned man replied.

"Can we go right now," Naruto shouted with excitement gleaming in his eyes as he bounced up and down on his seat. Sasuke was frowning as he was being squished into Sakura's side.

"I guess," Ren said as the ending credits played on the TV screen.

"Wait," Nagato shouted. He stood up with Jade's laptop. "Let me print something out first." He ran to where the printer was kept, and plugged in the computer. When whatever he was printing was finished, he ran back to where the others were. "Now we can go."

They all arrived at Wal-Mart twenty minutes later. Everyone had gone and when someone said they wanted to stay back at the loft, they were dragged to one of the two vehicles. It was a tight fit in Ren's truck and Jade's car. Some of them were not in the very best moods. Pakkun was stuffed inside of Jade's large hand bag. They got out of the vehicles and made their way to the entrance. Ren grabbed a shopping cart on their way in and led them all to where the decorations were.

"This is not as exciting as I thought it would be, 'ttebayo," Naruto stated looking at a few strings of twinkle light.

"I have a list," Nagato said with a mischievous air surrounding him. He held up the papers that he had printed out. "Wanna try it?" Konan snatched the papers from his hands.

"Fifty Fun Things to Do at Wal-Mart," she read out loud.

"I heard some of the guys talking about that list at school," Hinata said. After being around all of them for so long she rarely ever stuttered anymore. She only did it when she was speaking directly to Naruto. "It's a bunch of pranks. People record what they do, up until they either complete the list or get kicked out, and upload it on the internet."

"We should do it," Kim shouted excitedly. Everyone aside from the Uchiha Brothers agreed to do the list. She pouted and looked in their direction. "Come on guys don't be so lame… Or are you too scared to take the challenge?" They took the bait and agreed to do the list.

"I can record everything," Hinata said pulling out her video camera and turning it on.

"What's the first thing on the list," Jade asked.

"Number one, take shopping carts for the express purpose of filling them and stranding them at strategic locations," Nagato read. "This one we can all do it together."

They all left Ren to finish the Christmas decoration shopping alone, and went to get shopping carts. Reaching the front of the store they each got a cart of their own. Walking around the store they filled their baskets up with random things. They put some of the carts to block off the entrances of the bathrooms in the front and the back, then they blocked a few of the isles that held things that people needed to buy every day.

"What's next on the list," Hana asked.

"Number two, Ride those little electronic cars at the front of the store," Nagato read.

"I wanna do that one, dattebayo," Naruto shouted with an arm raised in the air.

"No," Sakura said. Naruto was about to protest when she cut him off. "Itachi should do it." Said man gave her a look.

"She's right," Hana said agreeing with the pinkette. "He has this serious look, that it would be hilarious to see him in one of those cars." Everyone agreed with their logic.

Kim and Hana both grabbed one of Itachi's arms and pulled him outside the store. They handed him a few quarters and, went to go stand a ways away from him with the others. On the inside Itachi was cursing up a storm. He walked over to where the rides were. Picking the red car, he put in two quarters and took at seat. People stopped to stare at him. Some girls stood there giggling as they watched him. He only stared straight ahead with his hands on the little wheel, and an impassive look on his face. When the car stopped he calmly got off and walked to where the others were laughing their asses off.

"What next," Itachi asked. When Nagato was calm enough to speak he read the next one off the list.

"Number three, set all the alarm clocks to go off at ten minute intervals throughout the day," he read. "We can all do this one." Everyone ran back into the store and went directly to the isle that had all the clocks. It took them all about fifteen minutes to get all the alarm clocks set to go off. When they finished Nagato pulled out the papers with the list again. He read the next one. "Number four, Start playing Calvinball; see how many people you can get to join in. What's that?"

"I don't know," Jade responded.

"We can substitute it with Tag," Sakura offered.

"Naruto's it," Sasuke shouted. Everyone ran away from the confused blonde.

"Teme, I don't want to be it," Naruto yelled as he chased after the others. They played for about ten minutes before the manager threatened them to calm down. They had also gotten three people and a bunch of little kids to join in on the game.

"Number five, contaminate the entire auto department by sampling all the spray air fresheners," Nagato read out. "I'm guessing we head to the auto department next."

In the auto department they all started to spray each other with the air fresheners. Then they started to sneeze like crazy from all the different scents in the air. Kakashi, Hana, and Pakkun had to vacate the area because of their extra sensitive noses.

"The next one, we need the nest one," Hana choked out.

"Number six, challenge other customers to duels with tubes of gift wrap. Who wants this one?"

"I do," Kim shouted jumping up and down. Then she dashed off to where the gift wrap was located. The others just followed after her. When she made it the she got two tubes of gift wrap out of the box, a blue one and a red one. When a group of collage guys walked passed her she started yelling. "I dare you to challenge me to a duel! I bet you guys can't even take me on! I am the best after all!"

One of the guys took the challenge. Too bad for Kim he also happened to be the biggest in the group. His six foot four stature towered over Kim small stature of five foot four inches. He was a full foot taller than her. He plucked the blue tube of gift wrap out of her small hand. Compared to him everything about her was small. He held the tube out as if it was a sword. She narrowed her eyes and followed suit.

"Bring it on, Caca Mancha," Kim called out. With that they began their duel. Her friends were cheering her on as were his friends doing the same for him. She blocked every one of his strikes, and got a few of her own in. The duel ended when Kim pushed he tube of gift wrap through the space between his side and his arm. He faked his death, and Kim danced around his 'dead' body on the ground. She helped him up and they both took a bow. He patted her on the head and shot a wink in her direction before he rejoined his group of friends. She turned to face her friends. "What's next?"

"Number seven; leave cryptic messages on the typewriters. Let's go!"

'The body is under the house on 23rd street.'

'Meet me at the docks at 12 P.M. on December 17th.'

'If you don't finish the job you will never see your daughter again.'

Those were some of the messages that they left on the typewriters. They all walked calmly out of the isle as if they did not do anything out of the ordinary.

"Next," Naruto yelled.

"Number eight, re-dress the mannequins as you see fit-"

"I wanna do this one, Jade shouted before running off to the clothing department. She walked around looking at all the clothes. Picking out a few things that she liked, she went to redress the mannequin that was at the front of the department. She pulled the mannequin to the ground behind a clothing rack, and got to work redressing it. When she put it back the other were giggling at what it was wearing. It wore mismatched stripped tube socks, an orange skirt, and the most hideous blue blouse they had ever seen. She had also added a fishing hat and a pair of sunglasses.

"Number nine, when there are people behind you, walk _really slow_, especially thin narrow aisles," Nagato read. "Who wants it?"

"I got it," Deidara said. He walked around the store until he found a mother, who was in a rush to get out, with her two screaming children. They were in the food isle, which was packed with a lot of other people. He walked right in front of her, and stopped blocking her way out.

"Excuse me," the young mother called out.

"Oh your excused," Deidara replied examining a box of cereal. The mother was starting to get frustrated, but she did not want to be rude. The blonde started to walk away, and she sighed in relief. Her frustration grew again when he started walking at an extremely slow pace. When she was out of the isle she raced to the check-out lines. She even hit the back of his foot with her cart. He limped back to the others. "What's next, un?"

"Number ten, walk up to an employee and tell him in an official tone, "I think we've got a Code 3 in Housewares," and see what happens. I'm going to do this one," Nagato said. They walked around the store until they came across an employee. He walked up to him extruding an aura of importance. The man looked up at him. "I think we've got a Code 3 in Housewares."

"Damn it! Not again! This had to be the tenth time today! I'll got get the mop," The employee said in an exasperated tone. He walked away muttering curses under his breath.

"I think it means a spill," Nagato said as he walked back to the group. "Number eleven, tune all the radios to a polka station; then turn them all off and turn the volumes to "10." We can all do this one." With that they all made their way towards where all the radios were kept.

"What's the polka station," Hinata asked confused.

"27.8," Naruto answered. They all gave him weird looks before turning back to set the right stations. "Next!"

"Number twelve, play with the automatic doors."

"I wanna do that one," Deidara and Kim shouted at the same time. They both glared at each other. Kim moved her finger in a motion that meant she would slice his throat. Deidara backed away from her and hid behind his girlfriend. Kim blew him a kiss before running off to the front of the store.

'It's in the blood! It's in the blood,' was what Deidara was screaming in his head as he watched her walk away.

**A/N: This is the beginning of what I would like to call the 'Wal-Mart Arc.' Yes, I am going to do the whole list. That will take approximately one to two chapters.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**CherryHearts13**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I have hiccups. Can I own those?**

**Chapter 33**

"Number thirteen; walk up to complete strangers and say, "Hi! I haven't seen you in so long!" etc. See if they play along to avoid embarrassment. Who's going to do this one," Nagato asked. Everyone turned to face the white haired man of the group.

"What," Kakashi asked looking at them with a confused expression etched onto his face.

"Boss you next," Pakkun said poking his head out of Jade's purse. Nagato reread what he had to do, and Kakashi was off to find his victim. He found a random man who looked to be in his early twenties.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in so long," he exclaimed playing his part. The guy looked up at him befuddled.

"I don't… What's your name again?"

"Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake. We went to high school together. I was the transfer student from Japan. We had gym class together, and I ended up breaking my arm when we tried to ditch class and escape through the window."

"That's right! Kashi, how could I forget you? I'm really sorry about your arm though."

"It's okay."

"What brings you back here? Last I heard you went back to Japan."

"Oh I got lost on the road of life and ended up here, and decided not to leave."

"Ah! She's a keeper."

"Excuse me?"

"The girl that's keeping you here. It was nice catching up with you, but the wife is waiting on me." With that the man walked away. Kakashi just shook of what he said, and walked back to the group.

"Kashi, how could I forget you," Kim mocked when he stood in front of them. He shot her a glare, to which she just smiled.

"Alright! Number fourteen, while walking through the clothing department, ask yourself loud enough for all to hear, "Who _buys_ this crap, anyway?" Who's up to bat?"

"I've got it," Konan said. She walked to the clothing department. Walking straight through she looked at all the clothes and made a face at what she saw. Then just loud enough for her voice to carry she asked herself, "Who _buys_ this crap, anyway?" Some of the people that were looking at the clothes started to mutter and put the things that they were looking at back. The blue haired girl felt a little bad. She walked back to the group. "Next?"

"Number fifteen, repeat number fourteen in the jewelry department." He looked at the others questioningly.

Hana raised her hand and walked over to the jewelry department. She scanned the display cases with a look of distaste. Then loud enough for all to hear she said, "Who _buys _this crap anyways? I mean if my boyfriend or husband were to buy me my Christmas present from here I would be pissed. If he really loves me he would by me something from Kay, Jared's, or maybe even Tiffany's. Not this cheap stuff." The other women in the department looked at their husbands or boyfriends with questioning looks. They all silently praised the brunette while the guys cursed her. "All done," Hana chirped walking up to the group.

"You know you only had one line," Itachi reminded the girl.

"I know, but I wanted to make all those girl's Christmas a little bit better," she replied.

"Number sixteen ride a display bicycle through the store; claim you're taking it for a "test drive." Who get to do this?" Hinata raised her hand shyly and blushed when everyone stared at her.

"Alright Hinata-chan! You're such a rebel, dattebayo," Naruto exclaimed as he draped an arm over her shoulders and led her to where the bikes are. Kim took the video camera out of her hand and trailed after them along with the others.

When they got the isle with all the bikes, they worked on getting one down without drawing to much attention. They had pulled down an old-fashioned light pink bicycle. The shy girl got on and started to ride it up and down the aisle. Then she started to go around the store. An employee stopped her in the toy aisle.

"What do you think you're doing," he asked her.

"Taking it for a test drive," she replied innocently. The guy sighed and asked her to get off. Then he went to go put the bike back where it was supposed to be. Naruto grabbed the shy girl's hand a led her back to the where the others were.

"What's next," Naruto asked.

"Number seventeen, follow people through the aisles, always staying about five feet away. Continue to do this until they leave the department. Who gets to be a creeper?"

"I'll do it," Sakura said before she disappeared into the nearest aisle, which happened to be the shampoo aisle. She found an elderly couple and followed them. The old woman felt as if she was being watched. When she looked up she saw a strange girl with pink hair looking at the shampoo selection. When they moved down another aisle, the girl with the odd hair color was still there. Whenever she caught the girl's eye, the girl would smile brightly at her. The old woman grabbed her husband by the arm and dragged him out of the department in hopes of getting rid of the creepy girl.

"What was up with that smile? It just screamed rape face," Jade asked making Sakura blush.

"Number eighteen, play soccer with a group of friends, using the entire store as your playing field. Someone get a soccer ball," he shouted the last part. Naruto returned with a green soccer ball in hand.

"We should play girls against guys," Kim suggested plucking the ball from Naruto's hands. She bounced the ball on her knees. The game began. They didn't have any goals; they just played a version of keep away. A security guard went and broke them up before they could cause any damage to the store. As they were all standing huddled together Nagato pulled out the list from his pocket.

"Number nineteen, as the cashier runs your purchases over the scanner, look mesmerized and say, "Wow. Magic!" Naruto I think this would be a good one for you," he suggested. The blond shrugged and walked over to the check-out lanes. He walked up to the one that had the same woman that Deidara had pissed off.

"Did you see that," he asked the woman. "And that too? This is so cool! Wow it's like magic!" He had started clapping his hands jumping up and down in excitement. Then woman had a tired look on her face. She was wondering what she had done to be tormented by evil annoying blondes. When the teenager bagged the last of her things after she had paid, she high tailed it out of the store. "I think she hates us," Naruto told Deidara. The other blonde could only nod in agreement.

"Number twenty, put M&M's on layaway. Sasuke you're the only one that hasn't doe one yet, so you're up." Sasuke just shrugged and walked into the checkout lane, grabbed three dollars' worth of M&M's, and walked to customer service.

"I would like to put these on layaway," Sasuke told the girl in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"Um… sir, I don't think you can put M&M's on layaway." He glared at her, and the girl quickly scanned his items, and put them away in a plastic bag. "You can pay it in payments or in full whenever you like," the girls squeaked out. Before she could start flirting with him he walked away. "Who's next?"

"Number twenty-one, move "Caution: Wet Floor" signs to carpeted areas. Who-"Before he could finish Itachi grabbed a couple wet floor signs and moved them to the carpeted areas. Then he walked back to the group calmly. "Well I guess we move on to the next one then. Number twenty-two, set up a tent in the camping department; tell others you'll only invite them in if they bring pillows from Bed and Bath. We can all do this one, and no Itachi you can't get out of it." The Uchiha frowned, but was pulled along by Hana.

In the center of the camping department they pitched a large green tent. They had argued over what color it should be before Hinata got upset and grabbed a tent at random. Someone had gotten bricks from the garden department to weigh the tent down. They had also made a fake campfire and set up two foldable camp chairs. Somehow they had all managed to fit inside the tent at the same time.

"Hey! Hey you!" The man that Kim was calling out to pointed to himself. "Yeah you, come over here, I have something to tell you. Okay, if you want to join us in here all you need to do is bring your own pillow from the bedding department." Kakashi then stuck his head out.

"Hey it you," the man exclaimed. "I kind of figured out what was going on a little too late. Me and a couple of the guys talked about doing the list last week. Good luck finishing it." Before he walked away with his wife, he gave Kakashi a thumbs up and a wink.

"Kashi, your friend ruined it," Kim pouted.

"Yeah Sensei," Sakura added. "What's next on the list?"

"Number twenty-three, test the fishing rods and see what you can "catch" from the other aisles. We can all do this one, and we are already in the outdoors department." They all climbed out of the tent, leaving the marvelous campsite display, and went over to where the fishing rods were.

"I want the Barbie one," Kim shouted.

"No, I want that one," Jade shouted back running to where the display was. They started to argue about who should get the rod. When they got to loud Deidara intervened.

"I use this one, un," he said taking the rod from their hands.

"Well I guess it fits. The one who looks the most like Barbie should get the Barbie rod," Jade said shrugging. After that they both decided to get matching purple rods.

"Number twenty-four, ask other customers if they have any Grey Poupon."

Deidara walked nonchalantly down the aisles. He got weird looks from the others that he asked for Grey Poupon. Until he met one old man.

"Sir, do you have any Grey Poupon, un?"

"I'm sorry to say that I don't young lady, but I have some mayo if you know what I mean."

"I'm a boy," Deidara replied offended, and disgusted.

"Well you should get a haircut Hippie! And what's with you grunting all the time, it gives people the wrong idea?"

"It's a speech impediment, you nasty old geezer, un!" Before the blonde could lose his temper Itachi and Kakashi pulled him away kicking and screaming.

"Number twenty-five, drape a blanket around your shoulders and run around saying, "...I'm Batman. Come, Robin—to the Batcave!"

"I going to do that one," Kim yelled getting excited. She grabbed a black blanket and tied it around her neck. Looking at Sasuke, she pulled the blanket to cover her mouth and in a deep voice said, "Come, Robin to the Batcave!"

"Why do you get to be Batman?" She pulled the hood to her jacket up and zipped it up. On her jacket was a faded yellow bat symbol, and on the hood were bat ears. He disappeared for a second, and came back wearing a Superman shirt. "I'm Superman so I can't be Robin."

"What the hell! You can't do that!"

"I just did."

"Jade loves me, she'll be Robin. Right Jade?"

"Not that much. He dresses light a traffic light," was Jade's retort. "Nagato what's the next one."

"Number twenty-six, teepee as much of the store as possible. We can all do this one as we go. So moving on to number twenty-seven, randomly throw things over into neighboring aisles. We can do this one as we go too. Moving on to the next on. Number twenty-eight, play with the calculators so that they all spell "hello" upside down. Finally one that we can do."

"Hey this calculator has letters, 'ttebayo," Naruto stated. "I love RAMEN," he said as he spelled it out. "Teehee! What's the next one?"

"Uh… Number twenty-nine, when someone asks if you need help, begin to cry and ask, "Why won't you people just leave me alone?"

"I've got this," Sakura said.

"You know when someone says 'I've got this' something bad always goes wrong," Nagato said. "Deidara said the same thing before he lost both of his arms."

"I remember that," Konan said perking up.

"Hey! You didn't have to bring that up, un! And it was half his fault," he cried pointing at Kakashi.

"You had killed the Kazekage," the white haired man retorted.

"Details and he came back to life, un."

"Whatever, I will do this one," Sakura stated walking away. She walked into the freezer section of the store. Looking at everything a look of confusion washed over her face. An older man in his mid-thirties walked over to her.

"Do you need any help sweetie?"

"Why won't you people just leave me alone," she cried. The people around them started to give the man looks. The same old lady that Sakura had stalked walked over to them. She began to hit the man with her purse.

"Shoo! Get out of here! Leave this poor girl alone," she shouted at the man, hitting him with her purse until he went away. The old woman spoke to Sakura in a soothing tone. "Are you alright dearie? That man didn't try to hurt you did he?" Sakura shook her head no. Her shoulders were shaking, not from crying but from laughter. The woman mistook it for the former. "It's okay. Did you come here with anyone," the girl nodded, "Alright let's go find them."

The group pushed Sasuke forward. He stalked off to go retrieve Sakura from the old lady.

"Oh look dearie is that one of your friends there," the woman said pointing to Sasuke. She got the affirmative for the pinkette. "He's a handsome young fellow. Definitely a keeper," she whispered causing the girl to blush. "Don't let him get away." Sasuke had heard her and smirked.

"It's not like that between us. We're just friends." That caused him to frown. He would just have to work that much harder to win back her affection. When they got back to the group Nagato was reading off the next thing on the list.

"Number thirty, when two or three people are walking ahead of you, run between them, yelling, "Red Rover!" Naruto I choose you," he yelled throwing an imaginary ball. Naruto saluted him and ran off.

"Red Rover! Red Rover," Naruto yelled as he ran between a couple that was holding hands. He pushed them apart with a little too much force and nocked the guy down on his behind.

"You little shit get back here," the girl screeched chasing after the blonde. He screamed and ran to hid behind Konan. "Tell this little shit that he shouldn't push people!"

"Don't insult him you slut," Hinata told the girl, surprising everyone. The girl back down and walked away in a huff after the pale eyed girl glared at her.

"GO Hinata," the girls cheered.

"She's silent but deadly," Nagato commented.

"Did you just compare her to a fart," Hana asked. Everyone stared at him. He blushed and pulled out the list.

"Number thirty-one, make up nonsense products and ask newly hired employees if there are any in stock, i.e., "Do you have any Shnerples here?"

"I'm doing this one," Jade said jumping off of Deidara back. _Hm… He looks like a new guy,_ she thought staring at an employee. He looked to be about sixteen, buff, a shaved head, and possibly an idiot. She strutted over to him. "Hey do have any Shnerples or Blapples here?"

"Uh…" that was the only thing that could come out of the guy's mouth. He eyed her hungrily. "Wait here?" He walked over to the phone behind on of the checkout counters. "Can I have some assistance? Do we have any Shnerples or Blapples in stock," his voice rang out through the store. When he looked up again Jade was nowhere in sight.

"I think he's going to get fired," Itachi stated.

"Well it's his fight for being an idiot," Jade replied.

"Number thirty-two, take up an entire aisle in Toys by setting up a full scale battlefield with G.I. Joes vs. the X-Men, and number thirty-three, take bets on the battle described above."

"Can it be a battle between the Justice League and The Avengers? The justice League would so kick The Avengers' asses," Kim asked.

"No," Sasuke said. "It will be a battle between Superman and Batman."

"Bring it on Caca Mancha," Kim yelled in his face.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means 'poop stain' in Spanish," Naruto said looking up. They gave him weird looks. "Google Translate, 'ttebayo."

"Let's do this 'Caca Mancha!' Superman will defeat Batman." The two ran to the toy aisle. When they got there they pulled Batman and Superman dolls off the shelves. Hey opened the packages, and situated themselves on the ground. Some of the little kids along with their parents watched on curiously. "Superman is the man of steel. There is no way a human can defeat him."

"You don't know what Batman has in his utility belt," Kim called back. She pulled out a Batarang and made Batman throw it at Superman. Sasuke made him fly out of the way.

"Even if that hit him it would only tear his suit," Sasuke taunted. A crowd was beginning to gather around the two teens. A few of the others were walking around taking bets. Kim threw fake blue gem stones on the ground.

"Green Kryptonite causes him pain, Red Kryptonite takes away his inhibitions, but blue Kryptonite takes away his powers," Kim explained.

"All I have to do is stay away and I'll be fine. Besides I have long range attacks, and Batman can't even fly."

"Kid hand me that over there," she asked a little kid. He came back with a giant smile and a package in hand. Kim opened the package and took out its contents. She placed her Batman in the little jet. "Superman meet the Batjet!" She shot projectiles at the flying Superman.

"Guys the manager is coming," Jade called frantically. They dropped their toys on the floor and took off running. They all took cover in the bedding department.

"Alright number thirty-four, nonchalantly "test" the brushes and combs in Cosmetics. Hana you have the longest hair, you do this one."

Hana walked over to where the combs and brushes were hanging on a wall. She took out her ponytail and her hair hung down to her knees. Pulling a brush off the shelf she started to brush through her long hair. She did it until she saw an employee fast approaching her, then she ran.

"Number thirty-five, while handling guns in the hunting department, suddenly ask the clerk if he knows where the anti-depressants are." Everyone turned their heads to look at Sasuke.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" They did not say anything. "Fine, I'll do it." He walked over to the designated area. He picked up one of the rifles that was on display, and started to mess around with it. The entire time he had a serious expression on his face.

"Can I help you," the clerk asked coming around corner.

"Yeah, can you point me to where the antidepressants are," he asked keeping his face blank. The clerk panicked. He snatched the gun out of Sasuke's hands and was getting ready to call security. When he looked up to check on the boy, he was gone.

"Shut up," Sasuke growled out when he walked up to the groups of laughing idiots. Even his brother was laughing at him. "What's then next one?"

"Number thirty-six, hold indoor shopping cart races. Let's skip this one it doesn't sound that much fun. Number thirty-seven, dart around suspiciously while humming the theme from _Mission: Impossible_. Does anyone know what this is?" Everyone said no. "Number thirty-eight, attempt to fit into very large gym bags. We can also do number thirty-nine attempt to fit others into very large gym bags, too. Let's go!" The only one who had fit in a gym bag was Kim, with her being the smallest. Konan snatched the list away from her childhood best friend.

"Number forty, say things like, "Would you be so kind as to direct me to your Twinkies?" Hinata your up," Konan said. Hinata handed her, he video camera and walked up to a group of rowdy middle school boys. When they caught sight of her they had hearts in their eyes.

"Would you be so kind as to direct me to your Twinkies?" Their jaws dropped. One kid thought his pants were starting fit him a little tight, another sported a nose bleed, and another had fainted. After they did not reply Hinata walked away from them. When she reached the others she asked, "Should we call an ambulance?"

"No he'll be alright," Naruto said narrowing his eyes at the once rowdy boys. Sasuke smirked at him. "Next one?"

"Right!" Konan handed Hinata back her video camera. "Number forty-one, set up a "Valet Parking" sign in front of the store. Let's go!"

They got to the front, and set up a podium. Kakashi had got a poster board from the arts and crafts department. Jade had used a tube of blood red lipstick that she had found in her purse to write on the poster. She wrote 'Valet Parking, $5' on it. Kim stole the lipstick from her and put some on. A bunch of people paid the fee and gave them their car keys. They parked the cars at the way back of the parking lot. After a while they got bored, and gave all the keys to the manager.

"Number forty-two, two words: "Marco Polo." How do you play that?" Naruto explained it to her. After that they played the game for a few minutes. They only stopped because they kept running into things and other people. Nagato snatched the list back from her, giving her a look.

"Number forty-three, leave Cheerios in Lawn and Garden, pillows in the pet food aisle, etc. We can do this as we go. Number forty-four, we can all do this one; "re-alphabetize" the CD's in Electronics." They made quick work of that one. "Number forty-five, in the auto department, practice your "Madonna" look with various funnels. I wanna do this one." With that he walked towards the auto department. He picked up two large funnels out of a basket, and hopped on top of a stack of tires. He placed them over his chest and started voguing.

"Hey there, we should go see Madonna together sometime," a gay guy called out to him. Nagato freaked and walked back to the group.

"I didn't know you swung that way," Konan joked. He glared at her. She glared back, and he looked away clearing his throat.

"Number forty-six, when someone steps away from their cart to look at something, quickly make off with it without saying a word." Jade was the one to do it. When she got back they could hear a faint 'Where the fuck did my basket go?' "Number forty-seven, relax in the patio furniture until you get kicked out."

"Let's go laze around," Kim said. They were sitting under one of those tables with the umbrella. Nagato was going over the list.

"We only have three more things left to do," he told them. "Sasuke number forty-nine is pay off layaways fifty cents at a time. You should get started on this one. Now we only have two more." Soon an employee came and told them to leave. "Number forty-eight, when an announcement comes over the loudspeaker, assume the fetal position and scream, "No, no! It's those voices again!" Sakura gets this."

Sakura said that she couldn't do it because there were no announcements. Then Naruto asked one of the cashiers to page someone for him.

_"Can Andre Wilson come to the front? Can Andre Wilson come to the front? Your older brother is looking for you." _ When she head the announcement she dropped to the ground and assumed the fetal position.

"No, no! It's those voices again," she screamed rocking back and forth. People were stopping to stare at her. All of a sudden she hopped up to her feet. "Phew, I'm alright now. The voices went away." Then she calmly walked back to the others. "I hate you all."

"The last one. Kakashi this one is yours. Number fifty, drag a lounge chair on display over to the magazines and relax. If the store has a food court, buy a soft drink; explain that you don't get out much, and ask if they can put a little umbrella in it."

"There isn't a food court here, so all you have to do is get a lounge chair and read magazines," Kim told him. He nodded and walked over to where the lounge chairs were. He carried to where all the books and magazines were and sat down. He grabbed a magazine off the shelf and sat down relaxing.

"What are you guys doing," a voice said from behind them. They all jumped. "Well?"

"Hey dad! Where have you been?"

"Buying all the Christmas decorations for the past two hours. It's getting late. Let's pay and then we can go pick out a tree."

"I want a big one," Jade shouted. Everyone shrugged and they went to go pay, pick out a tree, and then finally return to the loft.

**A/N: I don't know why but this didn't come out as funny as I had hoped. Oh well. Next chapter should be better than this crappy one.**

**REVIEW!**

**CherryHearts13**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I'm freaking out! I just had my first ever nose bleed. I kept smelling blood, then I rubbed my nose, and there was blood on my hand. It wasn't for anything perverted it was just random. **

**Disclaimer: Nah…**

**Chapter 34**

The month of December passed by in a blur. Before they even knew it they were celebrating Christmas. Deidara had given Jade a pair of gold brushed rose earrings. Nagato had gotten Konan a navy blue woven bracelet with amber colored beads weaved throughout it, and a large powder blue flower, similar to the one she wore in her hair, on the center.

The only problem there was, was with the mistletoe. Kim had gotten stuck under there with Hinata more than once. They took it like champs and kissed. When Naruto and Sasuke got stuck under there, they refused to kiss. No one let them leave until they did so. The next morning all the mistletoe had been taken down and burned.

They were all sitting around the living room Christmas evening after eating dinner. They were watching movies on TV, while drinking Ren's special hot chocolate.

"So guys," Ren said catching all of their attention. "What do you guys think about spending New Years in Mexico?" They all stared at him.

"M-Mexico," Jade managed to stutter out.

"Yeah, well not exactly Mexico, but in Guatemala. I thought it would be nice to get out of town for a while. I did some research and found this resort that had its own theme and water park, and a spa. It looked good, and it was even located on the beach," Ren explained.

"Yes," Kim and Jade exploded at the same time. "Wait," Kim said stopping her dancing. "How are we going to get there? Jade's car can't take the mileage, we won't all fit in your truck, and I refuse to get on a plane."

"Why won't you get on a plane," Itachi asked.

"She has a fear of planes, and heights," Jade responded.

"I already thought of that. I'm going to get a rental van for the trip. No Jade, it's not one of those soccer mom vans. It's a work van that seats up to twelve people," Ren explained.

"But there's thirteen of us, 'ttebayo."

"For once the Dobe is right," Sasuke said. Before Naruto could utter a word Ren spoke again.

"Well I guess one of you will have to sit on someone's lap."

"Fine, but it's winter and we don't have swimsuits," Kim stated.

"Don't worry about that. I've already taken care of that. Remember when we went on a shopping spree with my father's stolen credit card? I wanted to be prepared, so I bought us some, but no one can see them until we get there," Jade said.

"When are we leaving," Nagato asked.

"Tomorrow morning. We'll be staying there until next Sunday. So pack your bags and make sure you don't forget anything," Ren informed as he walked to his room.

That night the ninja had sealed all their weapons in scrolls after Ren had told them that the border patrol would search the vehicle for them. Being ninja they were trained to expect the unexpected, and refused to leave their weapons behind. Jade had stolen scrolls from Deidara, and sealed away practically her entire closet along with everyone else's'. If Mexico were to suddenly be hit with a snow storm they would all be prepared.

Ren had decided to show them all the van they would be traveling in.

"Dad it's a white van," Kim stated when she saw the van that they were going to spend fifteen hours in.

"What's wrong with the color," Ren asked confused.

"It's the pedo-mobile," Jade dubbed the van.

"The what?" Ren was still as confused as ever.

"Honestly dad, don't you watch TV? The pedophiles always drive white vans," Kim explained. Naruto burst out laughing at the sudden image he got of Orochimaru driving a white van with a large smile on his face, and Sasuke bound and gagged in the back. When he calmed down enough he explained to the others what was so funny. Everyone laughed at the younger Uchiha's expense. In the end Ren had to trade in the van, and got a black one that had thirteen seats.

"They also drive ice cream trucks. They try to lure out the kids with promises of sweet treats and then they nab them," Jade added. The shinobi all got a picture of Orochimaru driving an ice cream truck with a smile on his face, and then luring Sasuke out with ice cream. Poor Sasuke the guy could never catch a break.

It was at nine in the morning when everyone had woken up and was ready to leave. No one had bothered to get dressed and opted to stay in their sleep clothes. They put all their bags in the back of the van, and got in the van.

"I call shotgun," Kim shouted running towards the van. She had the door opened when Nagato came up from behind her, lifted her and put her down on the side.

"Sorry tiny, maybe next time," Nagato told her from the front seat. He had already closed the door.

"Wasn't Tiny the name of your dog as a kid," Konan asked. Kim said nothing, and it worried the redhead.

Ren was driving, and Nagato was in the passenger's seat. Kim ended up sitting in the seat behind Nagato, with Konan next to her, and Kakashi beside her. Itachi, Hana, Jade, and Deidara were in the seats behind them. In the backseat, Hinata and Sakura had to sit in between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Stop kicking my seat," Nagato hissed.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't aware that I was doing anything," Kim replied with a face of pure innocence.

"Hey Kim," Jade called.

"What?"

"Haven't we met before," Jade asked joking.

"Yes, I'm the receptionist at the V.D. Clinic," Kim replied catching on. Then she asked, "Haven't I seen you someplace before?"

"Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore."

"You two are idiots," Ren stated.

"Your just jealous," Jade said as she and Kim stuck their tongues out at him. Then she turned back to Kim. "I'd like to call you. What's your number?"

"It's in the phone book."

"But I don't know your name."

"That's in the phone book too."

"I wanna play too, 'ttebayo," Naruto shouted.

"Okay, all you have to do is come up with a pick-up line, and another person has to come up with a comeback. The person who answers has to come up with another, and then it goes on like that," Jade explained.

"Okay! Um… oh I know. If I could see you naked, I'd die happy, dattebayo!" Sakura was about to bash him on the head.

"Yeah, but if I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing," Kim retorted. "How do you like your eggs in the morning?"

"Unfertilized!" Hinata was the one to answer. She blushed when everyone looked at her. "I want to give myself to you."

"Sorry, I don't accept cheap gifts," Konan replied. ""Hey, baby, What's your sign?"

"Stop." It was Nagato that time. "I'm here to fulfill your every sexual fantasy."

"You mean you've got both a Jell-O filled pool and a jump rope," Kim asked. They all looked at her funny. "Hey cutie, how 'bout you and I hitting the hot spots?"

"Sorry, I don't date outside my species," Deidara said smirking. Kim glared at him. "I would go to the end of the world for you."

"Yes, but would you stay there," Hana asked. "May I see you pretty soon?"

"Why? Don't you think I'm pretty now?" Everyone turned to stare at Itachi. "I would go to the end of the world for you."

"Yes, but would you stay there?" Deidara thought for a moment. "Your body is like a temple."

"Sorry, there are no services today." That time it was Sakura. "I'd go through anything for you."

"Good! Let's start with your bank account," Konan chirped. ""What sign were you born under?"

"No Parking," Kakashi said, deciding to join in. "Is this seat empty?"

"Yes and this one will be too if you sit down," Hana came back. "I can't think of one," She said embarrassed.

"What are the worst pick-up line you've ever heard," Ren suggested.

"I'm new in town, could I have directions to your house," Sasuke said. They gave him looks. He gave them a one worded answer that explained everything. "Fangirls."

"At the hospital back home some guy told me this one. 'Hi, my name is Pogo; want to jump on my stick,'" Sakura shared.

"At work some random guy came up to me and said 'Hey baby, what's your sign? Caution, slippery when wet, dangerous curves ahead, yield?' I almost hit him," Kim said. After that one they all started saying the worst pick-up lines they had been told or just made one up.

"Your name must be Daisy, because I have the incredible urge to plant you right here!"

"Roses are red, violets are blue, I like spaghetti, let's go screw."

"Just call me milk; I'll do your body good."

"I may not be Fred Flintstone, but I bet I can make your Bed Rock."

"My love for you is like the energizer bunny, it keeps going and going."

"That shirt looks very becoming on you, but if I were on you, I'd be coming too."

"I enjoy doing maintenance; you look like someone I would like to "tinker" around with."

"If you were a new hamburger at McDonald's, you would be McGorgeous."

"Is that Windex? Because I can see myself in your pants."

"I'm a bird watcher and I'm looking for a Big Breasted Bed Thrasher, have you seen one?"

"I wish you were a Pony Carousel outside Wal-Mart, so I could ride you all day long for a quarter."

"Wanna Play House? You be the screen door and I'll slam you all night long."

"If you're going to regret this in the morning, we can sleep until the afternoon."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I thought that was a braille name tag."

"Excuse me, do you have your phone number, I seem to have lost mine."

"If your left leg was Thanksgiving and your right leg Christmas, can I visit you between the Holidays?"

"You look like a girl that has heard every line in the book, so what's one more going to hurt?"

"Fuck me if I'm wrong, but is your name Yolanda?"

"I love every bone in your body—especially mine."

"I lost my bed, can I borrow yours?"

"You must be Jamaican, because Jamaican me crazy."

"My recipe for love is one cup of you, one cup of me, knead till hard, and serve hot."

"You be the tree, and I'll wrap you like a Koala."

"Do you have a quarter? My mother told me to call home when I met the girl of my dreams."

"I can't find my puppy; can you help me find him? I think he went into this cheap motel room."

"Want to play conductor? You be the engineer and I'll go choo choo."

"You must be Jelly, cause jam don't shake like that."

"The fact that I'm missing my teeth just means that there's more room for your tongue."

"Hi, my name is Skippy, like the peanut butter I stick to the roof of your mouth."

They had to stop at the border. There they had the car searched for anything suspicious before they could move along. Sometime after that in the early evening almost everyone started dancing and singing along to 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepson. Hinata had recorded it all.

Ren had gotten tired and had asked Nagato to drive at some time around eight. Nagato had misheard the directions on the GPS, and had taken them way off course. After arguing with Nagato to stop and ask for directions, Kim finally kicked him out of the driver's seat and took the wheel. When she passed a gas station she stopped and asked for direction.

Soon they had started to see the ocean in the distance. It looked beautiful. The water was illuminated by the glow of the moon, as was the white sand. They drove up the long road that was lined by palm trees that led them to the entrance of the resort. They had arrived at the resort four hours later than scheduled.

From what they could see in the dark the resort was enormous. The entire building was made out of white stone. In the distance they could see the tops of the tallest roller-coaster and waterslides.

Everyone was too tired when they got their things off of the van. Carrying their respective bags they all walked into the lobby. Ren walked up to the check-in desk. The lady handed him an envelope that contained all the keys. After that he led them to the elevator that would take them to their rooms. The room was on the top floor. It was a suite.

The room was beautiful and large. It was bigger than the loft. The floors were a cream colored marble. There was a living room area and a kitchen area with a large dining room table. in the living room there was a large flat screen TV, and sunset orange couches and matching chairs. There were seven rooms in total with queen sized beds, and their own bathrooms. The rooms were all decorated he same way. The back wall where the beds were pushed up against were painted the same sunset orange. The beds had soft white sheets, a mountain of pillows, some were white and some were orange, there was an orange blanket folded on the foot of the bed, and above the beds were white canopies. In front of the beds were orange benches. There were dressers made of polished cinder oak wood pushed up against the walls in front of the beds with a small flat screen TV on top. Only two of the rooms had views of the beach. Those rooms had black curtains.

"I call the room with a view," Kim shouted running towards the rooms.

"I'm bunking with Kim," Sakura yelled running after the girl.

"Dad, can I bunk with Dei," Jade begged Ren. "I promise we won't do anything."

"I really don't care who you bunk with, because I trust you," Ren told her. "But I'm getting the other room with the view." With that he ran off. Nagato and Konan shared a room, Sasuke and Naruto, Hinata and Hana, and Kakashi and Itachi. They all took their belonging to their rooms and collapsed on the beds, and slept in until noon.

**A/N: Me and my best friend always play this stupid pick-up line game every time we see each other. Last time she asked me 'Are you a Jalapeno, 'cause your hot?' It's so much fun. **

**I will not be updating the next chapter until I get at least three reviews. I feel like no one is reading this story anymore.**

**CherryHearts13**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I own the spa! The sad part is, it's not a real spa and I can't go there.**

**Chapter 35**

"I don't want to share a bed with Kim anymore," Sakura groaned as she walked over to take a seat at the dinner table. The others were there eating a late lunch. "What's for lunch?"

"Chicken salad sandwiches," Hinata told her.

"Why don't you want to share a room with Kim anymore," Jade asked after she swallowed a mouthful of lemonade.

"She moves so much in her sleep, and she almost pushed me off the bed last night," the pink haired girl replied.

"Yeah, she does that," Jade said not exactly feeling sorry for the girl.

"If you want I can trade rooms with you and you can share a room with Hinata," Hana offered. "Because I'm sure you wouldn't want to share a room with one of the guys."

"She can bunk with me and the Teme can bunk with his sister, dattebayo," Naruto exclaimed.

"Baka," everyone at the table muttered.

"Who's bunking with whom," Kim asked as she made her way to the table yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm switching rooms with Sakura, and moving in with you," Hana told her.

"Okay," Kim said shrugging. "Hey Jade your roots are really red." She was examining her friends head. "This is the same color as Nagato's hair. Since when is your hair red?"

"It's always been red, Baka. I guess I forgot to dye it," Jade said.

"I like it," Deidara told her. "It suits you more than brown, un." Jade smiled, and the other girls awed at the fluffiness of the moment.

"What are we doing today," Konan asked.

"I was reading the brochure earlier, and I was thinking of spending the day at the spa. They even have a beauty salon, and offer waxing," Jade informed. "I think I might get a bikini wax.

"That sounds like fun, 'ttebayo! Can we all go," Naruto asked excitedly.

"Of course you can all come, but I think you all should skip out on the bikini wax," Konan said.

"Why," Nagato asked.

"It hurts a lot," Kim said.

"Oh so you don't think we can handle the pain," Deidara asked. What's a bikini wax, un?" the girls face palmed. Jade whispered into his ear what it was and the blonde turned as red as Nagato's hair. "Why they hell would you put yourselves through that?!" When the guys asked him what it was, he told them. They all said that they could handle the pain because they were shinobi, and had felt worse.

After they were finished with their lunch, they all, including Ren, walked to where the spa was located. The spa had its own building directly on the beach. It made giving massages on the beach much more convenient. When they walked in a woman handed them fluffy white bathrobes, directed them to the change rooms, and gave them keys to their lockers. They changed into the robes, and walked back to the front. The same woman handed them a treatment menu and a glass of cucumber mint water.

"We should start off with the painful stuff like the waxing," Jade said as she looked over the menu. "Then we should go onto get mani-pedis, the sauna, facials, a soak in the indoor hot springs, and then a massage. After that we can all go back to the room for dinner." She walked over to the woman who was standing behind the desk. She was the same woman as before. "Excuse me, but we would like to start off…" After she had explained everything she looked at the woman's face. She appeared to be confused.

"Jade I don't think she speaks English," Kim told the girl. She then walked up to the woman and retold her everything that Jade had said in fluent Spanish. The woman nodded and started typing something onto the computer. When she finished she led them all to a room with a smile on her face.

The room was plain white stone with pictures of waterfalls, the beach, and other things hanging on the walls. There were about ten beds that were hidden from view by wall dividers on the back wall. In the front were salon chairs where people could get haircuts, or have facial hair removal.

"How the heck was I supposed to know that she didn't speak English," Jade ranted when they were alone in the room.

"We're in Guatemala, 'ttebayo," Naruto stated. Kim gestured in the blonde boy's direction. Jade just glared. "Oh well, who's getting waxed first. Which one of you guys is man enough to get a bikini wax?"

"Babe, trust me I can handle it," Deidara said smirking.

"Yeah, we can, but its ladies first," Nagato said.

"Oh, now he chooses to act like a gentlemen," Konan said to the other girls. They all went to go take seas in the back to wait to get waxed.

"Kim, come on," Sakura called to the girl who was the only one that stood back. The other girls stopped to look at her. She whispered something that they all missed. Jade rolled her eyes.

"She's a freak with no excess body hair. Kind of like a human hairless cat," Jade explained. Everyone rose their eyebrows at that. "Lucky bitch." The other girls had to agree with her on that.

"Do you really not have any excess body hair," Kakashi asked. When she didn't reply he said, "You really are a weird one."

"Shut up," Kim retorted tuning a deep red.

"How would Jade know that you don't have excess body hair," Itachi asked.

"We were playing Truth or Dare, and she dared me to go streaking in the park," Kim explained.

The people came in and did all the waxing. It was over in less than ten minutes. The girls walked back out to the front where the guys were standing with smirks on their faces. All the guys went to take their turns, and went to the back. The only sounds that the girls could here were they screams of pain, and begging for it to end. While the guys were in the back, the girls had their eyebrows plucked.

"See it didn't even hurt, un," Deidara said as he walked back to the girls. Most of the guys were walking with their legs spread. They all shot Naruto dirty looks for suggesting that they come, and at Deidara and Nagato for making them wax their nether regions. They all vowed never again.

"So do you guys want to get your eyebrows waxed too," Hana suggested cheerily. They had never seen the guys agree on something, and move as fast as they had while running out of the room.

"They move fast," Hinata commented. "So we're getting manicures and pedicures next?"

After that the rest of the day was soothing and relaxing. Naruto was being quiet for once and enjoying himself, as were the others. The guys were all pleasantly surprised at how soft their hands and feet felt after their mani-pedi treatments. They were all cracking jokes in the sauna. Before they moved onto the facials, they had gotten their haired washed.

"I've never seen Itachi and Deidara get along so well before," Konan whispered to the other girls. "They're usually fighting… well Deidara is, but still. They look like they could be best friends right now." She was looking at the aforementioned two. They were sitting calmly next to each other with their hair being washed having a conversation that did not involve death threats or taunts.

"It's because they finally agree on something. The same thing happens with Naruto and Sasuke all the time. They'll argue about anything under the sun, but then there are those few things that they'll agree on and they'll be calm and actually look like friends," Sakura murmured.

"Itachi does care a lot about his hair," Hana inputted.

"Same thing can be said about Deidara," Jade added.

"Bunch of freaks I tell you. What do you think Hinata," Kim questioned the girl. "Hinata?" She turned to look at the girl who was sitting beside her. "She fell asleep!"

"Huh, what… oh. Sorry about that. Having your hair washed is very relaxing," Hinata said sheepishly.

The facials were fun. After they had exfoliated their skin they had applied an avocado mask. All of them had tasted the mask and ate the cucumbers. Their next stop was a soak in the indoor hot spring, and then it was a massage.

They had all agreed that a deep tissue massage on the beach would be a perfect way to end the day. From the beach they had watched the sunset. After that they decided to go back to the room, shower, and then go out for dinner in one of the restaurants that the resort had to offer.

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow," Sakura asked.

"I was thinking that we should go to the water park. Get on the roller coasters in the first, and then the water rides after. They don't let you get on roller coasters if you're wet," Ren said.

"Sounds good to me," Konan said. "Kim?" When said girl didn't reply everyone turned to look at her. She was piling her chalupa high beans, meet, guacamole, lettuce, tomatoes, and cheese.

"What," she asked when she noticed the looks. "This is the food of my homeland."

"Only problem is that you weren't born here," Ren said.

"It's close. I mean I was born in Mexico after all," she retorted.

"No you weren't," Ren argued.

"Yes I was. Mother had a press conference in Mexico City, and she gave birth to me there," Kim explained. "It's on my birth certificate dad." Ren did the mature thing any father would do; he stuck his tongue at her.

"Jade," Hinata called to the girl. When she had her attention she continued. "Can we have our swimsuits now?"

"Yeah, I'll hand them out when we get back to the room," Jade told everyone.

Dinner passed and everyone was in a good mood. They got back to the rooms and took seats in the living room area. Jade had run off to her room and returned with two black bags. She opened one.

"These are the trunks that I chose for the guys," she said. She pulled out a pair of black swim trunks with white draw strings and stitching, "Nagato." She threw them in his direction, and did the same with the others. Then she pulled out a pair of sky blue swim trunks with white stitching and draw strings, "Deidara." Next was a pair of red trunks with white stitching and draw strings with navy blue lining, "Itachi." After that was a pair of orange trunks with yellow draw strings and a yellow flower on the left leg, "Naruto." She pulled a pair of green trunks with white Hawaiian flowers on them, "Kakashi." Next to come out of the bag was a pair of dark purple trunks with black stitching and draw strings, "Ren." Then she pulled out the last pair. A pair of bark blue trunks with white stripes on the sides, and red draw strings, "Sasuke."

The guys all nodded their approval. They were just thankful that she did not buy them speedos.

"Now for the girls," Jade exclaimed. She pulled out a pink string bikini with multicolored strings, "For me." She then pulled out a dark blue bikini. The top was like a bra that had ties around the neck and back, and there was a diamond shape just below the breast area that had ties that tied lower on the back, the bottoms were plain with ruching on the hips, "Konan." The next was a yellow bikini. The top was a halter top with thin straps and a bow in the front, the bottoms had little bows on the sides, "Hana." Next to come out of the bag was a purple tankini. The top was a bandeau type with strings that tie around the neck, the shirt part had a slit straight up the middle to expose her stomach, and the bottoms were black with a purple band at the top, "Hinata." A red bikini came out after that. The top was like that of a bra, but tied around the neck and back, the bottoms had thick toes on the sides, "Sakura." The last to come out was a white bikini. The top was like that of a string bikini, the bottoms had side ties and was ruched on the butt, "Kim."

"Hell no," Kim shouted when she saw what Jade had wanted her to wear. "It looks like it would go up my butt!"

"That's the way it's supposed to look," Jade retorted. "You have to wear it, or you can't get in the water." She smirked.

"I can wear shorts, and a tank," Kim said pouting.

"We're all going to be wearing something similar," Hana tried to make her feel better.

"Hinata's not," Kim reasoned.

"Yes, but she's Hinata," Sakura explained.

"Can I at least wear shorts," Kim tried to negotiate.

"Actually I had gotten a second choice for Hinata," Jade said a little shyly. "I just thought that if she wanted to be a little less shy, she could wear it. I had seen the same thing on Kim Kardashian, so you know it will fit her boobs," Jade pulled out a purple bikini out of the bag. The top was a halter top with half an inch straps that tied in the back, the bottoms were plain with an orange circle on the hip, and the sides were lined by a thin orange stripe.

"I'll wear that one," Hinata said bravely. "I'll do it for Kim." Said girl gave her a tight hug.

"Then its settled, we all get to look hot tomorrow," Jade laughed.

**A/N: Lame ending. I just had to write that part about the bikini wax. I had a friend that though he was all Mr. Tough Guy, and told me that they didn't hurt as bad a girls make it out to be. So me and my two best friends dared him to get one. He did and he screamed like a little girl. What do you think of my swimsuit choices? I didn't come up with them on my own. Google helped me a lot. I wish there was a way that I could show everyone the pictures that I found of them.**

**When I get AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS I will post the next chapter. Three more review will put me up to 71 review total.**

**CherryHearts13**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I got three reviews plus one more! Thanks guys it really means a lot when you leave reviews. And as promised here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this for every chapter?**

**Chapter 36**

"Damn it Kim! Stop kicking me," Hana groaned from her place on the bed. She pushed the offending limb away from her.

"Hana, I'm not even on the bed," Kim informed, popping her head out of the bathroom door with a toothbrush in her mouth. "I'm brushing my teeth." She then walked over to stand beside where Hana was sleeping and poked her on the cheek.

"Then who's kicking me," Hana questioned opening one eye.

"A pervert that snuck into the room last night," Kim joked. Hana gave her a look that said 'not funny' and sat up in the bed. The two girls made quick work of pulling the comforter off of the bed and onto the floor. Once the bed was cleared they saw the culprit stretched out on his back like he owned the place. "I thought that we agreed that you couldn't come?"

"Yeah well I realized that it would be lonely with me all by myself," stated a sleepy gruff voice.

"Does the resort even allow you to have pets here," the long haired brunette pondered.

"I'm not a pet," the little brown pug growled.

"We know that, but hotel management won't," the ebony haired girl remarked. "I guess we could check the resorts website."

"If they don't allow pets, we could always say that he's Itachi's seeing eye dog or something like that," Hana suggested, poking fun at the eldest Uchiha. The two girls shared a laugh, and then the shortest of the two, more like the entire group, pulled her laptop out of its case. They got on the resort's website. As it would turn out the resort did allow its guests to bring pets. Closing the laptop the two girls did what they had to get ready for the day.

"Morning everyone," Kim and Hana chirped as they walked out of their room and headed towards the dinner table where breakfast was being served, and took seats.

"Morning boss," Pakkun said as he jumped on Kakashi's lap. "Someone pass me the bacon."

"When did you get here," Kakashi questioned as he held the little dog by the loose skin behind the neck. The little dog explained how he had stowed away inside of his duffle bag, and had been hiding in Kim's room. Kim pointed out to Sakura that it wasn't her who had been kicking her, but was Pakkun instead. After he had explained himself his 'Boss' gave him a plate of bacon and eggs with some fruit. Hana then explained that the resort allows them to have pets, but they would have to inform them.

"So what are we doing today," Kim asked taking a sip of coffee.

"You're always complaining about your height yet you drink coffee all the time," Jade stated.

"The saying that coffee stumps your growth is just a myth," Sakura informed. The ebony haired girl stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

"We're going to the park today remember? We agreed on it last night at dinner," Ren reminded her.

"How could she remember her and Naruto were too busy trying to see who could stack their chalupas the highest," Sasuke muttered. The mentioned two stuck their tongues out at him.

They arrived at the park two hours later when it first opened.

"Itachi, you look like a life guard. Girls are going to pretend to drown when they see you," Kim told him. It was true he did look like a life guard what with his red swim trunks, white wife beater, reflective sunglasses, and flip flops that everyone wore. He just shrugged his shoulders and smirked, causing Kim to face palm. He was not making her plan to get him and Hana together easy. Maybe she had a better chance of getting Sasuke and Sakura together, and then she looked at them and thought, maybe not.

The guys were all wearing their swim trunks and flip flops. Ren was wearing his purple trunks with a black wife beater and a pair of reflective sunglasses. Kakashi was wearing his green and white swim trunks with his black sleeveless shirt with the mask, much to everyone's dismay. Naruto was wearing his orange trunks with a black wife beater. Sasuke was wearing his blue trunks with a white wife beater. Nagato was wearing his black trunks with a white wife beater. Deidara wore his sky blue trunks with a white wife beater.

The girls had worn shorts and shirts over their swim suits. Kim had on a pair of red swim shorts with a dove gray tank top. Jade had on a pair of multicolored flowery swim shorts with a bubblegum tank top. Konan wore a pair of white and dark blue board shorts and a dark blue tank top. Hinata wore a pair of apricot colored shorts with a white tank top. Hana wore a pair of gray and magenta swim shorts with a magenta tank top. Sakura wore black and white stripped swim shorts with a white tank top.

"I wanna get on the roller coasters, dattebayo! Let's get in line," Naruto bellowed running off dragging Hinata and Nagato, who were the closest to him, by the arms with him. Everyone followed after him. When they got to the line they were surprised to see that it was a long wait.

"What the hell, un?! The gate to this place just opened! How could the line be this long already? There aren't even that many people staying at the resort," Deidara complained.

"The parks are open to the public," Itachi answered. The blonde bomber gave him a scathing look. The raven haired man just stared blankly back at him, further infuriating the blonde.

"Stupid Uchihas think they know everything," Deidara muttered under his breath. Then he looked up. "Why does he get to cut in front of everyone, un?"

"What are you talking about," Nagato questioned him.

"Kakashi! Why does he get to cut in front of everyone," the blonde exclaimed.

"That's what happens when you're hot," Jade answered.

"I'm hot, right babe," Deidara asked his girlfriend with wide sky blue eyes.

"Of course you are," Jade comforted. "It's just that Kakashi has got that whole mysterious thing going on. You have that explosive temper, and that's hot." She purred the last part into his ear.

"Ewwww," Naruto gagged. "I didn't need to hear any of that."

"You're such a baby," Sakura called him, shaking her head at him. He helped write one of the books that their Sensei loves to read, and how he could not handle it when people acted that way in real life was beyond thought.

"I'll hold the bags while everyone gets on," Kim offered. She had always had a fear of heights. That was the reason they drove to the resort instead of taking a plane, and the same thing applied to roller coasters.

"That's why we brought Pakkun, so he could guard the bags while we got on rides," Hana explained to the girl.

"Oh come on daughter! You get on all the giant water slides all the time," Ren encouraged.

"That's only because if I were ever to fall off I would land in the water, but if I fall of the roller coaster I'll go splat on the ground," she babbled.

Kakashi had called them all up to the front of the line with him. Deidara smirked. He casually walked up beside Kim. Before she even knew what was happening, she was running, and then being strapped inside of the roller coaster. The worst part of it was that Deidara had seated them in the very front of the ride. She began to panic when she felt the ride jerk forward and began to ascend. The entire time she was whispering 'I hate you' to Deidara until they reached the very top. The ride paused for about a minute before dropping at full speed, and then going through loops and turns and the backwards. Halfway through the ride Kim started laughing uncontrollably. Deidara was a bit miffed by that, he had wanted her to be screaming in fear.

When the ride ended they all got off. Naruto and Sasuke had to run to the nearest trash can to empty their stomachs. That was what they got for challenging each other to an eating contest at breakfast. Sakura and Hinata trailed after them to make sure that they were okay. Jade was cackling evilly for some reason that no one cared to ask for. Kim had run up to Deidara and gave him a hug, thanking him for helping her get over her fear. Deidara supposed that she was not that bad, but only when she was not out to get him. Nagato was looking around for the next ride to get on, pulling a slightly dizzy Konan with him. Itachi and Kakashi just shrugged it off like nothing, but to the trained eye they could see their eyes moving erratically.

"Ooo, let's got to the water park now," Sakura said excitedly after they had rode every ride there was in the theme park. "I heard that they'll teach you how to surf there."

"I love surfing," Jade proclaimed.

"I'm hungry, 'ttebayo," Naruto said rubbing his growling stomach.

"But if we eat now, we won't be able to get in the water for a while," Kim complained. Her stomach made a weird noise. She smiled sheepishly. "On second thought food sound really good right now and we could always play games for a while."

After they had finished eating they made their way towards the boardwalk where all the games were. Kakashi had gone off to use the restroom. As they we walking a machine had caught their attention. There was a picture of a pale lavender crystal ball on a bronze stand. Above and below the picture it said some words that most of them could not understand written in fancy black lettering on bronze plates. It was a coin operated fortune teller. Naruto was the first to run up to it. It gave him a small slip of paper.

"It's in Spanish," he complained. The ebony haired girl rolled her eyes and took the slip of paper from him.

"It says, you will be attacked by a shark. Avoid the water," Kim translated for him.

"I'm trying it again, dattebayo," he shouted walking back to the machine and putting another quarter in. He gave the slip of paper to Kim.

"It says, all I see are sharks surrounding you." He got another fortune. "Someone nearby cares very deeply for you."

"I'm going to give it a try, un," the other blonde announced as he walked over to the machine. He gave the slip of paper to Kim.

"You will learn patience." He snatched the paper away from her and handed it to Ren. When he told him the same thing the blonde grumbled.

"It says, you will get fleas if you continue to lay with digs," Kim read her fortune. She glared at the pug that was sitting by her feet. He smiled up at her. Nagato handed her his fortune. "You will meet a jumping jelly bean." Jade gave her, her fortune. "You and your friends will be hunted down by man in dark suits."

"That sounds a bit morbid," Hana commented.

"Then again it did tell Lord Pein in The Ass that he would meet a jumping jelly bean," Konan reasoned.

"It's all fake. It's not real," Sasuke added. Then he got his prediction, and handed it to Ren.

"It says, babies! There are babies everywhere," Ren translated for him.

"You really should calm yourself down, and give your future wife a break," Itachi stated putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Sasuke felt a blush creep up his neck and up to his cheeks.

"Teme talk about restoring you clan, 'ttebayo," Naruto said with a foxy grin. Sasuke scowled at his so called best friend. Sakura giggled and got a prediction for herself.

"You will do battle with a pig," Kim translated. Everyone looked at Sakura in confusion.

"I want another one, 'ttebayo!"

"Most people will get one opportunity in life to be awesome. You won't be one of them," Ren translated for the blonde boy. Naruto started dancing around waving the slip of paper with his prediction in Sasuke's face. He fell to his knees crying when the piece of paper was blown out of his hand.

"Okay I want another one now," Kim declared. She got a prediction from the machine. "Your home town will be invaded by ninja, and your live will never be the same…" She trailed off.

"That was scarily accurate," Ren commented. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Itachi decided to give it a try. "Don't frown someone is falling in love with your smile. You do look so much better when you smile," he added the last part. All the girls had to agree with that, especially Hana. Hinata got one too. "Trust the man in the strange clothes with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes. He will make you prosperous."

"Is he going to be with the jumping jelly bean and a pig," Konan joked. Kim caught sight of a flash of white in the crowd, and parted from the group. She walked into the crowd of people.

"Come on Kashi get your fortune told," the ebony haired girl said grabbing his arm when she found him. He brought his arm back and caught hold of her wrist and pulled her to walk along the boardwalk.

"Hey you kids! Come play! All you have to do is pop a balloon! Everyone's a winner! Pop ten in a row and get one of these," a man gestured to the large people sized stuffed animal that were hanging from the top of the booth. "Come on sir, and win the little lady a prize!"

"I guess," Kakashi said pulling out a few bills and handing them to the man. The man in turn gave him ten colorful darts. Kakashi picked one up and fingered the tip. He knew from the dullness of the tip that the game was rigged, and was designed to get people to buy more darts thus spending more money. He lifted the dart and threw it at one of the colorful balloons that were hanging on the wall at the back of the booth. "I'm not sure if I heard it right, but…" He popped a balloon.

"But what," Kim asked confused. He had dragged her away from the other, and the entire time he had an anxious look on his face. Then when he trailed off she knew that he had something to tell her, and she knew that she would not like it. He popped another balloon.

"I overheard some girls talking." Another balloon. "They said that a famous model was staying at the resort." Another balloon. "I only stopped to listen when they mentioned her name." Another balloon. "Bianca Garcia is your mother's name, right?" Another balloon. When she did not reply he turned to face her.

"Why is she here?" Her face was so confused and her eyes were wide in shock.

"It was a last minute fashion show, or something. Apparently one of the models had to get some type of surgery, and your mother is her replacement. I'm sorry," he finished lamely. Another balloon was popped.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," she sighed then frowned biting her lip in thought. "I just hope her being here doesn't ruin anything." He held the last two darts in one had. Taking aim he let them fly, and popped the last two balloons. The man running the booth could do nothing but gape in shock. Kakashi pointed to the prize he wanted. He looked over to Kim to see her still on deep thought sitting on a nearby bench.

"With all of us together here, I don't think she's going to ruin anything. I think we'll end up ruining it for her," Kakashi mused. When Kim looked up at him all she saw was a giant cream colored bear with black and white plaid bow around its neck with Kakashi's legs sticking out. He pulled the bear's head aside and gave her one of his famous crinkled eye smiles, and then handed it to her.

"This thing is bigger than me! How sad," she said pouting. He ruffled her hair making her bangs go crazy, and then they made their way back to the others.

"Kim that thing is bigger than you are," Sakura exclaimed when they had rejoined the others. Naruto tried to carry it but ended up falling over because of the weight.

"Dobe, it's not that heavy," Sasuke said in his monotone. Then he tried to lift it, and the same had happened to him. What was that bear made out of, lead?

"Can we head to the pool already," Nagato asked. He was already starting to feel the heat of the sun beating down on him. His cheeks were starting to match his hair. He needed to get in the water and fast.

**A/N: All the predictions came from a phone app called iPredict. What should I do with Kim's mother? I'm considering going back and editing a few chapters. I will tell you when I fixed them.**

**Next chapter will be posted when I get at least three reviews. More than three reviews would be awesome! That would put me at 75 reviews. Yes I am being a review-whore, but it's only because I don't think that anyone is ready this story.**

**CherryHearts13**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: So here it is the next chapter! Queue the crazy dance music! Oh, and I've also edited chapters 1-4 so far. So if you want to go back and reread them be my guest. If I make any major changes I will tell you. I think I might just start answering the reviews on here.**

**Lavendor Queen: I just might play off of that idea. Don't worry my brain gets all mushed up too. **

**UndermintheAuthority : You seem to be excited about being reviewer number 75. I also can't wait for Itachi and Hana to get together. I wonder when that will be…**

** .luna: I worship you! I used to do that to other stories before I started writing this one. Now its read a chapter here, read a chapter there, write the next chapter for my story, do all the other nonsense that I have to do in life. **

**Warrior Princess Okami: Of course I'm going to continue. I hate it when an author starts a good story then just stops for no reason. And I will keep up the good work.**

**LightandDarkHeart: Yeah those were my favorites too. There were so many others that I wanted to do, but then it would have taken up too much space. **

**Pandadora: I think I just might unleash you on her. You'll be my secret weapon. I know right? Sasuke and Naruto are weak. What happened to their amazing strength?! I thank you for taking the time to read my story, and love it! I was just about to update this chapter when I saw that I had a review from you.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't.**

**Chapter 37**

The group of thirteen had gotten to the water park area. They rented a couple lockers to keep their things in. Putting their bags in the lockers they started to take off any excess clothing. All the women and men that were around stopped to stare at the sight of toned muscles, lean bodies, and slim figures. Apparently Kakashi's mask was detachable fore he still wore it, much to everyone in the groups' dissatisfaction including the female, and a few male, bystanders.

"What hell is that," Kim asked pointing at Deidara's chest. There was diagonal slit over his left pectoral with stitches and some weird tattoo around it. Deidara just lifted his hand up to show her the mouth. "Ewwww! That's so cool!"

"Shut up… Wait you think it's cool," Deidara asked confused. Then he smirked, and threw an arm over Kim's shoulder. "Take that Itachi. I just converted your sister to the dark side, un." The eldest Uchiha just shook his head at the blonde.

"Kaka-Sensei, why are you still wearing your mask, 'ttebayo," Naruto asked nonchalantly, while he was staring the man down.

"Yeah, Kakashi," Jade butted in. "You'll get an uneven tan."

"Maybe he tans naked on his own like you do," Kim stated. Everyone turned to look at Jade.

"H-h-how did you know that," the hazel eyed girl stuttered out. She had never told anyone that she tanned naked. How in the world did Kim find out?

"I walked out on the roof, and saw you lying naked on a towel," the dark eyed girl explained. "Then there was that one time when you were dancing. It was kind of creepy." Jade's face was a deep red. She was beyond embarrassed.

"That's hot babe, un," Deidara purred into her ear with a flirty smile. Naruto gagged. The girls sighed at the cuteness. Konan smacked Nagato across the head.

"Why don't you ever say things like that," Konan complained to her boyfriend. The redhead rubbed the bump that was sure to be growing on the back of his head.

"You yell at me when you do," Nagato reasoned.

"Well you shouldn't be so crude. Have you even heard half of the sweet things that Deidara has said to her. Even when he is being perverted he still has the decency to be quiet about it," Konan ranted. All the girls agreed with her. Deidara was turning red, and Jade smiled proudly at him.

"That's cute," Itachi smirked patting the blonde on the back. The blonde scowled at him.

"At least I can get a girlfriend, un," Deidara retorted causing the Uchiha to frown.

"Okay guys stop fighting," Ren commanded. "Let's just have a good time, and get on some rides."

"Kim, Hinata, take them off," Sakura said referring to the fact that they were the only two that still had yet to get undressed. The two girls shied away from all the stares they were getting from everyone.

"It's Hinata's birthday, so we don't have to get undressed if we don't want to," Kim countered, crossed her arms and dared them to make them take off their excess clothing.

"It's not your birthday Kim. You can't get out of it," Hana argued, crossing her arms. "Besides Hinata needs to flaunt what she's got since it's her birthday. She needs some cute boy attention."

"Most of the guys here don't even speak English," Kim grumbled. She did have a point there. Almost ninety percent of the attendants of the park were locals or natives of the country. The other ten percent were from out of the county.

"Well she can also speak Japanese, and a lot of people can speak English," Hana furthered her point.

"The number of Japanese and English speaking people here is still very low," Kim said with narrowed eyes.

"Enough about languages!" Jade had gotten annoyed with her best friend. She ran over and jumped on top of her best friend tackling her to the ground. The brunette slowly turning redhead girl wrestled the ebony haired girl out of her shorts. Kim had tried her hardest to get away from her best friend, but it was all in vain. Jade had successfully gotten her friend out of her tank top. Kim had ran for cover behind Sasuke. She glared at everyone from behind him. The youngest Uchiha started to get irritated by the physical contact and move to stand on the other side, leaving Kim in full view. Some of the men that were walking by stopped to whistle at her, which caused her two brothers to stand in front of her glaring at them.

"I hate you," the ebony haired girl hissed out. Jade's head was met with a sliver flip flop.

Hinata feeling bad for the embarrassed girl decided that it was her turn to undress. The only reason she was so embarrassed was because of the fact that her precious Naruto was there. One by one she kicked off her flip flops, and slipped out of her shorts then stepped back into her shoes. Slowly she started to lift off her shirt exposing her flat stomach.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered from where he was standing between Kakashi and Nagato. His mouth fell wide open and drool started to drip from the corner of his mouth. When the indigo haired had her shirt off she stretched back and put her hair in a bun that had some hair sticking up in the back, the poor dopey blonde boy got a nose bleed and promptly passed out.

"What happened to N-Naruto-kun," the worried Hyuuga girl asked. No one said anything to her. Sakura slapped him until he was awake.

"You're hot Hinata-chan, dattebayo," was the first thing that the blonde shouted when he woke up. It was all too much for the girl and she fainted after her face turned completely red. "What did I do!" Everyone rolled their eyes at him. Hana had got something out of her pack and waved it under the girl's nose. That seemed to wake her up.

After there seemed to be no more mishaps and complaints from any one, they had finally made it to where all the water ride were. Pakkun also wanted to join everyone on all of the water ride, so he gave all the ride attendants the same treatment. He gave them the puppy dog eyes and let them touch his paw.

The first ride that they got on was a giant water slide that had three people to a float. The little pug took that opportunity to work his magic. He refused to get on the ride with anyone other than the white haired man and the short dark haired girl. In the end Kakashi sat at the rear, Kim sat in the middle, and Pakkun sat in the front. Poor Kim was turning an unhealthy shade of red throughout the entire ride. Her back was pressed up against Kakashi's bare stomach, and he had wrapped his arms around her with both of his hands were resting on her sides. Kakashi could only chuckle at the girl's discomfort. For some strange reason he enjoyed seeing her nervous and blushing.

The next ride that they got on was a water giant slide with twists and turns. All the individual slides were color coded; it had all seven colors of the rainbow, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. They decided to make it a competition, because ninjas love a good challenge. First went the girls, then the guys took a turn, the top four moved on. That was Jade, Konan, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, Ren, Naruto, and Sasuke. The two, Konan and Ren, that came in in fourth place had to race each other for a spot in the last round. Ren was the one that ended up winning the entire thing.

Next up was a water slide that resembled a giant tunnel. It had a short slide the led to it, and then dropped them into the funnel. Inside the funnel it took them up the sides until they reached the bottom. The floats for the ride seated four people. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata got on together. When the float went up the side of the giant funnel Naruto and Sasuke started to argue and somehow managed to knock each other off of the float. They fell into the pool that was at the end of the funnel, and continued to argue until the float came out and pushed them underwater.

After that came the two person water slide. It was a giant tunnel that lit up different colors on the inside. That one was the tallest and longest slide in the entire park. Everyone had pushed Hinata and Naruto to get on that one together. The indigo haired girl was having the same problem the the other dark haired girl was having earlier. It did not help when Naruto tightened his grip and pulled her closer every time they did a turn or dropped.

Surfing was up next. The park had a giant pool that created good sized waves. The park had people there that taught them how to properly surf, though a few of them already knew how. Staying on the board is usually the hardest part of surfing, but it was easy for them all. The big cheaters had used chakra to attach themselves to the surf boards. Though they stopped once they got the hang of it.

As a prank they had pushed Sasuke on the Watery Tunnel of Love with some random girl. He was pissed, and irritated throughout the ride, the girl had kept fangirling over his looks, then she would shy away when he looked at him, and then she would stark acting like a major tomboy trying to impress him. When he got off the ride he was emulating a dark aura, and shooting death glares at everyone.

Hana was having a blast with all the aquatic animals that were at the park. There were pools where they could swim with a specific animal. By her command they went to all of them. When they had gotten to the dolphins there was one with an infected tail. Itachi had to smile at the sight of her secretively healing the aquatic mammal's hurt tail.

"Don't let anyone catch you," Itachi whispered to the girl as he walked up behind her. She gave a jump of fright, when his voice startled her.

"Kami, I didn't hear you come up," Hana exclaimed with a hand over her heart. Then she turned around to face him. "I just couldn't leave her here injured. If the infection had spread then they would have to remove her flipper, and you saw that movie. She could damage her spinal cord."

"I remember," he stated. "You always did have a big heart when it came to hurt animals."

Something made a plopping noise in the waist high water below them. Hana looked down to see a necklace at the bottom of the pool. It had small black metal circles connected by a silver chain. The circles signified forever. She bent down and picked it up. When she brought it up to her face she examined it.

"You still have this," Hana said looking at him wonderstruck. "I gave this to you when you were first asked to join the ANBU. It was a congratulatory gift" Itachi stared into her eyes searching for something. When he found what he was looking for he lifted his hand to get the necklace from her. He quickly put it back on. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her flush against his chest, and placed his other hand on her waist. He moved his other hand to cup her cheeks. Moving his fingers to her chin, he lifted her head so that she would look him in the eyes.

"Forever," he whispered, and she felt his breath brush against her lips. Then he leaned in. Their lips met in a sweet chaste kiss. In the distance they could hear the noises of the dolphins playing.

**A/N: ItaHana Forever! How was that for an ending? I wasn't planning on this, but I only write what comes to me. I'm not very good at writing kissing scenes. How many of you wish you could be that random girl that Sasuke had to go on the Watery Tunnel of Love with? **

**Review! I will update the next chapter when I get at least five reviews! That would put me up to 84 reviews.**

**CherryHearts13**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Sorry that this is later than usual. My dad dropped the DSL thing for the internet, and it messed up the connection. The internet won't be fixed until Thursday, but I could not last that long. So I took my laptop and went to my Aunts house to steal hers'. Thank you all for being so patient! **

**Chapters 5-17 have been edited. That's thirteen chapters.**

**Disclaimer: The answer is still no.**

**Chapter 38**

Itachi and Hana rejoined the others. It took everyone a few minutes to figure out why they seemed friendlier that usual. When they did they were swarmed by their friends. The girls pulled Hana to the side and asked for all the juicy details. The guys congratulated him with pats on the back, and asked him how he did it. Deidara was amazed that the ever stoic Uchiha managed to get a girlfriend, but then again the Uchiha and Inuzuka again they were once lovers when they were younger. All the girls were gushing over how romantic he was.

After all the gossiping was over they decided that it was time to head back to the resort. They made the trek back to the lockers they had rented to get their things. On the walk back to their rooms they stopped to eat dinner at the outdoor bar-b-q and seafood buffet that the resort had near the beach.

They were all seated around a large round table. The table was decorated with a white linen table cloth, with orange cloth napkins, white plates and bowls rimmed with orange and the hotel logo in the center, and silver cutlery. In the center of the table was a basket of flowers native to the area. Under all of the tables was a giant wooden mat that covered the grass.

"Why are the tables here so big," Konan asked confused. Everywhere they had gone they were able to all sit at the table comfortably.

"Mexican families are usually large. There's the parents, however many children they have, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, and friends," Ren explained. They all stared at him with blank faces. "Don't give me those looks." Everyone went back to looking at their menus.

_"We would like to give a warm welcome to our special guest of honor the lovely and beautiful Bianca Garcia. She will be here for the New Year's Eve fashion show showcasing all the newest fashions of the new year. Then she will be performing an original song at the New Year's Countdown Party,"_ a man spoke into a microphone, once in Spanish then again in English. He was standing at a table that was seating five other people. He gestured to a woman, and she stood up. She had a light slightly tanned flawless skin, straight brown hair that fell to the center of her back, was tall at five foot eight inches, well-endowed figure, but her most noticeable and striking features were her icy blue eyes.

"She's hot," Nagato stated, and Naruto had to agree with him. Konan smacked the two upside the head. The girls looked on at the gorgeous woman with envy, while Kim glared. Ren choked on his drink. He looked over at his daughter with worry filled eyes not really sure how she would react. She was relatively calm save for the scowl marring her features.

Ren watched as his daughter plucked a piece of meat off of Naruto's plate that was covered in sauce, took aim, and fired. The small piece of meat sailed through the air and landed on the woman's bright yellow sun dress. Bianca started shrieking and jumping up and down, which made the piece of meat fall off leaving a stain behind. Everyone snapped their heads to face Kim. She acted as if she had not just thrown meat at an international super model and sat back taking a sip of her drink.

Soon everyone put the little meat throwing incident out of their minds with the arrival of their food. They talked about their day, and the things that they planned to do the next day. They all wanted to go to the beach. The waiter had gone to their table to ask them if the food was to their liking. Naruto told him that it was Hinata's birthday. He came back with a chocolate cake. They had gotten everyone in the restaurant to sing her happy birthday. They shy girl blushed at all the attention she was getting, and sighed in relief when it was over.

Everyone stared at the person that was standing behind Ren. Standing there was none other than the famous international super model Bianca Garcia. She started being a little too friendly with Nagato, Deidara, and Itachi. Every time her gaze passed over Ren she would glare at him. Her smile brightened when she caught sight of the white haired man when he returned to the table after getting more food. Sauntering over to him she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well if it isn't my daughter," the woman sneered looking at Kim. Everyone stared wide eyed looking for similarities between the two. They had the same lightly tanned flawless skin. Jade finally learned how her best friend had gotten such large breasts. Though those two were the only similarities between the two, the rest was all Ren. The most shocking thing was that her mother was alive. They had all assumed that Kim's mother had died. She was never once mentioned, and not even Jade knew of her.

"S-S-She's your m-mother," Jade stuttered out her mouth opening and closing but no other words came out. She ended up looking like a fish. The ebony haired girl said nothing opting to glare at the woman standing before her.

"You're not my mother," Kim growled out at the woman.

"How can you say that," Bianca snapped. "I did everything for you. I gave up so much for you. I gave you everything you could ever want. Then you decide to leave and move in with an ex-criminal."

"How can I say that? Simple, you're not my mother. You never were, and you never will be. You think you were the perfect mother, and everyone believed you were, but I knew the truth and so did grandma and grandpa. You were horrible! Not only were you always gone, but you were a monster when we were alone. Not once did you ever do anything for me, unless it made you look good to your fans or the media. You gave up nothing, and when you did have to miss one of you little parties, a fashion show, photo shoot, or even going out with your friends, you would take all your anger out on me.

You may have given me everything, but never what I really wanted. If you still don't know what it is, I'm not going to waste my breath in telling you. Dad is not a criminal. He was but he's changed, and all for me. That's more then you ever did," Kim ranted. Her eyes were starting to grow misty, and a lump was forming in her throat. She turned to face Hinata. "I'm so sorry I ruined your birthday." Then she turned on her heel and ran trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Ungrateful little brat," the icy blue eyed woman muttered. Thanks to all their training everyone was able to hear it. Kakashi pried her from his person, and put some distance between them.

"How can you say that woman," Ren raged. "You know nothing about her. You mistreated her, her entire life. A kid needs a parent. She practically had to raise herself. How could you keep the fact that I had a daughter a secret from me, for twelve years?! She had to meet me at a prison through a glass window. She was so desperate to get away from you, she went to a _prison_ to find her father. She was so broken when she came to me. I didn't know what to do with her, but I tried. She is so kind and caring. She never expects anything in return for whatever she does. The only thing that scares me it that she has it in her mind, that's she's such a horrible person that no one could ever love." Ren's hands balled into fists.

"She ruined my life. Everything was perfect before she came along and took the spotlight away from me," the woman explained. She too was starting to get frustrated.

"She didn't do anything. If you want someone to blame, then blame me. I was the one that got you pregnant."

"I'm going to go check on Kim," the white haired man stated. When he tried to walk away the icy blue eyed woman stopped him. She was holding onto his hand with hers.

"You don't have to do that. It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything. If you want we could go out and party," she said with a wink.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend," Kakashi lied. He did not know what possessed him to say that, but something did. He did not like the way that woman spoke of the small ebony haired girl. It was like the need to protect her had suddenly kicked in. Everyone gasped. They were all wondering when that had happened. He gave them all looks silently asking them to just go with it. They got the message. He pulled his hand out of her grasp, and the white haired man quickly walked away.

"That little bitch is always messing up everything," the horrible mother whined. Her head jerked to the side when she was slapped hard across the face.

"Don't you ever call my best friend a bitch. I used to look up to you. I used to think that you were this amazing kind and caring woman, but now I know better. You're nothing but a spoilt brat, and if anyone is a bitch, it's you. The eyes reflect the soul, and yours are icy like your heart," Jade raged. She and Kim might argue and fight over the dumbest thing, but they always had each other's backs.

"Yeah! Kim is amazing and no matter how hot you might be your hideous on the inside, dattebayo," Naruto added.

"Yeah and she will take the spotlight from you at the New Year's Eve concert," Sasuke inputted. He had heard her singing in her room when she thought no one could hear her. To be honest she had an amazing voice.

"I'd like to see her try," and with that Bianca Garcia stormed away muttering things that no one could make out under her breath. Everyone turned to face Ren and ask him if he was alright. When he assured them he was fine, they set off to find Kim and Kakashi.

Once Kakashi was out of view he took off running back to the rooms. When he got there he went straight to her room only to find that she was not there. He was at a loss as to where she would be. Leaning against the wall, he looked out the window to the ocean as the sun was about to set. On the beach there was a lone figure walking along the shore. He formed a few hand seals and disappeared with a pop.

"Holy shit," Kim cried when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see a familiar face. "Are you going to yell at me for acting childish? It's not going to make me feel bad, because I don't regret what I said to her."

"I'm not going to reprimand you. I only came out here to make sure that you're okay," he assured her holding his hands up in surrender. She threw her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shirt that smelled of sweat, pool water, and something she could not quite but her finger on though it smelled really good. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I thought that since I knew that she was here that it would be so much easier when I saw her. I guess I was wrong," she said resting her head on his chest. When she realized what she was doing she jumped back and mumbled faintly, "Sorry."

"It's alright," he told her. Before he could get anything else out, he had the breath squeezed out of him once more. She had thrown her arms around his waist in a tight embrace. Comforting girls, or anyone for that matter, was not exactly Kakashi's strong point. He tentatively placed his arms around her, awkwardly returning the embrace.

"You suck at this," the ebony haired girl stated.

"I know," he replied hanging his head. "I have something to tell you." She looked up at him. Curiosity was shining in her tear filled eyes. "I'm kind of your boyfriend now." Her brows furrowed in confusion. "You mother was being a… I can't think of the right word for it, but I kind of told her that you're my girlfriend."

"So we're going to have to pretend to be in love until she leaves," Kim guessed. "Like in that movie with Adam Sandler and Jennifer Aniston." She buried her head back in his chest.

"I've never seen that movie, but I think so." It got quiet after that. They watched the sunset, and listened to the sounds of the waves.

Kakashi could not help but take notice of how right everything felt at that moment. Her small body was pressed flush against his and her body heat was warming him. Unlike her mother's overbearing heat, hers was a more gentle soothing kind. He like how her small body was completely encased in his larger one. He stopped himself there. Since when had being in Kim's embrace felt right? When did he start thinking like that. He was a shinobi. An elite of the elite. He was not reckless and careless like a certain blonde.

"I guess I should just go back there, and if she tries anything I'll just ignore her or face her head on."

"Let's go. Everyone should be back in their rooms by now." He looked down at her. He liked the way her eyes and hair glowed in the moonlight. Though he liked it better when she was in the sunlight. Her hair took on a red hue, and her eyes danced. Being her pretend boyfriend was going to be the most difficult mission he had ever been assigned.

He knew that they would be leaving them all behind, never to return, when they figured out how to get back to their own dimension. If she did return with them she could become a ninja of Konoha. She would make a fine Kunoichi. When they left the Chunin exams were scheduled to take place in a few weeks, with his word she could take part in it. Then possibly she could become a Jonin like him. He stopped himself again.

He needed to be more professional. He needed to keep his distance. He had his reasons why they could never be together. When they returned back to the states they were going to work nonstop on creating that jutsu that would take them home.

"They're so cute together," Jade squealed from where she was hidden behind a tree watching her best friend and the white haired man walking and talking along the shore. Everyone had to agree with her save for the Uchiha Brothers. They had their own reasons.

Sasuke just did not approve of his former Sensei's reading habits, and Itachi knew that the white haired man was not exactly interested in dating. He was too focused on the mission. There was also something else that he could not quite understand. He knew the Hatake could be emotional, but there was something holding him back.

**A/N: I don't know what to say about this chapter. It was a little more on the emotional side.**

**Next update will be when I get… hmmm… ten reviews. That would put me up to 97 reviews.**

**CherryHearts13**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Long ass chapter ahead!**

**Disclaimer: um…**

**Edited: July 29, 2013**

**Chapter 39 **

"We should try to stop her," Nagato suggested as he was watching the ongoing events along with all the others.

"But he did bring it upon himself," Sakura reasoned which caused her former teammate and crush to shoot a glare in her direction. Ren had to agree with the pink haired female, and sat back to watch the show.

While the younger Uchiha was distracted by glaring at his brother, he had created an opening. The short ebony haired girl made her move. She lifted the frying pan she had found in one of the kitchen cabinets high above her head, and brought it down on the youngest Uchiha's head. Sasuke fell to the ground clutching his head with both hands. He looked up at Kim to find her smirking at him. He swung one of his legs out making the girl fall over on her side.

"You butt-wipe," the ebony haired girl called the ebony haired boy. She then made a grab for her younger brother's arm, but he twisted out of her grasp and she had gotten a fistful of his hair instead.

"Ahhhhhhh! Let go," Sasuke commanded, his voice strained. Every time he tried to get his hair free of her grip she would clench her fist and pull harder. Getting frustrated with the fact that he was getting nowhere he scooted closer to her and got a fistful of her hair. Every time she pulled her did the same.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi muttered under his breath. Then he stood up and tried to pull Kim and Sasuke away from each other. When he got to close Kim kicked him in the shin. Then Sasuke pushed knocked him down with one swift kick to the back of his knees. The eldest Uchiha sat up and tried to pry them apart yet again. Somehow Itachi had ended up taking part in all the hair pulling.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be happening quite often from now on, un," Deidara commented as he observed the odd scene before him. Not once had he ever seen Itachi as… out of control and unserious as he was at the moment. To everyone who had personally knew the three it was an odd sight to see. Kim was usually quiet and shy in a room full of people and refused to let her anger show or take it out on someone, but she was doing just that. Sasuke was the 'brooding in a corner' type of guy, and the only time he ever lost his cool was around Naruto. Everyone thought it was cute the way they were 'bonding' as siblings.

After a bit of more fighting they had finally calmed down. They did not necessarily clam down they had basically worn themselves out and were not able to go on any longer. Itachi sat Indian style beside the other two, and Kim was sitting on top of Sasuke's back, who was lying sprawled out on his stomach.

"Can  
someone explain what just happened," Kakashi asked looking up from his book for the first time since the fight had started. He had come back to the room a few minutes later than Kim because Pakkun had wanted something from the snack machine. When he had entered the room he had made it just in time to see Kim chasing after Sasuke with a frying pan. No one explained what was going on to him fore they were too busy watching the fighting teens.

"Sasuke's an idiot, that's what happened," Kim grumbled. Said idiot got annoyed and rolled over to his side. As he did that the girl that was sitting on his back landed flat on her back. She glared at him. Just as they were about to start fighting again Itachi pushed them away from each other and sat in between them.

"Teme told Nee-chan's mother that she could out sing her at the New Year's Countdown Concert, dattebayo," Naruto explained. "Apparently she has a severe case of stage fright." Everyone, aside from Kim and Hinata, stared at him.

"Naruto, since when did you use words like 'apparently' and 'severe'," Sakura asked confused.

"I can sound smart too, 'ttebayo," the blonde cried pouting. After a few more minutes of receiving odd stares he broke. "Nee-chan and Hina-chan have been helping me with my school work." The indigo haired girl blushed at her new nickname from her crush.

"Hey," Kim shouted trying to get everyone's attention. "What are we going to do about the whole upstaging my other thing?"

"Maybe she forgot about it already," Jade suggested. "Your mother seems like the air-headed, in one ear and out the other, type. I bet she's forgotten all about it by now."

"I guess you're right," Kim agreed.

The next morning they were all seated in one of the resort's many restaurants eating breakfast. Everything was back to normal, and it seemed that no one remember Sasuke's idiotic declaration.

"I want pancakes, dattebayo," Naruto shouted out his order. It caused two different reactions from two different girls. Hinata giggled at his loudness, and Sakura smacked him across the head. "Hina-chan, protect me," the blonde exclaimed as he buried his head in the indigo haired girl's shoulder.

"Do-"He was cut off when something was shoved into his mouth. Whatever it was it was sweet.

"I don't want to hear any of your nonsense," Kim hissed. Sasuke glared at her and spit out what he had in his mouth into his napkin. "Ewwww! That's gross!"

"That's disgusting," Itachi commented.

"I don't like sweets," Sasuke defended himself. Everyone gave him weird looks.

"How can you not like sweets? Itachi can eat about ten sticks of dango by himself," Nagato said.

"Then there was that time he ate twenty boxes of pocky in one day, un," Deidara added.

"Not to mention all the candy he scarfed down at Jade's birthday party," Konan pointed out.

"What the hell," Sasuke exclaimed. He was giving his brother really strange looks. Itachi was just sitting there drenching his pancakes in syrup.

"What," the eldest Uchiha asked when he felt everyone staring at him.

"How can you eat that much candy," Kim asked. "I've tried, but I always end up getting sick or multiple cavities."

"I bet he does," Sakura added. "You can't eat as many sweets as he does and not have any repercussions."

"Why is everyone suddenly so interested in my teeth," Itachi asked confused. He was wondering how the conversation had went from Sasuke not liking sweets to how many cavities he might have.

"You can all go to the dentist when we get back to the states," Ren told them, jumping into the conversation for the first time.

"Hey! You're Bianca Garcia's daughter right," a tall man with green eyes and light brown hair asked as he walked up to the table.

"Uh, yeah," said daughter answered unsurely.

"I'm Juan Gutiérrez, and I'm the host of the New Year's Eve Concert. I heard about your challenge to your mother about performing the better song, and then I thought 'Hey this would make great television!' I can see it now Bianca Garcia versus, what's your name again?"

"Kimberly Cruz."

"Ah! Bianca Garcia versus Kimberly Cruz. The sing off between mother and daughter-"

"Um… yeah about that. You see my idiot brother was bluffing, and it's all just a big misunderstanding," Kim tried to explain to the man.

"Yeah well you can't get out of it now. I've already paid for the advertisement. So you have no choice other than to write a song and perform it live on national television. I will see you on the 31st." With that the man walked away.

"Sasuke," Kim growled out. Her right eye was twitching. Everyone in the entire restaurant could feel her killer intent radiating from her, though most did not know what it was. "You are going to help me write a song and compose all the music, and you are going to be my personal assistant."

"What's a personal assistant," Sasuke asked confused.

"It's basically a nicer term for slave," Hana informed him. Itachi choked back a laugh at the look of horror that passed over his little brother's face. Kim rounded on him.

"Since you think it's funny you're helping me too." She grabbed both of the boys by the fronts of their shirts and dragged them off to kami only knows where.

The three days to New Year's Eve passed by swiftly. Kim had found out that the hotel resort had a private music room. After a bit of explaining to the manager she had gotten him to let her use the room with no interruptions from the other guests or staff members. When all that was done, Kim dragged Sasuke and Itachi into the room, and they were only seen during meals or when Jade forced them to come out and go to the beach, spa, or the park.

All too soon it the day of the concert arrived. Before the concert was the fashion show. They were seated in the audience in the front row along the circular stage. The models came out from the side of the stage dressed in designer clothes, walked along the stage, struck a pose on both side and in the center, and then walked back to where they came out from to change into the next outfit. They were all bored out of their minds. Not even Jade, who loved all things designer, was have a good time. Everyone had noticed the quick glares Bianca shot Kim, or the flirty little smiles she gave Kakashi.

Finally the fashion show had come to an end. Kim, Itachi, and Sasuke got up from their seats and headed backstage while everyone else remained seated. When they got backstage they went directly to the dressing room that was reserved for them. They all changed into their performance outfits. A woman came into the room blabbing about how excited she was to be doing the make-up of her idol. Once the woman said that Itachi pushed her out of the room, and Kim settled in the chair in front of the mirror to do her own hair and make-up with the help of Sasuke and Itachi.

They were all standing on the side of the stage waiting for their turn. Kim was wearing a long silky robe that went down to the floor covering her dress. A former designer that Bianca had gotten fired had gone up to her and asked her if he could design the perfect dress for her. He showed her some of his previous work, and she agreed. When she saw the finished dress for the first time she simply loved it.

"Nervous," Sasuke asked the ebony haired girl. She was playing with the ties on her robe seemed to be getting frustrated with them, and then she was playing with her hair by twirling locks of it around her fingers.

"A little," she replied.

"You should be," a voice said from beside them. They turned their heads to see non other that Bianca Garcia the horrible mother. Like Kim she was wearing a robe. Juan Gutiérrez had just finished explaining everything to the audience and had just called out to Bianca. She gave Kim a smirk. Letting her robe fall off of her figure she made her way out to center stage with the grace of a model.

Though Bianca was a horrible woman she looked amazing. Her dress was an aqua blue floor length empire waist gown. it had silver belts with green and gems on them. her hair was in a crazy up-do with a few locks of curled hair framing her face. There was a braid was going across her head like a headband, and another outlining her side swept bangs. There was also a light purple orchid placed in her hair. Her make-up consisted of pink blush, black mascara, black eyeliner on the top of the eyelid and under the eye, a soft gray eye shadow that made her icy blue eyes pop, and a light coral pink lipstick.

"I would like to dedicate this song to someone special out in the audience tonight," she announced sending a wink in Kakashi's direction. The white haired man tried to make himself as small and invisible as possible.

After she had said that the band began to play a familiar beat. It was the song that Kim had worked on for three days straight. Backstage Kim, Itachi, and Sasuke froze in shock. They all looked over to Bianca who was standing on the stage. Kim had caught her eye, and the blue eyed woman sent her a smirk. Then she opened her mouth and began to sing the song that her daughter had worked so hard on.

"You can't go out and sing the same song. What are you going to do," Itachi questioned. On the inside he was furious. Kim had worked so hard to write that song, and Bianca had somehow gotten a hold of it. When had she even gotten the song?

"I have an idea. How fast can you guys memorize new sheet music," Kim asked. She was angry at first when she had heard her mother, if she could even be called that, singing her song. When she thought it over she realized that, that was the perfect opportunity to sing a song that she had written long ago. It expressed everything she felt towards her mother, and she would never get a better chance to let her know.

"What are you planning," Sasuke asked curious. He was feeling the same way as his brother. She had forced him into helping her write the lyrics and compose the music, and before that she had chased him around with a frying pan because he was the sole reason she was even performing in the first place.

"Here," she said handing the two brothers separate sheets of music. Itachi got the sheet music for the piano, and Sasuke had gotten the sheet music for the guitar. Learning to play the guitar was another one of the things that Kim had forced Sasuke to do. Though the three of them had enjoyed learning to play each other's instruments. The brothers quickly activated their Sharingan and scanned over the sheet music and mimicked their hands as if they were playing their instrument.

When Bianca had finished singing she walked off the stage to the area where the three were standing. She flashed them all a smile and went to go take her seat that was in the front row of the stage. She took a seat right next to Kakashi, who let his obvious distaste for the woman show clear as day on his face. He yet again reminded her that he was dating her daughter.

Everyone focused their attention on the stage. they cheered as Itachi and Sasuke walked out on stage and took their places. Itachi was sitting behind a large black piano, Sasuke was standing next to the bass guitarist with a shiny black electric guitar, and the drummer was atop a platform. They all wore black pants with black button down shirts and emerald green ties.

They were all stunned when Kim walked out on the stage, and took her place behind the microphone stand. The girl who always hid her body from everyone looked absolutely breathtaking. Kakashi felt his heart speed up in a way that only the missions he received as an ANBU could make it. He had to remind himself that they would be leaving soon and he would never see her again, but even he had to admit that she look beautiful. She was even wearing his favorite color.

Kim's hair had been straightened, and then given loose curls, and her bangs were still wild. Her make-up was kept simple. Eyeliner was applied only to her eyelids. Her lips had an even redder tint than was usual. Her dress was a floor length emerald green sweetheart neckline dress that flowed down her body. The top had silver jewels that formed a heart shape. The dress exposed all of her back to just above her bottom. It had four ribbons crisscrossing her back. Whenever she walked they could see the slit that went up mid-thigh exposing her left leg.

"Um... I've never really done this before so just bear with me," Kim explained into the microphone shyly, her head looking down. "I was originally going to sing a different song, but I've decided not to. Instead I'm going to sing a song that I had written a long time ago. It's really personal, and I put my heart and soul into it. I really hope you all like it."

She lifted her head to look at all of her friends in the audience. They lingered over her father a little longer than the others. Then she locked gazes with her mother. Looking into her eyes she knew that this was her chance to say the things she had not said before. She turned her head around to look at Itachi and give him a nod telling him that she was ready.

Smoke began to cover the floor of the stage. Itachi began to play the first bars of the song. Kim placed one hand on the microphone stand and the other on the microphone itself. Looking into her mother's eyes she began to sing.

_"Four years old with my back to the door  
All I could hear was the family war  
Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity ward?_

_You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, mother, please, mother  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, mother, please, mother  
Get down from your pedestal  
For the love of a daughter  
Oh…_

_It's been five years since we've spoken last  
And you can't take back  
What we never had  
Oh, I can be manipulated  
Only so many times,  
Before even "I love you"  
Starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, mother, please, mother  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, mother, please, mother  
Get down from your pedestal  
For the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you push me out of your world,  
Lied to your flesh and your blood,  
Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?  
Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you throw me right out of your world?  
So young when the pain had begun  
Now forever afraid of being alone_

_Oh, mother, please, mother  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, mother, please, mother_

_Oh, mother, please, mother  
Get down from your pedestal  
For the love of a daughter  
For the love of a daughter_," she whispered the last line of the song bowing her head. Somewhere in the middle of the song she began to let her tears fall. She let her hand that was holding the microphone drop to rest at her side. She was afraid to look up.

Suddenly cheers broke through the crowd. Slowly lifting up her head she saw that the entire audience, aside from Bianca who was nowhere to be seen, was standing on their feet clapping, cheering, whistling, and yelling. They were giving her a standing ovation. A bright smile stretched across her face, and her eyes shined with happiness. They had all started to chant for an encore, and she gave it to them. She performed 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira, and made Jade proud with her dancing.

As soon as she was off of the stage they all gathered at the restaurant on the beach for the final countdown and the fireworks. When they were all together they congratulated her. They showered her with hugs and praises. Deidara shocked everyone by giving her a hug, but what shocked them more was when she returned the hug with a smile on her face.

When all that was over and done with the ebony haired girl made her way out to walk on the beach. She was still in her green dress, and she had left her shoes and left them on a nearby bench. It was already thirty minutes till midnight. Thirty minutes till the new year. The moon was hanging proudly in the middle of the sky. The only sounds were the waves crashing on the shore, and the faint sound of music in the distance. She had walked a ways away from the restaurant where the party was being held.

"You BITCH," a voice screeched from behind her. She whirled around in shock. She had not heard anyone approach her. "You ruined everything! First you take that hot guy away from me! Then you try to take the spotlight away from me! And now because of you I'm going to look bad! I already got released from my contract at the modeling agency!"

"Is she bothering you," a deep smooth and silky voice interrupted the woman's rant. Kim turned her head and caught sight of the white haired Hatake. The woman stormed away in a huff.

"Not anymore," Kim replied as she turned around to fully face him. "Shouldn't you be at the party right now?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he retorted.

"It was too loud, and I think I've had enough excitement for one night," she told him with a smile.

"That was some performance. You really are a weird one."

"How am I weird?"

"I don't know. You just are," he mused.

"I'm going to start taking it as a compliment from now on," she joked. "You know it's about two minutes till midnight."

"Yeah."

"As my boyfriend are you going to give me my midnight kiss," she asked playfully with a little wink. He pursed his lips thinking, and then he shook his head 'no' like a little child. She pouted cutely throwing her arms around his neck and he gave her one of his crinkled eye smiles. He touched his forehead to hers and brought up a hand to pull his mask down.

Her breath got caught in her throat at the sight of his exposed face. He did not have any deformities. There were no buck teeth, blimp lips or a small mouth. His face was not covered in an array of scars, nor did it have a freaky tan line. His skin was perfectly smooth, his skin tone was even, and he had a strong angular jaw. She saw that his scar that went straight down his left eye stretched down a little to the top of his cheek. Bringing a hand up, she cupped his cheek and traced his scar with her thumb. He stiffened at first, but then he soon relaxed into her touch.

"10!" They hear the beginning of the countdown in the distance.

"You don't have to," Kim reasoned.

"9!"

"I know, but I want to," Kakashi explained.

"8!"

"Do you think that we could ever be a couple?"

"7!"

"No."

"6!"

"Why not?"

"5!"

"We just can't. I have my reasons."

"4!"

"Yes we can."

"3!"

"No."

"2!"

"I'll figure them out, and I'll prove you wrong. It's a promise!"

"1! Happy New Year!"

Their lips met in a passionate kiss sealing the promise she made him. Her hands moved up to tangle themselves in his hair. Slowly he encircled his arms around her small waist pressing her body up against his, and resting his hands on her exposed back. She could not help but think that she was enjoying his touch on her bare skin a little too much.

He loved the way her lips felon his. Her lips were soft and inviting. Kissing her was like nothing he had ever experienced before. His heart sped up in the same way it did when he was out on a mission as an ANBU. Three times in one night she had gotten that same reaction out of him. The first was when he saw her walk out onto that stage looking stunning. The second was when she was dancing and moving her hips in ways that he though should be illegal. In his life he had many Kunoichi try and seduce him so that they could assassinate him, but they all failed. If the small dark eyed ebony haired girl was the one to do the job he would go happily. The third time was the kiss she was giving him.

All of that scared him to no end. As a shinobi he should not be feeling that way. He had to create a jutsu that could take him along with the others back to where they belong. In the back of his mind a small part of him hoped that she figured out all of his reasons and that she proved him wrong. Pressing her even closer to his form he deepened the kiss. He would worry about everything later and only focus on the now.

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHH! I did a romantic whatnot scene and it wasn't terrible. Well, in my opinion it wasn't. I don't know about you guys. The song that Kim sang was 'For The Love of A Daughter' by Demi Lovato. I changed a few of the lyrics to the song to make it fit. At the end of this chapter I kept hearing 'Can't Fight The Moonlight' by LeAnn Rimes in my head. I really should go and listen to that song. **

**Next chapter will be posted when I get at least ten reviews. That will bring me up to 106 reviews! The hell! I'm already going to hit over a hundred! That's so exciting!**

**CherryHearts13**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 40**

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you," Kim asked Kakashi. She was referring to the promise that she had made him just a few seconds before the start of the new year. She had asked him if there was a chance that the two of them could ever be together, and he had told her no saying that her had his reasons. Then she told him that she would figure them out and then prove him wrong. Every time she was around him her heart would beat faster, he body began to feel warm, and she was always smiling.

Everyone had noticed a shift in Kakashi's and Kim's relationship. After the two had returned from the beach they had been sort of inseparable. They all got to see a more playful side to the white haired man. They could all see the way Kim glowed when he was around, and they could see her slowly falling. Though that all had changed when they got back from the resort.

"Make what easy," he questioned confused. He had not been paying any attention to her at all. The ebony haired female sighed in frustration, and the white haired man just continued to work out a formula on a sheet of paper. He had been doing that ever since they had returned to the loft.

It had been about two weeks since they had returned from the resort. After New Year's they stayed for a couple more days. They revisited the spa, the parks, and the beach before leaving bright and early Sunday morning at eight. They arrived back at the loft about ten minutes to midnight. Everyone went straight to bed once they had managed to drag themselves from the van and up to their respective rooms. When they woke up they would have to either go back to school or work.

Kakashi had stayed true to his word. When he woke up the first morning back at the loft he got straight to work on creating the jutsu that would take them all back to where they belonged. He never had any free time anymore because he spent all of his time working on creating that jutsu. While he was working with the others they figured that his Kamui was going to play a big part in their travel back to the Elemental Nations. Since it was a space-time Ninjutsu and could teleport things and people to a different dimension all they really had to do was figure out a way to alter it to the point where it would be able to take them back home. Kakashi had also spent time with Itachi trying to strengthen his Kamui to the point where he could transport them all safely.

"Kakashi," Kim had tried yet again to get the said man's attention. Another thing she had noticed since they had gotten back was that Kakashi had been distancing himself from her. When she asked him to train with her he always declined saying that he had to work on the jutsu or train with Itachi. She had asked him again if they could ever be together, and he gave her the same answer he had given her that night on the beach; he had his reasons. She had vowed that she would figure out his reasons and prove him wrong, though it was kind of hard to do that because whenever she tried to talk to him he was always busy and would ignore her until she went away.

Two months passed by in the same fashion. Kakashi would spend all of his time working on the jutsu, and he even cleared up his schedule by sending a shadow clone into work for him. The others were beginning to become worried about him. He would skip out on meals and stay up all hours of the night. Everyone had forced him to take breaks every now and then, and when Ren's and Konan's birthdays passed. Ren's birthday was January nineteenth, and Konan's was February twentieth. Even after that he would go right back to his calculations.

It was the beginning of March when he had finally completed the jutsu. He had worked out all the hand seals that they would need to perform. It would be a collaboration jutsu with his Kamui. When he finished it he could not help feel a little downhearted that they would be leaving the place that they had learned to call home, and the three people that had become a part of their lives. They needed to get back to their home. As shinobi they had a duty to serve and protect their villages, and they could not do that while stuck in a different dimension; even if it meant leaving the people they had met behind not matter how attached they were. There was also the matter of the three remaining Akatsuki members that were running amok.

"Kakashi-sensei why are you dressed in your uniform," Naruto asked as he, along with the others, walked in through the front door. They had all received an urgent text message from the white haired Jonin asking form them to all go back to the loft at lunchtime. When they all walked in the first thing that they all noticed was that he was dressed in his Konoha ninja uniform.

"Yeah, what was so urgent that you couldn't say over a text," Nagato asked. The redhead was having a blast unpacking the newest merchandise at work.

"It's done," was his tired reply. Everyone immediately knew what he was talking about. They all knew what was going to come next. Even though it was what they had wanted from the very beginning they were all a bit reluctant to leave, some more than others for different reasons.

Soon the ninja were all dressed in the clothes they had arrived in and were standing around the living room. Jade had her arms wrapped tightly around Deidara. The blonde was at a loss. He did not want to leave his girlfriend behind, nor did he want to leave Ren and Kim. Ren was like the father he never had, and he was just starting to get along better with Kim though she still scared him at times. The Uchiha brothers were standing on either side of Kim. Everyone was saying their goodbyes. There were a few tears here and there, and hugs were being passed around. Naruto was the most dramatic with his farewells though no one really blamed him, because they were all feeling the same way though they did not express it as openly as the blonde boy did.

"Come with me," Deidara blurted out to the girl in his arms, stunning everyone in the room. He did not want to lose his most precious person, and if he stayed he would never be able to be his true self, explosions and all. He knew very well what he was asking her to do, and if she said no he would understand.

"I don't… Deidara, I…" Jade stuttered and trailed off confused. She knew with all her heart that she wanted to be with him forever, but she did not want to leave her best friend behind. She looked over to her best friend. The dark haired girl motioned for her to follow after her. Jade gave her boyfriend a look before walking to her best friend's room. When she entered the room she closed the door behind her.

"You have to go with him," Kim stated as soon as she heard the door shut. Jade was about to say something but her best friend started speaking again. "You will be miserable if you don't."

"But what about you? I can't leave you, my best friend, behind to suffer all alone," Jade argued.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I kept you from being with Deidara? I know you love him, and I know he loves you just as much if not more. Everyone can see it. It will be hard without you here with me, but I'll be fine just as long as I know that my best friend is happy," Kim reasoned. Jade frowned.

"Why don't you come with us? That way we can all be together," Jade offered hope shining in her eyes.

"I can't," Kim said softly. "My dad… I just can't leave him behind. He needs me, and I need him. I know that since you don't care for your father, it's easier to say goodbye, but my dad is all I have and… I just can't let him go." Her eyes were shaking.

"The both of you can come with us. I know that they would all be happy if we all went with them."

"I can't ask my dad to give up everything for me just because I can't let my friends go. I've already asked too much if him already."

"So I guess this is goodbye," Jade spoke sadly. She threw her arms around her best friend and cried. "I'm really going to miss you."

"Thank you for being my friend," the ebony haired girl sobbed into the brunette but turning redheaded girl's shoulder. After a long while the two girls returned to the living room where the others were.

"If you don't want to come you don't have to, un," Deidara said timidly. He was afraid to hear her answers. One word could make or break him.

"I'm going with you," Jade squealed as she ran to throw her arms around the blonde. His heart soared, though he could not help but feel sadness at the fact that he was taking he away from her best friend. He looked over to said best friend to see her eyes shining with a mixture of happiness and sadness. Happiness because her best friend would be with the one she loves, and sadness because her best friend was leaving her forever.

There was a second round of goodbyes to the father and daughter combo. There was more hugging and crying. Kakashi felt a twinge of hurt when Kim completely ignored him. He regretted not spending any time with her for the past few months. She only ignored him because she knew that if she were to hug him she would never want to let go. If she were to hear his voice it would break her hold on her emotions. It was hard enough as it was for her to say goodbye to her best friend, much less the guy that she had the possibility of falling in love with.

They had all traveled into the clearing in the woods, the two best friends holding hands the entire way. Ren had to stay behind because of a customer at the shop. He was never really one for getting emotional, though he would miss all the loudness they brought with them. Once they were all in the clearing the ninja and Jade all gathered in a circle in the center of the field, and after a third round of goodbyes Kim stood off to the side.

Jade's breathing was labored. It was like she had run a marathon without taking a break or drinking any water. Tears were running down her cheeks. Her eyes were starting to swell and she was hiccupping. She did not want to lose her best friend. She wrapped her arms around Deidara's waist and buried her head in his chest faintly feeling him wrap his arms tightly around her smaller form; she did not want to look at Kim's sad face. She wanted to remember all the smiles and tears of joy, not the frowns and tears of sadness.

Kim was mute. She was about to lose the people she had opened up to for the first time with. Jade the first friend she ever made. Itachi and Sasuke who had become her brothers. The one that stood out the most was Kakashi. Her feelings for him were still jumbled. How was she going to make sense of them if he was in a different dimension? How was she supposed to keep her promise of proving him wrong if he was gone? Her heart started beating erratically and her head began to hurt as tears fell in streams from her eyes. She stumbled forward clutching her head as a burning sensation surged through her eyes.

The ninja and Jade were gathered in front of the white haired Jonin. Kakashi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Taking one last and final look at the lone girl he performed a series of hand seals. When he formed the last hand seal there was a blinding white light that had slowly started to surround them as their forms started to swirl out of focus. He heard Kim cry out, and it took everything he had not to run over to her and tell her that he was going to stay and that everything would be alright. When he realized she was screaming in physical pain and not emotional pain he snapped his gaze towards her and was shocked when he saw her eyes. Her irises were glowing red with three tomoes where her pupil was supposed to be. When their gazes locked the three tomoes began to spin rapidly.

There was a strange buildup of energy around them, and the others forms came back into focus as white light took on a bluish glow before there was an explosion. Just before the explosion Kakashi ran over to Kim and wrapped his arms around her. The blue light was the last thing that anyone saw before everything went black.

High above the earth a satellite that happened to be passing by pick up some strange readings. The satellite then sent its findings to an undisclosed location somewhere underground in the United States. The finding were displayed onto a large screen where a man read them as high energy levels. The man then went to find his superior to report the new data. The man's superior then went to is superior and then so on until it reached the superior of them all. That man then ordered a few men to go out and secretly examine the area and report their findings.

**A/N: Don't freak out, don't freak out. I know what I'm doing… well mostly. My little sister had been asking me to do this since the beginning. After some thought I decided to do it. This has been planned for some time now. Since way before I even started posting this story on here. Can anyone guess what happened to everyone?**

**I finally reached 100 reviews! **

**Next chapter will be posted when I reach 105 reviews.**

**CherryHearts13**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Na!**

**Chapter 41**

Ren was in the middle of talking to a customer when he felt the large buildup of energy. He knew what it meant. It meant that the jutsu was being performed and that the people that he had come to know were about to leave. He was confused by the fact that his daughter did not want to go with then. Even more so when her best friend was going. He thought for sure that she would have come running up to him begging him to go with them, and since he would not let her go alone he would have gone with her. Getting to start over in a different dimension would have been the chance of a lifetime and he wanted to go. When she told him that she wanted to stay he was saddened. What could have been holding her back? He did not know the answer to that question, and he did not push her to answer it.

When Ren had gotten out of prison he turned his entire life around for the sake of his twelve year old daughter. He stopped doing the things that had landed him in prison in the first place, and when his father passed away he took over the family business. If he had gotten he chance to decide what career path he wanted to take, he would have been an inventor and a baker on the side. He had joined the military right after he had graduated from high school. After some time had had become a part of the weapons development division. He was one of the best in his unit. When he had down time he took to baking to relieve stress, and there was also the fact that the food they were served was terrible.

In the end he decided that everything he had to give up was worth it. The best part was that he got to watch his daughter grow up from a little twelve year old to the almost eighteen year old woman. He wished that there was a way for him to have been a part of her life as a child. To be able to watch her run around and play, and to pick her up in his arms.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion. The ground shook and Ren and the customer had to grab hold of something to keep them from falling over. Some auto parts that were hanging on the walls fell down making a clanging noise as they hit the floor. A couple bottles of motor oil busted when they fell, leaving puddles of dark liquid on the floor.

"Ma'am are you alright," Ren asked as he help the fallen woman up to her feet. Sadly it was that older woman who seemed to have an infatuation with him, and a grudge against his daughter and her best friend.

"I bet that was the doing of one of those strange foreign kids that have taken residence in your house," the woman grumbled as she stood up. She checked her clothes for any stains, dirt, and wrinkles. When she was satisfied with her appearance she smile flirtatiously at Ren.

"Your cars done. I'm going to go and check on my delinquents now," the dark haired man said as he ran out the side door.

He ran straight to the path they had made that led to the clearing out in the woods. When he broke through the surrounding trees he was stunned. The ground seemed as if Sakura had gone on a rampage after her blonde haired loudmouthed teammate or Deidara had decided to set off bombs. Some trees had been uprooted and there were crater scattered all around the area. Wisps of smoke were rising from a few of the craters.

Thrown on the ground next to him was the backpack that Kakashi had been wearing earlier that day. He walked over to the pack and picked it up. opening it up he was met with an unconscious Pakkun. The little brown dog appeared to be smaller than normal. Ren placed the pack on the ground and placed the little dog on top of it. He walked to the side of the clearing towards one of the many craters.

When he peered inside he was shocked to say the least. There were two small children lying unconscious at the bottom. The most shocking things were their features. The boy had dirtied white hair that flopped in front of his eyes. When the wind blew it pushed his hair to the side exposing the scar that ran straight down his left eye. He had his arms wrapped tightly around a second figure as if he was trying to protect her. The second figure was a girl. She had long ebony colored hair that went down her back. The two were lying in a pile of clothes that were much too large for their tiny bodies.

Ren tan skinned man went to go and check to see if the other craters had the others within them. He made quick work of picking up all the unconscious children and taking them back to the loft. He had to take a mattress out of one of the rooms because they did not all fit on the sofa. Pushing the sofa against the wall, and moving the coffee table out of the way he place the queen sized mattress in the center of the living room. The he gently placed them on the bed.

The man sat down on the floor looking over the familiar children. Along with his daughter and Kakashi were the miniaturized forms of all the others. He guessed from their sizes they had to be around five years old. Ren laughed at their cuteness and chubbiness. They all looked like peaceful little angles as they slept. It was strange to see them all like that. He was used to seeing them rowdy and or serious instead of sweet and innocence.

"Who are you," the little boy with spiky blonde hair asked. The little tyke had sat up where he was sleeping and was rubbing his eyes. He was staring at Ren with a blank expression like he was used to waking up in a room with strangers.

"Naruto don't you remember me," Ren asked confused and a bit freaked out by the boy's facial expression. The blonde said nothing and continued to stare at him with that same blank expression. The dark haired man sighed. "My name is Ren, and I'm going to be taking care of you and the others for a while."

"Okay," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders as he took in the sight of the others for the first time. He only recognized three others in the group that were still sleeping soundly on the mattress. They were the girl with the shoulder length pink hair, the boy with the midnight black colored hair that stuck up funny in the back, and the girl with super short indigo colored hair. "Hey mister, do you have any ramen?"

"Come  
on," Ren said laughing at the blonde, he guessed some things never changed. The man led the boy to a seat at the kitchen bar, then he went to go prepare the ramen for him. Once it was cooked he poured it from the pan and into a bowl, grabbed a pair of chop sticks, which Naruto himself suggested they buy, from the draw, and set it front of the kid.

"Can I have another bowl please," the five year old Naruto asked as he held up his empty bowl. Ren nodded his head as he got to work making another bowl of ramen. "Mister why are we here? Where is here?"

"Uh…" Ren was not really prepared to answer those questions. "We are in the Land of Sun, and your Hokage asked me to watch over you all for a few days." He really hoped the boy believed him.

"That's so cool, dattebayo," the little tyke exclaimed. "I've never been out of the village before."

"Where am I," a voice asked nearby. The kitchen's two occupants turned their heads to the side to see a small white haired boy wearing an oversized t-shirt and with a green scarf wrapped around the lower part of his face. In his arms he was carrying the small brown pug. "Who are you, and who are they?"

"You're in the Sun Village, and I've been asked by your Hokage to watch over you all specifically," Ren explained.

"There is no such thing as the Sun Village," Kakashi retorted. Ren inwardly groaned. He remembered that Kakashi and Itachi were going to be problems since they were the geniuses of the group.

"We're a newly established village." Kakashi seemed to buy it though he remained suspicious. He knew that something was going on.

"What's going on," a sleepy female voice asked. A smile formed on Ren's face. He walked over to the small child and lifted her up into his arms. The little girl gave him a strange look. Ren walked out of the room with her, and explained to her who he was. Once he was done explaining the was a large smile on her face. He put the little girl down and watched as she skipped to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. She pulled out a plastic container and sat between the two boys at the bar counter.

"Do you guys want some," she offered her candy shyly to the two boys. Naruto took some with a grin, and Kakashi declined. She pouted at him, and he relented taking a few.

Pretty soon the loft was filled with twelve five year olds on sugar highs. Although Kakashi was never one to lose control he was still a five year old and he reacted just like one when given too much sugar. Apparently it was a lie when Sasuke said he did not like sweets. They were all running around jumping on all the furniture and dropping things left and right. At least he was able to get the white haired boy's mind of trying to figure out what was going on.

Ren was able to easily deduce that not only their bodies, but also their minds were reverted back to the age of five years old. It was nice at first but then he regretted giving them candy. It got worse when Itachi and Kakashi started walking on the walls, and the others wanted to learn. There were little feet tracks all over the walls and on the celling. They were screaming and yelling, and there were a couple fights between a few of them, but they were quickly resolved. Whenever Ren tried to get them to calm down they would give him sad faces and start pouting. Then Kim would start to whine and call him 'Daddy,' and the others would mimic her. After that he would be putty in their tiny hands and give them what they wanted or do what they asked.

He had fallen asleep on the sofa, and when he woke up he realized that the house was too quiet. Slowly he walked down the hallway stopping when he heard laughing coming from Jade's bedroom. He entered the room and instantly regretted it. The room was a disaster zone. Pillows had been ripped with the feathers scattered and sticking all over, and there was paint all over the wall and the children who were all fast asleep on the ground.

Shaking his head he walked over to the slumbering children he gently shook them awake. He then took them all to the bathroom for bath time. It was pretty awkward for him at first, but then he got the hang of it. Getting them in the tub was hard although it was not as hard as it was getting them out of it. One by one he scrubbed them clean, and then got them dressed in their own shirts that were much too large on their smaller forms.

After putting them to bed, Jade had been placed in Kim's room since her had been destroyed, Ren sat back on the sofa to watch TV.

"I think I can figure out a way to get us back to normal," a voice sounded from behind where Ren was sitting.

"When did you… You know what never mind. Go back to bed. Your five year old body can't take the stress of staying up so late," Ren called out. He watched as the boy with chin length red hair shrugged his shoulders and made his way back to bed.

**A/N: Yeah I know this is a crappy chapter, but I haven't exactly felt like writing lately. I've been feeling a little off. Mainly by the fact that this story is already coming to an end, which is really sad for me.**

**Next chapter will be posted when I reach 115 reviews.**

**CherryHearts13**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: WooHoo! I finally got out of my funk. So here's a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own nothing.**

**Chapter 42**

"Nagato," Ren called out to the little redheaded boy. When said boy came running up to him, and asked to be taken to the bathroom, Ren knew that his mind had reverted back to that of a five year olds. He took the little boy to the restroom to do his business and then sent him back to play with the others. The man then threw himself on the sofa in the living room while letting out a groan of frustration.

At first the children were adorable, but after a few hours they started to get a bit out of hand. Even Itachi and Sasuke were acting up and running all over the place with the others. He had to admit that the bright smiles on their faces were too adorable. Then there was the childlike innocence and the gleams of excitement in their eyes as they all played together. Though there were a few times that they got into little squabbles with each other or threw temper tantrums when they did not get what they wanted, but that was quickly and easily resolved.

There was one little five year old that chose not to play with the others. He just so happened to be the smallest of the group. The little boy with the spiky white hair that flopped in front of his eyes was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels at a rapid pace that almost gave Ren a headache (that was when he found out how the others felt when he could not decide on what to watch.) When Kakashi got bored with channel surfing he got up to walk around. He found some of Kim's old school textbooks. There were a bunch of different subjects for him to read about like Greek Mythology, Phycology, Sociology, Criminology, English Literature, Math, Science, Spanish, French, Music, World History, World Geography, Biology, Human Anatomy, and Chemistry.

What confused Ren was the fact that he seemed to be reading and understanding the upper high school and college level texts. He watched as the little boy flipped through the pages skimming over its contents or reading at an accelerated pace.

Kakashi got that feeling one got when someone was watching them. He put his finger on the spot where he was reading, and looked over to the man that was staring intensely at him. He blinked and leaned back on the sofa.

"Why are you staring at me," he asked bluntly with a slight glare. Kakashi knew that the man was hiding something from him. Why would the Hokage randomly ask some man from a barely developing village to watch over him and a few others? Two of which belonged to the Uchiha clan, two from the Uzumaki clan and one of them who apparently had the Rinnegan? Also what had happened to his left eye, and why was it replaced with a Sharingan? Why was he getting flashes of events that never happened? One moment he would have complete clarity and then he would go back to being confused.

"Don't give me attitude boy," Ren warned. It seemed to have no effect on the kid, seeing as he gave the tan skinned man a blank stare. Said man rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Can you even understand what's in those books?"

"Yes. All Genin are able to read," the boy replied while flipping a page in the World Geography book he was reading. "Why are we here?"

"I already told you. You guys are here because the Hokage ask-"He was cut off by Kakashi. He shot the kid a glare as he spoke.

"According to the maps that I found in this book we are not in the Elemental Nations. Apparently they do not exist, and we're in the United States of America. In Texas along the gulf coast to be more precise," Kakashi informed crossing his arms and staring the man down. Even though the white haired boy was just that, a boy, his glare still had Ren on edge. He really missed the older easy going version of the guy.

"Wait," Ren said barely getting something. "You're a Genin? I thought kids could only graduate from the ninja academy when they were twelve, and you can't even enroll until you're seven."

"I was allowed to enroll early, and I graduated after I took the exit exam," the boy said lazily. "Will you tell me what happened," he demanded.

"I hope your future kids act just like you," Ren muttered under his breath, but the white haired kid still heard him and raised an eyebrow. Then he straightened up and began to explain what had happened. He told them about how they had been teleported to a different dimension as cats, and about how a few of them had previously been dead. How his daughter and her best friend found them as cats and took them in. Then he told him about everything that had happened after his daughter had accidentally turned him back to his original form. He finished by telling him that he had completed the jutsu that would take them all back to their home dimension, but something had went wrong and when he went to go look for them he found them as they were. "Do you understand now?"

"It makes sense, and explains them," the kid said pointing to the two Uzumakis and the two Uchihas. "I know all of the members of their clans that reside in Konoha because of my Sensei's girlfriend and my idiot teammate. So I ended up becoming a sensei," her mumbled the last part. "It also explains why I've been getting these random flashes and moments of clarity. They're my memories coming back to me, and since my mind is trained unlike the others I can remember them better."

"What do you think, pretty boy?" Kakashi glared at his apparent nickname. "Think you can come up with a jutsu that can reverse this?"

"Yes, I have a few ideas," he answered. "It might not work, but it's worth a try. I remember reading about it in a book once. You only get three chances for it to work. After this try we have two more tries left, and then it becomes permanent and you have to grow up from there." The dark haired man gave him a strange look. "Crazier things have happened." With that said he walked over to where the others were, and preformed a few hand seals. Ren backed up into the dining room area. He did not want to get hit with the jutsu just in case something weird happened to him. Once Kakashi formed the last hand seal the area around him and the others started to be consumed in a bright white light.

The white light soon faded. Ren had to blink his eyes a couple of times until he was able to see clearly. He had to wait about a minute until the little dots of colors stopped appearing every time he blinked. When he could see perfectly he wanted to cry. The jutsu had gone wrong, terribly wrong. Instead of being met with the sight of full grown adults and teenagers, he was met with the sight of twelve ten month olds. Though he had to admit they were all cuter than before.

The bell that was hanging above the door downstairs in the lobby chimed signaling the arrival of a customer. Ren hung his head. It would be just his luck for the jutsu to backfire, and for a customer to arrive. Biting his lower lip he walked to the front door and poked his head out to peer out into the lobby. Right then he was sure he would burst into tears at any second. Standing in the lobby was none other than Mrs. Johnson, the old woman that seemed to have taken a liking to the man and had a great distaste for his daughter. Ren was wondering what he had done to deserve the punishment that was being dealt to him.

He looked back into the loft and got a good look at all the children. They were all the same. Their hair was shorter and wild. Sasuke's and Kakashi's hair still stuck up in places which confused Ren. He had thought that the two used some type of hair gel, but apparently he was wrong. Sakura's, Hinata's, and Konan's hair were still their unusual color, and Jade's hair had turned a dark red.

The look on Naruto's face was telling him that the little blonde had to go potty. The only problem with that was that a kid's ability to control their bladders did not develop until the age of two. The fact held up when a little puddle started to form around the baby boy on the hard wood floor. The other children started to hurriedly crawl away from the little tyke. When Naruto realized that the others had crawled away from him and left him all alone, he burst out into tears and started to cry.

Ren walked up to the little baby, and scooped him up in his arms. Not knowing what to do he started to pat the boy on his back and started to rock from side to side. Soon the little boy was calmed down. Ren did not care that there was a wet spot on his shirt, he was just happy that the little boy was not crying anymore. He then went to go wash the boy off in the sink, and change both of their shirts.

As he watched the babies start to play he realized that he was going to need some things. He would need diapers, clothes, bottles, milk (lots of it), toys and some other things. He knew he could not take them all with him to the store, and wondered who would be willing to watch them for a bit while he went and purchased the things that they would need. A smile that one would call evil grew on his face. He knew the perfect person to watch his adorable babies. With that in mind he walked out the front door and down into the lobby.

"Mrs. Johnson," he greeted when he walked up to her.

"Ren," the aging woman giggled, "how many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Amy?"

"I guess it must have slipped my mind," Ren said. On the inside he was crying and gagging at the thought of what he was about to do. He casually draped an arm over the woman's shoulders and started to walk her over to the front door that led to the loft.

"Oh Ren, you naughty boy," the woman said in a playful tone. Ren really wanted to crawl in a corner and die.

"I want to you to do something for me. A favor." The woman nodded vigorously. "Great I'll be back in about two hours. Just make sure they don't fight or get hurt. Thank you," he said quickly. Then he opened the door and pushed her inside.

The woman was met with twelve curious gazes. They all seemed to suddenly a look of recognition flashed in their eyes, and few gave her bright smiles.

Ren arrived back at the loft almost three hours later. He parked his truck in its usual place inside the garage. Next he got out from his seat closing the door, and then gathering all the bags filled with the things that the kids would need. He only got back later than he planned because he did not expect there to be so many other things he would need to get, and some women liked a single responsible father. Then there were all the cute little outfits that he had picked out for them, and all the toys, mainly building blocks, dolls, and toy cars.

When he entered the loft he was met by a wailing Mrs. Johnson who flung herself in his arms causing him to drop all the bags. The kids were all sitting in the living room watching cartoon on the giant TV. There had been an argument, and the girls had won; meaning that they were all watching some princess movie. The boys all sulked, though they secretly enjoyed it, while the girls watched the beautiful mermaid sing about spending a day on the beach.

"Oh Ren, they're terrible," the woman cried. "The little heathens attacked me. They would not calm down no matter what I did. That one even bit me," she shouted pointing at Itachi. Then she pointed at Naruto. "And that one I had to spank because he..."

"You did what," Ren roared in anger. The woman backed away in fear, and the children watched on in amusement. They did not know why but they felt that the lady was not a nice one and should be punished. "No one touches my kids!"

"Ren, honey," the woman tried to calm him down.

"Get out," the man with the tan skin commanded. He even pointed a finger to the door to emphasize his point. Once the woman scurried out the door she tried to talk to Ren, but he slammed the door in her face.

When the door was closed Ren walked over to where the kids were. One by one he gave them all hugs, and told them to follow him to the bathroom. He took them all to the bathroom in his daughter's room since her bathtub was the biggest. After he had turned on the water he stripped them, and placed them in the tub. He ran back out to the living room here he left all their things, got what he needed, and then hurried back to the bathroom. He gave them all toy to play with while he washed their bodies.

Once bath time was over, he wrapped them all up in towels. Back in the living room he sorted through all the clothes he had bought for them. He dressed them all in footed pajamas. Naruto's were bright orange, Sasuke's were purple, Kim's were dark red, Sakura's were apple green, Konan's were dark blue, Nagato's were dark gray, Hana's were yellow, Itachi's were red, Jade's were hot pink, Hinata's were light purple, Deidara's were sky blue, and Kakashi's were green. Ren had also gotten their names printed on the left side.

"Okay kids bedtime," Ren ordered after they had all eaten dinner. He put them all to bed making sure to leave the doors open, and then headed to his room to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning he felt that he could not move. Looking down at his body he saw all the children sleeping soundly on top of him. He had figured that they had crawled in at some point in the night. Deciding that since it was a Saturday he would leave the shop closed for the day, and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Oh yeah! When I was supposed to be writing this chapter about two days ago, I found this thing on deviantART. It called 'Create a Character' by Crysa, and I made Jade and Kim on there. I posted them under my DA account, CherryVanilla13. So go and check them out. Just search for 'SMK Kim Cruz' or 'SMK Jade Rose.' I didn't make Ren because I can't find anything to make him on, and I cannot draw. **

**Next chapter will be posted when I reach 115 reviews.**

**CherryHeart13**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: I had this chapter practically finished, but ten my computer froze. I had to shut it down, and when I opened Microsoft Word I found out that it did not save as it always does. I had to rewrite it from the beginning. Though I am glad that happened because this chapter came out a lot better than what I had previously written.**

**Disclaimer: nope!**

**Chapter 43**

Two weeks had passed by, and everything was still the same, although there was something strange that had happened. Five days after they had been transformed into ten month olds, they had grown rapidly to eighteen month olds. If Ren said he did not enjoy it, then he would be lying. The man was having the time of his life playing and caring for them, although he did not enjoy changing their dirty diapers. He had always wanted the chance to be able to have been there for his daughter while she was still but a mere child, and it was like a dream come true for him.

The day would start with him waking up extra early to make them breakfast, waking them up, feeding them, and then cleaning their messy faces and sometimes bodies. Once they were cleaned up, he would then get the dressed and ready to start the day ahead of them, which mainly consisted of them playing with each other. When lunchtime and dinnertime came, he would feed them and then clean them up.

When he took them to the park for the first time, he thought it would be all fun and games. He was proven wrong almost immediately. For ten month olds, they ran pretty fast. Deidara always found his way to mud puddles, and he would then challenge Itachi to some type of game where the two of them ended up covered in mud from head to toe. Naruto and Kim were the hardest to control, considering that the two never really had anyone to play with growing up. Jade, Konan, and Sakura would all get together and play pretend. Hana would be seen running around with the dogs that would go to the park. Kakashi would always climb to the tallest point of the playground and look ant everyone down below. One of the mothers there told Ren that he only did that to feel big because he was the smallest out of the group. Sasuke would sit and pretend to attack the others with a green dinosaur that seemed to come out of nowhere. Nagato would run around shouting something that sounded like 'I'm a god.'

Currently they were all playing around in the living room while Ren tried to watch his favorite shows on the TV. Jade had discovered her closet that was filled with clothes, and wanted to play dress up and mommy and daddy. Nagato only agreed to play with her because he got to wear a hat, and Hana had ended up playing the baby. Konan and Sakura would play all sorts of games with the dolls, and would use markers to put makeup on them.

Kakashi was sitting on the sofa reading on of the children's books he had found in the pile of toys. He would look at the pictures and make up his own story. Pakkun was sitting beside him listening to the white haired boy tell his story until he fell asleep. Itachi and Deidara were racing their toy cars all over the floor, wall, and whatever else the car could roll on. Every time one of them lost, the one of them would challenge the other to a rematch.

Kim and Naruto had taken all the giant Lego blocks and built a giant castle with a wall around it. Kim had forced Hinata into one Jade's sparkly shirts that fit her like a dress, and made her be the princess. Sasuke played the part of the evil dinosaur, with the green stuffed dinosaur that seemed to come out of nowhere, trying to destroy the kingdom and capture the princess. Naruto and Kim would throw blocks at the evil dinosaur to keep him away.

Ren watched them play with a smile on his face. He wished that they could stay like that forever, but he knew that they had to return to their original ages eventually. He knew that the ninja had to return to their home to take care of some unfinished business.

Before he knew it Naruto had gotten all the others to join him in singing the 'if you're happy, and you know it' song. Ren cursed the child at the park that taught them that song. The first time they all sang it, it was adorable, the second time it was cute, the third it was nice, but after hearing them sing it the tenth time in a row it was beyond irritating. He threw himself back on the sofa releasing a groan that sounded as if he were in pain.

"Kakashi," the man called out. The white haired little boy stopped his singing, and turned to look at him with curiosity-filled eyes. "Please to the jutsu tit run you guys back to normal." Ren's hands were covering his ears. The kids singing seemed to have gotten louder. They thought that if they sang louder it would make up for the fact that they messed up some of the words.

Kakashi stared at him not really understanding what the man was asking him to do. When he put his hands together Ren felt excitement run through him at the thought of them returning back to their normal ages, but then the excitement died down when the little boy started clapping his hands and singing along with the others. Ren threw his head back against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes trying to tune out the children's singing.

Throughout the two weeks, Ren had been keeping an extra close eye on the kids, especially Nagato and Kakashi. He wanted to know if they would be able to regain their memories if only for a little while, but there was no such luck. He loved having them so young, but he really missed the fighting, arguing, yelling, and the chaotic randomness that were his kids. He also watched them to see if they would grow again, but after another five days, they were still the same. He had to rule out the option of them growing back to their original ages.

While Ren had his eyes closed, he did not notice the look of clarity flash across the white haired boy's face. The little boy slowly stopped clapping and quickly began to form a series of hand seals. When his small hands formed the last seal there was a burst of white light. The light glowed brightly consuming the entire area around the kids, and then slowly began to fade away.

The tan skinned man blinked his eyes a couple of times to get his eyes readjusted, and then he waited a few seconds until he stopped seeing different colors every time he blinked. Once his vision had cleared, he jumped to his feet and went to check on the children. He was shocked at what he saw. Once the shock wore off he was a bit disappointed. Lying sprawled out all over the living room were his kids. Though they were not back to their original ages, at least they were not babies anymore. They all seemed to be about twelve years old.

Quickly he got to work waking them all up one by one. Once they were awake he ushered them off to go and get dressed. Soon they were all sitting around the living room eating the pizza that he had ordered for them. He was fairly sure that mashed potatoes and other finger food would no longer suffice.

"My body hurts," Jade complained. Everyone had to agree with her there. Their bodies had felt as if they had been stretched and pulled like taffy. "Ha-ha, Dei you look so cute!" Said blonde-haired person glared at her.

"Well at least we're not helpless little kids," Kim stated. "Though I have to agree with Jade, you guys are just adorable." She was gushing over how the boys looked.

"Ha-ha, Kaka-sensei I'm taller than you, dattebayo," Naruto exclaimed in glee. He was standing next to his white haired sensei, and was about two inches taller than he was.

"I was a little on the shorter side growing up," Kakashi replied nonchalantly.

"All I remember was that were just about to leave then the white light turned blue, and I woke up as a five year old," Sakura stated picking up another slice of pizza.

"Same here," Nagato chirped. Then he added, "I also remember getting these flashes of random events, but I didn't know what they were at the time. There were also the moments of clarity where I would remember everything, and then nothing."

"When we went from being five year to ten months, and eighteen months to twelve, there was always a flash of light. So how did we get back to, well not normal, but older," Hana asked.

"That was me. I had to look up the jutsu a long time ago," Kakashi informed. Everyone gave him questioning looks. He sighed. "It had happened to my old genin team, but not me since I was on a mission at the time. I got stuck taking care of them, and finding a way to turn them back. I found the jutsu in a book because apparently this has happened before."

"So are you going to turn us back already," Sasuke asked. He was getting irritated by the fact that his old sensei was doing nothing to get them out of the predicament that they had found themselves in.

"The jutsu uses up a large amount of chakra," Kakashi explained giving Sasuke a pointed look. The dark haired boy glared in response.

"What else do you know about the jutsu? Are there any warnings we should take into consideration," Itachi asked.

"Ah yes," Kakashi said thinking it over again. "The jutsu can only be performed a total of three times. Whatever age that you turn when it's cast the third time you get stuck there. Then you just go on with your live from there. If you're younger than you originally were, you get to live longer. If you're older than what you were, then your life was cut short by how ever many years you lost."

"Well we still have three more tries left so it's all good, 'ttebayo," Naruto said stretching out on the floor trying to get in a more comfortable position.

"We only have one more try left," the white haired Jonin enlightened them.

"What," Konan exclaimed in shock. "What happened to the other two times?"

"Weren't you guys paying attention to what I was saying," the Jonin asked. Then he continued to explain to everyone, what they should have been able to have had figured out for themselves. "The first time I used the jutsu was when we were five years old. When I performed it, it turned us into ten month olds then we grew to be eighteen months, but we stopped there. The second time was when we were eighteen months, and it turned us into what we are now. We only have one more shot to get it right."

All of a sudden everyone's heads snapped to attention and their backs when straight as a rod. They shared looks between them silently confirming that everyone had heard what they had heard, and were not mistaken. They were on high alert. Jumping up to their feet they kicked the sofas and chairs out of their way making room for them to move. They backed up against each other shoulder to shoulder forming a circle in the living room. Their feet were spread apart, their bodies were tensed, and they all wore serious and calm expressions on their faces.

The next thing they heard was the sound of people running up the stairs trying to be quiet and unheard. The running stopped for about five minutes. When the five minutes were up the door was kicked down, and the windows were smashed in. Men in bulky black or green military uniforms poured inside the loft one after the other until they had the group completely surrounded on all sides. All of the men were carrying machine guns and or shields. Some of them hesitated when they saw that they, all but one, were twelve year olds, but then they got over it and aimed their weapons at the group.

Suddenly a silence passed over the room as the sound of heavy footsteps made their way up the stairs and into the loft.

**A/N: Heh-heh! What to say, what to say. I really don't have anything to say about this chapter. My mind keeps coming up blank.**

**Please leave a review!**

**CherryHearts13**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: no, no, no, and NO!**

**Chapter 44**

The sound of heavy footsteps halted. The gold painted doorknob to the front door of the loft turned slowly and the door opened. In walked a man wearing a similar green military uniform to the other men that had the group surrounded. He had a strong body build and was tall at about six feet. His dark brown hair had hints of gray that suggested that he was not as young as the other men, but had a lot more experience than the others. There was a scar running diagonally downwards on his left cheek. It started from the inner corner of his eye near his nose, and made its way towards his jaw line. He wore a no-nonsense expression on his face, and his eyes were cold, intimidating, and calculating.

When he entered the room the men that were surrounding the group parted like the red sea for him, creating a path that would lead him to stand directly in from of them. As he walked forward his posture was straight and they could see his muscles tensing. He had his arms folded behind him. The sound of his heavy green military boots that were hitting the ground was echoing in the silence suddenly came to halt. He was standing directly in front of the group.

A man holding up a shield slowly shuffled over to the intimidating man, never once taking his eyes off of the group that stood in the middle of the living room. He was a bit on the on the tall and lanky side. He seemed more like the type that would normally avoid confrontation, and run away in fear when confronted. Shakily he pulled out a folder from his pants, and handed it to the man.

"I-It's the file you a-asked for, s-s-sir," the lanky man stuttered out. He cowered back when the man turned his hard glare on him. The Sargent snatched the folder out of the younger man's hands in one swift move not saying a word.

The group watched as the man opened the folder, and started to skim its contents. No one missed the subtle glances he would send in their direction, although he thought he was being covert. On the pages he was glancing at there were their photos of all of them paper clipped to the upper left corner. They each had a few pages filled out with their information on them along with all the strange occurrences that happened while they were around among other things. He closed the folder with a snap in his right hand. He folded his arms behind his back, and started to walk around the group. Every time he would walk in front of someone he would pause, and look them up and down. For some reason he seemed to linger in front of Ren the longest.

"Did you think that we wouldn't find you," he spoke with a smirk. "We've been watching you all for some time now."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted with a smirk of his own. The man with the graying brown hair snapped his head over to the dark haired boy with the odd hairstyle. He strode over to stand before the boy, and looked him in the eyes. Itachi and Sakura, who were standing on either side of him, grabbed one of his arms each silently telling him not to do anything stupid.

The man looked Sasuke directly in the eyes, and glared. He did not like the way the boy did not show any reaction. Sasuke's face remained impassive, and his eyes were non blinking. Sasuke was not intimidated by the man. Giving the boy one final glare, which caused said boy to smirk, the man turned on his heel and began walking around the group again.

"Mister what do you want from us," Naruto whined to the man. Everyone had to fight the urge to face palm. Leave it to Naruto to demand answers while they were all surrounded and being held at gunpoint. Though they had to admit they were curious as to why they were being surrounded. It was all so unexpected. No one had thought that they would be discovered. They all felt ashamed of themselves for not noticing that they were being watched.

Kakashi had to fight the urge to face palm a second time as he chanced a glance at the short ebony haired girl that was standing between him and the brown haired Inuzuka. He had remembered the series of questions that she had once asked him when they first met.

_Flashback_

_"Who are you?" He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. "You're Kakashi Hatake. I got that. I mean what are you? Are you even human? Can you turn back and forth from a cat to a human? Are you some type of alien race? A Humcat? What if the government comes to takes you away? What if they take me away too? What about the others, are they like you too? Do you guys have super powers, like super strength? Where do you come from? What planet are you from?" Kim fired of her questions in rapid succession, her eyes widening after every question, not giving Kakashi enough time to respond._

_Kakashi clamped a firm hand over her mouth, effectively stopping any more questions from coming out of her mouth. She still kept on talking even though her mouth was covered, then she finally quieted down when he gave her a look. He took a moment to gather his thoughts. He sighed once and turned to look at her._

_"A ninja. Yes. I not really sure. Umm, no. What is that exactly? I highly doubt that. They won't take you away. Yes. You could say that. The Elemental Nations. Earth. Now does that answer all of your questions?" Kim could only nod. She pulled his hand off of her mouth._

_"Heh heh. Forget about the whole Humcat thing," she said meekly, playing with a piece of hair in embarrassment. Her head snapped up. "Um. There is no country on earth called The Elemental Nations, and people can't turn into cats. I'm sorry, but that just doesn't happen. The only places that would happen are in comic books, or Si-Fi movies. Look I believe you. I try to look at life with an open mind, and judging from what you're wearing I can tell you're not from around here." She said motioning to his form._

_End Flashback_

Kakashi really wished he had taken her questions to heart, and had not written them off as dumb random questions. As a shinobi he should have had made an escape plan if something like this had happened. He never expected for everything to turn out the way it did. He had thought that they would only have to wait a few more days for them to be able to get back to their home dimension. He never expected that they would have grown so attracted to everyone, and for the jutsu to take as long as it did to complete.

If nothing had happened when he had performed the jutsu, they would all be back in the Elemental Nations already. Though if that had been the case, would that mean that Kim and Ren would be the only ones being surrounded by the military being held at gunpoint? What would have happened to them? Would they have been alright? He should have thought everything out.

"What do we want from you," the Sargent echoed Naruto question, snapping Kakashi out of his thoughts in the process. "We want your powers-"

"You can't have our powers. You have to work for them, dattebayo," Naruto shouted outraged. Everyone's eyes widened and their muscles tensed when they heard the click of the guns getting ready to fire. Hinata grabbed his arm stopping him from doing anything stupid. The blonde haired boy turned to look at her and gave her a small guilty smile while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't move or we'll shoot," one of the men shouted in warning to the group. Everyone gave them heated glares.

"What the fuck do you want from us," Kim shouted before she could get control of her mouth, but in the end it all came spilling out. "What do you want us to do? Be your little test subjects? Let you all perform all your little experiments on us? Teach you what we know so you can abuse it?"

"You don't know what we would do," the man stated. "Everyone would fear us, and we rule the world with that kind of power. It's all for the greater good. If I had your powers, imagine all the things I could do? I could rule this nation, and take out anyone who stands in my way," the man exclaimed with a wicked smile on his face.

"That is so messed up," Naruto growled out. "How could you say that? What about all the other people in the world?"

"Yeah," Jade piped in. "Aren't you part of the U.S. military? Isn't it your job to protect everyone?"

"I don't care what happens to them." The man started grinning. "I guess I should tell you a secret now. Might as well tell you all the truth now, right? I'm not a part of the army. I run an organization of assassins. We're not hired assassins though. We're more set on ruling the world, and with your powers we could very well accomplish our goals."

Nagato inwardly groaned. Had he really sounded like that? Though he had to admit he wanted the power for the right reasons. He wanted to bring peace to the shinobi world, and this man wanted to take over the world. In the end he had been brought out of the darkness and back into the light thanks to his blonde haired cousin.

"Your so fucked up in the head if you think we're going to teach you what we know just so you can take of the world," Kim shouted outraged. Did that man think they were stupid?

The man walked over to her. He lifted up a hand from behind his back, and cupped the girl's cheek. Kim narrowed he eyes at him. He ran his thumb back and forth on her cheek feeling the softness of her skin. He chucked in Ren's direction, which puzzled everyone.

"You should learn to watch your mouth, you little bitch," the man growled into her ear. The dark haired girl just stared in shock with her eyes slightly widened. Didn't they have rules against talking like that to civilians?

Later on he would apologize, but he would not say that he regretted his next actions because in all honesty he did not regret them, not one bit. Though what he could not believe was that he did something that Naruto would have been the most likely candidate for. Kakashi lunged forwards and punched the Sargent so hard that he flew into the television that was mounted high on the wall. The wall was caved in where the man hat hit. Everyone in the room watched as the Sargent fell forward onto the ground face first. When he looked up they could all see where little shards of glass from the broken windows had imbedded themselves in his face.

Everyone was shocked at Kakashi's actions, though they understood why he had acted the way he did. They had all heard what the man had called Kim, and were pissed themselves. Though they never expected Kakashi to have that reaction or any reaction at all. He was the most levelheaded person out of the group, and always handled things calmly.

The men that were surrounding the groups were stunned into stillness. They had not even seen the white haired twelve-year-old move a muscle. He was that fast. They had all been briefed that the group had possessed strange powers, but they thought that they would be able to handle anything that they could throw at them. Seeing them in action had put them off, way off. They were not sure if they would be able to go against them.

**A/N: Sorry for this crappy ass chapter! I just couldn't seem to find the inspiration to write for some reason. **

**Please leave a review! The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write.**

**CherryHearts13**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, very sorry for the super late update! I started take four college classes, and I cannot stay up as late as I used to, which is horrible since I usually write the most at night. Instead of writing fan fiction, I have been writing essays for my English course. I have also started looking for a job, which is extremely hard. Then I came down with writer's block, but I never once forgot about this story.**

**All I can really say is… "I got lost on the road of life."**

**Disclaimer: I am not sure let me go check… Nope. I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 45**

"Don't just stand there you idiots," the man with the graying brown hair, who turned out to be the leader of a group of assassin trying to take over the world by somehow using the ninja, roared as he shakily stood up from the ground. Rivulets of blood were running down the length of his arms and face from where pieces of glass had embedded themselves into his skin. Placing on hand on his knee to steady himself he gave a death glare at the ninja. "Get them!" As soon as he gave his men their order to attack, the unnamed leader of the assassins stood up straight, jumped out of the window, and ran off.

After that command, it was safe to say that all hell broke loose. The men that turned out to be trained assassins started to take aim with their guns and began to fire at the ninja. The ninja not wanting to find out how it would feel to be shot got out of the way and started to dodge the barrage of bullets. When the men started to close in on them, they reacted quickly and started to fight back. Taking them out they started to back up against the window and jump out one by one until they were all standing behind the shop facing the woods.

In the end, it turned out to be a bad idea. They were surrounded by even more men in bulky green or black uniforms with machine guns. To make matters even worse there were three cargo helicopters hovering just above the tree line, most likely carrying more men with loaded weapons, and there were also other men in cars or on motorcycles.

Jade had to hold back a snort when she saw that the motorcycles were 'Ninja' motorcycles. She highly doubted that those motorcycles could keep up with actual ninja.

Suddenly they were all blinded by spotlights that were being shined on them from above by the helicopters.

"What do we do now," Hinata asked. Her quiet voice was just barely heard over the noise of the engines of the vehicles and the propellers of the helicopters cutting the wind.

"We fight our way out of here," Kakashi answered her, taking charge of the situation. "But don't use anything too dangerous unless absolutely necessary. We don't want to try anything too risky, and wind up hurting one another. Also nothing to flashy. We don't need to draw any more attention to us than we already have."

"Let's kick some bad guy butt," Naruto and Kim shouted together, which really freaked everyone out. The two were a little too much alike at times. Jade was only happy that her dark haired best friend had finally broken out of her shell, and revealed the pearl that was hidden within.

"Let's avoid a fight, and just get out of here," Konan, being the voice of reason, stated.

Naruto was about to start complaining when Nagato stepped forward and grabbed his cousin by the arm before disappearing into the woods. The others hurriedly followed after the Uzumaki duo. They were all running towards the same destination, the clearing deep within the woods, as bullets whizzed passed them.

When they got to the clearing, they soon realized their mistake. They had been lured into a trap. The assassins knew that they would try to avoid putting the lives of the civilians in danger, and would try to escape into the woods, but they were prepared. They had more men hidden within the forest waiting for the ninja to arrive. Once the ninja were in the woods, the men quickly surrounded them, the helicopters flew overhead, and the men on the motorcycles weaved through the trees trying to get closer.

They shinobi were once again being surrounded. Quickly they got back into that familiar circle formation.

"Hey where did Sasuke go," Hana asked frantically, worry heavily coating her voice. While everyone else was busy looking around for an escape route, she had looked around to check on everyone, and saw that the youngest Uchiha was missing. The thought that the dark haired boy had been captured flashed through their minds, but they shrugged it off. He was Sasuke and he would not let himself be so easily captured. Even if he had been captured, he would not have gone without putting up a fight.

_Swoosh. _

They all snapped their heads to where the sound had come from. Standing there was none other than a smirking Sasuke Uchiha.

"Teme, where the hell did you go," the dark haired boy's blonde haired best friend shouted. "We thought you had been captured, dattebayo!"

"Hn, I'm not you Dobe. I won't be so easily taken," Sasuke replied with a smirk.

_'Foolish little brother, you should not underestimate your best friend. He's a lot harder to capture than one might think,' _Itachi thought to himself. The other three Akatsuki members were thinking of something along the same lines, because they knew first hand that it was more than extremely difficult to capture the blonde haired Jinchuriki.

The blonde haired boy fumed, and was about to make a retort when the indigo haired girl, who was standing right behind him, pinched the back of his upper arm. Naruto spun around with wide eyes to face the girl.

"Hina-chan that hurt, dattebayo," the Jinchuriki whined. He was grasping the back of his arm as if he were unbearable pain. Crocodile tears were starting to gather at the corner of his eyes, and his lower lip jutted outwards completing the look of a child whom had been told that he could not have the toy he wanted.

"S-S-Sorry Naruto-kun," the Hyuuga heiress fumbled over her words when she saw the, fake, hurt look on her beloved's face. She did not know what had come over her, but she did know that she was just trying to prevent Naruto and Sasuke from getting into another one of their verbal arguments, because if that had happened then they would really be in trouble. The two best friends would start by shooting insults at each other, then they would move on to a shouting match, after that they would start throwing a couple punches, and finally they would end up in a heated battle. None of that would be good considering the current situation that they all found themselves in.

Apparently, the shy girl had stayed to quiet for the blonde's liking, and said blonde started to get the wrong idea. Naruto started to freak out thinking that the dark haired girl was going to start crying. He did not know what to do when a girl started to cry, but he felt that he should do something, considering it was his fault for making her cry.

"Aw, Hina-chan it's okay, 'ttebayo," the blonde chirped as he slung an arm around the girl's shoulders and brought her in for a hug while burring his face in her shoulder. Hinata blushed prettily, and started to twiddle her pointer fingers while looking down at her feet, enjoying the feel of her crush's arms around her. The indigo haired girl had really come a long way since arriving in the different dimension. If Naruto had tried to utter a single word to her, she would have over heated and faint. But not anymore. She had gotten to learn more about the boy than she could have ever wished, while at the same time he got to learn more about her.

"Is this really the time to be goofing off," Kakashi asked rhetorically, snapping everyone's attention towards him. The Jonin had a point. They were all standing in the very same circle formation that they had stood in back inside the loft.

"Where did you go," Kim asked turning to face her younger brother. Her head was tilted to the side in confusion. Then a look of understanding crossed her face before it was replaced by a look of rage. "You dumbass! This is not the time to be taking bathroom breaks!"

"I didn't go to the bathroom," the duck-butt haired boy shouted back.

"Knock it off," Itachi ordered form where he was standing. When he realized that the two were not paying him any attention, and continued to argue his left eye started to twitch. In the blink of an eye, the eldest Uchiha was standing behind his so-called younger siblings with both of his hands balled in fists raised above their heads. He swiftly brought both fists down on their heads, causing them to clutch at their heads, and wince in pain. He then weaseled his way in between the two to assure that they would not start a fight.

"Heh, what idiots," a random voice chuckled.

"They'll be pretty easy to take down," another voice called out excitedly. The others that were surrounding the group were starting to get anxious with excitement. They were shifting from foot to foot, getting ready to make their move.

"Yeah! All they've done is run away," another man added. "They're not as tough as they think."

"I think I'll have me a bit of fun with the pink haired one," one of the more perverted men called out. Sasuke's right eye twitched in anger. Before anyone could actually comprehend what was happening, the youngest Uchiha was standing behind the perverted man with his Kusanagi raised in the air. Blood slowly dripped off the blade of the sword. The man that had made the racy comment slowly fell to his knees as blood gushed out of the wound on his neck before finally hitting the ground face first where a puddle of his own blood formed around his corpse.

Seeing their comrade get cut down right before their eyes cause the men to stop playing around and take action. After that, the small display of the ninja's true powers, the assassins finally started to see them as a threat and stopped underestimating them. They had not even seen the boy move. Yet somehow, he had managed to get behind them and take out one of their men silently. If it had not been for the man's startled cry or the scent of rust and slat lingering in the air they would never have never had noticed that anything was amiss.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was just as shocked, albeit for completely different reasons, but still shocked nonetheless. After a second of thought, he realized that it was on reflex that he jumped out to protect his former pink haired teammate. While they were still a team, he had protected her and saved her enough times for it to become second nature to him. Some habits really did die hard.

Lowering his sword, he glanced up and he did not like the smirks on his older siblings' faces. The dark haired boy quickly body flickered back over to where the group was and stood next to his blonde haired best friend, whom looked a little peeved that he was not the one to make the first move, and look like a total badass while doing so.

Finally, the assassins seem to have snapped out of their daze. They would no longer underestimate the group of ninja. There had to be a reason why their leader wanted them, and if they can all move around like that boy with the odd hairstyle, then they were not to be taken lightly. Maybe once they had successfully captured the ninja, they would all be able to learn the things that they did. If that were the case then they would surely become powerful.

Looks of excitement and glee were all that could be seen on the faces of the men that had the ninja group surrounded. Suddenly their expressions turned deadly. They were out for blood. They did not care that their comrade was laid dead in a puddle of his own blood. All they wanted was to capture the ninja in hopes of obtaining their powers. Though they did not know all of what the ninja could do, they did not care.

Weapons all around were lifted up and aimed at the group that was standing in a circle formation in the center of the clearing.

"Okay guys take them all down," Ren shouted out to the others. He then reached both hands to the waistband of his pants and pulled out two identical handguns. The rest of the group followed the man's lead and whipped out weapons of their own. With a gun in each hand, Ren started to fire off at the enemy. Soon after the enemy started to fire back.

**A/N: I'm not sure if this chapter is as good as the others, so… Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to write a new chapter.**

**Please leave a REVIEW!**

**CherryHearts13**


End file.
